Connection Between Hearts
by Puja723
Summary: Sequel to Unbreakable Connection. Eleven years have passed, Lira now 22 has been tasked with finding Levina, who is in the grasp of Organization 13. Levina's memories have been fractured and Lira must help her piece them together so that they can journey together to find their lost friends in the darkness. Will they triumph or will Organization 13 stop them?
1. Familiar Faces

**Connection Between Hearts**

* * *

** This is the sequel to Unbreakable Connection. This fic is taking place during 358/2 Days and maybe it will go into Kingdom Hearts 2. I'm not sure yet. I'm going to be taking tid-bits from the 358/2 Days novel and the remastered HD clips from KH 1.5! So you'll have all your glorious scenes with Organization 13! **

**Anyway enjoy the first chapter :D **

**Disclaimer - Kingdom Hearts is copyrighted by Square-Enix and Disney**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Familiar Faces

Eleven years had passed since Master Xehanort had attempted to create the X-blade and endangered the lives of four keyblade wielders. The four keyblade wielders were inseparable friends who would do anything for each other. They were courageous enough to put a stop to Xehanort's devious plans, but at a terrible cost. One was casted into the Realm of Darkness. One became a vessel for Master Xehanort. One was in an eternal coma like sleep and the other was forced to be lost in Castle Oblivion with no way out.

With these four keyblade wielders incapable of putting a stop to Xehanort, the keyblade chose a new wielder. The keyblade's chosen one, Sora, a boy who would go to the Destiny Islands to hang out and play with his best friends. He was eager enough to go on and adventure with his best friends Riku and Kairi. Despite being best friends, Sora and Riku were very competitive with each other. They would compete in anything, even attempting to build a raft that would allow them to escape their home world. It was on that fateful night when a storm broke out on the island and the three friends were whisked away from home by the darkness and the Heartless.

Riku's determination to leave his home allowed his heart to be opened to the darkness. He became a pawn of the darkness and was used by Master Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. The human heartless of Xehanort was just as cunning and manipulative just as the old master. He fed off of Riku's jealously over Sora and his will to leave the islands to see the outside world. If it had not been for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Riku would've been lost to the darkness forever. Still the young boy still struggled with the darkness and tries his best to fight it with the aid of his friends.

Kairi, a Princess of Heart. There were six others like her who would have lost their hearts if it had not been for Sora and his companions, Donald and Goofy. They were King Mickey's loyal mage and knight who began their search trying to find the one that would help bring peace to the light and they found Sora.

King Mickey was on a quest to find his fallen friends, but he was unable to. He spent most of his time searching the Realm of Darkness trying to find a way out. While on his travels, the tiny king had found a way to use the darkness as his weapon wielding a new keyblade called the Kingdom Key D keyblade. This keyblade mirrored the Kingdom Key, which belonged to Sora, and this purpose is reflected in its coloration. All seemed hopeless for the determined king who wanted to find his friends, when a door opened up that led the small mouse to the land of the summoners, where he met with a friend whom he thought he lost years ago.

Sora traveled through many worlds battling the Heartless with Donald and Goofy. His adventure had somewhat ended when he and his friends arrived at Castle Oblivion, which was a secondary home to a group called Organization 13. Organization 13 was a group of human Nobodies, people without hearts. They had used the manipulation of another Nobody, called Namine, who was altering Sora's memories so that he would forget Kairi. However, Sora's heart was too strong and his love for Kairi over powered Namine's magic. Unfortunately, Sora's memories were broken and the boy had to go into a deep sleep in order for Namine to fix the things she had done wrong.

Riku had also found himself in Castle Oblivion, fighting the Organization just as Sora did. He was also fighting the darkness inside of his heart, which had manifested into Ansem, Seeker of Darkness as well as a clone which one of the Organization members, Vexen had created. The replica was able to mimic Riku's every move and become stronger using the powers of darkness. With the aid of King Mickey and DiZ, a mysterious figure with his own intentions. Riku was able to defeat the dark demons inside his heart. His goal now was to make sure Sora would sleep in peace in order for Namine to fix his memories.

This is where the story of a new Organization member begins…

* * *

The preparations for his awakening are complete.

As a Heartless, he has already vanished, the Nobody remaining—and, it is he, returned to n The sound of waves could be heard.

The tide was moving in and out, washing sand away from the beach.

The boy's body sank slowly into the water.

Or, perhaps he was trying to be caught by the waves.

And then, the boy opened his eyes.

A stark white room. A stark white bed. Through the wide window, a pitch black sky and the neon of skyscrapers were visible.

'_Where is this place, again?_' The boy thought. '_This is my room_,' He looked around the pale white room. '_This is a place called The World That Never Was'_,' He kept looking around trying to make sense of everything around him. '_And, my name is Roxas_,' He almost smiled as if he was pleased to recall his name. '_That's my name. I'm number 13 of the Organization_.' The boy raised his gloved hand to his blue eyes rubbing them slightly. _'I feel like I've been dreaming the whole time. No, I also feel like I was awake the whole time_,' He continued to reminisce about things he had done. '_Yesterday—yesterday, I was by a dark ocean. I met him there. Our boss_,' the boy held his head slightly. '_After that—I don't really remember so well. Maybe the stuff that happened yesterday didn't really happen at all. Maybe I'm still dreaming_.'

Roxas got out of bed, and left the room.

He continued along a corridor, white just like his room, and made of something inorganic. It was a little like stone, and a little like something artificial; Roxas didn't know what it was. Only that there was a space that continued along there. Many doors, like the one to his own room, lined the corridor. The design of the rooms on the other side of the doors were also probably the same. And so, inside were probably people just like him.

Shortly, the space opened out, and he started descending a sloping hallway. At the end of it was The Garden of Weaving Light and Dark—the lobby, it was called. He had been told to come here upon waking.

By who? He didn't really remember.

The lobby was chilly, enclosed in transparent glass, outside of which there was nothing but pitch black darkness and white buildings.

"'Huh? You finally up?" A woman's voice sneered.

Roxas turned. A blonde woman, wearing the same black coat as Roxas, was looking down at him. Roxas couldn't answer at all, and she—Larxene curled her lip, resting her hip on the side of the sofa. Roxas had no idea what on earth the change in her expression meant. But, when he saw that look, he got just a little uneasy.

There were three people other than Larxene wearing that same black coat, spending the extra time they didn't know what to do with inside the lobby.

Roxas approached someone who was looking at the pitch dark outside the window; a person with red hair.

Perhaps there was a reason he was chosen to pair up with Roxas, perhaps there wasn't. Roxas didn't know that, either.

But, when Roxas drew nearer to that person, he turned around, a smile showing on his face.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel greeted the tiny boy.

Roxas looked up at the red head and said nothing. He cast his gaze downwards. He didn't really know what he should say in reply.

"What's up? You need something?" Axel asked curiously.

'_I don't really need anything, but I was thinking maybe it would be nice to talk to someone, that's all_.' Roxas thought dismissively.

Axel looked at Roxas, who was still looking down.

The small boy kept thinking, _'That reminds me—that's right, that day, it must have been the first day, the one who was with me was—_'His thoughts were broken as he heard Axel speak.

"Oh yeah, they said we have to meet at the Round Room today… what a pain." Axel groaned.

"Round Room…" Roxas murmured. _'I remember the place they call the Round Room_,' He thought. '_That was also on the first day—no, wasn't it after that?_''

Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Apparently there's something we have to hear," Axel told him. "Let's hurry up and go."

Roxas watched as Axel held out his hand and darkness opened up before it.

The smaller boy blankly stared at the darkness in front of him. He recalled what that was. '_That's right, a dark corridor.'_ He thought staring at the gaping darkness.

"I hate going to meetings, always getting sore from sitting on those hard seats," Axel said, laughing as he spoke.

He was interrupted by a person standing in the centre of the lobby.

"You two, hurry up."

Axel and Roxas were the only ones left in the lobby, apart from a man with long blue hair and a large scar on his forehead—Saïx. Larxene had already left. The others had probably left to be present at the Round Room long since.

"Yeah yeah—let's go, Roxas. Open a dark corridor for yourself, too," Axel said; entering the darkness he had opened.

The darkness closed up before Roxas' eyes.

"Hurry up," Saïx announced, and he also disappeared into a dark opening.

Roxas was the only one left in the lobby. He stared at his own hand. _'How do I open the dark like that?_' He lifted a hand, like Axel had, and closed his eyes for a second. He recalled that darkness. '_I have to get to that place—the Round Room._' Beside Roxas, the darkness opened its gaping mouth. '_Is the Round Room really at the end of that?_'

Roxas stepped inside.

* * *

The hall that they called the Round Room was enclosed by a circular wall. The walls were made of the same white material as the other rooms. In the middle of the room was a large circular table—a stage-like 'round table', and thirteen seats surrounded it. The chairs were tall, and each had a different height.

And, twelve other black-coated people had also taken their seats.

Roxas couldn't remember all their names very clearly, and he stared vaguely at the 'round table' placed in the middle of the room. Painted there was a mark that was very similar to a cross; it was also painted on Roxas' bed. Roxas knew what it meant.

That's the seal of the Organization—of the Nobodies.

"Today is a day that deserves commemoration." Xemnas spoke.

The air quivered with the resounding voice.

'_That voice belongs to—that guy, our boss, Xemnas_.' Roxas thought.

And then, a lone person appeared in the Round Room.

"A new comrade has joined our ranks." Xemnas said grabbing everyone's attention.

I can't tell what that person's face looks like, what with it hidden so deep in their hood.

"The 14th…" The leader of the Organization said.

Thing were suddenly flitting across Roxas' mind. It was only a few days ago—probably six days ago.

Axel dressed him in a black coat, and then brought him to this room.

The one chosen by the Keyblade—

Xemnas must have said that to me, that day.

'_The Keyblade?_' Roxas thought. '_I don't even know what that is_.'

He looked at the person standing in the middle of the Round Room.

The person lifted their face for just a moment, and Roxas stirred, getting the feeling that they were looking at him.

It looked like that person's mouth, which should have been concealed and useable under the hood, was smiling.

'_I feel like I've seen that smile somewhere before_,' the boy thought gazing down at the new member. '_But I can't remember where. Until now, these seven days past, I haven't once been scared of the things I can't remember,_' He continued to think. '_But now, I'm somehow—scared._' Another thought struck him as he shuddered at the word. '_Scared? What does it mean, to be scared?_

Roxas sensed something flicker, and he looked up.

Xemnas had disappeared, wrapped in darkness. And then, one after the other, the members of the Organization disappeared.

The 14th was still looking at him.

And then, Roxas passed out. He started to remember how he had been initiated into the Organization.

* * *

_The air in the Round Room quivered._

_As if the darkness was burning, many dark corridors opened into the seats, and the figures of the black-coated members appeared. _

_There were seven of them. The seven people between No. I and No. VII—in other words, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, and Saïx. _

"_To allow the newcomer to attend." Vexen stated. _

_The biggest newcomer amongst the members in attendance—Saïx stared straight at the centre of the Round Room, without showing any particular reaction to Vexen's words. _

"_Have we been able to extract the 'key'?" Xigbar asked._

"_Key? You must be talking about the fragments. If it's only the fragments, we can take them out without the aid of the witch's power," Vexen answered._

"_Are more fragments necessary?" asked Zexion._

"_That depends on the movement of the hero," Vexen said, without hesitation._

_Lexeaus opened his mouth. "More importantly, are the movements of the heroes being properly monitored?"_

"_Marluxia has been ordered to act without any slipups," Saïx answered, this time._

"_The hero's Nobody appearing was pretty irregular in itself, anyway," said Xaldin, and all gazes concentrated on him. "Doesn't the existence of the hero's Nobody make continuing the plan meaningless?"_

"_Well, we need some kinda insurance, is what I'm sayin," said Xigbar._

"_The plan has been set in motion," Xemnas interrupted, and all six faces lifted. "In order to assure our new power, we will put our first plan into action," he stated, in conclusion at last, and the other six each nodded._

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes, and found himself on top of his bed. 'What happened yesterday?' He thought hazily realizing he was in his room. '_I can't really remember, like always_.'

He got out of bed, and went to look out the window.

The sky is as pitch dark as always, so I don't really know, but it seems like the date has changed.

'_I have to go to the lobby once I've woken up_,' He thought. '_At the moment, that's all I understand._'

Roxas left his room and walked the hallways just like had had the day before, heading for the lobby.

"Roxas," Came the call, the instant he stepped into his place of destination. It was Saïx. Roxas stared vaguely up at him. "You have a mission."

'_Mission_?' Roxas thought. '_Somehow I get that it's not okay for me to just be here. I don't really understand what I'm here for, though, like always_.'

"It's closer to training than a mission," Saix said to him. " There are various things we'd like you to remember before going out on missions. Today you will be moving with Axel. Isn't that nice, Axel."

Roxas shifted his gaze to the side of Saïx, and Axel was standing there. And, behind him, Roxas saw one more member was standing there.

That was the 14th.

"What is this… am I supposed to be his mentor or something?" Axel answered, scratching his head.

"Yes. Teach Roxas mission basics." Saix ordered.

"Yeah yeah. Understood." Axel retorted.

Saix lightly glared at the red-head. His carefree nature would hold back the Organization in their true goal. "Change of plans," He said to Axel. "There's been a disturbance at Castle Oblivion."

"Did Xemnas tell you that?" Axel turned around.

"Yes," Saix replied. "Find out what the disturbance is and then train Roxas."

Axel sighed. "Of course," He said. "I always get stuck with the icky jobs…"

Removed from Axel and Saïx's conversation, Roxas watched the 14th.

Like always, their face was hidden deep in a hood, and he couldn't tell anything.

Axel looked over at Roxas. I won't be long," He smiled. "Why don't you get to know the 14th member a little better," He shrugged. "Maybe get them to talk or something." He disappeared through a dark corridor to Castle Oblivion as Roxas looked at the new member of their team.

* * *

Levina continued to wander through Castle Oblivion. She didn't age at all by wandering the castle for eleven years. She was confused as to how she got here and why she couldn't get out.

'_How long have I been here?_' She thought dismissively. She looked down at her wayfinder. '_Why do I have this?_' The tiny yellow trinket was the only thing that gave her joy. She held onto the wayfinder tightly. She kept thinking to herself trying her hardest to recall memories, but she couldn't. There were times where she heard voices whisper in the halls. Something about a keyblade wielder…

"Key…blade…?" Levina repeated the word. Her heart felt like it was aching. There was something…no more like someone she missed. Her friends? Did she have friends? The tiny girl held her head in pain. The pain would always return whenever she thought of friends.

She suddenly saw somebody in front of her. They had used the means of darkness to enter this hallway.

Levina backed away slowly, like she almost knew this person was dangerous.

Axel looked at the girl in front of him. 'Something about her…,' He thought. 'Seems familiar.' He then spoke to her, "So you're the one whose cause a disturbance," He laughed jokingly. "Man way to get all tense for nothing Saix. Jeez, it's just a little girl."

"W-Who are you?" Levina asked as her knees trembled.

"The name's Axel," Axel replied. "Got it memorized?"

Levina nodded her head and backed up against the white wall of the hallway as Axel held out his hand to her.

"You don't want to stay here," Axel told her. "It's much dangerous here than you think."

Levina looked at the gloved in front of her. "But…," She began. "I don't even know where to go."

Axel sighed in dismay. "Look, if you're not going to come willingly, I'm gonna have to use force." He said making as his chakrams appeared in his hands in a blaze of fire.

Levina had no means of defending herself. The tiny girl lowered her eyes to the floor. "A-Alright," She stammered. "I'll go with you."

Axel took the girl's hand and opened a dark corridor. Seeing the rift of darkness in front of her caused Levina to tremble. It reminded her of something more like someone who used those corridors of darkness. The girl shut her eyes tightly as she passed through the darkness.

* * *

Axel had returned from his small mission. He still saw Roxas and Xion in the lobby. Levina had been handed off to Saix, who had imprisoned the terrified girl in one of their cells.

"We're going, Roxas," Axel said reminding Roxas of his mission. Following his gaze, he turned to the 14th.

Saïx opened his mouth as he approached. "It's Number 14, Xion."

"Xion, then…" Axel muttered.

"Xion…" Roxas voiced, quietly.

"Got it memorized? Roxas." Axel asked him.

Roxas nodded his head. He looked at his friend questionably. "What did you find in Castle Oblivion?"

Axel shrugged. "Don't worry about it," He reassured the boy.

"Indeed, you have no need to worry," Saix added. "The person causing the disturbance is our prisoner now."

"Prisoner?" Roxas asked. '_That doesn't sound like a nice thing_.' He thought.

Axel rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out how to explain to Roxas what a prisoner was. "Meaning that girl locked in the cell can't do anything without us knowing about it."

Roxas frowned a little. "Can we see her?" He asked.

"Sure!" Axel replied whole heartedly. "Let's go –" He was suddenly cut off by Saix who was looking more agitated.

"After your mission." Saix ordered.

Axel rolled his green eyes. "Fine, fine," He replied. "Come on Roxas, let's go." The two disappeared into a dark corridor.

* * *

At the end of the dark corridor was Twilight Town's underground passageway.

"So… well, first I'll explain the mission, and we'll go from there, will we…" Axel began.

Axel turned to face Roxas, who was following behind him.

"Okay? Today's mission is—ahh…" The red head tried to think of something to do here.

Axel went to explain, scratched his head, and sighed.

Roxas' eyes were as indifferent as always, like he wasn't seeing a thing.

"Rather than explaining stuff, it'd be faster to just do it. Okay, first, come with me."

Axel started running. He hadn't seen Roxas ever move fast before, but to his surprise, Roxas followed him pretty quickly.

Climbing up a level, Axel stopped halfway, and turned to Roxas.

"During a mission, you shouldn't run straight for the target. You gotta pay attention to your surroundings." Axel told him.

"—Pay… attention?" Roxas repeated.

"It means you gotta look hard at the things around you. You'll overlook surprising things, otherwise. Got it memorized?" Axel said to him.

"Yeah—got it." Roxas nodded obediently.

"Okay, let's go practice, will we," said Axel, brightly, able to think that those eyes were finally taking him in. "There's a treasure chest somewhere in this area. Today's mission is to find that."

"So we should look for the… treasure chest, right?" Roxas understood.

"Yeah, that's right. Look carefully, now," said Axel, and Roxas looked around him.

Axel watched as Roxas tried his hardest to find the treasure chest_. 'From the beginning, Roxas was like a pure white canvas that had to be painted on_,' He thought. '_Some of his reactions are slow, but it feels like there's some bigger reason why. From the first day we met, he's been different from the others somehow.'_

* * *

It took some time to find the treasure chest, but Roxas was able to do it. Axel smiled proudly as the treasure chest opened. Inside it was a potion which healed injuries. Just then, Roxas' gaze shifted.

"Hm? What's up?" Axel asked.

At the end of Roxas' gaze were some of the town's children.

'_I've seen them countless times_.' Axel thought looking at the children.

A noisy group of three kids from around the town. They look like they'd be about Roxas' age.

And, in their hands was sea-salt ice cream.

A special flavor—a sweet salty blue ice treats.

Axel didn't exactly hate it—actually, he liked it. Well, he remembered liking that ice cream.

"…We'll go home after we eat some ice cream, alright?" Axel told the small boy.

Axel started walking towards the shop in the middle of the town plaza.

"Follow me, Roxas! I'll even show you around my special place!"

Roxas didn't move.

"Let's go," Axel said, and when he started walking, Roxas came along. Slightly relieved, he headed for the milk bar in the middle of the plaza.

"…What's up?" The red head asked curiously.

"Today's mission was to find the treasure chest…" Roxas repeated the mission.

"You know, Roxas. Even if you've found it, it doesn't really mean much if you don't take what's in it, right?" Axel told him.

"Is it okay to take it?" Roxas thought looking at the potion in his hand.

"Yeah, you can do what you like with whatever you find inside boxes during missions." Axel told him.

And, a shining key appeared in Roxas' hand.

Each member of the Organization has their own weapon, but, could that be—a keyblade?

'_It's a keyblade, no mistake_,' Axel thought watching Roxas as he held the keyblade in his hand. '_That's right, on that day, when I took Roxas back to the castle, to stand under Xemnas, he said so. The one chosen by the Keyblade— if so, is Roxas the Nobody of the keyblade hero? But of course—I haven't heard anything about the hero becoming a Heartless_.'

"Do you kind of get how a mission works?" said Axel, making an effort to be composed.

"—Yeah." Roxas nodded absent mindedly.

"You really okay?" Axel asked him concerned.

Roxas lifted his face. "The prisoner—"

"Hm?" Axel asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Roxas said, with a shy smile. He couldn't get the thought of the prisoner out of his mind. He really wanted to see her for some reason.

Axel knew Roxas was following behind, even without turning around.

* * *

The special place—the big clock tower on top of Twilight Town station.

You could look out over Twilight Town from there.

Axel sat down at the front of the tower, and looked up at Roxas, who was still standing.

"You sit down too," he said, and Roxas sat down next to him.

"Here, a reward." Axel smiled.

And so, Axel gave Roxas a sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas stared at the ice cream.

"Sea-salt ice cream—I told you before, right? Memorize it properly," said Axel, gnawing on his ice cream. Roxas gnawed on his own ice cream, copying Axel.

"Salty—but sweet," Roxas murmured.

"Roxas, you said the same thing recently, you know." Axel said.

"Did I—I don't really remember all that well…" Roxas replied.

Roxas turned his gaze vaguely at the sunset.

His spikey brown hair was moving in the wind.

"Come to think of it, it's been about a week since you joined the Organization, hasn't it?" Axel asked.

"Maybe…" said Roxas, eyes still on the sunset.

"Maybe…? Don't you remember that, either?" Axel asked curiously.

Roxas' gaze dropped.

"Well, it means you finally get to go on missions like a real Organization member." Axel commended the boy.

"Organization member…" Roxas was making a weird face for some reason.

"That makes today the beginning, or something, maybe." Axel said.

"The beginning—" Roxas repeated.

Roxas was looking at his ice cream again.

"If you don't hurry up and eat it, it'll melt on you." Axel told him.

"—Okay." Roxas bit his ice cream.

The clock tower's bell rang out, telling the time, and a train was running in the distance.

This was Twilight Town.

And this clock tower—was still a special place only to Axel.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Will Levina be able to escape the clutches of the Organization? Will she find friends? Will Lira be able to help in anyway? Find out next time! **


	2. Sea-Salt Ice Cream

**Here's the next chapter everyone! I'll try my best to update every week :D **

**Like in BBS with the Xehanort reports, I'm adding Roxas's diary entries before each chapter starts so you guys know what you'll be into when reading each chapter :) **

**Enjoy the awesomeness! **

* * *

"_The past few days, the other members have been showing me how to fight and do mission stuff. They also told me more about the Organization, and about myself._

_I still don't really get what a "heart" is. But apparently, it's a vital piece of who I am—so I've decided to cooperate. If I collect enough hearts, I can complete Kingdom Hearts. Then I'll be whole."_ Roxas's Diary Entry III

Chapter 2 – Sea-Salt Ice Cream

Missions were given one at a time from Saix, every day. Roxas never had any time to visit the prisoner he was so curious about. He was eager to see her, but never got the chance to.

On the 9th day, Roxas' mission was with Marluxia. It was at Twilight Town, same as the day before. There wasn't much sign of people. Just the setting sun, shining over the town.

It seemed like missions—or rather, training—was to continue in that town for a while yet.

"You're Roxas, aren't you? Let's re-introduce ourselves. My name is Marluxia. I'm Number XI," Marluxia said, in a gentle tone, looking at Roxas.

It was the first time he'd brushed with a keyblade wielder, even in his memories. He'd heard of them, though.

As a Nobody, he couldn't see anything special about the boy standing in front of him.

"What should I do today?" Roxas asked, his gaze shifting slightly from Marluxia.

"Today, your mission is to collect hearts. Can you bring out your keyblade?" Marluxia simply stated.

"—yeah," Roxas nodded, and made the keyblade appear in his hand.

The blade, shaped like a giant key, shone in Roxas' hand.

It was the first time Marluxia had seen a keyblade.

"So you're Number XIII, the one chosen by the keyblade," Marluxia muttered, without realizing, but Roxas didn't show any special reaction.

Just then, as if called by the keyblade, a Heartless appeared.

The black-bodied thing was a Shadow, a low level Heartless.

"So the small fry have come out—Roxas," Marluxia told his partner. "It's sudden, but please show me the power of the keyblade. Defeat that Heartless."

Whether he'd been listening or not, Roxas ran at the Heartless, keyblade in hand. There was no hesitation in his movements. Roxas swung the keyblade down at the Shadow, which faded away with a few blows. Marluxia had been hoping for strength that would bring a Shadow down in one blow, but as a yet newly-awakened Nobody, this was to be expected.

"The thing you just defeated was a Heartless called a Shadow." Marluxia told the smaller boy.

"…Heartless," muttered Roxas, still gripping the keyblade.

"The Heartless are beings of darkness that roam about, searching for hearts. There are two kinds of Heartless," Marluxia explained. "One is the Pureblood type, such as the one you just defeated. Hearts do not emerge from Pureblood Heartless, even once defeated."

"So how are hearts gathered?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Defeat Emblem Heartless. Those ones." Marluxia gestured to a group of Heartless.

Little Heartless had appeared in the air in front of them.

"Got it." Roxas nodded.

Once more, Roxas ran into the throng of Heartless.

His agility wasn't good, as expected. Just then, from a defeated Heartless, a heart floated up and vanished into the air.

It was the first time Marluxia had seen a 'heart' being collected before his very eyes.

'_If those hearts could be collected… but before that, there's something that must be done_,' Marluxia thought trans fixated by the hovering heart. '_Even so—the keyblade has marvelous power_,' He looked at Roxas with the keyblade in his hand shining brightly in the sun. '_If that power was in my hands…' _He continued to watch Roxas take down the Heartless one by one.

Roxas defeated all of the Heartless. He turned back, breathing hard.

"Is that okay?" Roxas turned to Marluxia.

The keyblade disappeared from his hand which caused Marluxia to snap out of his jarring thoughts.

"Yes—the things you defeated this time were Emblem Heartless," Marluxia said. "Unlike with those Shadows from before, after defeating them, somebody's heart emerged, didn't it? Today's mission is to collect those hearts" He told the smaller boy.

"How are those hearts collected?" Roxas asked in confusion.

Marluxia was a little surprised at Roxas' question.

'_How can a keyblade wielder not know such a thing?_' Marluxia wondered.

"If you defeat Heartless with your keyblade, they get collected." Marluxia answered Roxas's question.

"…What happens to the collected hearts?" Roxas asked again.

The continuous questions showed that Roxas didn't know a thing.

Marluxia took a breath, "They gather in the great Kingdom Hearts." He was getting slightly irritated by Roxas's constant barrage of questions.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas tilted his head.

'_I haven't seen the real thing, either_,' Marluxia thought. '_But the name, as the 'outcome of research', was let known to me_.'

"The goal of our Organization is to complete Kingdom Hearts," Marluxia said. "In order to do so, we must gather hearts."

"Gather hearts—so, everyone else in the Organization is gathering hearts too, I guess." Roxas replied.

"Only the keyblade can free hearts completely." Marluxia told him.

"Huh?" Roxas' voice rose, as if he was surprised.

"We—in other words, except for you, when those of the Organization defeat Heartless, the hearts aren't collected," Marluxia explained to the confused boy. "The released heart will, in due course, become a Heartless again. Heart collection is something special that cannot be performed with anything but the keyblade you wield."

"Something special…" Roxas murmured.

Roxas' gaze dropped to the ground, as if he were thinking.

'_It appears that they really haven't let Roxas know anything_,' Marluxia thought. '_Is he not being told? And, are these things that Roxas should be learning from now on? When Saix put me in charge of this mission, I did not receive any special instructions. All he said was to teach him how to gather hearts.' _He continued to watch Roxas's movements.

"For the sake of our Organization, defeat Heartless, and complete the great Kingdom Hearts—we're counting on you, Roxas," He said, and Roxas nodded.

* * *

Roxas had just finished reporting to Saix, in the lobby once he and Marluxia has returned to the Organization.

"It looks like you're progressing fairly well." Saix said to him.

"…Yeah." Roxas meekly nodded.

"Go back to your room and rest," was all Saix said, and he went ahead and left the lobby. Roxas opened his mouth to speak to ask about the prisoner, but Saix had already left.

In the lobby, members who had finished their missions were talking and relaxing. Roxas watched the members, sensing a strange sort of feeling in the air.

In the lobby was—Larxene, Demyx, and Luxord.

"What are you looking at," Larxene sniped. Roxas looked away, flustered, and met Demyx's eyes this time.

"You can't play some kinda instrument, can you?" Demyx asked.

"Instrument? What's an instrument?" Roxas asked.

"Like one of these." Demyx replied cheerfully making his iconic sitar appear.

"What's that?" Roxas blinked in confusion staring at Demyx's sitar.

"It's my sitar. Will you? Listen to this." Demyx smiled brightly.

Demyx touched the weapon, and a strange sound rang out.

"Shut up with that noisy thing!" Larxene yelled, disagreeably, and Demyx shrugged his shoulders.

"Which one's noisier, anyway…?" Demyx mumbled, looking away.

"Huuuh? Did you say something, cranky-pants?" Larxene stood up from the sofa.

"…In life, such pleasures are necessary, too." Luxord's voice rang out.

Luxord had slid in to stand in front of Larxene.

"Eh, whatever. I'll be saying goodbye to that racket soon enough." Larxene scoffed.

"What do you mean?" asked Demyx, forgetting he had been yelled at.

"It's got nothing to do with peons like you. Later." Larxene sneered and walked off.

Larxene left the lobby.

Behind her, Demyx played his sitar once more.

"That woman is such a pain!" Demyx snorted.

"One of the finer points of the fairer sex, is it not?" Luxord said, stroking his beard.

"Don't really get you there, man. Right, Roxas?" Demyx said looking at the small boy next to him.

"I… don't really understand." Roxas replied.

'_Women are a pain, I guess?' Roxas thought. 'I don't really understand what a woman is, anyway_.'

"Ah, you'll understand someday," Luxord grinned.

Roxas looked down the hall from the lobby which led to the Organization's dungeons. He looked at the two men in front of him.

"The prisoner…." Roxas muttered.

"You haven't seen her?" Demyx asked. "She's cute, too bad we can't get her to talk."

"Cute?" Roxas repeated the new word.

"Perhaps the Superior can get her to say a few words." Luxord said dismissively.

"If she doesn't start talking, she'll be turned into a Heartless," Demyx frowned stroking the strings of his sitar. "That would be a total shame if you ask me."

Hearing this Roxas lowered his head lightly. He left the lobby heading down the hall towards the dungeons, but was stopped by Saix.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saix asked.

"To see the prisoner…" Roxas answered nervously.

"You can see her when your missions are done." Saix barked bitterly.

Roxas dropped his head in defeat. Maybe after he was done with his missions, he could see the prisoner.

* * *

Mickey wandered the Realm of Darkness. He was lucky to be alive as he fought hoards of Heartless in the darkness. These purebred Heartless were no push over like the man-made ones. He held onto his Kingdom Key D keyblade tightly searching for a way out or hoping he would run into Riku. The two of them became separated in the darkness after Sora had defeated Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

The tiny mouse caught his breath as Darkside Heartless surrounded him. 'I can't keep fighting like this,' He thought falling over in exhaustion.

A burst of light shot through the darkness penetrating through the darkness. The group of Heartless suddenly burst into dark flames who were threatening to kill the small king.

"W-Whose there?" Mickey wondered as he got up. "Riku?" He called out. "Is that you?"

"King Mickey!" A feminie voice shouted to the small king.

Mickey got up on his feet recognizing the voice. He smiled happily. "Lira!" He ran over hugging the now grown up girl he had friended years ago.

Lira's blue eyes gleamed with determination. In the years of training in Feymarch, Lira had cut her long blonde hair to make it easier to fight. She was wearing a purple over shirt and black platform pants. A red leotard could be seen from her purple shirt and her boots were hiding in her pants. Holding her outfit together, Mickey's chosen warrior had a guard belt crafted from the blacksmith. The emblem on the guard belt was in the shape of Mickey's face.

"What are you doing here in the Realm of Darkness?" Lira asked the small king.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head. "Well gosh...," He began. "It's kind of a long story," He then looked at her curiously. "How did you get here?"

"I was finishing my training." Lira told him.

"Training?" Mickey asked curiously.

Lira smiled at the tiny king as she held him. "I'll explain everything once we're out of here." She told him. Mickey watched in fascination as Lira held out her hand creating a rift between the Realm of Darkness and the real world. Her magic had grown over the years. This brought a smile to Mickey's face. There was still hope.

* * *

The next day, Roxas was in Twilight Town again, with Zexion.

Zexion, who had been the youngest member of the Organization until Roxas came, was watching Roxas' movements, unwaveringly.

'_If the keyblade did not exist, our plan would not succeed_.' Zexion thought. '_It's contradictory, saying that we are searching to seek what we lost ourselves_,' He recalled their former research. '_I don't think our choice to research the Heartless, and their creation process, was a mistake. But, as a consequence, we lost our own hearts.'_

"Was that okay?" asked Roxas, who had finished his mission.

"Very good job. I hope that you will want to complete your next mission in such a positive manner, too. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Zexion asked, and Roxas stopped moving.

Zexion had meant for Roxas to persistently ask questions about the mission, but the words that came from Roxas' mouth were unexpected.

"What is Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked remembering what Marluxia had told him before.

Zexion hesitated for a moment on how he should answer.

But, Roxas continued, not noticing Zexion's manner.

"Defeating Heartless and gathering hearts makes Kingdom Hearts, right? Are we going to do something, once we've made Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked, in rapid succession, and Zexion was lost in thought for a while.

'_How should I answer…?'_ Zexion thought.

Roxas' gaze was fixed right on Zexion.

"…The goal of our Organization is to fuse with the people's hearts of kingdom hearts, and become complete," Zexion explained. "All the members of the Organization are nobodies, missing hearts—that is to say, since the time we were born into this world, we've lacked hearts."

'_Of course, I wonder if he can understand that explanation_,' Zexion wondered. '_And then, is it necessary to make Roxas understand?'_

"So, does that mean I don't have a heart, either?" Roxas asked looking strange.

_'Perhaps he still doesn't understand what a 'heart' is yet_,' Zexion continued to look at Roxas. '_Before, that me, who researched, and had a 'heart', thought he understood a little of what a 'heart' was. The uplifting feelings from the time I had a 'heart', engraved in my memories, cannot be felt any more. Now I can only remember, and work hard to try and taste it once again.'_

"Yes, that's right. We members of the Organization do not have hearts. That is why we seek them. Complete Kingdom Hearts, an aggregation of people's hearts, and merge—in order for that to happen, Heartless must be defeated with the keyblade you wield, and hearts gathered. In order to achieve the Organization's goals, each member of the Organization is given their own role. Your role is to defeat Heartless with the keyblade, and collect hearts." Zexion told him.

'_But—I've heard that Roxas has no memories.'_ Zexion thought remembering what the other members of the Organization had told him. _'If so, it means he doesn't have memories from the time he had a heart either, like we do. Perhaps even feeling that he has no 'heart' is difficult.'_

Roxas listened to Zexion's explanation, looking as if he was thinking about something to himself.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Zexion questioned.

"No…" Roxas shook his head.

'_I wonder if Roxas understood about the 'heart'_. Zexion thought suddenly, stepping into a dark corridor with Roxas.

* * *

Having finished his mission, Marluxia called out to Axel.

"I heard that you're coming to Castle Oblivion, too—" Marluxia sneered.

"News travels fast." Axel stopped walking, and looked back at Marluxia.

"Well, you and I have different missions. You're going on matters of the 'keyblade hero', I see." Marluxia replied.

"You're well informed, aren't you?" Axel questioned.

"The members being made to go over there know that sort of thing," Marluxia answered.

Axel shrugged as Marluxia asked again, "Aren't you interested? In the keyblade hero."

"Not especially." Axel rolled his eyes. '_That's the truth. I've got no reason to have special interest.'_ He thought.

"Were you not showing interest in Roxas?" Marluxia taunted.

"Can't help it, I'm sort of in charge of him," Axel answered, and turning his back on Marluxia, started walking.

But, the next words made him stop.

"So you wouldn't be interested, even if you heard that Roxas is the Nobody of that keyblade hero—?" Marluxia said smugly.

Turning around without realizing, Axel looked at Marluxia, eyes narrowed. It didn't look like he was lying.

Seeing Axel's state, Marluxia laughed. "How honest. Just like a human."

"Is that a compliment?" Axel retorted.

"Perhaps it is a compliment, for what it means to have reactions as if one had a heart." Marluxia said, a bewitching smile still pasted on his mouth.

"So? Is that all the business you have with me?" Axel asked. Marluxia gazed fixedly at Axel.

* * *

A few days later, Roxas was in Twilight Town with Axel.

"This is the second mission I've been on with you, isn't it." Axel smiled.

"Yeah—" Roxas nodded, and gripped the keyblade.

Today's mission was to gather hearts, too. It boiled down to Heartless extermination.

"C'mon let's go!" Axel said.

Roxas broke into a run at the sound of Axel's voice.

Axel watched as Roxas fought off against the Heartless. '_I thought he'd have done tons of missions by now, but I heard from Saix that this is the first real one_.' He thought.

Roxas was moving with far more agility than the first day he'd gone on a mission, and behind him, Axel was acting as back-up, throwing his chakrams at Heartless.

'_We Organization members, other than Roxas, can't get hearts even if we defeat Heartless_,' Axel thought as he watched Roxas fight. '_In other words, when I go out on a 'heart gathering' mission with Roxas, supporting him becomes my role_.'

But Roxas was running, swinging the keyblade, without even looking back at Axel. His movements were pretty admirable. When he had gathered enough hearts, Roxas finally turned back to Axel.

"That's it, isn't it?" Roxas asked the red head.

"…Yeah." Axel nodded catching his breath.

The keyblade vanished from Roxas' hand.

Beads of sweat stood out on Roxas' forehead, as he steadied his heavy breathing.

"So what do we do now?" Axel asked, in a light tone.

"What do we do…? I planned on reporting to Saïx and then sleeping in my room, like always." Roxas replied.

"You know, Roxas…" Axel began.

Just then, the town's children—the three from before—ran past Axel and Roxas.

"Hurry up, Pence!" A girl's voice chimed.

"Wait~!" The boy named Pence wheezed.

"Loser treats the winner to ice cream, you know!" Another boy teased.

'_Seems like Roxas and those kids are destined to run into each other or something_.' Axel thought.

Roxas was watching the children's backs strangely.

He didn't seem to remember that he had seen them the first time he had been with Axel.

"That was the town's children, just now." Axel told him.

"Hmm…" Roxas looked at him.

Roxas narrowed his eyes. Axel was surprised by his reaction.

"Do they all do that?" Roxas questioned.

"That…?" Axel asked confused.

Axel didn't really understand what Roxas meant.

"Running around in a pack like that, and, making noise—" Roxas asked, and Axel thought that his expression was a little different than it had been up until then.

'Perhaps he's remembering something from his past, when he spent time like that.' Axel wondered.

"That's… something people with hearts do, I guess?" Axel shrugged.

"A heart…" Roxas replied.

Roxas hung his head, and looked at the ground. Axel scratched his head, sensing some kind of atmosphere in the silence.

And then he said, "Will we have some ice cream, too?"

"Why?" Roxas asked confused.

"Why…? Cause…" Axel began trying to think of something to say. '_I don't know what I should say_,' He thought. '_I just want to eat ice cream and talk with Roxas in that place like we did the day we met, that's all, but I'm getting the feeling that I've gotta dress it up in different words or something. Roxas probably—wouldn't understand, if I didn't.' _

After taking a breath, Axel said, "Because we're friends, see."

'Saying it is really freaking embarrassing,' Axel thought but he smiled at Roxas. 'But, saying it out loud gives it significance. And I couldn't think of any other excuses.'

"Friends…" Roxas repeated.

"Friends eat ice cream together, talk about stupid things and laugh, that sort of stuff. Like those guys from before, for example." Axel explained.

Roxas looked up at Axel, a strange look on his face.

"Alright, let's go."

Axel started walking towards the milk bar, as if he were fleeing from Roxas' gaze.

* * *

The children Axel and Roxas had encountered earlier were talking to each other in the open space in front of the clock tower.

Roxas watched them as he ate his ice cream.

'_I can feel a greater sense of self from Roxas than he had the day we first met, or the day of his first mission_.' Axel thought. '_But, it's still hollow and cold, somehow. That's something all nobodies have in common_.'

"Hey, Roxas." Axel looked at him.

Roxas lifted his face.

'_What was I going to say, again?_' Axel thought blanking out a little.

"When we've finished a mission, let's eat ice cream here again," Axel told him. "It's boring to just go back and forth between the castle and missions, right?"

'_Even I'm surprised at those lines_.' The red head thought hiding a laugh. '_Just like the things I said before, even I wasn't expecting it. But, it just popped out of my mouth automatically.'_

Roxas looked at the children in the open space again, with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah—friends, right…" Roxas muttered.

'It was probably just my imagination, but I thought I saw Roxas smile just a little.' Axel thought seeing Roxas smile.

"Well, I won't be able to eat ice cream here for a little while, though." Axel told him truthfully.

"Huh…?" Roxas looked at him. His eyes went wide.

"It's been decided that I'm going to Castle Oblivion for a while, starting tomorrow." Axel confessed

"Castle Oblivion…" Roxas repeated.

"You still don't know anything but Twilight Town, do you? But there are other worlds out there, and the Organization has a castle in another in-between world. That's Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?" Axel explained.

"…So there are places like that…" Roxas looked down. "When do you come home?"

"Hm…," Axel thought out loud. "I wonder when. When I'm back, let's eat ice cream here again."

"…Okay." Roxas nodded.

Roxas' gaze followed a train, running in the distance.

"Well, I've gotta head back soon. There are a lot of stupid things to get ready." Axel said.

"Oh, then I'll also—" Roxas began to stand up.

"You relax and eat your ice cream," Axel told him See ya."

Axel stood up, opening darkness on the side of the clock tower, and his figure vanished.

Roxas was left alone.

"…It's salty…" Roxas muttered, gnawing on his ice cream.

Just then, Roxas saw that something was written on the ice cream stick, and put the rest in his mouth in one go.

"What is this…" He looked at the ice cream stick.

'Winner' was written on the finished ice cream stick.

* * *

Levina hugged her knees together as she sat on the cold stone floor. The room was completely dark. The only small source of light that filled her cell came from her wayfinder, which was dimly glowing in the darkness. The girl smiled lightly at the yellow star-shaped trinket in her hand. This was the only thing that gave her some kind of hope. She looked up at her cell door noticing Xigbar guarding her door. She also saw someone else walking towards the cell.

The Organization's leader, Xemnas.

"Don't bother with her," Xigbar told the Superior. "She hasn't said a word in a day," He snorted. "Like she's gonna talk now, as if."

Levina lightly trembled with fear as the Organization's superior approached the cell tightly holding her wayfinder in her hand.

Xemnas leered down at the frightened girl through the bars.

"Who are you?" Xemnas demanded, his voice

Levina looked up at the Organization's leader. There was something vaguely familiar about him. "L-Levina…" She squeaked out.

"What were you doing in Castle Oblivion? Only those amongst my rank know of Castle Oblivion." Xemnas stared down at the girl hard. His intimidating nature terrified the girl.

"I-I don't know…," Levina stammered. She bowed her head in defeat. "I don't even know how I got there…" Her wayfinder in her hand suddenly started to glow brightly.

Xemnas shielded his eyes with his gloved hand as the light intensified. '_That cursed light…_' The superior thought backing away causing the wayfinder to stop glowing.

Levina looked down at her star-shaped good luck charm. '_How did it do that?_' She thought.

Xemnas turned to Xigbar. "Keep an eye on her!" He ordered stalking off.

* * *

Roxas had returned from his mission and reported back to Saix.

"Are you resting properly?" Saix asked.

"Resting?" Roxas asked.

"Whether you're sleeping properly or not," Saix began. "It's a rule to make sure you can perform on missions." Saix told him.

"Probably…" Roxas mumbled.

Saix wasn't very satisfied with Roxas' answer. He left the boy to be by himself. It was at that moment Roxas remembered about the prisoner. Since he had finished his first real mission he wondered if he could see the prisoner. He rushed down the steps. He glanced over seeing his leader leave the dungeons.

"Where do you think you're going, tiger?" Xigbar asked Roxas as he approached the cell.

"I want to see the prisoner," Roxas said. "Everyone else has seen her." The boy retorted.

Xigbar carelessly shrugged. "Fine, whatever," He replied. "Just be quick about it." The sharp shooter left his post.

Roxas peered through the bars of Levina's cell. His blue eyes shined as he looked at her.

Levina looked up at him. "W-What do you want?" She asked him. As she looked at Roxas fragments of memories began to return to her. Memories of her friends, of people she cared about.

Roxas saw the girl in the cell hold her head in frustration. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Levina held her head. "F-Fine…" She told him as the pain subsided.

Roxas smiled a little at her. "I'm Roxas." He said to her.

'It's not him,' Levina thought. 'But…he looks so much like him.' She smiled lightly at Roxas. She felt like she could trust him.

"My name is Levina." Levina told him.

Roxas continued smiling at her. '_Demyx was right_,' He thought. '_She is cute…if cute means she's easy to look at.'_ He then saw how fatigued she looked. She remembered Saix saying something about getting enough rest and eating right. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

It was then that Levina realized she hadn't eaten anything in days. "Yeah…," She told him.

Roxas looked over seeing Xigbar coming back. '_How am I supposed to sneak her food without anyone knowing?_' He then smiled as an idea struck him. '_I'll bet Axel will know_.' He then looked at her. "I promise when I'm on a mission, I'll bring back something for you to eat."

Levina looked at him curiously. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked him.

Roxas thought about the word 'nice.' He never heard that word before either. '_Were the other members of the Organization not being …nice to her?_' He thought and smiled gently. "Because we're friends now, right? Friends are nice to each other."

Levina lightly smiled. "Friends…," She repeated as Roxas left. Levina laid her head against the wall. _'Wonder what it's like to have friends…_' She thought closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the second chapter? :D Lira has made an appearance, hopefully it can help! **

**Until next time guys, review! **


	3. The Keyblade's Chosen

**Here's the next chapter everyone! **

**Let's play a game called spot the Dream Drop Distance reference :D **

* * *

"_Axel is going to some place called Castle Oblivion. He told me because we're friends._

_He had to go home early to get ready, and after he left I noticed the word WINNER on my ice cream stick. I wonder what I won...I'll ask him when I see him tomorrow."_ – Roxas's Diary Entry VI

Chapter 3 – The Keyblade's Chosen

'_I've gone to Castle Oblivion many times, now,' _Axel thought while he sat in his room. '_There's a special place in that castle. But there aren't many Organization members who know of it.'_

Axel arranged his clothes, and left his room. He looked back at the white hollow door with his number VIII sigil. '_I won't see this room for a while.' _He thought.

As he walked through the hallway, a voice came from behind. "Axel, a message from Lord Xemnas."

'_Saix.' _ Axel thought to himself instantly recognizing the voice.

He turned in silence to find Saix watching him, expressionlessly.

"There are traitors amongst the members going to Castle Oblivion," Saix informed him. "Find and dispose of them."

Axel could hear something in his former friend's voice. Something that unnerved him in the way Saix was speaking.

'_There aren't any other members around, so it's not necessary for him to go to the trouble of saying something like that in that way,' _He thought as hisgreen eyes narrowed slightly._ '__But then, Saix does like to use that kind of indirect, noncommittal way of speaking.'_

"I wonder, is that message really from Lord Xemnas?" Axel asked, words tumbling out.

Saix only raised both eyebrows, and said, "It's the same thing either way, isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Axel pointed out, and Saix sighed.

"It doesn't matter," The Lunar Diviner ordered. "Go take care of the traitors."

"Roger that," Axel said, turning his back on Saïx and walking away.

'_There are six members going to Castle Oblivion, including myself,' _Axel thought._ 'How many are traitors? And, what defines 'traitor'?' _ He continued walking down the long corridor. '_I'm supposed to judge everything for myself, am I?' _ To bring out the traitors of the Organization Axel would have to come up with a devious plan. Unknowingly, Axel's mouth was twisting into a grin.

* * *

Waking up, Roxas stuffed the ice cream stick he'd left next to his pillow into his pocket, and left his room. He was curious about the word 'winner' on the ice cream stick, but he had another problem he needed to take care of. '_The prisoner's counting on me…_' Roxas shook his head. '_No she has a name…,_' He thought dismissively. '_Levina_…'

Rushing into the lobby, Roxas looked around. He didn't see Axel.

"Axel…" Roxas muttered.

"If you're after Axel, he's already gone," Saix said, passing by Roxas.

"Huh…" Roxas squeezed the ice cream stick in his pocket. '_It looks like I wasn't in time to see him off.' _ Roxas pouted lightly. '_Now what am I supposed to do_?'

"Did you need him for something?" Saix asked, glancing at Roxas.

"Not really…" Roxas looked down, so as to keep his eyes away from Saix.

"Whatever. You're going on a mission with Xion today." Saix told the smaller boy.

"…With Xion?" Roxas lifted his face. Xion, was in a corner of the lobby, hood up. "…Got it," He nodded, but there was no reaction from Xion, whether listening or not. "Let's go," Roxas called, but Xion didn't move an inch, of course. Nothing for it, he opened the darkness beside him, and stepped inside.

At the edge of his vision, he saw Xion move.

'_Looks like she's actually following.' _ Roxas thought.

Inside the dark corridor, he turned back, to find Xion had followed him, hood still feeling like there was anything special to say, Roxas continued walking.

'_Today's mission is, like always, in Twilight Town.' _ Roxas thought. 'Maybe while I'm out on a mission, I can get some of that ice cream Axel and I found in town yesterday.' He thought with a light smile.

* * *

Lira set King Mickey down in the land of Feymarch. The small king smiled at Lira relieved she was still alive after all these years.

"Gosh Lira, so this is where you've been training?" Mickey asked curiously. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm not so sure," Lira began. "About ten years, but time flows a lot faster here."

King Mickey saw various creatures roaming around. Not heartless. These were almost friendly folk that were going about their everyday lives. A small cat-like creature floated over to them with its bat wings. There was a pink ball floating above his head that attached to an antenna. Mickey could've sworn he saw the small creature scowl at him. This creature was a moogle.

The moogle looked at Lira. "The king and queen want to speak with him, kupo!" The moogle told her.

"King and Queen?" Mickey asked.

"Silence outsider, kupo!" The moogle barked.

Lira shook her head patting the moogle affectionately. "It's ok Carl," She told the moogle which she had dubbed Carl. "He's a friend of mine."

"Gosh, I don't want to cause a problem." Mickey replied awkwardly watching the moogle glare at him.

"Go do something productive, Carl." Lira told the moogle.

The unfriendly moogle to King Mickey wandered off. Normally moogles were friendly creatures, but this one must've been a black sheep in the flock.

"I really wish Rydia taught me how to control that one's temper." Lira sighed.

"That's who you've been training with?" Mickey asked with a smile. He had heard of Rydia through Yen Sid. She was a fantastic summoner, capable of harnessing power and magic from the Eidolons, which was what they called Summons here.

Lira nodded. "Yeah, Rydia's a great teacher." She smiled. "She left this world searching for her other friends…," A small sigh escaped her lips. "That was a long time ago though."

Mickey frowned hearing this. "Dontcha worry Lira," He said trying to cheer her up. "I'm sure our friends are out there somewhere! We're all connected to the light!"

Lira looked down at the small king. "Why were you in the Realm of Darkness?" She asked curiously.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head. "I was trying to find a friend…" He told her. "I hope Riku's alright without me though."

'_Riku…_' Lira thought. '_That's not someone I've met before._'

Lira then realized that something had happened in the past decade while she was here. "Tell me what happened."

Mickey nodded his head and told Lira everything that had happened within ten years.

* * *

Roxas gripped the keyblade. Running up Twilight Town's slope, he routed some plant-type Heartless.

'_Xion is following me, but not doing a thing,' _Roxas thought as he fought_. 'Not holding a weapon, or using magic. Just zoned out and rooted to the ground.'_

A plant-type Heartless spat out a seed which hit Xion, who fell to the ground, not even crying out. Roxas hesitated for a moment as to whether or not he should help, but then he swung the keyblade down on the Heartless that was still spitting seeds.

As the Heartless disappeared, a heart floated up.

"—That's all, I think." Roxas said to her. Xion just stood up, not even reacting to Roxas' words. Xion's black coat was dirtied with dust, but didn't even brush it off.

Roxas continued to look at her. '_That was pretty weird, but we still managed to finish the mission safely.' _ He thought. '_I still don't understand why Saix wanted me to team up with Number XIV. She was no help at all in the mission. I had to do everything.'_

"I have to drop by somewhere first, so would you… go ahead and RTC?" Roxas hesitated in asking her.

Without so much as a nod, Xion started walking, probably heading for the dark corridor.

Roxas turned his back on Xion, and headed for the milk bar in the tram plaza.

'_I finished the mission, and I want to eat ice cream.' _ Roxas thought. '_It's boring to just go back and forth between the castle and missions.'_

"…One sea salt ice cream," Roxas said to the lady at the milk bar.

"Okay, that's 20 munny, then." The lady said.

Roxas handed over two 10 munny coins, and received an ice cream wrapped in a clear sheet. He smiled at the ice cream bar.

'_You know, this is the first time I've bought an ice cream at a shop,' _Roxas thought_. 'Axel always buys it for me.'_

Roxas went to walk away, ice cream in hand, but then suddenly he stopped. The stick from yesterday was in his pocket. Roxas held it out in front of the lady.

"What does this mean?" He asked the lady at the milk bar.

"Oh, that's a winner! Congratulations!" The lady smiled graciously.

"Congratulations…?" Roxas asked puzzled.

He'd never been told that word before.

"I'll give you one more ice cream." The lady said.

"What about the munny…?" Roxas asked confused. '_I don't really understand what 'give' mean,' _He thought. '_You get things in exchange for a number of munny or hearts, I've definitely heard that.' _

"Don't worry about it," The lady told him "You won! Have you got a friend to share it with?"

"…I do, but… he's not here today." Roxas said, thinking of Axel.

"Well then, you should use it when you can eat with your friend. You'll get a stomach ache if you eat two ice creams on your own, dear." The lady said thoughtfully looking to put the ice cream away.

"With my friend… I get it." Roxas said with a smile.

'_When Axel's come back, I'll show him this stick and we'll eat ice cream together.' _ Roxas thought and then realized he had promised Levina food. "Wait…!" He told the lady at the milk bar. "I need that…"

"So you're going to use you 'winner' stick?" The lady asked. "I thought you were going to save it for a friend?"

"I need to…give," Roxas struggled with the word. "To another friend." He said with a smile.

The lady lightly smiled handing him another sea-salt ice cream.

With two ice creams in hand, Roxas started walking towards the clock tower.

* * *

Castle Oblivion lay in the world between worlds.

The world between worlds referred to a world that belonged to neither the realm of light nor the realm of darkness, and sat between the two. A space left to beings that did not exist, not of light and not of dark, as it were. It was a dusky world wrapped in mist, with a road that stretched right through it. Members of the Organization were able to set foot in formerly separated worlds by travelling the pathless track called the dark corridor from that world between worlds.

In a particular room in Castle Oblivion, Axel was sitting on a sofa. It was pretty much the same make as that of the one in the lobby in the Castle That Never Was, right down to the uncomfortableness.

Castle Oblivion was an unpleasant place.

Each floor of the castle, divided into upstairs and basement sections, was controlled by memory; shape changing in accordance to the memories of those who entered the rooms.

And, there was a memory-manipulating witch in the castle who wasn't allowed to leave—Naminé.

'_The Organization is going ahead with a plan to rewrite the Hero's memories, using Naminé's power_,' Axel thought lazily laying on the sofa. '_In truth, Naminé is neither Heartless nor human. Maybe she isn't even a Nobody._ _A witch born by special means—that's right, a girl born from a princess's heart._

Axel watched the crystal ball across from him, one that Marluxia had left in the middle of the room.

The crystal ball showed the Keyblade Hero, Sora.

'_The power of a keyblade wielder is necessary to the Organization, seeking hearts,' _He thought. '_But, we already have a keyblade wielder—Roxas. I think the Organization is trying to get another one.' _ He never fully understood what the keyblade was. '_What is a keyblade, anyway?_ _They say only special people can use them, but at least two keyblade wielders—both Roxas and Sora, a Nobody and a human—have been confirmed to be able to.'_

Marluxia, who had been watching the crystal ball, turned to Axel. "Oh yes. How is the basement group getting along?"

Covering up a jolt, Axel stood up.

'_There seem to be tensions between the upstairs group—newcomers with Marluxia and Larxene as centre— and the basement group—Zexion, Vexen and Lexeaus, senior members of the Organization and former apprentices of Ansem the Wise,' _Axel realized_. ' As a newcomer I've been assigned to the upstairs group, and I've been keeping watch on the basement group according to Marluxia's orders.'_

"Looks like the basement group have company as well. Riku—you heard that name before?" Marluxia asked the red head in front of him.

'_I've heard that Riku has previously been controlled by Xehanort's Heartless, formerly known as Ansem,' _Axel thought. He never met Xehanort in person, but he knew he was close to the Superior of the Organization. '_Xehanort… in other words, someone extremely close to Xemnas.' _

"…The one who was piled with darkness?" Axel muttered.

"So you do know." Marluxia commended sarcastically.

'_The castle was suddenly thrown into a flurry since we received reports that Sora had invaded the upstairs, and Riku the basement.' _ Axel thought.

"I wonder what they're up to." Marluxia wondered looking at the crystal ball.

"You know about the research they're doing down in the basement, right?" Axel asked curiously.

Axel stared at Marluxia. He needed to know what they were planning._ 'Just because we're assigned to the same castle, doesn't mean every member knows all of the goals and missions in this place. When it comes down to it, the members of the Organization act independently.' _He thought.

"You're speaking of Vexen's worthless research?" Marluxia asked.

"Well, I dunno whether it's worthless." Axel replied.

"I can't see how those dolls can be useful. Well then—I must be going. The Hero is present," Marluxia said, and his figure vanished.

Even inside Castle Oblivion, members of the Organization could move via the dark corridors.

Following Marluxia, Axel's figure also disappeared.

* * *

Levina sighed as she sat in her cell. '_I need to find a way out…'_ She thought. She had nothing with her. No weapon to fight with. She looked down at her wayfinder. _'At least I still have this with me.._' She smiled at the trinket in her hand. She broke out of her thoughts as she heard voices in front of her cell.

She saw Xigbar, Saix, Xemnas speaking. There was another person there with them shrouded in a black coat similar to which the members of the Organization wore.

Levina could barely make out what they were saying.

The hooded figure tilted his head towards the cell where Levina was sitting in.

Levina shrunk back against the wall frightened by the hooded figure's presence. She swore she saw the hooded figure leering at her with disgust.

She clutched her wayfinder tightly in her hand. She slowly looked up hearing Xigbar laugh.

"That little doll's completely broken." Xigbar said. "She can't even wield the keyblade anymore. She'll be useless to you."

'_Key….blade…?_'' Levina thought. That word felt so familiar to her. She stared down at her empty hand and outstretched it. Nothing happened. She was certain that a keyblade would appear in her hand. She then heard Saix.

"Whatever her state is," Saix said. "She can be easily made into a vessel."

'_Vessel…_?' Levina thought. That word terrified her. She lowered her eyes to her wayfinder as the mysterious figure continued looking at her. There was something unnerving and dangerous about him. The three members of the Organization and mysterious figure disappeared. Her heart ached as forgotten memories slowly returned to her.

"Ven…," Levina quietly sobbed. "Terra….Aqua… where are you?"

She heard footsteps running towards her cell.

Roxas panted catching his breath. "Here…" He told her outstretching the sea-salt ice cream to her. "I got you some ice cream today." He told her with a smile. He then saw the tears in her eyes. '_What's wrong with her?_' Roxas thought. He had never saw tears before.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked her.

Levina wiped the tears in her eyes forcing a smile on her face seeing the ice cream. She slowly reached the ice cream through the bars.

"Thank you…" Levina said quietly.

Roxas smiled as he watched her eat the ice cream. He was happy he was able to help her.

"Why does it taste so salty…?" Levina wondered as she slowly ate the ice cream. The taste in the flavor suddenly changed. "No…it's sweet…" She finished the ice cream and saw the word 'winner' on her stick.

"You've got the same thing I have." Roxas said with a bright smile taking out his ice cream stick from his pocket.

"What does it mean?" Levina asked curiously.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure what it meant either. "I think it means you get free ice cream from the milk bar in Twilight Town." He tried his best to explain. "Or something like that…"

Levina lightly laughed as Roxas tried his best to explain things to her. It then occurred to her. When was the last time she laughed like this? She lightly smiled at Roxas handing him the ice cream stick.

"Here take this with you." Levina told him.

Roxas smiled. "Whenever I'm on missions, I'll use this to bring back some more ice cream for you."

"Thanks." Levina said with a small smile as Roxas left. She felt like he was the only person he could trust.

* * *

Mickey had explained everything that had opened within ten years . Lira listened with anticipation and her anger grew.

"Everyone's separated!?" Lira angrily said. "We have to do something!"

Mickey nodded. "I want to help our friends too, Lira!" The small king began. "But I just need to know where they are.

Carl the moogle watched as Lira and Mickey talked with each other. He didn't like that Lira was so well acquainted with this stranger. He floated over to them.

"The King and Queen will see you now." Carl replied.

Lira led Mickey to where King Leviathan and Queen Asura were. They were this realm's strongest Eidolons and leader of Feymarch.

Despite being of royal decent himself, Mickey respectfully kneeled to them.

"Stand, tiny king." Leviathain ordered.

Mickey stood up.

"We have heard of your plight." Asura said to him.

"Gosh do you think you can help us find our friends?" Mickey asked.

Leviathan scowled. "We do not need to interfere in your petty quest to finding your friends."

"But..." Mickey protested.

"The one named Master Xehanort is what concerns us the most." Asura told him.

Mickey jumped up in the air. "What?!" He gasped. "I thought my friends wiped him out for good!" Mickey frowned holding his keyblade tightly between his gloved fingers. "I thought they could've done something to stop him…!"

"Those friends of yours have been casted away into darkness as well as other worlds in the realm of light," Leviathan told him. "For a king and as someone who is a defender of the light, you have not been loyal to your subjects or the light."

Mickey lowered his head. '_They're right_…' The small king thought. '_I've been chasin' my own goal and lost sight of what was important…_'

Carl watched from the side enjoying Mickey squirming in front of his leaders.

Mickey looked up at them. "But I need to find my friends in order to stop Master Xehanort."

The two Eidolons paused for a moment. Neither one saying a word. This made Mickey and Lira nervous. What if they're friends were gone for good?

"I am afraid we can no longer sense your friends…" Asura informed him. "The only light we can still sense is of someone named Levina."

Lira gasped. "Levina?!" She's still alive!" Lira smiled at the thought of seeing Levina again. She was just a small girl when she saw Levina at Disney Town during the Million Dreams Festival.

"Where is she?!" Mickey asked almost begging. "We need to find her! Please tell us!"

"In the realm where darkness titters on the brink of nothingness." Leviathain said.

"She is being held captive by a group known as Organization XIII." Asura added.

'_Organization XIII…?' _ Mickey thought.

"We have to find their base and find her!" Lira declared and looked at Mickey. "I was able to fix the gummi ship that crash landed here using Carl's help." She smiled at the moogle beside her.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Mickey smiled just was eager.

The two thanked the King and Queen of Feymarch for their assistance racing towards the gummi ship leaving the land of Feymarch.

Carl watched disapprovingly as his only friend in the land of Feymarch had left. "I'll find a way back to her, kupo!"

* * *

The next morning, Roxas entered the lobby to find Demyx and Xigbar standing around Xion, talking about something in the middle of the lobby.

"Feels much better with those annoying guys gone, doesn't it?" Demyx asked Xion, but Xion's mouth didn't open, hood up as always.

"Annoying guys…?" Roxas asked, walking up, and Demyx shrugged.

"The guys who went to Castle Oblivion," Demyx said, looking at Xigbar as if seeking agreement.

"You know, you and poppet joined pretty much when those guys left for Castle Oblivion, didn't you."

Roxas tilted his head at the unfamiliar name. "Poppet?"

"I'm talking about Xion, kiddo," Xigbar said, amused for some reason.

"Kiddo…?" Roxas asked even more confused. '_Does he mean me?' _ He thought.

Just as he was thinking this, someone interrupted.

"Roxas, mission." It was Saix.

"Today you're also going to Twilight Town with Xion, on Heartless extermination." Saix ordered.

"…Got it," Roxas replied, but of course Xion didn't answer. It didn't seem like Saix had any questions about Xion's lack of a reply, though.

Roxas looked back at Xion, and opened a dark corridor.

'_If I go my own way, I guess Xion will follow as they please.' _ Roxas thought.

Turning back again, Xion was indeed following, just like yesterday.

The mission was to defeat the Heartless that appeared in Twilight Town's vacant lot.

Without giving Xion any instructions, Roxas ran alone into the pack of Heartless, swinging his keyblade.

However, it was a little different to how yesterday had been.

From the middle of the scuffle, Xion, using a little magic, entered the field of vision.

Xion wasn't just standing around idly like last time.

Upon finishing the last Heartless, Roxas realized Xion was looking his way.

"I've got somewhere I have to drop by today, too, so would you go ahead and RTC?" said Roxas, and he started walking.

Then.

"Ro…xas…" He heard Xion speak.

"Huh?" He turned; it was the first time he'd heard that voice. "Xion…?"

It was a girl's voice. Hood still up, Xion didn't move at all.

Just when Roxas was thinking it must have been his imagination, Xion opened her mouth again.

"Roxas… can I call you that?" Xion asked.

'_What else is there to call me?' _Roxas thought.

"Yeah," He answered, and Xion nodded, going off to enter the dark corridor.

"Roxas… right…" He muttered subconsciously, as if he were having second thoughts, and headed for the milk bar.

* * *

The Keyblade Hero's party—Sora, Donald and Goofy—faced the hooded Marluxia.

'_Readying the keyblade like that, Sora really does look like Roxas.'_ Axel thought, furtively studying the situation while concealing himself.

"…How was it? Did you enjoy meeting those visions from your memories?" Marluxia taunted.

"I was happy that I could meet everyone. But, why are you showing me these visions?" Sora asked, and Marluxia folded his arms in thought.

'_He wants to try and touch Sora, if he can,'_ Axel thought_ 'It's definitely not in Marluxia's plan for me to show myself here. But…_

Axel appeared next to Marluxia.

"What do you want," Marluxia asked, disagreeable as predicted.

"It's boring, you keeping the hero all to yourself," Axel answered, bending forwards and looking at Sora.

'_They really do look alike…' _ Axel thought looking down at Sora.

Sora was glaring at Axel and Marluxia with all his might.

"You test him, if you're interested." Marluxia threw three cards to Axel.

"Oh hey—it's ok? I'll be sharp," Axel replied, jokingly, and Marluxia disappeared without a word.

"—Wait!" Sora ran forwards, as if to chase after the vanished Marluxia. However, Axel stood before him, blocking the way.

"So this is how it is, Keyblade Hero." Axel teased.

"Who are you." Sora readied his keyblade once more.

"My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said his iconic catch phrase. '_I said the same thing to Roxas, just a few days ago.' _ He thought.

"Axel…" Sora straightened his back, and looked at Axel.

"That's great, you learn fast," Axel, laughed making his chakrams appear.

Behind, Donald readied his staff, and Goofy lifted his shield.

"Well then, Sora. You've gone and memorized it and all, so—don't let yourself get done in too easily!" Axel declared, and jumped at Goofy.

"Ahyuk?!"

He sent Goofy flying.

"Wak?!"

Following it up, he got the other one—Donald, flicking him back, staff and all, forcing him to retreat.

Sora was left.

After taking a moment, Axel lifted his arm, and flames shot out.

The flames bore down on Sora, like a wall.

"You stay there like that, and you'll be toast!" Axel boasted.

Instead, at Axel's attack, Sora called back his two retreated friends, Donald and Goofy, took them by the hand, and ran into the flames. They passed through the fire, spinning.

"You're doing good, aren't you?" Axel continued to taunt the keyblade's chosen one.

Sora ran at the laughing Axel, and swung the keyblade down. Axel parried the keyblade with his chakrams, but he vanished, pretending to have taken the hit.

'_I don't need to defeat Sora here. On the contrary, I must not defeat him.' _ Axel thought.

Still concealed, Axel threw the cards he'd received from Marluxia at Sora.

"..Am I supposed to use these?" Sora asked.

"Correct," Axel answered, re-appearing.

"Axel?!" Sora yelled. He seemed very surprised; he must have thought he'd defeated Axel.

"I'd be an idiot to go down right after an introduction like that, wouldn't I?" Axel said, teasing Sora and the others.

"So you were only testing our power just now." Sora readied the keyblade.

"You pass, Sora. You have power. The power to walk through Castle Oblivion… let the memories branded in your hearts, and the important, forgotten memories, guide you—and you'll meet someone very important to you." Axel told them.

Goofy tilted his head. "Can we meet the King, and Riku?"

"I wonder. You have to have a big think about who you're most important person is. The really important memories are locked deep in the heart, unable to be recalled. You should have those kinds of memories too, Sora."Axel said to him.

"Me too?" Sora loosened his grip on the keyblade.

While saying things to stir Sora up, Axel thought.

'_Nobodies are controlled by memories. And because they control us, we stop being able to remember.' _Axel thought.'_Maybe that has happened to me._ _And, now, Sora has entered this castle and his memories are being complicated by Marluxia and the power of the witch—Naminé._' He continued staring at the keyblade wielder in front of him. '_In this castle, we must replace Sora's memories._ _Those words were part of the strategy.'_

"You've lost sight of the light in the darkness, you're even forgetting that you've lost sight." Axel said.

"Light, in the darkness…" Sora murmured. It seemed like he'd realized something.

"I can tell you, if you want," Axel invited, as a follow-up strike.

Goofy peered into Sora's face, doubtfully. "Sora, what'll we do?" he asked, but—

"I'll find out for myself!" Sora declared, readying his keyblade again.

"—Good answer. That's why you're the Keyblade Hero, isn't it. But, I'll leave you with just this warning. When you're sleeping memories awaken, you might not be you," Axel said, and vanished.

* * *

'_It's been three days since Axel went away.' _ Roxas thought dismissively. Within those three days, Roxas took the opportunity to visit Levina whenever he came back from his missions. He wanted to introduce her to Axel, but he was still gone and Xion was still in her zombie-like state.

Xion was standing in the same old lobby, like yesterday.

'_No—it's a little different' _Roxas thought.

The moment Roxas had entered the lobby, Xion had moved a just a little, and she had looked over at him from under her hood… or so it had felt.

Roxas approached Xion, and spoke to her. "Morning, Xion."

Xion stayed stock still.

'_It was probably my imagination that she reacted to me, then.' _ The small boy thought.

Not knowing what he should do, Roxas was at a loss.

But—Xion was staring at him, definitely different to yesterday.

"Um… did you want something?" Those were the words that came out of his mouth, unthinking. '_I greeted her and everything, but even so, even I think asking something like that is weird. But, I didn't know what to do.' _

But—

"…Morning, Roxas." Xion greeted him.

That was definitely a greeting.

He couldn't believe this was the same Xion from yesterday.

"Ah, yeah…" Roxas said, replying automatically, at a loss for words. Just then, Saix broke in.

"Today, you two will be completing a mission of great importance for us. You'll be subjugating a huge Heartless." He ordered them.

"A huge Heartless…" Roxas repeated.

'_I've been on missions to defeat Heartless before, but this will be the first time I'll be subjugating a Heartless that could be called huge.' _ He thought.

"Don't let your guard down," said Saïx, and Roxas nodded.

"Let's go, Xion." Roxas told her.

It looked like Xion nodded.

Roxas and company stepped out of the dark corridor, and into Twilight Town.

* * *

At the open space at the top of the stairs, the sunset was dazzling.

"Roxas." Xion called out to him.

Roxas turned back upon hearing the call, to find Xion staring at him.

'_As always, I can't tell her expression under that hood'—_he was thinking, when.

Showing from inside the hood was a black-haired girl.

'_It's like—I've met her somewhere before, or something.' _Roxas thought dismissively._'But this is the first time I've seen Xion's face.' _

"Let's do our best, today." Xion was smiling.

"Yeah—let's go." Roxas agreed.

The station's bell rang out just as they got there. As if the bell had been a signal, the air vibrated. And then, at the same time, something roared behind them.

Turning back reflexively, a pitch-black, human-shaped Heartless—a Darkside—was appearing out of the ground.

"That's the target Heartless… let's go!"

Roxas called the keyblade to his hand. Fully appeared, the enemy was as big as the clock tower.

"Yeah," Xion replied.

'_Xion hasn't got a weapon in her hand, but, I guess she'll support me with magic, like before.' _Roxas thought to himself.

Roxas ran at the Darkside.

Right on the Darkside's chest a heart-shaped hollow, uncannily showing the scenery on the other side. '_Do Darksides start attacking, looking for that lost heart?' _ He wondered.

Roxas jumped, trying to shake off those useless thoughts, swinging the keyblade up, aiming at the Darkside's arm.

Swinging down, Roxas felt a definite response from the Darkside's body, wrapped in dark mist.

At the same time, from behind, Xion shot a fireball at the Darkside's head. It let out an eerie scream, and beat the ground with its fists. Darkness spread out in the middle of the ground, widening with each impact.

"Ugh…" Roxas, who had endured it somehow, ran at those beating fists, cutting down with the keyblade. But, at about the same time, the Darkside's arm sent Roxas and the keyblade flying.

"Oh no!" He yelled.

The deflected keyblade skidded across the ground, stopping at Xion's feet.

And then—in the next moment, the keyblade was being gripped in Xion's hand.

"Huh…?" Roxas looked confused as Xion held his keyblade.

In front of Roxas, still collapsed, Xion ran at the Darkside, the keyblade in her hand, and made a big jump. The keyblade, swung down, delivered a fatal blow to the Darkside.

Xion landed, and the Darkside turned into black mist.

"—That surprised me…" Roxas muttered, standing up.

The keyblade teleported from Xion's hand to Roxas.

"You can use the keyblade too, can't you, Xion." Roxas said surprised.

"I was—surprised, too." Xion smiled, in a slightly troubled way.

'_It never even crossed my mind that someone other than me could use the keyblade.' _ Roxas thought as Xion held the keyblade in her hand.

The keyblade sparkled in the palm of Roxas' hand, and then vanished as usual.

Roxas felt weird.

He hadn't thought that something like this could happen; finding out something, and ending the mission on a slightly fun note.

"Well then Xion, you need a reward." Roxas said with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Xion, with a surprised face. "A reward…?"

"A special place… before that, I gotta get ready to go to the special place." Roxas smiled at Xion. "Wait here, okay."

"Wait a second, Roxas—" Xion called out to him.

Roxas ran off in the direction of the milk bar.

* * *

Roxas bought three ice creams, went back to the open space in front of the station, and took Xion up the clock tower. The other was safe for Levina to have when he would see her again. He still had his 'winner' ice cream stick. He had used Levina's 'winner' ice cream stick to get the third one.

'_I almost though I'd use my 'winner' ice cream stick, but I rethought it; of course I'm going to use it when Axel comes back.' _ Roxas thought with a smile.

"I didn't know… there was a place like this," Xion voiced.

"Sit down." Roxas told her.

"—Okay." Xion said.

Xion sat down at the front of the clock tower. Her gaze seemed fixed in the distance—on the sunset.

"Okay, here you go." Roxas gave Xion an ice cream.

"What's this…?" Xion stared at the ice cream, a weird expression on her face.

"Sea salt ice cream. Try it." Roxas said to her.

"Okay…" Xion took a small bite of the ice cream. "It's sweet, and… salty," she murmured.

"But tasty, right? Me and Axel eat ice cream here after missions," explained Roxas, taking a bite of his ice cream, too.

'_A salty and sweet, special ice cream.' _ Roxas thought.

"Cause Axel… likes this ice cream."Roxas told her.

He spoke of his friend, who had gone far away on a mission. And then, Xion looked at him, smiling. "You like it too, don't you?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, and ate more ice cream. "When I first joined the Organization, I ate ice cream here with Axel. And then, after my first mission, he gave me ice cream, calling it a reward."

"…Like you did, just now?"

"Yeah."

'_I don't really know what 'reward' actually means, but I think it's definitely a special thing, like 'winner'. And so, when Axel comes back, I'll give him the 'winner' as a 'reward'.' _ Roxas thought smiling.

Xion, eating ice cream beside him, swung her feet.

"You two are really close, aren't you," She said.

Roxas didn't know what to say for a second—but he found the answer right away.

"Because Axel's my friend." Roxas said.

"…Do you think I could become your friend, too?" Xion asked, looking at Roxas, and tilting her head to one side.

"When Axel's come back, let's eat ice cream together, the three of us," Roxas replied, gnawing on his ice cream.

'_Axel will definitely come back soon. And then, the three of us should eat ice cream together,' _Roxas thought about something '_I don't know if Xion can become my friend, but—but, it feels like it would be okay,' _ Roxas thought looking at the sunset. '_Levina is my friend too. Maybe I can bring her here too one day.'  
_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Ugh I'm going to be sick of writing sea-salt ice cream xD Freaking ice cream never goes away in this part of the series :D **

**Until next time, review :D **


	4. Castle Oblivion

**New chapter guys! I couldn't stop writing this last night! So I was like let me finish this chapter today and upload it :D **

**There isn't any diary report from Roxas in this chappie. This chapter doesn't really focus on him that much!**

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Castle Oblivion

Lira flew the gummi ship across the worlds. Mickey remained silent contemplating everything that had happened over the years. How could he have been so blinded by doing the right thing that he completely forgot that Master Xehanort was still around?

Something caught the tiny king's eye. "Lira! Stop the gummi ship!"

Lira immediately halted the traveling ship. She saw that the ship was hovering over Castle Oblivion.

"Why are we stopping here?" Lira asked curiously. "It doesn't seem like much, Your Majesty."

Mickey jumped out of the ship with his keyblade in hand. Lira followed the king's lead.

"Sora and Riku are here," Mickey told her. "So are Donald and Goofy! I know it!"

"Donald and Goofy?" Lira repeated and smiled lightly. '_If only you could see how awesome and strong I've become Donald!_' She thought remembering how in her younger days Donald used to constantly complain about her lack of training. She looked at the king. "If our friends are here, we should definitely help them!"

Mickey nodded. "Right!" He agreed and the two ventured into the castle.

The moment the two walked into the castle, the two started to lose some of their memories.

Lira held her head light. "W-Why does my head hurt…?" She thought out loud.

Mickey looked at the older woman in concern. "Are you alright, Lira?" He asked her.

Lira shook the pain from her head. "Yeah…" She replied.

The small king observed the castle. '_Riku's gotta be here somewhere_.' He thought. He looked at Lira. "I think we should split up."

"Are you sure about that Your Majesty?" Lira asked. "We barely know anything about this place."

Mickey smiled brightly at her. "Dontcha worry Lira!" He reassured her. "Just because we're far away from each other, our hearts are still close."

Lira smiled at the tiny king before her. Despite Mickey's failed attempts to stop the darkness, he always wanted to help out a friend no matter what.

"Just be careful." Lira told him.

Mickey nodded holding his keyblade in hand and running off into the castle.

* * *

On the tenth floor of the basement of Castle Oblivion, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were exploring the castle from above, Riku was investigating the bottom.

"So you're Riku." Vexen had been lying in wait for Riku, who had just arrived on the floor.

'_If we did things according to my research, it would theoretically be possible to transfer memories and abilities to a doll without the power of the witch.' _ Vexen thought dismissively wondering what the other members above the castle were doing with Namine.

'_Yes—according to my replica project.' _ The Chilly Academic mused.

"Who are you—a friend of Ansem's?" Riku glared at the man before him.

"A friend of Ansem's—that's half right, I suppose," Vexen replied. "But I'll tell you this, he's different to the Ansem you know," He continued on. "But then he's not… that is to say, he's 'nobody'." Vexen closed in on Riku.

'_I can sense a mighty dark power in Riku,' _Vexen thought sensing the power of darkness inside Riku's heart. The power which the continued to haunt the boy._ 'Perhaps that power could exceed even that of the Keyblade Hero.'_

"He's a nobody?" Riku scoffed and then sneered at Vexen." Hmph—I'm in a really bad mood right now. Be clearer." The boy demanded.

"A being that walks the twilight, belonging to neither darkness nor light?" Vexen cackled "…Have you noticed?" He taunted. "That's right, just like the one in this realm between darkness and light; you. I'm the same. In other words, we are fellow similar beings."

"—Maybe."Riku casually leveled his Soul Eater keyblade. "So what? You're going to say 'join me', or something? Like you said, there's dark power left in me. But the darkness is my enemy! And you're reeking of darkness!" He shouted.

"You should learn to control that power of yours and that mouth!" Vexen spat back. "But I have hope! Keep me company!"

'_A battle is a way to obtain Riku's powers,' _He thought raising his shield._ 'I am primarily a researcher, and the odds are against me, but—there's no other way.' _ The researcher of the Organization continued on with his thoughts._ 'If I can only draw out his maximum power while he's right in front of me, which will suffice,' _He watched as Riku advanced raising his Soul Eater keyblade._ 'If I could mass produce replicas, the Organization would acquire even more power than the present hearts from the Heartless that are weaving to make Kingdom Hearts.'_

Riku swung the Soul Eater down, which Vexen deflected with his ice shield.

"Show me your rage—and the power of the darkness within you!" Vexen forced Riku to fight him.

'_With every swing of his blade, his power and memories are being accumulated—as data.' _Vexen thought with a smirk.

"I'm—I'm…!" Riku struggled with himself as the darkness inside his heart started to take hold of him again. Just like before, when he was forced to become Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Xehanort's Heartless puppet.

"You still cannot stop yourself from using your dark powers—let go." Vexen taunted.

Facing Riku, Vexen moved in to a suitable proximity, and swung his shield down. Riku handled the attack with ease.

"Excellent!" Vexen yelled, unconsciously.

"…So this is part of your plan," Riku said, looking displeased, still holding out the Soul Eater.

"Thanks to your hot headedness, I was able to take useful data for my research. Many thanks, Riku," Vexen said, and disappeared, leaving a loud laugh behind him.

'_Now all I have to do is plant these memories into that doll, for a start…' _ Vexen thought.

Riku balled his fists. '_How could I have been so stupid?!_' He thought banging his fist on the marble white floor. "I'm letting the darkness get to me..," He said out loud. "I won't let the darkness take me, not again."

Riku stood up and continued proceeding through the castle.

* * *

"It looks like Sora's memories have started to take root, right on target." Larxene giggled, watching Sora in the crystal ball.

Axel also looked up, looking at Larxene with a slight smile. "The plan continues, then. Let's see how far he goes."

'_The fake memories have started to take root inside Sora,' _Axel thought._ 'In order for Sora to move the way the Organization wants him to, his memories are being repainted little by little, the real ones being lost. Fragments of memory are awfully vague things. They waver at the slightest chance. Being able to make them waver, and weave new ones, is Naminé's power. But, that too is something planned under the power of the Organization.'_

"Better go cut the next deal." Axel said with a sly smirk.

"Wait—you had your fun on the first floor, didn't you? That makes it my turn now," Larxene asserted, with a bewitching smile.

"…Don't break him," were the words that slipped unconsciously out of Axel's mouth.

"What a soft thing to say." Larxene sneered.

"He's half one of us," Axel said, but for a second he wondered—what that actually meant.

'_Was I talking about Sora, who we're about to use, or half of him—no, Sora's Nobody—Roxas?' _Axel thought dismissively.

"You don't trust me, do you. I'm not so stupid as to play with the toy until it breaks," Larxene shrugged.

'_That reminds me—I'm still not sure who the traitors are.' _ The red head thought as he continued to watch Larxene.

"Just making sure, you know. That kid's a brat, you know—one we need to take control of the Organization," Axel laughed, setting a trap.

'_We—I wasn't definitely talking about Larxene and I. But, Larxene might interpret it as 'us'. Not lying.' _ Axel mused.

And then, Larxene answered— "Aren't you saying too much? Keep the real target a secret until the final moment, you know."

Saying only that, Larxene disappeared. She had headed off to where Sora was.

"You're the one who says too much, Larxene." Axel, murmured alone in the room. It had been that easy to find evidence on a traitor.

* * *

Alone in a dim research room, Vexen's unwavering gaze was fixed on a crystal ball in the basement's eighth floor. In the crystal ball, two boys with the same face were facing each other.

Riku, and the Riku Replica—the fruit of Vexen's research, a doll.

There were many in-progress dolls. Many methods of inputting data in order to copy shape and movement were also being prepared. It was still in experimental stage, however, it seemed to Vexen, looking at the Replica in the crystal ball, that it had reached completion.

In the crystal ball, the Replica was thrown back by Riku.

"Hey, fake—didn't you say 'you can't beat me'?" Riku spat at his clone.

Riku walked casually up to the Replica, pressing the Soul Eater into its throat.

"Hmph—I was only just born," Repliku scowled at his weaker half. "I'll only get stronger from here. I'll even top you, soon. The next time we fight will be your last." the Replica bragged.

'_That's right—the replicas grow. Experience is necessary for growth,' _ Vexen mused watching the two. '_It is necessary to make it fight with an even stronger being.'_

Staring at the crystal ball, Vexen smiled thinly.

* * *

Lira continued wandering each floor of Castle Oblivion. A small sigh touched her lips. '_I never even got the chance to ask the king about Zack?'_ She thought worriedly. Another thought struck her as she held her head again. _'Zack? Who is that?_' She thought. Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard voices nearby.

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald roared at Larxene who was in front of them waving his staff at her.

Lira saw Donald, Goofy, and the keyblade's chosen one Sora. She saw Goofy with his shield and Sora wielding the Kingdom Key keyblade. They were really here. '_Guess the king was right all along._' Lira thought smiling.

"You're too clever." Larxene smirked. She crossed her arms across her chest. "So are you enjoying your stay at the castle?" She sneered at them disgustedly. "I'll bet it feels real nice to peel away all the worthless memories you have locked up in that tiny little head of yours!"

"Worthless…memories?" Lira thought to out loud. '_Does this place erase memories_.' She wondered.

Hearing Lira's voice Donald and Goofy turned around.

"Do we know her?" Goofy pondered scratching his head.

"I…," Donald began. "Think so…"

"Donald! Goofy!" Lira called out to them. "It's me!"

"She seems to know you guys." Sora told his friends.

The knight and mage walked up to Lira. They looked at her closely.

"I can't believe you two forgot all about me!" Lira pouted at them.

Donald quacked. "Lira!" He beamed at her.

"Gawrsh, is that really you?!" Goofy asked.

Lira smiled making her sword and shield appear. "Who else would have to help you guys out in a fight?" She said cheekily and was suddenly flung to the ground as Goofy and Donald hugged her.

Sora watched the small reunion smiling lightly. "Is she a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Sora, this is Lira." Goofy introduced Lira to the keyblade wielder.

"We helped her train," Donald added. "She's the king's warrior to help fight the darkness."

"Really?!" Sora beamed at Lira. "I'm Sora!" The boy said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Lira greeted the boy.

"Aw isn't that adorable…" Larxene sneered. "You've been reunited with your friend," She made her knives appear in her hands. "Too bad you won't be alive much longer!"

Lira glared at the blonde woman in front of them. "You can't bully us around like this!" She declared holding her shield and sword in her hand.

"Oooo," Larxene taunted. "This little girl thinks she can beat me?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as Lira charged at Larxene. Donald's jaw almost dropped to the floor as he saw Lira matching Larxene's moves perfectly. Wherever she was training it definitely paid off.

Lira casted blizzaga on Larxene's knives and kicked her hard against the wall. She aimed her sword at Larxene's throat.

Sora watched in anticipation as Lira closed in on Larxene. "Wait! Stop!" He told Lira.

Lira turned back the keyblade wielder. "What for?" She asked. "She's your enemy isn't she?"

"Yeah but..," Sora protested. "She knows something…" The boy told her. "About a girl…what was her name…?"

Larxene snickered getting up. "That's such a shame," She cackled. "You forgot all about her."

"That poor girl," Larxene dramatically continued. "She'll be so heart broken when we tell her you've forgotten all about her.

"Poor girl?" Sora asked. He held his keyblade tightly. "Do you know her?!" He demanded.

Larxene cackled. "Of course silly boy," She teased causing Lira to glare at the woman. "We're holding her captive here in the castle. You're the hero aren't you? You're supposed to save her, right?" She lunged at Sora knocking the boy down. A star shaped trinket fell out from Sora's pocket. It wasn't a wayfinder. This was a lucky charm which was special to Sora.

"Sora!" Goofy gasped.

"Are you ok?!" Donald asked.

Lira raised her sword pointing it at Larxene. "That's enough you little harpy!" She yelled.

Larxene smugly looked down at the keyblade wielder lowering Lira's sword with her arm brushing passed her.

Lira growled at angrily wishing she had the chance to destroy her.

"Think carefully Sora," Larxene told the boy picking up the star-shaped trinket off the ground. "Who is the most special person inside that little heart of yours?"

"Na…," Sora began to say a name. "…Namine."

'_Namine_…?' Lira thought. '_The king never mentioned that name before_.'

"So you finally remembered her name?" Larxene taunted. "That's right, she's the one who gave you that tacky little good luck charm," She smirked. "But you didn't even bother to remember her name. Guess that means this pathetic trinket is worthless to you. I should just destroy it!"

Anger boiled inside Sora. He swung his keyblade at Larxene causing her to drop the lucky charm. Sora caught the star-shaped necklace in his hand holding it tightly. "Namine gave me this!" He declared. "It's important to me!"

Larxene glared angrily causing lightning to rise from her fingertips breaking the ice barracaing her hands. She held her knives tightly and sneered, "It's important to you?! Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it was!"

Sora and Lira raised their weapons ready to fight.

* * *

'_Larxene lost to Sora,' _ Axel thought as he watched the fight from a crystal ball._ 'She says she'd intended to lose from the beginning, but it was a clear retreat._ _However, because of Larxene's actions, Sora's memories of Princess Kairi and Naminé the witch were mixed up, and he's started thinking that Naminé, who he's never even met, is very important to him,' _ Watching Sora's movements he started to remember Roxas. '_Watching the hero move, I think of Roxas. Of Roxas' movements—'_Axel thought anew about the connection between the Nobody and the true form.

Vexen's doll looked completely different to the shape he had seen when he'd investigated the basement, now taking the shape of a silver-haired boy—probably Riku.

'_I've definitely heard that replicas gain powers depending on memories,' _ Axel thought. _'But I'll bet no one but Vexen would have been able to tell that such an elaborate thing was a replica.'_

"How shameful, to have been driven back by such a lowly person. A disgrace to the Organization." Axel teased as Larxene returned.

Larxene ignored him. She saw Vexen nearby. "What do you want, Vexen. Your post is the basement, isn't it?"

Originally, Axel would have wondered why Vexen, who should be in charge of the basement, would come upstairs, suspicious that perhaps he wanted to test the replica's performance. However, Axel himself also felt like seeing the replica perform.

"I came to lend a hand," Vexen told them. "That hero you think so highly of—I personally can't imagine he's of any use. Is he really of value…? Experimentation is necessary."

"Pfft, that's so like you," Larxene replied in a detested tone. "To cut it short, you won't be satisfied until you've done your experiments, am I right?"

"That is the instinct of a scientist." Vexen said.

To the side of Larxene and Vexen's exchange, the Replica was watching the crystal ball. It showed Sora and his gang. The new visitor to the castle was indeed a hassle for them. They didn't know anything about Lira at all.

"I don't really mind, but, you know. While you test Sora, you want to test out your own servant, don't you." Axel said, glancing at the Replica.

"He's not a servant. Let's call him a product of research." Vexen replied.

"You mean a toy, right?" Larxene said, cutting across Vexen.

"Humph, such impudence from one who cannot comprehend." Vexen retorted annoyed by Larxene's words.

"Whatever, it's fine. You came all this way for us. I'd like you to have a little fun, too," Axel told him. "A present to my senior. Use these, and the show gets even more interesting. Use this card." Axel threw a card to Vexen. Vexen was higher above Axel in the ranks of the Organization.

"Witty, aren't you," Vexen told the red head. "Well then—I shall put this to use…. Come."

Vexen beckoned the Replica to the center of the room, and went to cross it.

"That's just a card, isn't it? What can you do with that?" Repliku asked, mingled cynicism in his tone.

"Memories of the place where Sora and Riku were born are hidden in that card," Axel explained, looking closely at the Replica's face.

"Using that card and Naminé's power, you could have the real Riku's same memories for yourself. You could even get to forget that you were a fake. In other words, we'll do you a favor and remake your heart, so you're the same as the real Riku," Larxene said, happily.

"Wait a minute! Remake my heart? Riku's a weakling, afraid of his own darkness. I don't want that guy's heart!" Repliku yelled.

'_A portion of Riku's memories must already be copied to the Replica,' _Axel thought eagerly._ 'If those limits are pushed even higher, he'll probably get even more powerful.'_

"So it's fine, then? Vexen. Didn't you come to use Riku to test Sora's true power?" Axel asked.

Vexen folded his arms, and thought for a bit. Then he said, "It must be done."

"What?! So you'll betray me, Vexen!" Repliku pressed on.

"I thought I said it. That you'd be useful to me." Vexen declared, coldly.

"It's okay. It probably won't hurt that much." Larxene said snidely.

"Don't make fun of me!" Repliku barked at Larxene angrily.

The Replica slashed at Larxene, but she sent him flying instead. "Silly! There's no way a fake could ever beat me. But don't worry. Naminé will erase the memory of me crushing you," Larxene told him "And what's more, she'll plant lovely memories into your heart. Even though they're lies!"

"Stop—" Repliku screamed. Even for a doll full of someone else's memories and emotion this creation of Vexen was showing true fear.

Repliku went to stand up, and Larxene charged, landing another blow. He hit the wall, and fainted.

"Well then, now it's your turn, Naminé—" Axel called out to the girl sitting quietly in the corner.

"Okay…" Namine said quietly.

"Though, it's possible to transfer memories without witches and the like." Vexen said, taking the Replica up in his arms.

"Uh, no. She doesn't just transfer memories, she rewrites them. I don't reckon anyone but a witch could rewrite memories. Isn't that right? Naminé?" Larxene looked down at the girl.

Naminé nodded slightly at Larxene's words.

"Sora and this doll will come to love you, if you rewrite their memories. Aren't you happy?" Larxene teased the tiny girl.

Naminé didn't answer.

The Replica's memories were being rewritten—just like Sora's.

"That's a pretty awesome power you got there, Naminé." Axel murmured to the girl standing next to him, as he watched the Replica sleep in a pod that looked like a flower bud.

"But—all I can do is rearrange fragments of memories. I can't rearrange things that aren't already there." Namine told him.

"You mean, as long as the data's there, you can make anything you like from it?" Axel. asked

'_I'm sure the Organization already has the technology to turn memories into data.' _ Axel thought.

"And on top of that—just like the things you Nobodies do are controlled by your memories, maybe the same thing will go and happen to the Replica." Namine explained.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"The heart…" Namine simply answered lowering her head.

Just when Naminé seemed about to say something, Vexen entered the room.

"Haven't you finished rewriting the Replica's memories yet?" Vexen asking, pressingly.

Naminé turned to him.

She cast her eyes down. "I'm still not finished. If the spiral of memories collapses halfway through, perhaps the Replica will also collapse…" She told him.

"But, unfortunately, Larxene says that Sora has arrived on the floor." Vexen tapped on the keyboard in front of the pod. The pod door opened slowly, and the Replica awakened.

Naminé watched Repliku fight Sora, right until the end.

"The heart goes out to him, doesn't it?" Axel asked, from behind her.

Naminé lifted her face, and looked at Axel. A light that made him sense her own will was beginning to form in her eyes.

'_What is she planning to do…?' _ Axel thought.

Axel stared right back at her. "Stop that. We nobodies can never be somebody!" He warned.

Naminé looked down. She was gripping a sketchbook in her hands.

'_Marluxia, who is planning to manipulate the hero, is doing it right,' _Axel thought to himself._ 'And the basement crew, who have brought out this Replica in order to compete, aren't doing it wrong either._ _If so, then which one should I, who doesn't belong to either, make the best use of? In particular the Replica, or the Hero? On top of that, over anyone else, if I don't make use of Naminé, control of this castle will be impossible._ _I'm pretty interested in what Naminé was saying in front of the Replica just before.' _

"Hey Naminé—there isn't anything else you can do, is there?" Axel asked her looking down at the tiny girl.

Naminé turned her face up to Axel, looking frightened.

* * *

"Hey—Fake… no, Riku." Axel called out to the Replica.

Axel appeared in front of the Replica, who had lost to Sora once again.

'_He doesn't have any memories of being a replica any more. He's so sure that he's Riku.' _ Axel thought.

"What do you want?" Repliku sneered.

Sweat ran down his forehead.

'_He even sweats, even though he's a doll.' _ Axel thought.

"The Hero was strong, wasn't he?" Axel smirked, putting a hand on the Replica's shoulder. "Naminé says that strong is her type, too."

The Replica looked down, biting his lip.

'_Just like a human boy, with a heart.' _ Axel thought watching the Replica's movements and actions.

"What do you think, Riku? Do you want to try getting even stronger?" Axel asked in a friendly tone.

"What do you mean?" Repliku looked at Axel with suspicious eyes. Axel threw a card to the Replica. It hit him in the chest, and fluttered to the ground.

'_That doesn't have anything to do with memories; it's the key to a room in Castle Oblivion,' _ Axel thought. '_If a card is held up to a door, a new world opens up. It's only connected to the room Sora is in._ _From now on, I'll guide the Replica, in order to make it a piece under my control, rather than have Vexen pulling the strings.' _

"If you use this card, you can get even stronger." Axel told him.

"Why are you helping me," Repliku asked, staring at the card on the floor.

"Cause I wanna see the Hero defeated too." Axel simply replied.

'_Even a replica could probably see through a lie like that,' _Axel thought looking at the doll_ 'But, I don't care. A replica planted with fake Riku memories should want power, no matter what. Because, that's what gives this replica's existence meaning.'_

"Well, let's go—Riku." Axel continued pressing the doll's right buttons knowing that his plan would definitely work.

Seeming to have made up his mind, the Replica picked up the card.

* * *

The state of affairs was opposite to how it had been after Larxene's fight with Sora. This time, Larxene was scolding Vexen.

Even as he paid attention to the situation, Axel was watching Naminé, sitting frightened in the corner.

'_I wonder how much Naminé understands about that Replica.' _ He thought looking at Namine. He then looked at Vexen. "What are you going to do, Vexen? You said Riku would listen to you, but where has he gone now? What's he doing?"

The Replica had gone missing after his fight with Sora. Well, in reality, he had fought Sora, lost, and then disappeared after Axel's sweet-talking. There was no way Vexen or Larxene knew this, though.

"He's hidden on purpose in order to lure Sora. Larxene, you should know this!" Axel said.

Larxene clapped her hands together joyfully. "Ohhh? Of course! I didn't realize!" She said sarcastically. "Excuuuuse me. I just can never work out whether Vexen's research is any use or not, you know." She jeered.

"Shut it!" Vexen was nearly trembling with rage.

"You're just cranky because it's true. It's so simple to everyone else, you know!" Larxene continued taunting the scientist.

Vexen's shield appeared in his hand.

"If I may say a word—"

Just then—Marluxia, who had disappeared off somewhere for a short while, appeared before them, breaking them up.

"Stop." Marluxia ordered.

Larxene and Vexen stopped moving.

"Vexen, the fact is, your strategy failed. It's over. Do not disappoint us again!" Marluxia stated, looking down at Vexen.

Axel lightly smirked watching the friction among the ranks. His plan was indeed working well. _ 'At least, after seeing the resulting Replica, I think Vexen's strategy—or rather, his project—was completed, but I guess they don't need a doll that won't do what the Organization wants.' _

"Disappoint you—it's gone to your head!" Vexen roared. "In this Organization, _you_ are number XI. I, Number IV, won't stand for being dictated to by the likes of you!" Vexen clutched his shield.

"However, I am the one who has been entrusted this Castle, and Naminé. To oppose me in this place will be considered treason against the Organization." Marluxia glared at Vexen.

"And traitors are destroyed. Those are the rules~" Larxene said happily, standing beside him.

'_That's right; the Organization does not leave those that turn against us alive,' _ Axel thought watching silently. '_Those are the rules.'_

"I speak in the name of the Organization!" Marluxia roared at his subordinate member. "Your strategy failed. Let us inform the Superior of this blunder."

"Wha—wait, for only that! Surely you can forgive such a small thing!" Vexen begged, with enough force that he seemed about to fall to his knees. Seeing that, Larxene's mouth twisted into a smirk. Vexen, head down, wouldn't have been able to see that smile.

"There is one condition." Marluxia reluctantly said.

Vexen looked up. "A condition?"

"Destroy Sora by your own hand." Marluxia ordered.

"What?!" Vexen half-shouted, and stopped moving.

Axel noticed the surprise look in Vexen's face._ 'Vexen probably couldn't have imagined an order like that.' _ He then looked at Larxene who was surprised as well. '_Larxene looks a little surprised, too.'_

"Are you complaining?" Marluxia pressed, an elegant smile rising on his face.

"No—but… why… you really don't mind?" Vexen stammered.

"No more arguments from you." Marluxia said, cutting down Vexen's uneasy question. Silence stretched out in the tense atmosphere.

"You serious about this?" Larxene asked, breaking the silence. However, Marluxia didn't answer. Perhaps taking Larxene's reminder as an opportunity, Vexen disappeared.

"If you threaten him like that, he's gonna seriously destroy Sora, you know." Axel said.

'_Marluxia probably issued the command in order to get Vexen, not Sora, destroyed,' _ Axel guessed. '_Marluxia isn't that stupid.'_

"And that is an outcome no one desires," Marluxia said, walking to a corner of the room.

Naminé looked up in surprise, her shoulders trembling.

"So, what will you do?" Marluxia bent down looking at the tiny girl. Namine's eyes were filled with so much fear. "Your hero will be destroyed, if nothing happens. But I believe he made a certain promise to you. Didn't he, Naminé?"

"…Yes," Naminé answered, in a small, thin voice.

* * *

Vexen took a blow from Sora, and fell to his knees.

"We did it!" Sora pumped his fist.

Lira caught her breath. She was aiding Sora, Donald and Goofy in the fight. She was able to knock Vexen into submission casting tornado and meteor.

"You were really fantastic!" Sora told her. "If it wasn't for you, we would've been goners for sure!"

Lira lightly smirked.

"Not quite—"Vexen muttered, getting slowly to his feet. "I cannot, of course, be disposed of that easily," He stated, breezily, even though his face was twisted in pain.

"You can actually keep going?" Donald shouted, from behind Sora.

"I wonder? Haven't you noticed? That I was searching through your memories while we fought. And so… I found it! A card, made from memories from the sealed other side of your heart. If you want to fight me for real, step into the world born from this card!" Vexen threw a card to Sora.

Larxene, watching the events in the crystal ball, looked up at Marluxia. "What's he mean?" She asked.

"That's… Twilight Town," Marluxia muttered; the name written on the card thrown to Sora.

Axel raised an eyebrow, deliberately.

"What is that guy trying to do," wondered Larxene.

"Maybe he thinks fighting in a world he knows well will pay off?" Axel answered, folding his arms.

"Uh oh, has too much blood rushed to Vexen's head? What you gonna do, Axel. It'd be terrible if Sora knew about his 'other side', wouldn't it?" Larxene taunted.

'_I wonder which side is really the 'other' one,' _ Axel thought. '_Is Sora the 'other side' of Roxas, the Nobody? Or is Roxas the 'other side' of Sora? Which is the true 'other side'?' _He thought and continued to watch the events unfold on the crystal ball._ 'And, I wonder what Vexen intends to do._ _Does this have something to do with his experiment?_ _What is he trying to do by interfering with Sora's memories?_ _Why is Twilight Town in Sora's memories?'_

"If he only passes through, we can trick him somehow. But—"Axel said.

"I shall make a deal with Naminé. Axel, you go, too. You know what to do." Marluxia ordered.

'_There's no longer room for doubt as to what Marluxia is saying.' _ Axel thought.

"I don't get you. I want to hear it from your lips." Axel grinned, looking at Marluxia.

"Dispose of the traitors." Marluxia stated, like it was nothing, and gave a put-on laugh.

"No taking that back, you know," Axel confirmed one-sidedly, turned his back on Marluxia, and walked out of the room without using a dark corridor.

* * *

He headed down the hallway, towards the floor on which Sora was.

"Dispose of the traitors, hmm." Axel thought for a moment. '_The traitors to the Organization have just been made crystal clear. Marluxia and Larxene are going to betray the Organization. Vexen's position is only respected because of his stupid research, and I don't think research has any meaning in the power games within the Organization. There's still the basement crew, but it's too soon to judge just yet._ _Now's not the time to think about whether it's right or wrong to take care of Vexen._'

Axel continued looking for Sora. Sora was definitely like Roxas.

'_That's all I can do if I don't want to get into a disadvantageous position with Marluxia and Larxene. If I think of it as self-defense, it's just something that can't be helped. Even so, I wonder why Vexen would go to the trouble of making Twilight Town appear.'_

He saw Vexen's creation heading into the false Twilight Town that was created in the castle through the cards.

'_If worse comes to worst, and Sora finds out about Roxas, I wonder what'll happen,' He thought about Roxas.' _He wondered what his friend had been up to while he was here the entire time. _'What would a human do, if they found out about their own Nobody? If Sora is destroyed, Roxas will probably also be destroyed.'_

Axel balled his fists. He would eventally lose his best friend one day if Sora was ever destroyed. Something ached inside his chest if he had a heart.

'_There's no way around that.'_

And so, Axel stepped onto the floor—Floor 11 of Castle Oblivion, Twilight Town—where Sora was waiting.

This was Twilight Town—or rather, the town in Sora's memories. However, it was absolutely no different from the town Axel knew. From the rows of shops and houses to tiny things such as the shade of the flagstones in the road, everything was the same.

"It's… incredible, this castle." Axel mused.

Admiring anew the power of the white rooms to change form according to memory, Axel walked through the forest leading to the haunted mansion.

'_I can't see the Replica, but he's probably somewhere in this town,' _He thought dismissively. '_I'm sure Sora and the others are there.'_

Vexen's voice could be heard coming from the edge of the forest. Axel concealed himself in the shade of a tree, furtively studying the situation between Vexen and Sora. '_It will probably be easier to dispose of Vexen after he's fought Sora, whether he wins or loses.'_

"Sora, I'll ask but one question. That 'familiarity', or your memories of Naminé—which one is real to you?" Vexen asked.

"Naminé, of course!" Sora answered with all his might. "This feels familiar, but… it's just an illusion you set up, of course!"

'_I wonder what that means. Sora feeling that this world is familiar, I mean. What the hell is happening to the connection between Roxas and Sora's memories?_ _Were the two always connected?' _Axel wondered.

"Memories are cruel things," Vexen cackled. "They don't only fade and get forgotten, they warp and bind people's hearts." Vexen still had leeway, standing before Sora, who gripped his keyblade. With Donald and Goofy by his side holding their staff and shield. Lira was next to the keyblade wielder holding her sword tightly ready to take on the researcher again.

"I'm sure I said it. That, this world was made of your other memories. Memories of this place exist on the other side of your heart. Your heart knows this place." Vexen stated.

'_Vexen must know something—about memories, and Sora, and Roxas—and how this relates to the heart.' _ He then looked at Lira. His green eyes staring at her for a long time. '_Who is that? There's no information about her from the Organization_.'

"Liar! Memories like that don't exist!" Sora waved his Keyblade.

"Bound by the chains known as memories and not believing your own heart is the same as throwing your heart away," Vexen sneered. "If so, Sora, you're no longer a Hero; just a doll, manipulated by memories. Yes… just like my Riku. No value in your existence in this world."

'_In other words, Riku—that Replica—is just a doll being manipulated by memories.' _ Axel thought.

"Your Riku…? No value…?" Sora growled. A displeased wrinkle formed between his brows. "Don't mess around! You mean you're saying you changed Riku!"

" Changed?" Vexen's loud laughter echoed.

"What's so funny!?" Lira spat at the older man.

"That's right—perhaps it could also be phrased that way, that I changed him. But—the familiar feeling you get from this world is real. Are you not able to believe your own feelings of familiarity?" Vexen intoned, dispassionately, contrasting with Sora's angry voice.

'_He's saying too many extra little things.'_ Axel thought, holding his breath for the right timing.

"Everything you say is a lie!" Sora lifted the keyblade up over his head, and attacked with force. But, Vexen sent him flying with his shield.

"You are no longer—a hero. You're just a doll, who has thrown away your hero heart." Vexen taunted the small boy.

"I haven't thrown away my heart! I'll defeat you, and help Riku and Naminé! That's… my heart!" Sora declared.

'_What on earth is a heart—' _ Axel thought dismissively.

"You fool—get lost!" Vexen shot lumps of ice.

"Fira!" Donald and Lira simultaneously yelled.

However, the ice was melted by their magic.

"You'll be in trouble if you forget about us!" Donald shouted.

'_If you think of it as four against one, Vexen's at a disadvantage,' _Axel continued watching the fight._ 'If he is defeated by Sora, my own troubles will decrease.'_

At that moment, a shadow jumped out just in front of Axel.

It was the Replica.

Sora and Vexen still hadn't noticed that the Replica was there. And, it didn't seem like the Replica noticed Axel, standing in the shade of a tree.

"What, you here too—Riku," Axel called, and the Replica turned.

"What the hell is happening," Repliku returned. "Besides, you said I'd get stronger if I came here—"

"Did I say that?" Axel smiled, meaningfully, and he folded his arms.

"Did you trick me?" Repliku glared at the red head in front of him.

"No—let's watch and see, Riku." Axel pointed at Sora, who was fighting. While speaking with the Replica, Sora had dealt Vexen sound damage.

"That guy's strong, isn't he?" Not reacting to Axel's words of admiration, the Replica watched Sora silently.

Sora's Keyblade sliced through the air and Lira stabbed his shoulder flinging her shield smacking the scientist in the face/

"Ugh—for you to have this much power, even though you are bound by memories… you're definitely dangerous!" Vexen panted, curling in on himself.

"Whatever! Put Riku back the way he was!" Sora jabbed the Keyblade into Vexen's throat.

"The way he was? Fool… you don't understand a thing. There's nothing for that Riku but to fall into the nothingness of darkness. Same for you, Sora!" Vexen scoffed. "If you go on being charmed by Naminé, you will be bound by memories, lose your heart, and finally become Marluxia's tool!"

"Marluxia?! Does that person have something to do with Naminé—" Sora wondered.

'_To let the Replica hear that plan, and to let Sora hear that plan…' _Axel had to make his move now.

"Wasn't counting on that," Axel laughed, and put his hand on the Replica's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Repliku asked, and Axel grinned, yanking on his shoulder. The Replica, pulled backwards so hard that he almost fell over and was instead propelled into a dark corridor leading to Castle Oblivion.

And so, Axel appeared in front of Sora. He threw a chakram at Vexen right then. It wasn't that powerful, but it could kill in one hit if it got a vital point.

"Gah?!" Vexen fell to the ground.

"Hey, Sora. Did I come at a bad time? My bad." Axel turned his back on Sora, looked down at Vexen, and stabbed him in the back with the chakrams again.

"Guuuh… Axel… what are you…" Vexen groaned in pain.

"You prattle on forever, so I'll wrap it for you. Your existence, that is." Axel smirked down at his superior member.

Vexen groveled on the ground, looking up at Axel. "Hey… wait, please…"

"We are 'nobodies', who barely exist. But right here, your memories and existence end. Aren't you happy?" Flames lit up in Axel's hand.

'_It's after his fight with Sora and his friends,' _Axel stared down at Vexen emotionlessly_. 'Vexen has barely any strength remaining. Destroying him is easy.'_

"S… stop… I don't want to vanish…" Vexen pleaded.

"Later, senior." Were the last words Vexen ever heard from Axel's mouth.

Vexen's body was wrapped in the flames Axel had fired. He burned for a moment, then disappeared.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lira watched horrified Vexen was struck down and killed. Lira couldn't take it and she glared at Axel with hatred.

"What's with you… what are you?!" Lira yelled gripping her sword tightly.

Axel looked at Lira. "Just making your job easier," He told her before disappearing.

'_No turning back now…' _ Axel thought. '_Whoever that new addition to Sora's little party doesn't seem like much of a threat. I need to find out more about her_.'

* * *

"Good job, Axel. It's a great load off my mind, having that annoying guy destroyed." Axel had returned to the room, and met Larxene. Ignoring her, Axel walked towards Marluxia.

"Marluxia… did you throw Vexen at Sora to test his power?" Axel asked.

Marluxia remained silent.

"Not just Sora, but you too," Larxene said, cheekily, snuggling against Axel. "We were testing whether you were prepared to dispose of your fellow Organization comrades. Well, you passed. You can join us. With the three of us together, taking over the Organization will be a breeze."

'_Jeez—they're underestimating the Organization, and me.' _ Axel thought staring at his comrades.

Axel shrugged. "And for that, Sora…"

"Yep. He wants to meet Naminé, so let's let him." At Larxene's words, Marluxia finally smirked, and walked slowly over to a corner of the room. Naminé, who had been listening to the three speak, gripping her sketchbook, looked up.

"Be happy, Naminé," Marluxia told the small girl tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "The time when you will meet the Hero you've waited for is near."

"I'm… happy," Naminé answered, in a faint voice.

"I'll say it now: don't do anything cruel like disappoint Sora's feelings, you know." Larxene said, happily, finally separating from Axel.

"…I understand." Namine whispered flinching at Marluxia's touch.

"You may bring up the thought from layered memories," Marluxia told Naminé, glancing at Larxene.

And then, Marluxia and Larxene—disappeared.

"Naminé…" Axel called, in a quiet voice, but Naminé didn't move.

* * *

**Ugh freaking Marluxia you creeper xD **

**:D So who else thinks Replica Riku and Vanitas would make bad ass evil bros? **

**Review :) **


	5. Chain of Memories

**Here's the next chapter! **

**More Dream Drop Distance references! **

* * *

"_I only remember part of this day. I heard somebody sent to Castle Oblivion was terminated. Saïx said it may have been Axel._

_I tried to ask Xigbar about it on the day's mission, and he said nothing's left of Nobodies once we're gone, because we have no hearts to leave behind. I don't remember much after that. They say I collapsed and wouldn't wake up..." - _Roxas's Diary Entry X

Chapter 5: Chain of Memories

'_It's been 26 days since I joined the Organization.' _Roxas thought while lying in bed.

Twenty six days had passed since Roxas was dawned number 13 of the Organization. He would always go on missions with one of the Organization members and come back with sea-salt ice cream for Levina. In the weeks that passed, he had become friendly with the prisoner, but with each day that passed he worried about her. Whenever he would see the girl in the cell she was taken over with fatigue. Like something was tiring her out.

Roxas woke up, like always, and headed for the lobby, like always.

But, unlike always, the atmosphere in the lobby was different.

"So you don't understand the situation?" Xaldin folded his arms, his normally stern expression now even more severe.

"I only just heard too. What the heck is happening? It'd suck if it was true." Demyx's expression also looked darker than usual.

'_I'm getting… a really bad feeling about this.' _Roxas thought nervously while listening to the conversation. '_Did something happen to Axel?_''

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked Xigbar, who was standing next to Saix.

"Hm? Xigbar looked at small boy replying, "Yeah—one of the members who went to Castle Oblivion got annihilated, as they say."

"Annihilated…?" Roxas repeated a new word for the day.

It was an unfamiliar word.

'_I know the meaning of the word,' _He thought_. 'To disappear and go away. But, what does that mean—? I'm sure Axel went to Castle Oblivion.' _Roxas continued to register what was going on._ 'Axel, annihilated…?'_

"Roxas, you have a mission," Saix disturbed Roxas's thoughts. "You're going with Xigbar to a new world—Agrabah."

At the sudden order, Roxas looked up in surprise. The mission had been issued by—Saix, of course. Saix's atmosphere was no different to always.

"…They were saying something happened at Castle Oblivion, but…" Roxas asked, head down.

"It's got nothing to do with you," Saix stated, coldly.

"…What about Axel?" Roxas pressed, plucking up the courage, but all Saix did was narrow his eyes a little. However, Roxas didn't notice.

"…Well… maybe he was annihilated." Saix replied dryly

Roxas looked nervous. '_That's—' _He lost track of his thoughts as Saix continued speaking to him.

"From today, you will also be using the shop. You can purchase goods from that moogle over there with the munny you get during missions."

Roxas said nothing. He was worried about Axel. But how can he worry about someone when he doesn't have a heart?

"Are you listening to me?" Saix looked down at the dazed boy.

"Uh… yeah…" Roxas mumbled.

Looking in the direction Saïx was pointing, a creature wearing the same coat as the Organization—a moogle—was floating. It was Carl the moogle from Feymarch. He had found himself on this world when he had tried to find Lira.

"Once you've arranged your equipment from the shop, hurry and leave." Saix ordered.

"…Understood." Roxas nodded.

Roxas went to speak to the moogle.

"Thanks for coming, kupo. What do they call you, kupo?" Carl asked.

"Roxas… and you?" He answered, looking at the moogle. '_A big red nose in a white face—is this moogle a Nobody, too?' _ He wondered.

Upon hearing Roxas' question the moogle paused for a moment, and then answered, "There's no meaning in such a thing, kupo."

"Huh…?" Roxas blinked.

"You here to shop, kupo?" The tiny creature floated over to his tiny shop. Moogles were special at farming and synthesizing equipment. "Take your time, kupo."

"Uh, yeah…" Roxas replied.

At the moogle's shop, there were various things that until now could only have been obtained by defeating heartless or from treasure chests.

To Roxas's dismay there weren't many items in the shop. He frowned as he saw half bottled potions, hi-potions, and ethers. There were dismantled and broken weapons that needed to be fixed. Roxas did the best he could purchasing a few items.

"Haven't forgotten anything, kupo?" Carl asked curiously.

"Um…" Roxas pondered and then his thoughts started to wander about the situation in Castle Oblivion. '_Even so, annihilation is…'_

"Let's go, Roxas," Xigbar called, who had been waiting the whole time for Roxas to finish his exchange with the moogle. "Hurry up."

"…Yeah…" Roxas replied walking over to Xigbar.

Roxas stepped into a dark corridor, as if being pushed in the back by Xigbar.

Carl watched as Roxas left with Xigbar. '_Looks like I'm not the only one missing something, kupo._'

* * *

On the other side of the darkness was a town bathed in strong sunlight, and surrounded by desert—Agrabah.

'_Today's mission is to investigate this new world.' _ Roxas mused.

"This world is sweltering."Xigbar surveyed the area, and then turned back to Roxas, coming after him. "Let's finish investigating quick."

Even when pressed, Roxas was kind of zoned out.

"What's up?" Xigbar looked at the kid. "Is this new world really that much of a novelty?"

"They said that someone who went to Castle Oblivion was annihilated…" Roxas mumbled, shaking his head.

"That's the thing that's got you like this?" Xigbar asked disappointed.

Looking down, Roxas scuffed his foot. The dry earth skittered. "Thing…?"

"Let's get going." Xigbar told him.

"…Was everyone annihilated?" Roxas asked head still down, and Xigbar shrugged exaggeratedly.

"We'll know the details when we've RTC'd, as they say," Xigbar answered. "Let's go, kiddo."

At those words, Roxas finally got moving, and began the investigation.

The city of Agrabah seemed to have been disturbed by a sandstorm, and the town was right in the middle of repair work, under their ruler.

When the investigation had come to a conclusion and Roxas looked up at Xigbar. "…What do we do now? Do we check out the inside of the palace, too?" He asked.

"Nah, we've done enough for today. We managed to identify the ruler, so." Xigbar answered, casting a glance at Roxas. He still looked depressed, as always.

"Well then, can we go back to the castle now?" Roxas asked eagerly.

Xigbar snickered "You just wanna hurry up and go home, don't you. That's fine—let's RTC." Xigbar started walking, and Roxas followed after him.

A Heartless sprang at Xigbar's back. But, Xigbar spun around, and fired his weapons, the arrowguns. In one hit, the Heartless faded away into the air.

"All right. Now let's return for real, kiddo." Xigbar said.

However, Roxas was staring at the place where the Heartless has disappeared.

Xigbar shrugged, as if to say, 'well?' "Didn't you wanna hurry up and go back?"

"…Hey, what happens to Heartless after they disappear?" Roxas asked curiously.

"They leave a heart," Xigbar told him "And it is gathered into the great Kingdom Hearts, as they say," Xigbar answered, looking right at Roxas.

"Well, what about Nobodies, then? We don't have hearts…" Roxas mumbled.

"Nothing is left behind," Xigbar answered. "Cause we don't really exist in the first place, you know."

"And the member who got annihilated at Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked getting nervous by the questions he asked.

"Nothing's left." Xigbar answered flatly.

Roxas looked down.

"If they disappear, does that mean we won't see them again?" Roxas looked desperate hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Yep." Xigbar replied.

Roxas clenched his fists. '_Maybe I can't see Axel again…' _He frowned.

"Let's go back." Xigbar told him.

"Huh?" Roxas was deep in thought and then nodded. "Yeah…"

And just as he went to go with Xigbar—

—His consciousness was engulfed by darkness.

"Who are you?" Roxas mumbled.

He could hear a girl's voice coming from somewhere.

'_Are you…. Xion…? Or….' _ Roxas's head began to spin.

Roxas blacked out.

* * *

In a corner of a room with a crystal ball, Naminé sat in a chair, looking down. In her hands was a large sketchbook—and, a blue ocean and a little island had been drawn on the uppermost page.

She was rewriting Sora's memories into something more 'favorable'.

The memories relating to Kairi had vanished, and the fragments of memories were starting to scatter. And so, memories of Naminé were planted in order to fill the space where Kairi had disappeared.

"Naminé," Axel called. Axel and Naminé were the only ones in the room.

"You're all he has, now." Axel said to her.

Naminé didn't stir.

The crystal ball in the center of the room was showing Sora, alone on that island.

"You're the only one who can save him." Axel reminded her.

Naminé looked up.

"Shall I say it one more time? You're the only one who can save him." Axel taunted her.

"But… it's too late." Naminé hung her head once more.

But, Axel didn't think so. '_Here and now, it's necessary—to liberate Naminé from under Marluxia's control,' _He thought_ 'And then, Marluxia will lose his power over the castle in one go. It isn't necessary for 'traitors' to have any extra power.'_

"It's too early to decide that…" Axel then looked at her directly and said, "Hey, Naminé. Have you noticed? Marluxia isn't here right now."

"What do you…?" Namine asked in confusion

"I mean, there's no one here to stop you." Axel answered her.

Naminé got to her feet at last.

"Don't screw it up." Axel ordered.

Naminé gave a slight nod, and rushed out of the room.

'_Naminé's probably heading for—Sora. That island, Destiny Islands.' _The red head smiled. His plan was working perfectly.

All alone in the room, Axel smiled.

"It finally got interesting. She's fighting against her own nature." He said.

Axel stepped up to the crystal ball, and looked at Sora, displayed there.

'_Maybe—Sora's annihilation would lead to Roxas'. I want to avoid that, if I can. I wasn't ordered to destroy Sora in the first place. There's no way of knowing what the other members of the Organization have been told, though.'_

"Well then… Sora, Naminé, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene! This clash better be one hell of a show; I wanna enjoy this, okay?"

No one was there to hear him.

* * *

On top of his bed, Roxas was breathing peacefully as he slept. Two shadows entered the empty room. One was Xemnas—and one was Saïx.

"It definitely appears to be Naminé's influence," Saix reported, staring at Roxas' sleeping face. Xemnas was doing the same thing beside him.

'_What on earth is happening in Castle Oblivion…?' _Saix wondered_. 'Apart from that concerning the annihilation, no contact has been made. It's possible that the information is being cut off deliberately. All I can do is trust in Axel's actions.'_

"Can he awaken?" Xemnas asked.

"I have received information that if all the Hero's memories are peeled away, Roxas will come back to us," Saïx answered.

"So everything depends on Castle Oblivion," Xemnas said, as if to himself, and looked at Roxas again.

"Xion has become able to use the Keyblade as planned, and so for now, we can make Xion perform heart collection," Saïx informed, in a detached manner.

'_If Xion can use the Keyblade, it doesn't matter if Roxas sleeps.' _ Saix thought dismissively.

Silence flowed between them.

"What of the prisoner?" Xemnas asked.

"Darkness has taken a hold of her heart." Saix answered and to this a wicked smile was plastered on Xemnas's face. '_The darkness will soon eclipse the light within her heart…She will become a vessel. Then finally we can be whole again_.'

Saix went to leave the room, Xemnas opened his mouth again. "And, how fares the search for the room?" The superior was referring to the Chamber of Awakening where Ventus slept and he still continues to sleep there.

'_That's an important question relating to the very existence of Castle Oblivion,' Saix thought. 'However, as always, we haven't been able to find the room.'_

"Apparently, things aren't progressing over there in the manner we thought they would," Saix answered, and walked at a leisurely pace out of Roxas' room.

And so, Xemnas was the only one left there.

He gazed at Roxas' sleeping face.

"So you're still asleep…"

There was no one there to hear Xemnas' murmured words but the sleeping Roxas.

* * *

'_I've slipped inside Sora's memories—into Destiny Islands,' _Namine thought._ 'This created world should have a 'me' made from memories in it somewhere, too.'_

Naminé ran along the stormy beach.

She could see Sora, fighting a huge Heartless.

Naminé hurried towards a small island.

"Naminé…" Sora called, who had defeated the Heartless, and the illusion Naminé turned around.

An illusion—a fake Naminé being projected by the real one.

"Sora… you came for me." Namine said to him.

The storm raging around the island died down.

"I finally… finally get to meet you…" Sora said, unbearably happy. But, the illusion shook her head slightly. "I, I wanted to meet you, I fought my way here."

"Yeah… me too…" Namine smiled. '_I wanted to meet you, too.'_

Naminé smiled, sadly.

Naminé's power—moved.

"But I, I made a mistake. I wanted to meet you, but, it was a mistake like this." Naminé turned her back on Sora, and looked out at the ocean.

The ocean, which had been storming until just now, was hideously quiet, and not even the sound of waves could be heard.

Nothing could be heard.

* * *

'_Waking up was just like always,' _Xion thought. '_On top of my bed, in my own room._ _But I feel even hazier than I usually do.'_

Xion got out of bed, and looked in the mirror in the middle of the room.

'_It's the same me as always in there.' _ Xion admired herself in the mirror.

Getting ready, she went to the lobby, to find Saix and Xigbar standing there.

'_I don't see Roxas.'_

"…Where's Roxas?" She asked Saix.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Saix retorted at her.

'_I thought he'd say that,' _Xion thought. '_Saïx never answers my questions for me.'_

Then, Xigbar poked his face in.

"As cold to Poppet as always, aren't you—Saix." Xigbar teased. Saïx ignored him.

"Roxas fainted and now he's sleeping it off, as they say—" Xigbar answered.

"Huh?" Xion looked up.

Surprised, her words wouldn't come out.

'_Roxas fainted…?' _ Xion didn't understand what that meant.

"You worried?" Xion nodded at Xigbar. "Heh heh, you're so cute, Poppet. I can take you to see him after."

"Okay…" Xion felt nervous.

Xigbar patted Xion on the head.

'_Even so, I wonder why Xigbar calls me Poppet.' _She thought curiously.

"You can't just do as you" Saix began but then said something different, "—Well, I don't mind if you go see him, but complete your mission first."

'_Saix didn't stop me, which is rare.'_

"What should we do today?" Xion asked.

"The same as yesterday, investigation. But, in a different world," answered Saïx, and told them the place.

"…Got it," Xion nodded, and stepped into the darkness that opened up beside her.

* * *

The sea and sky were both jet black.

The world—Destiny Islands—was covered by darkness.

This darkness was straight out of Sora's memory of the last time he had seen the island.

"Look, weren't you the one who gave this to me!" Sora yelled at Naminé, pulling out the keepsake made of paopu fruit.

'_That's a fake keepsake made for the sake of fake memories.' _ Namine thought sadly.

"That's right. I gave that to you." Naminé smiled gently, while looking out at the ocean.

But this was the illusion Naminé.

"No, Sora! Don't believe me!" The real Namine said to him.

One more Naminé, this time the real one, appeared at last beside Sora.

'_Yes—this is a vague world from inside his memories,' _She thought_. 'In can be changed in any way.'_

The other Naminé faded away.

"Hey, Sora. Think back, one more time. Your most important person. That faintly shining fragment of memory that slipped into the deepest part of your chest; try calling it with your heart. No matter how far away that light is, your heart's voice will surely reach."

At Naminé's pleading voice, Sora stared long and hard at the keepsake in the palm of his hand.

"My important person?" He kept staring at the keepsake. "That's easy. It's Na—" Sora went to say, and that instant, the keepsake glittered. Then, the yellow star-shaped keepsake made from Paopu fruit changed into something made of five sea shells joined together.

"Sora!" someone called, and—the world, Destiny Islands, was wrapped in light.

"Just now…" Sora spoke softly.

Sora looked around.

The ocean was blue, as always, and the sky was serene.

And, no one was on the beach.

All that could be heard was the sound of waves.

"Just now… who was that?" He wondered. "I can't remember her, but… she felt so familiar…"

Sora started walking along the sand.

* * *

Xion walked alone along the beach. There was a little island, surrounded by a very pretty blue ocean.

'_That's right—this world is called Destiny Islands.' _Xion thought looking around.

The sand crunched under her feet as she walked. And, the sound of waves could be heard, constantly.

"…What a pretty place," Xion murmured, and looked down at her feet. There was a shell there. She gently picked it up, and put it in her pocket.

Voices could be heard from afar, and Xion separated herself from the shoreline, rushing to hide in the shadow of a rock.

It was a basic rule of the Organization that they must not be discovered by the inhabitants of the worlds.

"Hurry up!"

A lone boy charged along the beach.

"Waaait, Tidus!" A girl whined.

"I don't wait just cause I'm told to!" The boy named Tidus told the girl.

Behind him, a girl whose outwards-curling hair waved in the wind and one more slightly older-looking boy followed after.

The boy called Tidus came to a sudden halt.

"Ooow! Don't just stop all of a sudden!" The girl cried as she bumped into him.

"Over there…" Tidus pointed.

Over where the boy was pointing, at the tip of the small island, someone was sitting. It was a girl with red hair.

"Kairi's pretty blue…" said the girl, worriedly.

"She'll cheer up soon," replied the older boy, brightly.

Xion, so as not to be noticed, followed them quietly.

* * *

On the 12th floor of Castle Oblivion Sora, who had returned from Destiny Islands, was fighting the Replica.

Repliku swung his blade up over Sora.

"Riku, no!" Naminé shouted.

Ignoring Naminé, the Replica hit Sora. "Vanish, you fake!"

"Stop it!" Naminé yelled, and that instant, everything was wrapped in a blinding light.

"Ah…" Repliku became dazed by the light.

The Replica swayed dizzily, and fell to the floor.

"Riku!" Sora ran to the Replica, and helped him up. But, the Replica's eyes were still open, unseeing.

"Did you do this, Naminé? What did you do to Riku!" Sora demanded, angrily, but all Naminé did was shake her head slightly.

'_But—there wasn't any other way.'_ Namine frowned.

"In short, she broke his heart," broke in the cruel voice of a woman, and Sora and Naminé turned around.

Larxene was standing there.

"So—so, what's happened to Riku!" Sora asked Larxene, gently laying the Replica down on the floor.

'_Sora still believes un-doubting that the Replica is his best friend, Riku.' _Namine thought.

Larxene cackled wickedly. "Your panicking is so funny! If it's Riku you're after, there's nothing for you to worry about. He wasn't here from the start, you know."

"What do you mean?" Sora gripped the Keyblade, and Larxene tittered.

"You want me to give it away?" Larxene sneered. "You want me to? What to do?"

"Don't mess around!" Unable to take it any longer, Sora raised his Keyblade threateningly.

"Okay, I'll give it away. Since you'll be in so much more pain once you know the truth, I'll tell you." Larxene took one step towards Sora, and looked him in the face. "That thing lying over there is nothing but a toy that Vexen cooked up… a doll. Hey, it's enough to make you laugh, isn't it? He called you a fake, but he was much faker."

"This Riku is a fake!?" Sora repeated flabbergasted.

"Body, heart and memories; all fake. He was created, so it's not like he'd have a past or anything. And so, its memories of being with Naminé were all planted. In other words, his passionate protection of her was born from nothing but lies." Larxene explained with a smug look on her face.

Larxene grinned and turned to Naminé.

* * *

Roxas was sleeping on his bed.

Xion quietly put the shell she had collected by his pillow.

"Roxas… today I went to the beach." She told him.

There was still only one shell next to his pillow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She spoke hoping he would reply back to her. She then looked at the ice cream bar in her hand. "You give this to that girl down in dungeons every day right?" A smile touched the girl's face. "I'll finally get to see her."

Xion left Roxas' room.

* * *

Larxene had been defeated and annihilated by Sora. And then Sora had headed for the 13th floor, in order to defeat Marluxia. Naminé sat beside the Replica, who lay on the floor, and gently stroked his hair.

'_Poor doll had his memories rewritten so many times, used by the Organization.' _Marluxia thought smugly.

"Naminé."

Naminé looked up in surprise, and turned her eyes towards where the voice had come from.

"…Marluxia…" Namine whispered.

Standing there was the King of the castle so to speak—Marluxia.

"Come, Naminé." He grabbed Naminé's arm and hoisted her to her feet.

"But… the Replica…" Namine pleaded.

"That doll doesn't matter," Marluxia said, giving the fallen Replica a cold glance, and then, pulling on Naminé's arm forcefully, he started walking.

And so, Naminé was taken to—floor 12.

"How are you? Marluxia." Axel said.

There, in front of Naminé and Marluxia, Axel had appeared.

"How dare you show yourself in front of me, traitor!" Marluxia let go of Naminé's arm, and glared at Axel.

"Traitor? Whatever do you mean?" Axel replied, calmly.

"Why did you let Naminé go! Without _your_ meddling, the Keyblade Hero would have become our servant!" Marluxia's body trembled with rage.

'_The rage of a heartless Nobody.' _Axel watched Marluxia.'_I've been angry, before. I've laughed. I've cried. By tracing those memories, I repeat those actions, in response to the situation.'_

"Oh yeah, your plan. Replace Sora's memories one by one using Naminé's power, until he's wrapped around her little finger," Axel replied smugly. "And then, manipulating Sora through Naminé, take over the Organization with Larxene. No? Cause that would make you the traitor, Marluxia."

"But you too, with Vexen!" Marluxia sneered.

"Yeah, I destroyed him. What of it? All I did was dispose of something useless to the Organization. And I needed to make you guys trust me," Axel grinned.

"So you were acting to find evidence on our conspiracy, right from the start… is that it?" Marluxia said, resigning himself to it.

"Moving on—you gave that order before, didn't you. To 'dispose of the traitors'." Axel spread his arms. Chakrams appeared in his hands. "So let me do so. Marluxia."

"Humph—you should have obeyed me meekly," Marluxia snorted.

"Larxene paid for her treason with annihilation. You will too. I'll end your existence, in the name of the Organization." Axel claimed.

"Just see if you can!" Marluxia shouted, pulling Naminé back by the arm.

"What are you trying to do? Are you thinking to use Naminé as a shield? That little girl doesn't mean anything to me. I'll just destroy her along with you. Get ready, Marluxia!" fired Axel, readying his chakrams.

'_Peculiar or not, she's got nothing to do with me, or the Organization… I don't think,' Axel mused. 'It's fine to destroy things that are in the way.'_

"Heh—really?" Marluxia scoffed." Did you hear that, Sora!"

Sora had rushed into the room. He had caught up with Donald, Goofy, and Lira along the way.

"Hm?" Sora looked up.

Sora readied his keyblade, and Axel lowered his arms.

"Axel is going to destroy Naminé along with me! So, defeat Axel!" Marluxia shouted.

"—Axel." Sora looked at him.

'_Well,_' Axel thought. _'Facing Sora is like having Roxas right in front of me, and it doesn't feel all that good. The memory of a feeling that didn't come at all when I faced Marluxia, Larxene or Vexen. Since I became a Nobody, I haven't cared like this about anyone who isn't connected to memories of my past._

He looked at the keyblade's chosen one._ 'Why? Why do I care about Roxas—and Sora—like this?_ _I don't expect to hesitate about annihilating someone, even if I'm interested in them._ _Because, I'm a Nobody, without a heart._ _But—I don't want to do it.'_

"What's with you, Sora. Have you already turned into Marluxia's puppet?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"No. As soon as I've defeated you, he's next!" Sora shouted.

"Don't get too cocky, kid." Lira told Sora.

"We're with ya one-hundred percent, Sora!" Goofy said.

"Yeah we'll help!" Donald added.

"Huh… hey, Sora." Axel stared at Sora.

'_I can't destroy Sora here. All I can do is lose on purpose,' _Axel thought._ 'If I do that, I'd better lose as exaggeratedly as possible.'_

Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Lira raised their weapons.

"You and I have some slight destiny," Axel told him "I'd rather not fight you, but… it wouldn't be very cool of me to run away now, would it!"

* * *

In the basement of Castle Oblivion.

In a gloomy room, Zexion folded his arms, lost in thought.

"First Vexen, and now even Lexeaus has been wiped out… what will become of the Organization…"

Lexeaus had just been defeated by Riku.

Then, the air in the room wavered. "On top of that, Naminé turned traitor, and now Larxene's been destroyed by Sora. Wonder who's next," Axel answered Zexion, who had meant to be speaking to himself, and showed himself.

Zexion frowned in displeasure. "…You, perhaps," he said, without even turning around.

"Me? Nah." Axel grinned and then rubbed his shoulder. "I knew I shouldn't have gone easy on the Keyblade Hero or his friends." He received a nasty swing from Lira's sword during the fight.

From the beginning, Zexion had never trusted Axel. '_No, other than the born-and-bred members of the Organization—other than those members whom I once spent time with in those research facilities, I don't trust anyone.'_

He continued looking at Axel.'_Even amongst ourselves, the man called Saix wormed his way deep in Lord Xemnas's bosom without our noticing it. And I especially don't trust Axel, who is close to that Saix.'_

"Just before, I pretended to lose to Sora and escaped," Axel said. "I'm not going to fight him again for a while. Marluxia's gonna be the next one to fall."

"Pretended?" Zexion mocked in concern. "Is that why your shoulder is bleeding?"

Axel gritted his teeth. "Hey this is nothing…!" He replied defensively. "Besides they are going up against Marluxia next.

"Of course Sora can't lose to Marluxia, since he beat you. Is that what you mean?" Zexion asked curiously.

'_Marluxia was given control over this castle, even though he's only Number 11,' _Zexion thought._ 'A low number doesn't mean low strength, but if you look from Number 8, Axel's point of view, he must be thinking that Marluxia is ranked below him. But in practice, Marluxia is stronger in battle than Axel. Axel looks down on him only because his number is later.'_

"It means that Marluxia, who planned to use Sora to rebel against the Organization, will be destroyed by Sora's hand." Axel replied.

"So then—there's no reason for us to have Riku in _our_ hands anymore." Zexion finally looked at Axel.

The thin smile playing on Axel's lips was unpleasant. "Do you mean you'll dispose of him? You planning to take Riku on directly, when he defeated _Lexeaus_?"

"I do things differently," Zexion replied, and vanished.

"Well then—how do I take care of things from now, I wonder… and, my shoulder really hurts…" Axel groaned.

Rubbing the place that had been hurt during his battle with Sora, Axel also vanished once more.

* * *

Sora, who had defeated Marluxia, and Naminé met smiling. The Replica watched them, emptily.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Sora looked down at the Replica on the ground.

The Replica's head popped up at the sound of Sora's worried voice. "I'm not Riku," He replied, slowly. "I'm a fake. I don't remember when, or where, or why I was born. All I have left is you and Naminé—but those memories are only lies, too." The Replica shook his head quietly.

"Hey Naminé, isn't there a way to put Riku's memories back to normal?" Goofy asked, but Naminé shook her head quietly.

"I don't care. It's okay." He turned his back on Sora and the others, and began to walk away. '_I don't know where I should go. But, I want to go somewhere.'_

"Wait!" The Replica stopped moving at Sora's voice. "Whether you're a fake or whatever, it doesn't matter anymore! You're here now, you're not anyone else, and you have your very own heart. Your memories belong to you and you only, so treasure them!"

'_My very own heart—'_ The Replica thought.

'_Does a created doll like me really have a heart, I wonder.'_

"Sora, you're so kind," Repliku said to him "Your feelings are so real, that even a fake like me can understand them—that's enough for me."

"Riku!" Sora yelled, with all his might, but the Replica didn't answer, and broke into a run, as if trying to escape from that kindly place.

* * *

Xion walked down to the dungeons. She was surprised to see that no one was guarding the cell.

Levina had been left unsupervised for the past weeks. The other Organization members knew that there was darkness deep inside her heart which was now infecting her heart. She had no power to control or will it. Her heart would ache every time the darkness inside her heart would get stronger. There were moments where the girl would out stretch her hand, but instead of a weapon appearing in her hand, patches of darkness prickled like lightning from her fingers. She hated the feeling of it. It terrified her.

"Why isn't anyone guarding her…?" She thought out loud and peered into the cell. Her blue eyes met with the girl that Roxas had gotten fond of calling her his friend. She smiled lightly.

Levina lifted her head up weakly. Her wayfinder wasn't even glowing anymore like before. "Y-You aren't Roxas…" There was something wrong, but Xion couldn't tell what it was.

Xion shook her head. "I'm Xion," She told her. "Roxas is my friend."

A small smile touched Levina's lips. "My name is Levina," She introduced herself and then asked curiously, "Where is he?" She asked.

"Asleep." Xion answered. She held the sea-salt ice cream in her hand and held it out to her. "Roxas always says how he gives you ice cream after every mission."

Levina looked at the ice cream. As stared at the favorable treat Roxas would always bring to her. A warm light filled her heart keeping the darkness inside her heart that was growing for the past weeks to stop. She reached for it.

For a moment Xion felt hazy as she felt Levina's touch on her hand. Fragments of memories of Levina's friends, people whom she had never met before started filling her head. A boy's memories who looked a lot like Roxas filled her heart. This person must have been special to Levina.

Xion gripped her head in pain.

"Are you alright?" Levina asked in concern. The yellow trinket in Levina's hand began to glow.

Xion shook her head almost as if that bright light from the wayfinder had helped her. "Y-Yes…," Xion stammered. "I'm alright."

Levina smiled. "Thank you for the ice cream." She told her and began gnawing at it. She looked down at her wayfinder which was glowing again. It was so long since she felt this warm light.

Xion smiled watching her eat and had began to admire the wayfinder tightly clasped against Levina's fingers.

"What is that?" Xion asked.

Levina smiled down at her wayfinder. "It's a keepsake," She answered while biting on the ice cream. "A friend gave this to me. She once said it was supposed to be made from sea shells."

"Keepsake?" The curious tone in Xion's voiced surprised Levina.

"Something special to remind me that I'll always have my friends near me even when they are far away." Levina tried her best to explain.

Xion smiled at this and left the dungeons.

* * *

It was the tenth day since Roxas had gone to sleep.

Xion woke slowly, and had a good stretch.

Then she took off her coat, and put on a new one. She shoved the dirtied coat in the proper basket in a corner of her room, to find that a clean coat had appeared hanging in her closet without her noticing.

'_The lower dusks clean my room for me,' _Xion smiled. '_I think they probably wash my clothes, and change my sheets too.'_

Then she washed her face, and looked in the mirror.

'_It's the same me as always in the mirror,' _Xion looked at herself in the mirror_. 'I don't change._ _I'll leave my room, and head for the lobby. Depending on when I go out, there are people I meet and people I don't._ _Today, there's no one here but Saix and Xigbar._

"Today, you have investigation with Xigbar." Saix ordered once Xion arrived at the usual spot to receive missions.

"Got it." Xion nodded.

'_Once I've received Saïx's orders,' _Xion thought._ 'Xigbar calls out to me right away, as if he was waiting for me._

"Let's go, Poppet." Xigbar called to her.

' _Well, it's rare that I go out with others,' _Xion walked over._ 'This is the first time I'll go on a mission with someone other than Roxas. I mostly just go on my own.'_

A thin smile was on her lips._ 'I want to revisit the world they made me go to earlier—Destiny Islands. I can collect sea shells there. Though, even when I visit other worlds, I can collect shells on my way back.'_

She thought of her friends._ 'The sunset that I watched from the edge of that island is a lot like the one I watch from the clock tower in Twilight Town; it's very pretty'._

Xion thought of the advice Levina had given her. _'I don't really know why I decided to give Roxas sea shells. But I felt like it was something I had to do, so I collected them._ _Because the shells become a keepsake. So that even if we're separated, we can meet again—Like Levina's wayfinder. But, I wonder how I knew shells were keepsakes. Nobodies are beings that aren't allowed to exist—I don't really know much more than that._

She frowned_. 'I don't know, but I know about the worlds.'_

A sigh escaped her lips. '_I don't remember a thing, but I know things. For example, the way to fight, and use magic. Of course, I have been taught many things. But, even though I was taught, I wonder why it felt like I already knew. That's probably what a 'memory' is.A memory—what on earth is a memory, anyway?_ _I feel like if Roxas was here, we could talk about it properly. There's no one else I could talk about that kind of stuff with.'_

"…How is Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Still sleeping," Saix answered. He might not wake up."

'_At Saix's reply, I stop knowing what to say.' _Xion thought.

"You go to see how he is every day, don't you?" Xigbar teased. "You're so kind, Poppet."

Xion looked at him._ 'I didn't realize it could be seen like that.'_

"Well, you can go see him until you're satisfied," Saix said sarcastically. "Perhaps he'll just wake up all of a sudden."

'_Those words give me an unpleasant feeling, too,' _Xion thought._ 'So far, Saïx hasn't even once acknowledged my actions.'_

"Let's hurry up and go." Xigbar said impatiently.

"…Yeah." Xion nodded.

Xion stepped into the darkness that Xigbar opened.

* * *

On the other side of that darkness was blue ocean.

Riku stood on the beach. This was inside the castle—not the real Destiny Islands.

'_A world made from my memories—the childhood home I threw away.' _Riku thought in desperation.

Riku crossed the beach, and sprinted to the same old pier.

Kairi was standing there.

"Hey, Kairi—you—" Riku called to her.

The moment Riku called out, Kairi vanished, turning into Zexion.

"You really should have known that it would turn out like this," Zexion began to intone quietly. "Before arriving here, you travelled through many worlds made from your memories. But, you should have met nothing but beings of darkness. In your heart, nothing remains but dark memories. The memories of your childhood home—have vanished."

"Liar!" Riku shouted. "I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus, and Selphie, and Wakka! Kairi! Sora! Everyone—my… my… important friends…" He clenched his fists, looking down.

"And who was the one who threw those friends away? Have you forgotten your own actions? You shattered your own childhood home!" Zexion criticized, and the surroundings were wrapped in darkness, thunder crashing. Rain began to pelt down, soaking Riku.

* * *

"Riku's gone, isn't he…" Goofy said, when Sora had returned to Naminé, not having been able to chase down the Replica.

"…Yeah," Sora said, giving a small, lonely nod, and he looked at Naminé.

"…Can you bring back our memories?" Donald asked her.

"Yes… just because you can't remember, it doesn't mean the memories have disappeared." Namine told them.

"What do you mean?" Goofy shrugged.

"Once you remember one thing about your past, the other memories will come back with it, and finally you'll remember many things, right? Memories are connected. Many fragments of memory are joined together in a chain, and they bind people's hearts. My power is not to destroy memories, but to take apart the links in the chain, and reconnect them, so—no one's memories have been destroyed." Namine looked at Lira. "Even though you've been here for a short time. I think you've lost memories precious to you too."

Lira looked at Namine in shock. "What?! What are you talking about?! I haven't lost anything!" She declared. Lira realized then that there was something more like someone important to her that she had forgotten. She held her chest where her heart was. '_There's some one important to me…Who is he? What's his name?' _She couldn't recall the memories of Zack at all since she had been here.

Jiminy popped out of Sora's pocket "Then you can bring them back, can't you?" He asked.

"But to do that, I have to take apart the links I reconnected. And then I have to gather the fragments of memory scattered deep in your hearts, and put the chain of memories back the way it was. I think it'll take a long time. But, it'll probably go well." Namine explained.

Naminé looked down for a moment—and then she showed them her smile.

* * *

When Axel tempted the Replica by saying, "Hey, wouldn't you like to become the real thing?" the Replica gave a clear nod.

'_I don't know whether the Replica project that Vexen designed was a success or a failure. But, I think this Replica still has some use left in him. He copies power according to memories,' _Axel looked at Repliku. '_If so, then if he could also copy other people's memories, there's no reason why he couldn't get new power. I think he can copy human's—no, even Nobodies skills._ _Because special Nobodies—the members of the Organization—are controlled by the memories of our time as humans.'_

"It's about time he'll be coming back, I think?" Axel asked, but the Replica didn't show any reaction. "Hey, do you know how it is you take other people's powers?"

"…I defeat them, and ate up their power, or so Vexen told me." Repliku replied

"Ate up… hm…" Axel mused.

'_I don't understand what kind of action that entails,'_ Axel thought, and then the air in the room quivered.'_Just as I thought—it's Zexion, who's been battered by Riku.'_

Zexion collapsed, and beat the ground with his fists. "What… what is with that guy! Until now, no one has ever taken in that much darkness! It shouldn't be po…"

'_This is the first time I've ever seen Zexion this shaken,' _Axel watched as Zexion squirmed._ 'But this'll probably be the last time, anyway.'_

Zexion finally noticed the Replica in front of him.

"Wha—Riku!?" Zexion, still on his knees, shrank back as if in fright.

"Hey, senior." Axel poked his face out from behind the Replica. Zexion was another member of the Organization higher in rank than Axel.

"O-oh. That's the Replica that Vexen made, isn't it. I see, perhaps he can defeat Riku if they face each other… Axel?" Zexion said, sounding clingy, and the Replica looked down at him.

"Hey, Riku—you know all too well how fake you are, don't you. Do you wanna be the real thing?"

"Yeah." Repliku nodded quietly.

"Well then, it's simple. You should get yourself some power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you do that, you can be something real—not Riku, not a fake of anything, but a new existence," Axel persuaded, smiling.

"Axel! What are you saying!" Zexion shrank back even further. Still sitting.

"Look, there's some perfect 'feed' right over there," Axel said, nodding his chin towards Zexion.

"What kind of idiotic thing are you…" Zexion panicked.

"My bad, Zexion," Axel taunted. "Watching over Sora and Riku looks a lot more fun than helping you."

"Stay… stay back!" Zexion appealed, moving back even more, and the Replica brought his blade down on him.

'_In order for Sora—no, for Roxas to live, and also for us to accomplish our own goal, Zexion is in the way. And, if it's for the sake of our own goal, we already decided what to do, that time,' _Axel thought desperately wanting his best friend around. '_Not only Zexion. Marluxia, and even this Replica here are nothing but pawns. The day will probably come when I have to choose between our own goal, and this inexplicable thing I have for Roxas now.'_

"Stop—!"

Zexion's scream disappeared, swallowed by darkness.

* * *

On the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lira were each climbing into their own flower bud-shaped pods.

"Are you sure these things can fix our memories?" Lira asked skeptically.

Namine nodded. "It might not take that long for you to recall your memories since you've only been here for a short time," She told Lira and then looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "But for them..," She sighed. "I've done so much damage to their hearts by re-writing their memories."

The pods were not devices for restoring their memories. They were only devices for sleep. However, if they didn't sleep, their memories couldn't be joined back together.

"We started out on lies, but I'm really glad that I could meet you," Naminé said, and Sora turned, slowly. He smiled.

"Yeah, me too. When I got to meet you, and when I remembered your name, I was really happy. The way I felt at those times wasn't a lie," Sora said.

'_Even though they're feelings made from false memories, they became real feelings. But, of course, memories that were built must be destroyed.'_ Namine thought. '_I must disappear from Sora's memories'._

Naminé smiled, and said, "Goodbye."

'_Goodbye—you won't remember me anymore'_ She thought sadly.

"It's not goodbye!" Sora told her. "When I wake up, we'll meet again. And so next time, we can be not false, but real proper friends. Let's promise, Naminé."

Naminé shook her head. "You'll forget that promise, too."

'_That's what it means to rewrite memories.'_ Namine thought.

"Even if the chains of memories come undone, the fragments of memory don't disappear. The memory of that promise will definitely stay somewhere in my heart. That's what I think."

'_I want to believe Sora's words—that's what I think. Sora definitely wouldn't forget me. I feel like I can believe that.'_ She felt a strange pain in her chest '_My chest hurts.'_

"…So, will we promise?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, it's a promise." Sora put out his little finger. Naminé entwined it with her own. "I promise, Sora."

"I promise." Namine smiled.

And then, Sora casually went into the pod.

'_A promise—even if the memory is gone, the promise will remain. That's definitely true._ _It can't be forgotten.'_ Namine thought.

"Hey, Sora," She called. He was already in the pod. "The fragments of your memory are sinking into the darkness in your heart, and one by one, they become un-findable. But Sora, there's someone irreplaceable that you made an important promise to." The pod door started to close. "That's your light—the light in the darkness. If you remember that person, all the memories that sank into darkness will come back," she told Sora, who was dozing off, and she smiled.

"Look, that keepsake. I changed its shape with my power, but—if you remember that person, it will go back to how it used to be, you see?"

'_Sora's probably already dreaming—'_

But Naminé kept talking.

"See, your memories have come back. It's okay. You'll forget me, but—we have a promise, so you'll come back. That promise will be the light that connects us, someday. So even if you forget me now, there's no way it will disappear. Because the memories won't disappear—"

And then Sora was sleeping.

* * *

**All the freaking feels! All of them! I LOVED writing this chapter!**

**:D Review!  
**


	6. Reunion

**:) New chapter! **

**Hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

_"I must have missed a lot. It's like I had the longest dream. I woke up to find a bunch of seashells by my pillow. I counted them—one for each day they said I was asleep._" Roxas' Diary Entry X

Chapter 6 - Reunion

'_The same old white ceiling. My same old room,' _Roxas thought as he slept. His thoughts flooded his mind while he slept. '_But, something's changed. I don't get what, though._ _This is my room,' _He continued to sleep._ 'I'm a member of the Organization. No. XIII… Roxas._ _But, something's different.' _

Roxas sat up in the hard bed, and slowly shook his head.

He felt incredibly fuzzy.

'_How did I fall asleep yesterday?' _ He thought hazily._ 'I don't remember… I don't get it.'_

Going to get out of bed, Roxas noticed seashells, left by his pillow.

'_What the hell are those?' _He looked at the seashells._ 'I don't really get it.'_

Roxas left his room and started walking, feeling like his body was remembering to go to the lobby on its own.

'_That's right, I gotta go there and do a mission,' _the boy started recalling the things he had to do._ 'But, I'm so confused.'_

He walked down the corridor and into the lobby, but no one was there.

"…Axel…?" Roxas muttered unconsciously. The name of his friend. He touched his mouth.

'_They said that Axel might have been annihilated,' _Roxas thought worried._ 'I remember that._ _Annihilation means turning into nothing. Xigbar told me that._ _That world… that world painted with the sorrowful sunset.' _He was trying to remember what Twilight Town looked like._ 'Where was that again?_ _I can't remember. I don't really get it. What happened to me?'_

On the other side of the glass that served as the walls of the lobby, it was neon and darkness, just like always. In this world, you never really knew whether it was morning or night.

Roxas opened a dark corridor beside himself, and headed for that world.

'_If I go to that world… Maybe Axel, or Xion, will be there.' _ Roxas thought with a heartfelt smile.

* * *

Sitting on top of the clock tower, Roxas watched the clock tower detachedly.

No one was there.

'_No one…' _ The boy frowned.

A train was running far away. Even further beyond that, the setting sun was sinking.

"Roxas…?" A familiar voice called to him.

Roxas turned at the sound. "Xion…" Standing there was the raven-haired girl. "What happened to me?"

"You slept for a long time." Xion told him.

"A long time…?" Roxas narrowed his eyes at Xion's answer.

'_Long time… so, it didn't happen yesterday.' _ Roxas thought in dismay.

"Saix was saying we didn't know when you'd wake up," said Xion, sitting down beside Roxas. "But, it's great that you did wake up." She smiled happily, tilting her head and looking at Roxas.

"Well, I still feel like a zombie." Roxas shook his head slowly, and Xion shouted in laughter, causing Roxas to laugh too.

Their giggling trailed off, and Xion slipped her hand into a coat pocket, and took something out.

"Here you go." It was a little shell.

'_Those… were also left by my pillow.' _Roxas stared at the shell, his blue eyes were glimmering as he looked at the small shell in Xion's hand.

"Those shells…," Xion said with a smile. "I collected them every time I went on a mission."

The shell she left in the palm of his hand was light, dry, and kind of pointless.

'_But, I wonder why… I'm getting some kind of weird sensation.' _Roxas thought confused.

"Try putting it to your ear," said Xion.

From deep inside the shell, a sound could be heard… like the wind… the sound of waves.

'_If you close your eyes, the sound of waves is all you can hear,'_ Xion thought. '_I don't know why, but I think, maybe… this is familiar. I wonder why the sound of waves makes me feel this way…;_

'_Did I dream this? Or is it something else?' _ Roxas wondered still confused as to what was going on since he was asleep. '_I feel like I've listened to the sound of the waves and watched the sunset with someone else, just the two of us, before,' _He stared down at the sea shell in his hand. '_Yeah… just like listening to the sound of waves from this shell with Roxas, on top of the clock tower.'_

"Oh," Xion spoke breaking Roxas out of his thoughts.

Roxas looked at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"I've been visiting the prisoner while you were asleep," Xion told him. "She seems really nice, but…" Xion didn't know how to explain what Levina was going through while sitting in her cell for so long.

'_Prisoner…?_'' Roxas thought. '_Oh right_,' He recalled. '_Levina_…,' He remembered. _'I wonder if she's doing been alright without me._' He looked at Xion. "But what?"

"Lately…," Xion paused and sighed. "She hasn't been responding to anything I tell her. She just sits there like a zombie in the darkness almost like she's asleep."

Roxas grew concerned. _'I should see her_,' He thought. '_After my mission is done_.'

* * *

And so, Roxas' daily life resumed. He would complete his missions and then go down to meet with Levina.

The small boy looked around wondering why no one was guarding her and peered into her cell.

"Levina?" He called to her. He saw how motionless she was. He reached through the bars with ice cream in his hand.

Levina's hand twitched at the sound of Roxas's voice. She lifted her head up slowly looking at the ice cream. "Ro…xas…" She spoke with little to no life in her voice.

Roxas frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Levina remained mute, like she wasn't totally there anymore. The shine from her wayfinder had completely dimmed out.

"The ice cream is for you," Roxas said to her. "Take it."

Slowly, very slowly, Levina reached for the ice cream bar. Roxas smiled at this holding her hand which held the ice cream.

The ice cream fell to the floor as a flash of light appeared. Roxas gaped at what he saw in Levina's hand. A keyblade.

"You have a keyblade too?" Roxas asked as he stared at the Starlight keyblade in Levina's hand. "Can you use it?

Levina tightly held onto the handle of the weapon she had thought she lost. " My…Key…blade…" She repeated.

They both saw the keyblade disappear.

"I guess you can't use it." Roxas said.

Levina said nothing to this and just remained sitting in the exact same spot where she had been all this time. The darkness inside Levina's heart was getting stronger.

'_What should I do?_' Roxas thought frowning at Levina's behavior. He had never seen her like this before. _'I wish Axel were here_.'

* * *

'_Yesterday was the fiftieth day since I joined the Organization,' _Roxas thought._ 'So, today's the 51__st__.'_

Roxas stepped into the lobby to find Xigbar, Saix and Demyx there.

Xion wasn't there, probably already out on a mission.

'_It's good that I got to see her yesterday,'_ Roxas thought, vaguely. '_That shell… the sound of waves.' _He then thought about Levina. '_What can I do to help her?_' He sighed knowing that he had to go on a mission. '_First, I'll restock my items at the shop.'_

"Didn't think I'd see you," Carl the moogle said with a sort of worried face. "Heard you collapsed, kupo. Don't push it too hard, kupo!".

"I'm not really pushing it." Roxas replied.

"Really, kupo?" Carl asked eagerly. "I've got some new stock, kupo!"

During the exchange, Roxas bought some items. As he headed towards Saix, Xigbar called out to him.

"So you're finally up?" Xigbar scoffed. "While you were sleeping, all the guys at Castle Oblivion got annihilated, as they say."

"Uh…" Roxas tried to find the right words.

Words wouldn't come.

'_All of them… no,' Roxas frowned. 'All I've heard is that someone was annihilated,' _He began to worry more._ 'What's happened to Axel…'_

"So you've finally woken up," Saix called, too, and Roxas looked up.

"Were the members that went to Castle Oblivion really all…" Roxas paused as Saix spoke.

"We are investigating," Saix stated, cutting him off.

"You don't know anything?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing I can tell you, at least. You'll be taking your missions alone for the time being. The facts are, we're short of hands." Saix told him.

'_If they're investigating, does that mean there's a possibility that they're not all gone?' _Roxas wondered.

"Hurry up and head off." Saix ordered.

From the missions that Saix had prepared, Roxas chose to head to Agrabah, and set foot into the Darkness Between.

* * *

Today's mission was something at a world Xion hadn't been to before; Beast's Castle.

The Darkness Between led to a place like a large entrance hall.

'_The atmosphere in the gloomy castle was a little bit like that of the Organization's castle'_, Xion thought.

Today's mission was to defeat Heartless shaped like dogs and collect hearts.

'_When I've finished the mission, I'll buy ice cream, and go to the Twilight Town clock tower,' _Xion thought with a smile._ 'I want to eat ice cream with Roxas._ _When I'm with Roxas, I get this strange feeling. I thought so yesterday._ _It feels like something about Roxas' atmosphere has changed slightly since he fell asleep.'_

Climbing the stairs from the entrance, she found a huge door. It opened out into a wide, sunny room. It looked kind of like a dance hall.

And, right in the middle of the hall was the target Heartless.

"Okay… I'll hurry up and beat this thing." Xion boasted.

'_Now, Keyblade in hand…'_ Xion thought, and that instant, something felt wrong.

"…Huh?" She looked surprised.

The keyblade didn't come.

The keyblade she'd come to expect to be able to use, ever since the day she'd fought alongside Roxas, wouldn't come.

Releasing an ominous breath, the Heartless charged at her.

Stepping aside in a flurry, Xion tried once again to imagine the keyblade into her hand.

"Please… gyah!"

But, that moment, the Heartless sent her flying.

"Why…?" Xion thought out loud.

'_I'll lose like this…!' _She thought in desperation wishing her keyblade would appear.

Panicking, she chanted some magic. She didn't know any strong magic, but she thought she would be okay.

"_Fire_!" A little ball of flame hit the Heartless, which luckily went up in flames.

'_Right now, there's no way to defeat it except with magic.' _ Xion thought trying to stay alive.

Xion fired an endless chain of magic.

'_The mission could be finished by reporting to Saix,' _Xion frowned_. 'But, I can't bring myself to face Roxas like this.'_

* * *

Returning to the castle, Xion have her mission report.

'_I must report how many Heartless I defeated, and also how many hearts I collected to make Kingdom Hearts complete.' _ Xion saw Saix approach her.

"Couldn't you obtain any hearts?" Saix asked.

"…I defeated it with magic at the last minute." Xion answered in defense.

'_It's okay not to report that I couldn't use the keyblade… isn't it.' _ Xion thought.

"What do you think the keyblade is?" Xion asked him.

"What…? A key for gathering hearts…" Saix answered her flatly.

'_Of course I know that the keyblade is a special key,' _ Xion thought._ 'Without the Keyblade, hearts can't be collected.'_

"That's right. Get that meaning into your head," Saix told her. "If you people can't use your keyblade, you wouldn't even be in a position to rank among the Organization's lowest. Learn this well, and use your keyblade to destroy the Heartless for certain."

"…Got it. I'll be careful from now on." Xion nodded lowering her eyes to the floor.

'_I must have only been feeling unwell today… tomorrow,' _the 14th member of the Organization thought to herself._ 'I'll be able to use the Keyblade like always, I know it.'_

Xion left the lobby after him.

* * *

It felt to Roxas that every day was the same one, repeating over and over.

'_I wonder why I think like that. The missions are different each day,' _Roxas thought.

Even if he went to the clock tower, no one would come. Not even Xion.

'_I don't know what this feeling is called,' He continued waiting for his friends to show up. 'I don't think I'll ever see Axel again.'_

There was a tightness deep in his throat, like it was being squeezed. Painful.

He asked Saix about the members who went to Castle Oblivion almost every day, but he only ever replied that they were 'investigating'.

'_At least, if I could see Xion…and Levina too.' _Roxas thought with a smile. _ 'If we could talk on the clock tower, maybe something would change. But, for whatever reason, I haven't been able to meet her in the lobby in the morning, or on the clock tower after missions.'_

Roxas continued looking for Xion in the lobby.

'_Maybe she went somewhere on a long mission, like Axel.' _ Roxas thought in dismay.

He went back to the clock tower every day, holding that faint hope, but no one showed up.

* * *

'_I definitely can't use the keyblade…' _ Xion thought to herself.

Xion defeated the last Heartless with magic, and sat down where she was.

'_If Saix yells at me for not being able to get hearts, I don't have any more good excuses._

_What should I do…' _ She continued to fight only using magic at the Heartless in every world she was ordered to go to.

* * *

Deeper in the Round Room was Xemnas' lab.

There were rooms that seemed like laboratories all over the castle, but only a restricted few members were allowed to go to this one.

Xemnas and Xigbar were there.

"I don't like it." Xigbar said.

"What are you talking about?" Xemnas asked.

Xigbar, sitting on a sofa at the side of the room, said "I'm talking about how all the guys who went to Castle Oblivion got annihilated by the Hero."

Xemnas, who was writing something, stilled his hand.

"Making the Hero dispose of Marluxia was fixed from the start," Xigbar stated. Did you give the order?"

"That is correct… what did you want to know?" Xemnas said in a drawl tone.

"Even so, having everyone annihilated just doesn't fly, as they say. You can't say the test project is turning out to be a winner, and half of us founding members getting annihilated has to have been unplanned, right, Xehanort?"

"…What an old name," Xemnas said as his mouth twisted, laughing at the name.

At the name from once, when he had been a human, when he had been that person's pupil… and, when he had fought with them.

"So, the annihilation wasn't planned… those guys just got tangled in the net, as they say, didn't they?" Xigbar looked at Xemnas.

"In any case, at least we have two keyblades with us." Xemnas retorted.

"Not to mention the little doll locked up in the cell." Xigbar smirked. "She's almost as lifeless as Roxas was when he first became a Nobody. The darkness in her heart is making her weaker than a new born kitten. She'll be another vessel in no time flat."

"The project is going well. Though our numbers have been halved, our plan hasn't changed." Xemnas said simply. His eyes dropped to the papers by his hand, and his pen returned to running across the page.

Xigbar shrugged, and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Roxas woke up and headed for the lobby, like always.

Today was the 71st day since he had joined the Organization. He hadn't seen Axel or Xion for a long time.

Entering the lobby, Xigbar called out to him. "What a long face. Did something happen?"

"Not really…" Roxas answered simply.

'_Nothing happened. I couldn't meet anyone, not even Levina,' _ He frowned. '_New orders from Saix telling us not to step foot in the dungeons. Not even at the clock tower._ _It's too difficult to answer him.'_

"Well, the castle's sure gotten quiet fast. I guess this ain't a bad number of people after all, as they say." Xigbar said.

At that moment, someone barged into the lobby.

"What a racket…" Xigbar muttered. It was Demyx.

"Did you hear, Roxas? It sounds like all the guys at Castle Oblivion really did get annihilated!"  
Roxas hadn't thought he'd hear that from Demyx all of a sudden.

"…Did Saix tell you that?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yeah! He said the Nobodies they sent to check it out reported it. Seems there wasn't anyone in that castle at all," Demyx smiled reassuring the smaller boy. "I am SO happy they didn't make me go. It would totally suck to get annihilated, right…"

Demyx rattled on, talking fast. Roxas didn't know what to say. He dropped his head, and Xigbar laughed.

"Wha… what's with you, old man?" Demyx looked at Xigbar.

"Us un-annihilated ones will have to work hard keep things ship-shape, as they say," Xigbar said, peering into Demyx's face.

Demyx shrugged. "Uh… yes sir, I shall work very hard!"

Xigbar knew that was a lie. All of Demyx's mission reports that were handed to Saix were all lazy work from him.

"And you'll do your best too, right, kiddo?" Xigbar patted Roxas's shoulder.

"…Yeah…" Roxas nodded.

Even after replying, Roxas stayed standing there, paralyzed with shock.

"When you're ready, hurry up and go on your mission. Today you have Twilight Town," Saix called entering the lobby. Roxas couldn't even gather the will to ask him if everyone really did get annihilated.

'_Every time I asked, Saix would answer the same thing without fail. We're investigating. Today, I wish he'd tell me that again,' _Roxas thought while looking at Saix. '_But, I'm scared to ask._ _I'll never see Axel again,' _He felt strange. He couldn't understand what was happening inside his chest, a new feeling of anger and sadness. '_I don't know what to call this feeling,' _ He thought. '_I hate being here.'_

Thinking that getting out of that place would be a million times better, Roxas started walking.

* * *

Tearing furiously around Twilight Town, Roxas destroyed Heartless. He didn't really understand why, but he had to do it.

'_All of them gone… annihilated,' _Roxas grew angrier fighting furiously at every Heartless that came in his way._ 'I can't see him again.'_

Thinking about it made him want to run.

Dashing into a back alley, Roxas swung his keyblade down on the last Heartless.

A heart floated up from the vanquished Heartless and vanished.

Just then, Roxas could hear clapping coming from somewhere.

"Yo! Roxas. You haven't changed! Fight fight fiiight!"

Roxas turned, and standing there was… Axel.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Axel walked casually towards him. "What's the matter? You look kind of dazed there," Axel grinned, and he laughed, just like always.

'_I don't know what to do.' _ Roxas frowned.

"…They said all the members who went to Castle Oblivion got annihilated…" Roxas told him pouting a little

Axel stuck out his chest. "Well, I'm pretty tough."

'_I feel weird, somehow,' _Roxas thought. He was relieved that Axel was alright. '_But I know. Axel probably… isn't really as strong as he says.'_

"…I was worried, okay." Roxas told him.

"Worried? Nobodies like us don't have hearts to worry with, you know," Axel said, and Roxas was finally able to smile.

'_I'm so glad it didn't turn out that I couldn't see him again,' _Roxas smiled. '_So, of course, we have to… at the usual place…'_

"I'll go buy the ice cream!" Roxas beamed dashing away to the milk bar.

'_He must have meant for me to wait at the usual spot,' _Axel thought and he headed off first to the clock tower.

In the end, he had been the only one to come back from Castle Oblivion.

* * *

'_I don't care about that in itself, but… I also lost track of Sora, Riku, Naminé and the other intruders.' _ Axel thought as he waited for Roxas. '_There are too many rooms in that castle that I don't really understand._ _And, I still couldn't find __**that**__ room.' _ He mused referring to the Chamber of Awakening.

"Axel!" Roxas called to him.

Axel turned at the sound of Roxas' voice. Roxas stood there panting hard, an ice cream in each hand, looking happy.

Axel squinted at him. Taking an ice cream with a smile, he looked anew for similarities between Roxas and Sora.

"This, your treat?" Axel asked.

"Well, today is special," Roxas smiled, sitting down beside him.

'_Roxas feels more and more like Sora when he smiles,' _Axel thought._ 'Well, I didn't actually get to see Sora smile in that castle. Anyway, we Nobodies were born when our Somebodies became a Heartless. So, fundamentally, we Nobodies just can't know every single thing about our Somebodies. _

There was only one person that Axel had known as a Somebody, and was still in touch with. It was even more unlikely, in fact impossible, for his Nobody and Somebody to meet at the same time.  
Because, essentially, Nobodies and their Somebodies—as in, the human who became a heartless—don't exist at the same time.

'_But Roxas, right here, is a special Nobody,' _Axel thought looking at Roxas with a smile._ 'He doesn't only wield the keyblade; he also exists at the same time as his Somebody. That's like, defying the rules of the universe. But, I've heard that the keyblade reflects the will of the universe. Are the rules and the will different?_

He was staring unthinkingly at Roxas' profile.

Roxas noticed his gaze. "What. Is there something on my face?" he asked, eating his ice cream.

"No… I have to go report to the boss man… I know he's gonna yell at me!" Axel lied, biting his own ice cream.

"So you haven't gone back to the castle yet?" Roxas asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah…" Axel nodded, gazing out at the sunset.

'_I haven't been away that long… but it feels long enough.' _Axel thought.

"Then why did you come here?" Roxas asked tilting his head confused.

'_Because before going back to the castle, before seeing anyone else, I wanted to eat ice cream here with Roxas.' _Axel wanted to say. '_And also, I wanted to make sure that Roxas really was Sora's Nobody._ _I don't know which was more conscious on my part._ _But, I'm afraid to just confess the feelings I have right now._

"I need to steal my heart for the scolding I'm about to get," Axel shrugged.

Roxas nudged his shoulder. "You don't have a heart, remember?" And then he laughed.

'_This is a strange sensation,' _Roxas thought. '_This feeling… what is it now… that's right, the feeling that I've gone back to when I was a human._ _Something's buzzing somewhere inside my body.'_

"Hey, your ice cream's melting. Hurry up and eat it," Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas bit on his ice cream, too. Then he opened his mouth. "While you were away, I ate ice cream here with Xion."

"With Xion?" Axel asked. '_Xion… the 14__th__. Don't remember much about that one. Besides, I've never seen them with their hood down.' _ He mused.

"We promised to eat ice cream together, the three of us, once you were back." Roxas replied with a smile. He then looked at Axel.

"What?" Axel asked chewing on his ice cream stick.

"The prisoner…," Roxas began as he held his half eaten ice cream. "Something's wrong with her."

"Like what?" Axel questioned.

"I don't know…," Roxas shook his head. "Like all her light's gone. She's like a zombie now and her cell's gotten really dark in the past few months."

'_Should I tell Axel she can wield a keyblade too?_' Roxas thought and decided it was best to keep that part out for a while.

Axel listened carefully to what Roxas was saying. "Did her heart get taken?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm not sure."

'_What are Saix and the other members planning to do with her?'_ Axel thought. He smiled at Roxas. "Hey don't worry, I'll find out for you."

Roxas smiled finishing his ice cream and the two returned to their home.

* * *

Axel flopped down into his own bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"What happened to the report?"

Saix had appeared there. Axel sat up, and looked at him.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" Axel asked him and received no reply from Saix. He sighed. "Not even a word of slight appreciation?" He teased.

"I've heard that Naminé's whereabouts have become unclear." Saix said, not showing any sign that he had paid any attention to Axel's teasing words.

"She disappeared. Wonder where she is now?" Axel replied.

The answer contained no lies.

'_Well… I was the one who sweet-talked her into leaving,' _Axel thought with a slight grin._ 'But I lost track of her after that.'_

"Did you search every room?" Saix asked.

"Every? You know all too well that 'every' would have been impossible, right?" Axel retorted.

'_In Castle Oblivion, there's a room that no one has ever set foot in._ _That's even the reason that castle exists.' _ Axel thought.

"Did you find _that_ room?" Saix asked a hint of annoyance in his voice at Axel's antics.

"If I did find it, I'd report it properly." Axel said, and Saïx sighed exaggeratedly.

'_Under a certain definition, Saix is the one who pretends he has a heart most of all, but he doesn't have one_,' Axel thought.

To change the subject, Axel got up out of bed, and went over to Saix.

"In any case… you were right about Marluxia being the traitor," Axel whispered in his ear.

Saix scowled shoving Axel away from him. "Humph… all those in the way were rounded up and sent there, that's all."

'_Saix is probably telling the truth. Those other members of the Organization were in Saix's way… no, in our way._ _But, I wonder why I can't help being sarcastic about it.'_

"Don't tell me I was one of those?" Axel asked, laughing, and the scars on Saïx's forehead moved slightly along with his expression. '_Looks like he didn't appreciate that joke.' _He thought.

"Well, you came back safely, so it doesn't matter." Saix sneered.

Axel thought of asking whether Saix had been worried about his safety, but couldn't be bothered putting him in a worse mood. '_Maybe the memories he has of anger and displeasure are really strong.'_

Axel shrugged, and reported one last thing.

"I took care of Zexion." Axel smirked.

Saïx turned his face up, and stared at Axel. Facing that gaze, Axel kept talking.

"It's all going according to your plan… for now." He told Saix. He watched as Saix was about to leave his room. "One more thing."

Saix turned. "What?" He asked.

"Is your little pet project with the prisoner going well?" Axel asked.

"That is not your concern." Saix answered flatly and left the room.

'_I knew I wouldn't get any answered from him.'_ Axel thought. '_But he is up to something and I'm going to find out what, for Roxas's sake._'

* * *

The setting sun shone on huge gates. A white mansion could be seen on the other side of them.

"…Is this where Naminé is?" Riku muttered, lowly.

Someone called out from behind him. "Don't wait up or anything."

Riku turned to find, staring right at him, the fake version of himself—the Riku Replica. The Replica was breathing hard as if it had run there.

"…You've changed, haven't you? Last time we met, you were afraid of your own darkness, but now…," Repliku asked, slowly readying his blade.

"How do you know?" Riku asked, not bothering to ready his own Soul Eater.

"Because I'm you," Repliku said, closing the gap between them very slightly.

"I'm me," Riku returned, and the Replica stopped moving—and laughed a little.

"I'm me…? Makes me jealous, wish I was the real thing," Repliku gritted his teeth. "That's a line a fake like me could never get away with."

The Replica made a huge leap, slashing out at Riku, who inhaled sharply, barely blocking the attack.

'_He's strong—much, much stronger than the last time we fought.' _Riku frowned.

"You might be a fake, but you're going pretty hard at it!" He pushed with force and the Replica went flying back, but he span in the air, regaining his balance before he landed.

"Yeah," Repliku shouted as he stood up, "A fake—that's me! My look, my memories, my feelings, everything! Even this new power!" A dark aura began to rise from him.

It was evil—and it smelled familiar to Riku. It smelled like the man Riku had been fighting just recently at Destiny Islands.

"I took that guy—Zexion's—power for myself. But…!" Repliku boasted.

The Replica jumped again, bringing his blade down. The impact hit Riku through the Soul Eater with a bang. The face before him was exactly the same as his own. But, Riku thought, it was also different somehow.

"I thought if I got a new power I could be someone else, not just a fake of you! But nothing changed… I'm still so empty!" the Replica shouted, and he pushed their locked-together weapons until Riku was sent flying back.

Riku hit the gates, and slowly slumped to the ground.

"Everything of mine is borrowed. As long as you exist, I'm permanently your shadow!" Repliku yelled, panting as he thrust his blade at Riku.

"…So what? I'm me. I'm not just gonna sit there and let you do me in!" Riku deflected the Replica's blade with his Soul Eater before lunging to grab at the Replica's waist, pushing him down.

Riku pushed the point of the Soul Eater into the Replica's throat.

"Are you gonna… destroy me?" Repliku asked. He sounded afraid.

"If it's gonna go on like this then… yes." Riku answered.

"I'm not afraid of being destroyed. I'm just a fake after all," Repliku said, expressionlessly. '_I'm not scared to be destroyed. I'm scared of what I'll forget. And—of being forgotten. Sora will remember me, won't he? Or will I get muddled up with his memories of the real thing, and be forgotten?' _He thought.

"I don't have a real heart. Even what I'm feeling right now is probably a lie." Repliku said.

The Replica smiled just a little, and light began to wrap around his body.

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked, looking down at the Replica.

"Once I've been destroyed, where will my heart go? I wonder if it will fade away," the Replica replied, staring up at the sky.

'_The sky in this town is beautiful and red. I'm glad this is the last thing I'll ever see,_' Repliku thought.

"…Where, I wonder. Probably the same place as mine." Riku answered him truthfully.

The Replica's mouth twisted into a smile at Riku's words.

"Tch… Am I a copy of the real thing right down to that? …Well, whatever," Repliku said. His voice was gentle and calm.

Then his body was wrapped in light, and he disappeared.

Riku picked up the Soul Eater from where it had fallen on the ground, and turned to look behind himself. The gates opened as if they were greeting him. Stepping slowly, Riku began to walk. He had to find Sora and in order to do that he would have to find Namine.

* * *

**Yeeeah freaking Saix, Xigbar, and Xemnas. The things we know about them after Dream Drop Distance...**

**Oh well at least Axel's still being a bad ass :) **

**:/ Sucks that Replica Riku isn't in anything else after this part in the game :) But he will show up later in this fic!**

**:D Review **


	7. Keyblade Wielder No More

**Here is the next chapter everyone :D Just a warning I won't be able to update for a couple of days. :) Having family over from India, so I'm going to hanging out with them! So I thought I should update today :D **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

"_After work, Axel turned up. Just like that, out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say. I thought we'd lost him for good._ _We went up to the clock tower and talked for a while. I told him about Xion._ _The choked-up sensation has gone away." _Roxas' Diary Entry XIV

Chapter 7 – Keyblade Wielder No More

Axel was waiting there in the lobby.

"Today, as punishment, I have to go on your mission with you." Axel laughed, spreading his arms exaggeratedly as he looked at Roxas.

"Punishment?" Roxas looked up at his friend confused. "Why is going on a mission with me punishment?"

"Well, cause it's like babysitting, I guess," Axel said, heaving a fake sigh.

"You're terrible!" Roxas pouted.

"Honestly. You'd think they could let me rest for one day at least, coming home tired like this…?" The red head groaned teasingly. Roxas smiled at Axel's comical tone. The red head looked at his friend with a smile. "We'll go just as soon as you hurry up and get ready."

"Okay. Just wait a second. I'll go buy some things." Roxas went and spoke to the Moogle.

"Ummm…" Roxas looked at all the items Carl had.

"Glad to see you here, kupo…," Carl told the boy. "Today you look happy or something, kupo."

Hearing the Moogle say such a thing made Roxas feel strange.

'_Nobodies don't have hearts, but I look happy…?' _Roxas thought.

"Let's hurry, Roxas." Axel called to him.

"Okay, okay!" Roxas turned to Axel, behind him. "Don't you have to buy anything?"

"I'm a can-do man, so I got ready a long time ago." Axel beamed with pride.

"How exactly are you 'can-do', kupo?" Carl mumbled.

"Yeah, how exactly are you 'can-do'?" Roxas repeated.

"In ways darling children like you don't understand," Axel said, scratching his head. Roxas and the Moogle looked at each other and laughed.

"…Let's hurry up and go." Axel said.

"Right," Roxas answered, laughing.

Carl watched as Roxas and Axel left through a dark corridor. '_Searching for Lira is taking too long, kupo_,' The tiny creature smiled thoughtfully. '_I still have a friend here though, kupo_.'

* * *

Today's mission was heart collection in Agrabah.

When he had killed a few Heartless, Axel stopped.

"Did something happen?" Axel lifted a finger to his lips. Roxas looked doubtful. "Hm?"

"That guy…" Axel pointed to someone lurking around in the marketplace.

Where Axel was pointing, a large creature that didn't seem like a Heartless—Pete—was hanging around, large body quivering.

"That guy… what's he doing in front of that wall?" Roxas whispered.

"Aha!" Pete hollered, almost at the same time.

"What?" Roxas blinked almost falling over as Pete found his latest discovery.

Pete pressed the wall and it moved slowly, opening up a path.

"Now, I can finally get there!" Pete disappeared over by the wall.

After waiting a moment, Axel and Roxas drew closer to the wall, and peered through to the other side.

It seemed to open up into the desert.

"Okay, let's follow him, and try not to get caught." Axel stepped through onto the other side of the wall.

"Huh? But today's mission is heart collection, right? We can't just change it however we—" Roxas was cut off as Axel spoke.

"If we find any shady characters, it's also an important mission to check them out," Axel half-lectured.

"It's not like violating orders?" Roxas asked.

"You gotta play these things by ear… got it memorized?" Axel told him. "If we collect hearts after we chase this guy, then we won't be violating orders, will we?"

"…Yeah, you're right." Roxas nodded.

'_Somehow, I think he gets it, but he doesn't seem to…' _ Axel thought looking at his friend. "Let's go."

Roxas chased after Axel in a flurry.

They went through the hole in the wall. Planted in the middle of the desert that opened up on the other side was a carved statue of a tiger, its mouth opened wide. Even from a distance, it was easy to see that its mouth was big enough to let people pass through. Pete entered it, looking about nervously.

Axel and Roxas followed after him, keeping an even distance.

The place the two had gone down into was a stone cavern that seemed to have been made by someone for some purpose, not naturally formed.

Pete could not be seen.

"I'm surprised how big this cave is… looks like we lost him." Axel shrugged.

"What'll we do?" Roxas pondered.

"Can't be helped…," Axel sighed. "This is as far as we'll chase him. Let's switch back to doing heart collection."

'_I guess we don't have to investigate any further_.' Roxas thought. "So we don't have to look for him?" He asked Axel, with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah…," Axel agreed. "We didn't find out what his goal was in the end, but I estimate finding this cave is enough for today. Plus, searching this huge cave would be a pain."

"So… it's not an important mission to check out shady characters?" Roxas asked, surprised at how Axel would leave the following here, calling it a 'pain'.

"That would be violating orders." Axel said, teasingly.

"I get it. First of all, let's go back to the city," Roxas said, laughing.

The two of them returned to the city together.

They defeated Heartless inside the city. Collecting hearts in itself wasn't a very difficult thing.

"Will we return to the castle soon?" Roxas asked eagerly. '_I want to see how Levina's doing,_' He thought. '_I hope she's alright_.'

"Yeah." Axel nodded.

Just as Roxas was about to head for the place where the dark corridor was opened, Axel held him back. Ahead of a man and woman who seemed to be residents of this world.

A woman with long, beautiful black hair, wearing gorgeous clothes that looked like something that would belong to royalty was clasping her hands worriedly to her chest, and looking at a man.

"I'm fine. Even if we can't do much, we gotta try and rebuild the city while the sandstorm is settled," Aladdin replied, but the woman looked down, an even more worried look on her face.

"That's true, but… if you go on like this, you'll collapse." The princess of this world said in concern.

"I said I'm fine, Jasmine," Aladdin told her. "We don't know when the next storm will come. We have to rebuild the city before the next sand storm comes."

'_Restoration of the city has definitely come along since the last time I was here. Storms probably haven't come for a while, either, I guess.' _ He thought.

"If only Genie was here, at a time like this…" Aladdin sighed.

The woman—Jasmine—murmured, head still down.

"Even if Genie was here, we can't rely on magic," Jasmine said to him. "It's our city, and we have to restore it with our own strength."

"Yeah… you're right." Jasmine finally raised her head, and a small smile could be seen on her face.

"Well, I gotta run." Aladdin said to her.

"Wait, I'll help too." Jasmine followed.

Aladdin and Jasmine walked in the direction of the shops.

"I wonder if that guy we saw before has any connection to those two." Roxas wondered.

"Hm… guess we'll find out someday," Axel answered. "Let's hurry up and RTC." He started walking. Roxas chased after him in a flurry.

* * *

On the clock tower, the two of them ate ice cream side by side.

"You've gotten more cheerful," Axel said, peering into Roxas' face.

'_Really? Maybe,'_ Roxas thought._ 'Something's changed about Axel, too, since Castle Oblivion._ _I don't really know what's changed, so I can't really tell him properly.'_

"You, too. You're brighter, too, Axel." Roxas smiled at his friend.

"Really? If that's true… maybe it's his influence." Axel teased referring to Sora.

"Huh?" Roxas looked at his best friend utterly confused.

"Nah, it'd be from laughing and eating ice cream like this, the two of us. Because of you." Axel said smoothly

'_Who does he mean by 'his', I wonder.' _Roxas thought. He then realized that Xion hadn't shown up. '_Oh yeah, Xion's still not here.'_

"So Xion's not coming today, I guess…" Roxas muttered.

'_I feel kind of uneasy because we haven't been able to meet,' _Roxas thought._ It's a tiny bit like the feeling I got when I was told that Axel might have been annihilated._ _I don't like it when people go.'_

Roxas looked at his friend. "Were you able to find out what was wrong with Levina…umm..I mean the prisoner…?" He stammered.

"Calling the prisoner by her name now, are you?" Axel joked. "You're getting really fond of her."

At this Roxas's cheeks turned pink. "I-I was just being friendly." He stammered.

"I wasn't able to find out anything. Saix refuses to talk about it." Axel told him.

Roxas lowered his head.

"Hey, don't worry," Axel reassured his friend. "I always find a way to help my friends out, got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled a little nodding his head.

Axel ate his ice cream in silence.

* * *

Roxas woke up to an average morning.

Xion wasn't in the lobby today, either.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel called and Roxas turned.

"Axel… have you seen Xion?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked around, scratching his head. "Hm? Xion? Haven't seen them, come to think of it."

"It's been over ten days now," Roxas muttered, looking down. He hadn't seen her since he'd woken up.

"Straight after Xion joined the Organization, I left for Castle Oblivion, so I don't really know much," Axel said, crossing his arms.

'_Even though we promised to eat ice cream, the three of us…' _ Roxas frowned.

"I'll ask Saix for you later. Xion's your friend, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah… thanks, Axel." Roxas nodded, and Axel patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"So, go get your mission over and done with quick." Axel told him.

Watching Roxas walk away, Axel sat on the sofa beside him.

'_I haven't met with Xion since I returned.'_ Axel thought discouragingly. '_Before I went to Castle Oblivion, I'd only seen their figure in the lobby a few times. Haven't even spoke to them before._' Axel never really saw what Xion looked like. '_In the first place, I'm not even really sure whether it's a girl or a boy, and I've never seen their face._ _Roxas said that Xion's a friend._'

After checking that Roxas and all the other members of the Organization that were in the lobby had disappeared into dark corridors, Axel stood and called out to Saix.

"What's my mission for today?" Axel asked.

"Have you finished your report on the Hero?" Saix asked him dismissively.

Axel shrugged at Saix's demanding tone. One necessary job was to submit reports on some investigation missions.

"Nah, not yet…" Axel answered lazily.

"Why did you think you were made to go out with Roxas yesterday, straight after coming home?" Saix asked, wearily, heaving a sigh.

"…So I could write a report comparing Roxas and the Hero, right?" Axel retorted.

"Thanks to you, there aren't many people around to work. Hurry and hand in your report, and then go on your mission," Saix ordered, his eyes dropping to the information in his hand.

"Yes sir…," Axel groaned and then remembered he needed to ask about Xion. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask about Xion…"

Saix looked up. His expression was strangely tight. "You shouldn't be in contact with Xion, though."

"It looks like Roxas is worried about where Xion is, that's all." Axel replied.

Saix blinked, as if thinking for a second, and then he said, "Because _they_ are making contact."

'_Looks like Saix has a lot of thoughts about Xion.' _Axel thought.

"So, where did Xion go?" Axel asked.

"Still on a mission to put down a large Heartless, and isn't back," Saix said, disagreeably.

"You're just going to leave it as is?" Axel looked at his former friend.

'_Sometimes, for whatever reason, our missions get dragged out, and we can't return to the castle for several days,' _Axel thought._ 'But, it's a whole other ball game when they just 'aren't back'. There's the possibility that they have been annihilated.'_

"I'm not 'leaving it as is'. I have sent dusks out to investigate; however, they haven't found anything yet. That's all," Saix said, staring at Axel.

Axel knew, from having known Saix a long time, that when Saix's expression was like this, he was thinking about something important. Axel waited for Saix to finish thinking, and speak.

"…I see. So you're going to make contact with that _thing_ soon, are you?" Saix sneered.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

'_I know this has something to do with the Hero and Roxas. But, Xion is connected to that too?_'' Axel wondered. '_If so, then I'd understand why Roxas would let them in. But, I don't remember Xion ever putting the hood down, or even speaking a single word. Perhaps they let their hood down while I was in Castle Oblivion?'_

"You, who have been in contact with both Roxas and the Hero, will find it fun to make contact with that thing." Saix said completely ignoring all of Axel's questions.

"You're not answering me, though." Axel replied.

"When you've made contact, you'll understand," Saix simply stated. "You absolutely must hand in the report today. Tomorrow, I'll make you and Roxas search for Xion."

'_When he says that, there's nothing to do but give him the report,' _Axel thought. '_It feels like he's dangling bait in front of my eyes, but whatever.'_

"Yes sir. I shall write the report," Axel shrugged, and headed for his own room.

* * *

Not sleeping much in the end, Axel wrote the report, and, deciding time was probably up, he headed for the lobby.

'_To be honest, report writing is really hard,' _Axel thought._ 'It's a huge pain to think about what to report, what not to report, which parts to lie about…'_

No one was in the lobby.

Axel sat down on a sofa, and gave a big yawn. Even Nobodies need sleep. Just like that, he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

'_I just want to take a tiny nap…' _Axel yawned.

"This is not a place to sleep," came a sudden voice in the silence, and Axel's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"What…" Axel groaned. "Oh, it's just you, Saix."

"What do you mean what?" Saix glared down at Axel, unpleasantly. "Have you handed in your report?"

"Of course I have." Axel replied stretching.

"If so, then head off on your mission with Roxas, as planned." Saix ordered

"Yes sir." Axel yawned.

Saix left. Axel cracked his neck as he stretched, going to stand in his usual spot.

After a short while, Demyx and Luxord appeared in the lobby, with Roxas finally appearing after them.

Axel got up off the sofa, stretching for the millionth time, and called out to Roxas. "You're late, Roxas."

"Sorry… I didn't really sleep well." Roxas said, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not the only one…" Axel yawned. "How come you didn't sleep?"

"Well…," Roxas began quietly. "I wanted to make sure Le-I mean the prisoner was alright," Axel saw Roxas frown. "But..."

"But what? Axel asked.

"She seems so different," Roxas told him. "She's not happy anymore."

"Being a prisoner can do that to you." Axel said to him.

"But she was always happy whenever I brought her ice cream." Roxas confessed.

"You've been doing what?!" Axel yelled.

The other Organization members looked at the red head.

Axel pulled Roxas over to the side so that no one else could hear them. "You aren't supposed to be giving the prisoner anything to eat!"

"But…," Roxas pouted. "I couldn't just let her starve…"

Axel sighed running his fingers through his hair. "If the Superior knew what you were doing…" Axel became frustrated. '_I'd lose my only friend_.'

Roxas saw the frustration in Axel's eyes and he looked down.

"I asked Saix about Xion." Axel said, and Roxas looked up. "Looks like she went out on a mission, and still isn't back."

Roxas looked down, worriedly. "So... does that mean she failed her mission...?" Pushing Roxas' shoulder, Axel started walking towards Saix.

"We'll find out when we're there." Axel reassured him.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas pressed, and Axel smiled.

"Today's mission is to go look for Xion, you and me." Axel told him.

"Really?!" Roxas stared happily at Axel.

"Why would I lie?" Axel asked jokingly. "We'll leave once you're ready."

"Let's hurry and go!" Roxas ran towards Saix.

Roxas turned to speak to Saïx. "Where's our mission today?"

"Twilight Town. Hurry and go look for Xion." Saix ordered.

"Got it." Roxas replied happily. "Let's go, Axel."

"Yes sir," Axel responded. Roxas looked at him, irritated, and then opened the darkness beside him. He stepped inside.

* * *

Twilight Town was wrapped in the same sunset.

"I wonder where Xion is…?" Roxas looked about, worriedly.

The corridor had opened up above the stairs in the alleyway.

"Xion's mission should have been to put down a large Heartless," Axel assumed. "That means there's a high possibility that Xion is wherever that Heartless might be."

Roxas seemed to be thinking hard about Axel's guess. "Well, it's good it wasn't a different world. I know pretty much all the places here. Let's gather information in the town."

"If it was a large Heartless, then it would have to be a wide place, right? Aren't the wide places in around here?" Roxas thought.

"That's right," Axel replied. "The widest place from here is… the empty lot?"

"Yeah… let's go." Roxas nodded hurrying off with Axel close behind him.

The two climbed down the stairs in front of them, into the vacant lot.

"There's no sign of a Heartless…" Axel muttered. Beyond him, beside the vacant lot benches, two of the town's children were talking about something. Of the usual three, it was only the hot-tempered boy and the girl.

"Olette, where's Pence?" The boy asked the girl.

"He went to check up on something by himself again today," The girl named Olette replied. "He went into the tunnels."

'_So, the girl must be called Olette. Pence is the boy who isn't here… probably that chubby kid.' _Axel thought as he watched the kids.

The boy whose name was yet unknown tilted his head. "That reminds me. Lately, he's been acting funny, whispering about something…"

Axel and Roxas listened to the conversation between Olette and the boy without hiding their presence.

"You think this has something to do with Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Hm… Maybe, maybe not." Axel assumed.

"Oh yeah," Olette told the boy. "Yesterday, when I went into the usual spot, he quickly hid something."

The boy crossed his arms. "Pence is weird. What's he up to?"

'_Even though those three are almost always together, it looks like they each have their own concerns, and even go around on their own sometimes,' _Axel thought as he watched them carefully. '_They said something interesting, too.'_

"Where do you think the 'usual spot' is?" Roxas muttered.

Axel shrugged. "Guess we just have to look. Roxas, got any clues?"

"Well, our 'usual spot' would be on the clock tower, but…" Roxas began.

"That's not what they mean, though." Axel grinned.

'_I want to hurry up and find Xion, and eat sea salt ice cream at the usual spot so I can make sure that Levina's doing alright.' _Roxas thought impatiently.

"Those three must have a special place for just the three of them." Roxas wondered.

"Was there place like that?" Axel thought hard. _'I thought I knew everything about the inside of this town, but nothing comes to mind.' _He thought."It's a special place for just three people, so I think it'd be a place people don't come, somewhere not that big."

"Our special place is like that too, hey… well, first of all let's walk and look for it." Axel set off in the direction of the tram square.

"Like, inside the tunnels?" Roxas assumed.

"Was there actually a place like that in the tunnels?" Axel said, immediately denying Roxas' guess.

'_We've run through every nook and cranny inside those tunnels on previous missions, and there wasn't anywhere that looked like someone could hide in.' _ Axel thought.

A certain place crossed his mind.

"…Under the tracks?" Axel said.

"Where's that…?" Roxas asked.

It seemed as if Axel didn't know of the place under the train tracks.

"See, there's this place like a storeroom with a fence door on it, on the corner where we came out today." Axel told his friend.

'Under the tracks' was a storeroom-like place beneath the rails on which the train ran.

That place went largely unnoticed, and being small, it looked perfect for three people to gather in.

* * *

A dusty smell clung to the air in the place under the rails. Floating dust particles sparkled in the light shining through the cracks in the train tracks above their heads.

"So this is the usual spot, right…" Axel observed as he looked around.

"If there's nothing here, we should just go look somewhere else." Roxas answered, walking around the room. There was a couch, and a dartboard. And, there was a definite sign of people. There were signs that people were always coming and going.

Axel threw a dart at the board.

"Search seriously, okay." Roxas told him.

"I am searching seriously, doesn't mean I can't have some fun while looking for Xion." Axel threw one more dart, which stuck nicely in the dead center.

Roxas peered behind the drum. A scrap of paper had fallen down there. "There's a scrap of paper…" He picked it up. What appeared to be a map of the town had been drawn on it.

"Looks like a map," Axel said, peering into Roxas' hand.

"There's lots of other stuff written on it." Roxas added.

"Strange stone steps… friends on the other side of the wall… an echoing cry in the tunnels… another self... wriggling baggage…?" Axel read out loud baffled.

Roxas read out the last of them. "Lastly, a ghost train, and a haunted mansion… seven written in all."

"What the hell is this?" Axel brought the map closer to his face.

"…This map was hidden by that guy… that Pence guy, wasn't it." Roxas wondered.

"So, you think Pence will know what this is if we pop the question to him, as they say?" Axel asked in response shrugging.

"So, looking for Pence is next on the list?" Roxas shrugged too, theatrically mimicking Xigbar's movements.

"Don't copy Xigbar!" Axel laughed.

"You were the one doing it just before, weren't you, Axel?" Roxas said, also laughing.

The two laughed for some time, then looked at each other.

"They said just before that Pence went into the tunnels, didn't they… let's go, Axel." Roxas smiled.

They left the space under the train tracks… the usual spot for those kids.

* * *

Pence was in a room deep in the tunnels.

"Hey, Pence," Axel said all of a sudden, startling Roxas a little.

'_Isn't it Organization regulation that we mustn't make contact with humans from other worlds?' _Roxas thought. '_But then I've already made contact with Levina…_'

Pence looked up at Axel, slightly uneasy. "…Who are you?"

"There's a little something I wanna ask." Axel replied.

'_Pence looks suspicious of us, but it seems like he'll give us an answer.' _Axel thought.

"We'd like you to tell us if anything's changed in this town," Axel told the pudgy boy. "There are a lot of weird things here, right…? Like, the strange stone steps, for example…"

Roxas watched Axel and Pence's exchange.

"It looks like you guys are investigating the wonders of this town, too." Pence replied.

"Uh… yeah, I guess." Axel nodded a little exaggeratedly.

"Hmmm… Really, I wasn't going to tell anyone until I'd investigated them all, but… okay, I'll teach you what I've learned about the wonders of this town," Pence said, lowering his voice a little, as if he were talking about something of grave importance. "I tried my best to investigate them, but the truth is, the wonders of this town are…"

Roxas held his breath.

"…Mostly good rumors." Axel said.

'_What are you thinking'_ Roxas was about to say, but he stopped himself.

"The strange stone stairs that you brought up just before were also just a silly joke." Pence confessed.

"So you're saying this town is incredibly peaceful." Axel sighed in defeat, probably thinking the same thing as Roxas.

"But, there was the very best wonder." Pence told them.

"Very best…?" Roxas repeated.

"Yeah. I'm talking about a tree in the forest on the outskirts of town. There is one tree in the whole forest… if that tree is shaken, it stirs violently…" Pence regaled, in an eerie tone, and Roxas and Axel exchanged a look.

"What do you think? I still haven't investigated that place, though. There's also a rumor that even though there shouldn't be anyone there, there's some kind of presence." Pence's expression suddenly snapped into a grin.

Roxas tilted his head. "I don't really get it."

"Yeah, that's why it's a wonder. Since I don't know the cause, I think I'll go and check it out properly later." Pence told them.

"I see," Axel nodded.

"Well, I'm going back to investigate the town. Don't spread what I've told you around, okay?" Pence told them, and he left the room.

"In the end, we didn't find out a thing," said Roxas, with a mingled sigh. '_We didn't find out a single thing about Xion.' _ He thought worried.

"Nah, that's not true. He said there's some presence in the forest outside of town, right? Maybe that was Xion's target to put down." Axel reassured his friend.

'_Axel's right. Pence had already solved most of the mysteries. And the wonder that was still unclear… is the one with a high chance of being connected to Xion.' _Roxas thought with a smile.

"Okay, let's go have a look at that place."

Roxas and Axel headed for the forest outside of town.

* * *

'_It's no good,' _ Xion thought. '_I don't know what to do.'_

Xion sat in the forest on the outskirts of town, hugging her knees. It was chilly in the forest, the air damp.

'_No matter how many times I wish, the keyblade won't come to me,' _she frowned. '_I can't use the keyblade. I can get on to some degree with magic, but I can't report back if I defeat huge Heartless and a heart doesn't come out. I'll expose to Saix that I can't use the keyblade,' _her fears continued to grow. '_And… maybe I'll be annihilated._ _What will I do? What should I…'_

At that moment, Xion heard a familiar voice, and she looked up.

"Around here?"

It was Roxas' voice.

'_It's not strange for Roxas to be in Twilight Town.' _Xion thought.'_Next to him is… a redheaded member of the Organization. It must be Axel, Roxas' friend.'_

The two of them were looking up into the trees.

Hidden in those trees was a huge Heartless—Vanish Lizard.

Shaped like a chameleon, it was a Heartless that could become invisible in a transparent state and hide itself.

Xion had fought it just once with magic, and then fled.

The trees shook.

"Heheh… looks like we hit a winner." Axel grinned.

A large presence slipped out of the forest, running towards the haunted mansion.

"Let's go Roxas, no losing time now." Axel told his friend.

"I know that!" Roxas replied.

Roxas and Axel sprinted after it.

Xion took a determined breath, stood up, and followed after the two.

In front of the haunted mansion, the whole of the huge Heartless—the Vanish Lizard—was obvious.

Roxas readied his keyblade. "So this is Xion's target?"

"Probably. I guess it vanished and hid in the forest." Axel said, also gripping a chakram in each hand.

"And Xion is?" Roxas wondered where she was.

"Well, seeing what it can do, I'd say she's probably still looking for it." Axel assumed.

Axel wrapped himself in flames.

"What'll we do?" Roxas asked his friend.

"Do I even have to say it?!" He shot fire at the Vanish Lizard.

"Got it!" Roxas nodded holding his keyblade.

Roxas ran at the Vanish Lizard too, keyblade in hand, and both of their attacks exploded at about the same time.

A shadow rushed into the area—someone wearing the black coat of the Organization.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled.

'_That's Xion… I guess?'_ Axel couldn't tell whether that person, hood still up, was Xion or not.

But, it seemed to him that Roxas could tell it was Xion, even with the hood up.

"Roxas!" Preoccupied with them she was left open for a moment, and the Vanish Lizard sent her flying with its tail.

At that time, Axel heard Xion's voice for the first time. It was the voice of a little girl.

"Xion!" Roxas went to run to Xion, but Axel grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Roxas—defeating that thing comes first for now!" Axel gently scolded him.

"…Yeah." No sooner than he'd answered, Roxas turned back, and brought his keyblade down on the Vanish Lizard.

'_I thought the same thing when we went on a mission together the day before yesterday or whenever it was, but Roxas has gotten strong,' _Axel watched Roxas as he fought. '_It's different from normal growth… I wanna suspect something else, something more has happened. Maybe it's got something to do with Sora.'_

Axel went to give Roxas cover, throwing a chakram at the Vanish Lizard.

"Let's go!" Roxas leapt, and the blow that connected wounded the Vanish Lizard mortally.

Its body disappeared wrapped in light, and just the heart floated up.

Not even indulging in the significance of defeating a huge Heartless, Roxas ran to Xion, and helped her stand.

"Xion, are you okay?" Roxas asked her in concern.

"…Roxas…" Xion muttered.

Her hood still up, Axel couldn't tell what her expression was at all.

"Are you injured?" Roxas continued abrading her with questions.

"Thank you… I'm okay… but…" The voice coming from under the hood was small and thin.

'_First of all, it'd be better to move somewhere else.' _ Axel thought. "We'll get into the details later. First of all, let's move. You guys go ahead to the clock tower," Axel said and he started walking.

* * *

Axel bought three ice creams from the usual shop, and walked slowly towards the clock tower.

'_I wanted a bit of time to think,' _Axel thought._ 'Time to think about these things I can't understand. Why would Roxas get so worried over Xion…? I can't think anyone could trust someone who hides their face, their expression unknowable,' _He wondered slightly amused at Roxas' behavior._ 'It's funny to speak of trust and reliance between Nobodies, members of the Organization, in the first place, but even so, I'm not satisfied with that.' _

"We promised to eat ice cream together, the three of us." Axel mused.

'_How did Xion get Roxas' trust so far as to make that promise?' _He wondered. '_I'd have a rough time trying to explain how I got his trust, but I was his very first mentor, and I was the one who made contact with Roxas, and I meant to look after him in my own way. But Xion is different.' _He wondered while arriving at the clock tower. Roxas and Xion were already there.

'_What on earth happened while I was at Castle Oblivion…?'_ Axel thought, as he climbed the stairs up the clock tower.

"Well, I can think all I want, but it can't be helped," Axel muttered quietly, and walked up to where Roxas and Xion sat side by side. "Were you waiting?" Axel called. He walked behind them, and sat on the very end, giving Roxas and Xion and ice cream each.

"Here ya go." Roxas handed Xion the ice cream.

"Thank you…" Xion smiled gently.

That was the first conversation Axel and Xion had ever had. Her face was, as always, hidden deep in her hood and shrouded in darkness, so that he could not see her expression.

Roxas started gnawing on his ice cream right away, but Xion just sat there, holding it.

"Your ice cream will melt." Roxas told her.

"…Yeah," Xion nodded, but she still didn't move.

"What's up? Hurry up and eat it." Roxas told her.

'_At least, I can tell from her voice that she's female. But, I don't know a single thing other than that,' _Axel thought. '_And, I don't really like hanging out with girls. Press the wrong button, and women fly into a bad mood.'_

Roxas looked into Xion's face. "Did something happen?"

'_It's like he can see her expression, but he shouldn't be able to.' _ Axel thought as he watched his friends.

Xion stayed silent.

With no other choice, Axel opened his mouth. "If you've got troubles, you tell them to your friends… right? Roxas."

Roxas nodded, and said, "We're… friends, right?"

At those words, Xion finally spoke. "I can't… use the keyblade anymore."

'_Keyblade? What does she mean? Does that mean Xion can wield the keyblade too?' _Axel thought._ 'I hadn't heard that. If Xion is a Keyblade Wielder, I can sort of accept that as the reason why Roxas would let her in.'_

"If I can't use the keyblade, I can't complete missions." Xion told her friends. Even under the hood, they could see that her shoulders were trembling.

"What on earth happened?" Roxas asked with a hint of concern.

Xion shook her head. "I don't know… But, if I don't destroy Heartless with the keyblade, even if I free the heart from it, it will only go and turn into a Heartless again. All I can do is make them stop existing for a while." They could hear a slight shake in her voice, too. "I have to collect hearts. And so, if I can't use the keyblade… I… am useless." Xion hung her head. Her melting ice cream dampened her hand.

"Can't something be done, Axel?" Roxas begged, but Axel shrugged.

"Something…? There's nothing we can do. Without a keyblade, she can't collect hearts." Axel told him. '_I didn't even know until just now that she ever was a keyblade wielder.' _ He thought.

"Like this… I… will get turned into a dusk…" Xion trembled.

'_I'm no good at listening to a girl who sounds like she's about to cry.' _Axel groaned.

"We'll never let that happen." Roxas' tone was just a little strong.

The words 'if you're going to say something like that, then do something yourself,' got as far as Axel's throat, but he swallowed them.

'_Roxas is the only one who can wield the keyblade,' _Axel thought anxiously._ 'It's not like she could take his.'_

"So we can't let that… wait." Axel glanced at Roxas.

"Did you think of a way?" Roxas asked, happily. Beside him, Xion stayed silent, face hidden in her hood.

"Roxas, you should just do your best." Axel told him.

"Huh?" Xion said, just as Roxas asked "…What do you mean?"

'_This is the first time I've felt Xion look at me.'_ Axel thought. "Until you can use the keyblade again, Xion, you two should make sure to always stick together. That way, no one will figure out that you can't use your keyblade."

"I get it…!" Roxas smiled.

"But, you'd have to try twice as hard from now on, Roxas." Axel said.

"I'll do my best!" Roxas said giving a strong nod.

But, Xion looked worried. "…Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course it's okay!" Roxas beamed at her.

"But…" Xion cast her eyes down again. The ice cream in her hand was mostly melted.

"When you're in trouble, you can count on your friends, right, Roxas?" Axel said, and Roxas smiled, looking at Xion.

"Friends… Axel… are you my friend, too?" Xion asked, in a feeble voice, and Axel unconsciously turned his gaze away, to look at the sunset. He was at a loss as to what he should tell her.

'_I don't know why. But, maybe the reason is, Xion is Roxas' friend now. I can't see Xion's face… but, it makes me think that there's something special about Xion. I didn't get that impression at all when I first saw her.' _ Axel thought dismissively.

"If you're a friend of Roxas'… you're a friend of mine," Axel answered, looking back over at Xion.

For a second, his breath was knocked out of him.

The raven-haired girl, hood off, was looking right at Axel.

'_When did she take it off?' _Axel thought completely confused._ 'While I was watching the sunset just now? And that face… looks just like Naminé.' What does this mean? Who's Nobody is Xion?'_

"Thank you… Roxas, Axel." Xion said quietly.

"It's fine, so hurry up and eat your ice cream." Axel replied, covering that he was shaken, and Xion finally began to eat her melting ice cream.

The setting sun shone on the three of them.

* * *

Levina sat in the darkness of her cell. She almost looked as if she was sick. She didn't even look up as she heard footsteps approach the cell.

"Levina?" Roxas's voice called to her.

At the sound of the voice, Levina looked up. She saw ice cream in the boy's hand. "I don't want any ice cream today…" She told him looking away.

Roxas looked at her confused. "Why not?" He asked her. He peered into the bars of her cell.

"I'm not hungry today…" Levina said dismissively.

Roxas looked at her hand seeing her wayfinder. The star-shaped trinket which Levina held tightly in her hand wasn't shining the room with light anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked her.

Levina held her head as if she was in pain. '_W-What's happening to me…?'_ She thought terrified. '_I-It feels like my heart is…_' She frowned. '_Has the darkness taken over my heart…?_'

Roxas saw her frown. "Please…" He begged. "Tell me what's wrong?"

'_I-I don't know what's wrong.'_ Levina wanted to say, but instead she felt a pulsing darkness inside her heart forcing her to scream at her friend who was worried about her. "I said leave me _alone_!" She barked shoving Roxas's hand which held the sea-salt ice cream. The ice cream fell to the ground.

Roxas backed away from the cell. '_What did I do?_' He wondered. '_I've never seen her so angry before.' _

"Roxas!" It was Saix.

Roxas turned around.

"All members of the Organization are needed at the Alter of Naught." Saix ordered.

"But…" Roxas protested looking at Levina.

"Now!" Saix told him.

Roxas sighed in defeat leaving Levina by herself.

Levina gasped breathlessly as she held her wayfinder tightly. '_T-This darkness…._' She trembled. _'It scares me…_'

* * *

The members of the Organization all aligned at the Alter of Naught. Hovering above them was a heart-shaped cloud. The essence of all worlds – Kingdom Hearts.

The superior of the Organization, Xemnas was in front of them, basking in the glow of Kingdom Hearts just like his Somebody – Xehanort did years ago.

"The time is ripe…" Xemnas said outstretching his hands to Kingdom Hearts as if he was worshipping the fragmentary passageway. "A great heart has at last appeared before us."

Demyx, Luxord, and Xaldin could have cared less about this Kingdom Hearts. Demyx was half-asleep, Luxord was looking at his playing cards, and Xaldin was getting agitated by standing around hearing one of their leader's drawled out speech.

"Rage… hatred… sadness, and happiness." Xemnas continued.

Xigbar and Saix looked at the heart-shaped door way with eagerness and greed.

"All gathered together are the fruits of the heart… that is Kingdom Hearts."

'_Kingdom Hearts?_' Roxas thought curiously.

Axel was beside his friend just quietly listening to the Superior's words and watching Xion, who wasn't reacting at all to any of this.

"The world will begin to reform from now," Xemnas turned to his members. "Gentlemen! In order to gain more power, and, in order to have hearts of our own…" He looked at them. "All gathered together, we Nobodies must not forget our goal," Everyone in the Organization clearly heard as Xemnas said, "To gather hearts, to have hearts of our own, to not let the heart mislead us."

* * *

**Things are about to get pretty real from now on. Will Levina succumb to the darkness or will Lira, Sora and the others be able to help her in time? Or maybe Roxas and his friends will be able to help her! Find out next update! **


	8. Vacation

** So I had time to write today :D **

**Some information is taken from the manga. Loool the 358/2 Days manga is awesome! **

* * *

"_Today was my first vacation ever. I didn't know what to do with it. Axel said to do what I like, but all I like is having ice cream with my friends—so that's what I ended up doing._

_Axel leaves tomorrow for some kind of mission. Which reminds me—I still haven't given him the WINNER stick yet" _– Roxas Diary Entry XXIV

Chapter 8 – Vacation

Outside the window, the moon—the heart-shaped moon—floated. This was Kingdom Hearts. Axel watched it, still sprawled on his bed. There was still a little time before he had to leave on his mission.  
_  
'To gather hearts, to have hearts of our own, to not let the heart mislead us…_,' Axel thought. 'For_ these past few days, I've been thinking about the meaning of Xemnas' words. To not let the heart mislead us? What does that mean? Whenever I'm alone, these thoughts just float around in my head the whole time. I don't know why I have to think so much about it. I bet the other Nobodies don't.'_

He let out a frustrated sigh. Everything he had done in Castle Oblivion was on a strange impulse. To make sure Roxas existed so that he would have a friend.  
_'The heart… emotions. I think about their origins. Contemplate it. Reason about it. When did I start doing this?' _He kept on thinking about it.

The truth was, Axel knew when. '_Maybe I've been pretending I hadn't noticed,' _Axel dismissively mused. '_Yeah… I started thinking about this stuff when Roxas—no, Roxas and Xion joined the Organization. The two of them have gone along growing as Nobodies, and in that process no doubts have been thrown at me.' _

He thought about the other day when he saw Xion's face for the first time back on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. '_As for how it's been since Xion and I became close… that's only since I came back from Castle Oblivion,' _He thought. '_I have to admit that something is changing inside of me. Before this, I wouldn't have thought about those kinds of things. Changing… why am I changing?_ _I called it 'contemplating', but it's just rambling.'  
_  
Axel felt the waver of an unexpected presence, and sat up in bed. "Don't just barge in here—you could at least knock." He said, in an unpleased manner.

Saix was standing next to the bed. Axel looked away from him and stared at a speck on the wall. However, seeming to not notice Axel's attitude, Saix began to speak in his usual tone.

"How has Xion been acting?" Saix asked.

For the past couple of missions Roxas had been helping Xion on missions. Making sure he would take down the Heartless in other worlds so that Xion wouldn't get in trouble with the Organization. There were moments where she would be able to use the keyblade and moments where the legendary weapon wouldn't appear for her.

"It's not like I've been keeping watch in particular, so I wouldn't have a clue." Axel answered in a sulky tone.

"You seem quite close." Saix continued.

For a moment, Axel thought about the reasons Saix could have for being so interested in Xion. '_I already know why Roxas is special. The Nobody of the Keyblade Hero is going to be special. But, I still don't have the information to decide how Xion is special compared to other Nobodies. I wanted to know, but now I already understand that it would be useless to ask Saïx to tell me.'  
_  
"What, am I meant to report even that to you? If you don't need anything, get out." Axel said, getting up out of his bed with a violent movement. _'Speaking of changes, my relationship with Saix has, too,' _Axel kept his gaze away from his long-time friend._ 'I think it's changed slightly since I've had time with Roxas and Xion. I couldn't really say how, though.'_

"You and Xion are on the same mission today." Saix told him.

"Thank you ever so much for going to all the trouble to tell me that." Axel answered sarcastically facing the mirror and starting to get ready.

"I need you to go to Castle Oblivion again soon." Saix said watching Axel's face in the mirror. At those words, he finally looked at Saix.

"Orders from 'Lord' Xemnas?" Axel asked his lips curling.

Saix didn't reply to that. "That castle still has secrets. Even there, there are unknown places—"

"Unknown places?" Axel interrupted. He turned his gaze back on his own reflection in the mirror. "You're talking about that chamber. I've scoured the place and I haven't found it. It won't be discovered that easily."

The tension in Saix's pursed lips slackened a little. "Very well, I'll tell you something you'd like to hear. Xion was born in that castle. Just like Naminé was, in that castle." Saix was silent for a moment. "The place Naminé and Xion were born—sounds like a place you'd like to go, am I right?"

_'That's bait. But there's no skill in simply taking the bait.' _Axel thought looking at Saix.

Axel snorted and turned to Saix. "It sounds like the one who wants to go to that castle isn't me, it's you, am I right?" Axel asked, as he stepped past Saix, out of his field of vision. "Cause if you go to the chamber that Xemnas is searching for—you'll figure out his true goal, right?"

"The Chamber of Sleep, and its twin, the Chamber of Awakening," Saix began, back still turned. "Xemnas has a goal that he hasn't told anyone. A clue towards it should be in the Chamber of Awakening. If we can get out hands on it, we'll have the advantage in every conceivable way—for our goal, too." At that last word, Saix turned and looked at Axel.

Axel sighed and said, "Vexen and Zexion were in your way. That's why they were taken care of—so you'd reach the top of the Organization, right?" Axel waited for Saix to say something. '_It's almost like I'm telling myself this._ _Us not having hearts doesn't mean our behavior means nothing,' _He thought. '_It doesn't mean we can't think. Doesn't mean we don't have goals. Acting for the sake of those is something both humans and Nobodies share.'_

"I do the dirty work, so you better get to the top." Axel said to him nonchalantly. Axel looked as Saix. Saix stared back.

'_I'm not lying when I tell him this.' _ Axel thought hard.

Saix turned his back on Axel.

"In a few days, you'll be sent to Castle Oblivion on a solo mission. Be expecting it." Saix said, leaving the room.

Alone, Axel clenched his fists, and followed Saix out of the room.

* * *

Going to the lobby, Axel found Xion gazing idly out the window. Roxas wasn't there yet.

"What are you looking at, poppet?" Xigbar asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Axel sat down on the sofa, listening carefully to their conversation.

"…I was just looking at Kingdom Hearts." Xion answered quietly.

"You that interested in it?" Xigbar asked.

Xion turned to look at Xigbar. "I was thinking how pretty it is." She replied.

Xigbar began to chuckle, then outright laugh.

Axel watched silently. '_So Xigbar found something funny in what Xion said?' _He thought watching Xigbar._ 'I still don't really understand how that guy thinks.'_  
"Did I say something weird?" Xion asked looking at him strangely.

"No—you're growing up into a fine young thing, as they say." He said laughing his head off.

_'It's probably that… since the keyblade returned to Xion, even though she hasn't gone on missions with Roxas, she's keeping calm and composed,' _Axel thought._ 'If that's what he means by growing up, then it's true, but I don't know why that would make him laugh this much.'  
_  
"Hey! You guys talking about something interesting?" Demyx said poking his head in.

"Poppet's a lot more useful that you." Xigbar replied. This was partially true. Out of all the Organization members, Demyx was supposedly the laziest of them all. He would always bring back written reports from other worlds saying all he did was sleep or didn't really do much at all. It just wasn't in his nature to work hard.

"I don't get it." Demyx shrugged.

A little later Saix entered the hall. "Xion."

Xion looked up and trotted over to Saix. Matching her timing, Axel stood up from the sofa.

"You have a mission with Axel. Hurry and depart." Saix ordered.

"With Axel?" Xion turned to look at the man. Axel nodded in answer and smiled.

"It's the first time we've worked together, isn't it," Xion said brightly to him. "Don't go holding me back, now."

"That should be my line." Axel replied laughing lightly.

Saix was watching them joking and laughing together. Axel noticed Saix's slightly reproachful gaze and stopped laughing. Xion put on a meek face, as if she'd noticed too.

"Oh yeah, where's Roxas going?" Axel asked Saix, trying to wipe away the oppressive atmosphere.

"Investigating a new world with Xigbar." Saix answered flatly.

_'There's definitely some meaning in Saïx's instructions,' _Axel thought_. 'He doesn't just pair members randomly and send them out with instructions. I bet there's some kind of objective behind pairing Xion and I, and Roxas and Xigbar. 'But, I don't know that objective as of yet… Could it have something to do with the prisoner?' _Axel shook his head. '_I need to stop calling her that. Roxas says her name all the time._' He looked at Saix._ I don't even know if he's not intending to tell anyone, or if he's actually being ordered to do it like this.' _

"Hurry and depart." Saix ordered.

"Yes sir." Axel turned his back on Saix and started walking, stepping into a dark corridor._  
_

* * *

'_My head feels kind of heavy,'_ Roxas thought heading for the lobby. '_I've been dreaming a lot lately. The dreams are terribly vague. Well, maybe they're full of bright worlds, but when I wake up, only vague memories are left. And then, when it's time to get out of bed, I still feel tired, just feeling like I didn't sleep well.' _ He sighed a little remembering how Levina had yelled at him. _'I wonder if she's in a better mood today.' _

"You sure dragged your feet. Axel and co. already left." Demyx called when Roxas entered the lobby.

"Axel and who?" Roxas asked the question slipping out of his mouth.

"Axel and Xion are doing a combo-act today. I love those, so much easier!" Demyx answered whole heartedly.

Demyx lazily stretched. "I can't wait to go on vacation."

"Vacation?" Roxas asked curiously.

"To take a break from all these missions." Demyx answered with a smile.

'_Going on vacation sounds kind of fun._' Roxas thought. He smiled thinking about Axel and Xion. '_It would be nice to go on a vacation together, the three of us_,' He thought of Levina locked up in her cell. '_Does going on a vacation mean Levina can come too?_''

Roxas smiled whole heartedly thinking about going on a vacation with his friends. The small boy even started humming about going on a vacation as he approached the lobby.

Demyx looked at him and smiled saying, "You sound pretty happy. Do you really want a vacation that badly?"

"Yup!" Roxas smiled. "I want the three of us to go to the beach!"

Demyx looked at Roxas slightly confused. "Huh? Three of us?" He asked. "Oh you mean Axel and Xion." He looked at Roxas. "You guys sure are close."

Roxas smile widened. "It's because we're best friends." He chimed.

Demyx looked at Roxas' happy nature.

Roxas regained his composure and looked at Demyx asking, "Do the three of us make a strange group?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nah," He replied. "There's nothing bad about that."

Roxas smiled lightly thinking about his friends. '_Axel and Xion on a mission together?_' Roxas thought. '_That is pretty rare_.'

A voice butted in. "And your mission is with me, tiger." Roxas looked up at the owner. It was Xigbar.

"Cut it out with the weird nicknames." Roxas told him defensively.

'_I don't really like being called tiger.' _ Roxas thought pouting.

Xigbar chuckled. "You like kiddo better? But Poppet's got the best one, right?" He teased.

_'Poppet is Xion's nickname,' _Roxas thought._ 'Why does Xigbar like those weird nicknames so much?'_

"Or would you prefer Doll instead?" Xigbar taunted.

Roxas stayed silent. '_Doll_?' He thought. '_Could that be Levina's nickname_?'

Xigbar wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Well, today the two of us have a whole new world. Let's go, tiger." He said.

Roxas slightly glared at the taller man._ 'He gets on my nerves for so many things, but since we have work to do, I have to suck it up.' _ He thought.

Roxas brushed Xigbar's hand off, and went over to Saix to ask the details of the mission.

* * *

Axel and Xion had headed for Twilight Town. Defeating the Heartless that appeared in the town and collecting their hearts were basic missions to Xion and Roxas. And, it was Axel's job to accompany.  
Coming out of a back alley and halfway up a hill, a huge swarm of Heartless appeared. Xion destroyed Heartless after Heartless with her keyblade, causing hearts to float up into the air.

'_The way she moves, you wouldn't even think she'd ever forgotten how to use that thing for even a moment. She's almost as—no, she'd probably be even stronger than Roxas,' _Axel thought watching Xion fight. '_In any case, I don't really get why I had to go on a mission with her right at this time. There are certainly a fair few Heartless, but with the force Xion has now, I think she could fight just fine without my help.'_

"These Heartless here are the last, I think." Xion said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Xion, fight, fight, fight!" Axel clapped as she turned around.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked confused.

"What am I doing…?" Axel repeated smiling. "I'm praising you, you know."

"You're weird!" Xion said laughing.

Just then, Axel suddenly felt like Xion's face had blurred, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Axel?" Xion asked in concern.

"Nah…" Axel shrugged whatever happened as a sign of fatigue.

'_For a second, the Xion I saw there had the face of… Naminé,' _Axel thought. '_Xion and Naminé look very similar to begin with. But they aren't exactly the same; their hair color is different. But, just now, for just an instant, Xion's hair was blonde._ _What is really going on with her?'  
_  
"…Axel?" The face peering anxiously at him was Xion's again.  
_  
'What happened just now?' _Axel thought.

Xion lightly giggled.

"Maybe someone cast a weird spell on me." Axel glossed it over, laughing and scratching his head.

"Are you okay?" Xion was still looking anxious.

"I said it's nothing. Let's keep going." Axel told her.

"…If you're fine, then okay, but…" Xion protested.

"I said I'm fine. Come on, let's go." Axel started walking ahead.

"Wait!" Xion said following. Turning back, she was still Xion—just like usual.  
_  
'If she doesn't… change, then what happened must have been just an illusion. The two of them—Xion and Naminé—look so similar, I must have just seen it like that. It's not something to worry about.' _ Axel thought.

"Let's hurry up and clear this up." Axel called standing at the entrance to the tram plaza at the top of the hill, gripping his chakrams.

There were many Shadows hanging around in the plaza.

"Okay." Xion nodded.

Xion gripped her keyblade, and ran at the Shadows.

* * *

On the other side of the light, a whole new world opened up before them. Roxas stepped out of the dark corridor, and looked around. The atmosphere of this world was similar in some way to Agrabah, probably because of the huge stone buildings and the dry packed earth. The name of this world was, of course, Olympus Coliseum.

"Soooo then, let's investigate like crazy and get our butts home." Xigbar said, looking back at Roxas.

"What are we investigating?" Roxas asked. He had known that they were here to investigate the world, but he didn't know the concrete details.

"We're checking out whether there's anything here. Maybe there'll be someone who could join the Organization." Xigbar told him. '_We need more vessels_.' He thought. '_But there's no way I'd let tiger know about what we're really after. There's no way the little Doll locked up in her cage is going to be enough._' He grinned lightly.

Xigbar's answer was a little unexpected. Lost in thought for a moment, Roxas then voiced the question that surfaced. "Hey, what kind of people can join the Organization?"

"You know about Nobodies, right?" Xigbar asked in return. As Roxas searched for an answer, Xigbar started explaining. "When someone with a strong heart loses that heart to the darkness, it makes a Heartless. Nobodies… are a rare thing born when that happens. And then, we, the Organization, are a gathering of Nobodies of those who had the strongest hearts, you see."  
_  
'It's the first time I've heard half of that.' _ Roxas thought while listening.

"So all the members of the Organization are special…" Roxas muttered unconsciously.

Xigbar laughed. "Special… and you and Xion are special Nobodies, even amongst us." He said.

"Huh?" Roxas looked confused. '_I don't really get what he's saying. Axel did say something similar, but it feels like he meant something slightly different.' _ He thought.  
Roxas wanted more answers. As he was about to ask, a Heartless appeared in front of the two of them.

"Oops—no time for talk. We're clearing these up, Roxas." Xigbar gripped his arrow guns in his hands. A little late, Roxas summoned his keyblade, and ran at the Heartless.

* * *

Axel watched the sunset vaguely and then bit his ice cream.

"Roxas is late, isn't he," Xion said. She had already finished hers.

They'd been able to complete their mission comparatively easily. Because it had been in Twilight Town, it hadn't taken them any time at all to make it to the usual spot. It was obvious that they would arrive before Roxas, but it felt like he was a little late even so.

"Hope Xigbar isn't picking on him." Axel said.

"Yeah." Xion nodded.

The conversation broke off.  
_  
'Now that I think about it, maybe this is the first time it's been just me and her here.' _ He thought.

"Hey, Axel," Xion began.

Axel looked at Xion.

"Watching the sunset like this, and talking… it feels like a long time ago, I did this same thing with someone." Xion told him honestly.

It was the first time Xion had spoken about something like that. She looked down as if she was searching for the words to continue. "…I get that feeling from looking at the ocean, too." She took something from her pocket. It was a seashell. "Yeah, the ocean… I feel like I've been there, talking with someone, just like this... somewhere I can hear the sound of waves." Xion stared at the shell.

"You're saying you have memories?" Axel asked.

"Not really… no, but…" Xion shook her head. "I don't know… maybe these are memories."

Again, silence passed between them.

_'The ocean… seashells. Only one thing comes to mind. They must be Sora's memories._  
_I know as much as I could find out about the memories that Naminé scattered in Castle Oblivion. At Sora's home—Destiny Islands—a blue ocean spreads out to the horizon,' _Axel thought trying to put the pieces together.

He bit his ice cream while thinking.'_And, the charm Sora carried to remember the promise he made to Kairi was made out of seashells, wasn't it…?_ _At the same time, there were memories of the Princess—Kairi. It's only natural that Kairi is very strong in those memories, if Xion and Naminé are connected. Because Naminé is Kairi's Nobody.' _

Axel looked at Xion carefully._ 'No, it's possible to think that that Xion is the one directly connected to Kairi._ _Who's Nobody is Xion?_ _Now that I think about it, it wasn't an illusion when I saw Xion and Naminé during our mission. It feels like there must be a reason.'_

"You have memories, don't you, Axel?" Xion asked breaking Axel out of his thoughts.

"Generally, yeah. They're not much use for anything, anyway," Axel replied looking at Xion. Her expression seemed lost somehow.

"Roxas doesn't have memories just like me," Xion said. "Roxas and I…," She thought about what to say. "I wonder if we were so similar before we became Nobodies."

Axel had no answer for that. '_I still can't tell anyone what I've guessed. The plans that the Organization are carrying out, the things we are trying to do, and then this time I spend with Roxas and Xion.' _

Feeling how each clashed with the other, Axel narrowed his eyes and stared out at the sunset.  
_  
'The Organization—no, Xemnas—seems to think of all the members of the Organization as pieces in a game. Saix and I were aiming to take advantage of that. But now…' _ Axel thought wondering what the Superior of the Organization was really planning.

While the two sat in silence, Roxas finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm so late," He apologized.

"You're late, Roxas," Xion said putting the seashell back into her pocket. "We already finished eating," She smiled. Roxas sat down beside her.

"Xigbar went and left me there alone. Turned into a solo-mission after all." Roxas started eating his ice cream.

"Good job then." Axel said, slipping the stick from his finished ice cream into his pocket.

"Xigbar's really terrible." Roxas added.

And so, the three of them began their usual small talk, smiling together.

* * *

The days never changed. Waking up hazily, Roxas headed to the lobby. He had been going on missions alone for a while now, and he felt quite tired.

"Morning…" He called, entering the lobby, but no one was there. Light from Kingdom Hearts poured into the empty room.

Going over to where Saix normally stood, Roxas found a note pasted there. The note read, "Vacation Today"

"Vacation…?" Roxas repeated, quietly. He didn't know what the word meant.  
_'What am I supposed to do?' _Roxas thought. '_Well first of all, there's no one here in the lobby. So, it doesn't look like I'm meant to be here,' _He then recalled a conversation with Demyx the day before._ 'Wait a minute, I think I remember Demyx having said a little while ago something about hoping we'd get a holiday soon.'_

Roxas left the lobby. Walking down the hall, he found Axel.

"Hey, Roxas. Haven't had a holiday in a while, have we?" Axel seemed in better spirits than usual, despite not having a heart.

"It's my first time." Roxas said to him.

Axel tilted his head looking at Roxas. "Is that right?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, his brows drawn for a moment, and said, "Hey, Axel. With these 'vacations', what am I supposed to do?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"I don't know… what I'm meant to do." Roxas confessed meekly looking down._'Without a mission, I have no idea what to do.' _He thought in dismay.

"Do what you like?" Axel asked.

"What I like… I don't have anything I like," Roxas answered and Axel let out a surprised puff of air. "What are you gonna do, Axel?"  
"Me, well… sleep and sleep and sleep." Axel replied.

"Isn't that what you usually do anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Usually, I'm making do with how much I get." Axel answered.

_'He really wants to sleep that much? I dream, most times I sleep.' _Roxas thought. Without realizing, Roxas fell into deep thought.

"Well, I'm off. Spend your time well, okay?" Axel turned to go.

"Hey, wait a second, Axel!" Roxas grabbed his coat.

"What is it? You not gonna let me sleep?" Axel yawned, stretching.

"Oh, what are you two doing?" It was Xion, stopping as she happened to pass by.

"Did you see the note?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"What are you going to do, Xion?" Roxas asked her.

"Hey, I'd better be getting back to my room." Axel said as Roxas was in the middle of asking, stretching widely again.

"Uh… o-okay…" Roxas nodded uncertainly, and Axel walked away. "Roxas?" Xion looked at him.

"Uh, so yeah, what will you do, Xion?" Roxas asked her again.  
"I'm going to train." Xion said smiling.

"Train?" Roxas blinked.

"I have to get even better at using the keyblade," Xion answered. "How about you train with me?"  
_  
'I don't really understand the point of swinging the keyblade around if I don't have a mission.' _Roxas thought and answered Xion,"I'm fine thanks…"

"Okay, well I'm going then. If you change your mind, let's do it together." Xion too hurried away.

Left all alone, Roxas sighed. '_Do what I want… what should I do? What I like… something I like… ice cream?' _He thought.

Nothing else came to mind. Roxas looked towards the long corridor leading to where Levina was kept. '_I wonder if Levina would want to go on a vacation with me._'

Roxas started walking.

* * *

Roxas approached Levina's cell. He noticed that the door was wide open and slightly charred.

"Huh? Where is she?" Roxas wondered out loud. He then saw someone lying on the floor unconscious. He quickly ran over and realized that it was Levina.

"Oh no!" Roxas hurried over to her. He kneeled beside her wondering if she was alright.

"Levina," Roxas called to her. "Can you heart me?" The boy felt nervous. If something was seriously wrong with her, there wouldn't be anyone to help. Everyone was on vacation.

At the sound of Roxas's voice Levina weakly opened her eyes. She looked at him hazily.

Roxas sighed in relief. "Phew, you're alright."

But she wasn't alright. The darkness had infected her heart. It became jarring for her to move and focus on things around her.

"R-Roxas…" Levina said weakly.

"How did you get out?" Roxas asked. "Were you trying to go on a vacation too?"

Levina looked at him dully. "Vacation?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, the entire Organization is on vacation." He told her and smiled gently. "Do you want to go on a vacation with me?"

Levina lowered her eyes to her wayfinder. The shine had completely died.

Roxas placed his hand on hers. "Come on, it'll be fun. You don't want to stay in this dark cell on a day off would you?"

Levina looked at him blankly.

Roxas frowned. "I guess that's a no." He got up and started walking away.

"Wait..!" Levina called to him.

Roxas looked back at her.

"I'll go with you." Levina said.

Roxas smiled. "Great!" He said. "I know the perfect place!" He opened a dark corridor and the end of it Levina saw a beautiful town. The sun was starting to set.

Together the two of them walked into Twilight Town. The other members of Organization 13 were enjoying their vacation as well. Axel slept most of the day. Xion spent her time training. Xaldin was getting his hair cut by Dusks. Xigbar was taking it easy and resting on a hammock. Luxord was enjoying a game of solitaire. Demyx was happily playing his sitar. Saix was ordering Dusks around and Xemnas, the superior of Organization 13 was basking in the glow of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Passing by the usual back alley, Roxas started heading for the cheap sweets stand in the plaza. It was the first time he'd been to Twilight Town with Levina and so early without it being on a mission. Walking down the stairs, he headed for the open space.

"Wow! Awesome!" They could hear a girl's voice.

"Hang in there!" Another boy said.

In the middle of the open space, the three kids Roxas often saw in Twilight Town were playing with a ball.

"Argh! No! That's it for me!" Another boy groaned.

The bad-tempered kid fell down spread-eagled on the ground.

"Ahh… so tired."  
_  
'What on earth were they doing?' _ Roxas thought.

"Huh? What's up?" The girl-Olette—had seen Roxas, standing there unthinkingly. She looked at him.

"Hm? Hey, you're…" Pence began

Pence ran over to Roxas. "Hello!"

Not knowing what to do, Roxas nodded. "…Mm."  
'_I'm supposed to do all I can to not make contact with the inhabitants of a world, but… ' _ He thought.  
But, Roxas was really interested in what the three had been doing.

"You're by yourself today?" Pence asked and then noticed Levina behind him. "Is she the friend you were looking for?"

Roxas nodded.

Olette popped her head out from behind Pence. "You know him, Pence?"

"Yeah, we talked together a little while ago." Pence replied.

"I see. Pleased to meet you! I'm Olette." The girl introduced herself.

_'She's putting her hand out. Ummm, what am I meant to do?' _ Roxas wondered.

He then saw Levina extend her hand out to the girl slowly. "Levina…" She said to them.

Olette smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Levina lightly smiled back feeling a great weight of darkness shrink away.

"I'm Pence… but I told you that before, right? And that's Hayner over there." Pence said,  
introducing the boy who had finally got up off the ground, and was giving Roxas a sharp glare.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Roxas, slightly nervous.

"We were practicing performing!" Pence began to explain.

"That's hitting a ball up without letting it fall on the ground, and keeping a good tempo. It's pretty tough." Olette continued.

"Hayner is pretty much the best in town. Right, Hayner?" Pence said.  
Pence turned to Hayner, who walked over, holding a stick as if it were a blade.

"You…," Hayner said looking at Roxas. "Haven't seen your face around. You got some business with us?"

"Not _really_… I was just passing by." Roxas replied.

"…Well if you don't have any business with us, hurry up and get out of here," Hayner said, unpleasantly.

"Excuse me, Hayner! That's no way to speak to someone!" Olette scolded.

"Uh… sorry about that. Don't worry about him." Pence followed. But Hayner was still glaring.

Just as Roxas was thinking maybe he should leave, Hayner spoke. "Why don't you try it"

"What for?" Olette asked surprised.

"It's fine! Here." Hayner handed the stick-blade to Roxas. Taking it, Roxas was then handed a ball by Pence.

"Hit the ball up in the air with the blade," Pence explained. "You win if you hit it the most times."

"Got it. I'll give it a try." Roxas said.

Roxas hit the ball, and then ran to where it was falling down. Then he hit it again.

"Wow! Awesome!" Olette yelled.

After having hit it dozens of times, his sweaty hand suddenly slipped and the ball fell to the ground.

Olette and Pence ran over.

"I've never seen such a great performance!" Olette cheered.

"Me neither! That was amazing!" Pence added.  
_  
'I wonder what Hayner thinks…'_ Roxas was thinking, when Hayner strolled lazily over.

"You're all right," Hayner said. "Guess I was wrong about you. I shouldn't have gotten suspicious of you before. My bad," said Hayner, looking away.

"Hayner was just cranky cause he lost to Seifer at performing," Pence whispered into Roxas' ear snickering.

"Yo, enough with the life story here!" Hayner yelled.

Olette giggled.

"You shut up too, Olette!" Hayner's face was going red with anger.  
_  
'There's something… funny about this.' _Roxas couldn't help his lips twisting into a smile along with them.

"Y-you're laughing at me too!" Hayner shouted flabbergasted.

Levina lightly started laughing too.

"That's not fair!" Hayner groaned.  
_  
'This is so much fun.' _ Levina thought smiling and laughing with new friends she had just made drifting the darkness away inside her heart. Her wayfinder in her hand started to shine again. Roxas looked at Levina as she laughed. This was how he liked her, being happy.

The five of them looked at each other, and laughed together.

* * *

Parting from the three kids, Roxas bought ice cream, and went and sat up on top of the clock tower. Right under him, Roxas could see the three kids playing some game that looked like tag in the station plaza.

Levina stood inside the Clock Tower as she watched Roxas gazing at the sun. '_The view here was amazing.'_ She thought. She smiled down at her ice cream and ate it.

Roxas bit his ice cream.

"Of course you'd be here." Turning, he saw Axel standing there. "I had a great sleep." After a long stretch, he sat down beside Roxas.

"Got you!" Hayner's voice echoed around the plaza.

"Come on… I'm tired, you guys…" He plopped down on the ground.

"Must be the summer holidays for the kids in this town… Nah, the summer holidays are a little further away, I'd say," Axel murmured.

Roxas looked at him. "Summer holidays…? What are those?" He asked.

"They're some thirty days of holidays that humans enjoy," Axel said smiling.

"Thirty days? What would they do with themselves for that long… I didn't even know how to fill one day." Roxas said idly, watching Hayner and the others.  
_  
'Today was nice because I happened to spend time with Levina and the others, but if I had thirty days, I'm sure I'd be screwed.' _ Roxas thought.

"No way. They get a ton of homework, and they've gotta play every day. There's so much to do that the time's over before you know it." Axel told him.

Roxas finished his ice cream. "Hmm… I think I could handle about seven days, maybe…" he said, hugging his knees.  
_  
'It would definitely be fun to have about seven days in a row like this one, I think.' _ Roxas thought.

"Well most kids spend the whole thing playing with their friends. Then when the summer holidays are almost over, they do the homework together," Axel said, as if he was remembering.  
_  
'Maybe, Axel has memories of summer holidays from when he was a human…?' _ Roxas wondered.

"It's fun to play with friends… I'd forgotten, since becoming a Nobody," Axel said, almost to himself, and looked at Roxas. "So, what did you get up to?"

Levina watched the two converse with each other. She remained hidden inside the Clock Tower watching them. It reminded her of being with Aqua, Ven, and Terra.

"I knew the two of you would be here," Xion said over the top of Axel. Roxas looked up, to see that she had appeared beside him.

"Where were you, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't go anywhere, I was just training, but… I gave up," Xion said. "How about the two of you? Did you go off somewhere together?" She asked.

"Axel was asleep the whole day." Roxas told her.

"What! That's such a waste!" Xion said loudly.

"Unlike you two, I'm busy every day, so I was pretty tired." Axel told them.

"Like the two of us have nothing to do and aren't tired!" Xion interrupted his excuse. The three of them laughed.

"Back to missions again tomorrow." Axel remarked.

"Another holiday would be nice." Xion said. Roxas nodded.

From far off, the sound of birds chirping could be heard.

"Oh yeah. I won't be able to see you guys for a while." Axel said quite suddenly.

"…Huh?" Roxas and Xion said at the same time, in surprise.

"I'm getting sent out on investigation for a few days." Axel told them.

"Where?" Xion pressed, but Axel just stretched like always, and grinned.

"It's. A. Secret." Axel said.

"What? What's with that?" Roxas protested.

Axel shrugged. "It's a classified mission."

"So, you can't even tell us?" Xion complained, pressing further.

"Everyone's got secrets they can't even tell their friends. Got it memorized?" Axel said. There was a smile playing on his lips, but his voice was slightly deeper than usual.

"…Secrets…" Roxas repeated, unconsciously. '_I have secrets too I guess.' _ Roxas thought as he looked over to where Levina was hiding. '_But keeping secrets from friends is never a good thing._'

Xion looked down too, as if lost in thought.

"I've got a secret too." Roxas said.

"You do?!" Xion pouted.

"What secret?" Axel asked.

Roxas just motioned Levina to walk over to them.

Levina carefully walked over to the trio.

Axel instantly face palmed as he saw Levina. "Roxas!" He scolded the boy. "What did you do?!"

Roxas gulped. "N-Nothing!" He protested.

"Nothing!" Axel repeated sarcastically. "You're not supposed to bring the prisoner out of her cell!"

"I'm not?" Roxas asked confused. "But it's vacation time. Everyone at the Organization needs one."

Xion looked at Roxas. "I think you're in trouble." She told him.

Roxas looked nervous.

Levina saw the nervous look on Roxas' face. Part of her wanted to run, but the other part wouldn't dare leave if she knew Roxas would be in trouble. He had done so much for her. "Hey I don't want any trouble," She told them. "I'll just go back to my cell."

Axel looked at Levina. '_Have I met her somewhere before?'_ He thought dismissively and then looked at Roxas. "Get her back to her cell before anyone else finds out."

"…Got it," Roxas nodded, meekly.

"Don't go doing stupid things while I'm gone, you hear?" Axel told them both.

"Hey, we so wouldn't," Xion replied.

"I wonder now… can I really trust you guys?" Axel thought out loud.

"You're terrible!" Xion protested. Finding something funny about the situation and Roxas huffed.

"Hey, what are you laughing about, Roxas?!" Xion laughed. Axel couldn't help but laugh along.

"All this laughing is really contagious!" Levina told them and laughed with them.

'It'd be nice if the four of us could always be like this, laughing together,'

Roxas thought looking down at Hayner, Pence, and Olette laughing and playing. 'Y_eah… like the three kids in this town.__  
_

* * *

Returning to the castle, Axel walked the hallways alone, heading for his own room. He had hoped that Roxas had made sure Levina returned to her cell.

_'We don't have holidays very often, but that's okay, really.' _ Axel thought.

"So you've finally come home." Saix's voice boomed.

Axel turned to face the owner of the voice. '_There's only one person who'd say something like that to me—only Saix.' _ He thought agitated.

"I'm free to do what I want with my own holiday, aren't I?" Axel said. "Am I supposed to consult everything with you?"  
But there was no reply. After a slight pause, Saix spoke. "You're getting too close to those two." He said referring to Roxas and Xion. It was like he was jealous of their friendship.

"Yes sir, understood sir," Axel said rolling his eyes and Saix turned away.  
_  
'Is that all he wanted to say?'_ Axel wondered, and started to walk away. But, that moment, he heard Saix speak. It was in a small voice, but he really did hear it. "You've changed…Lea."

Listening to Saix's footsteps echo, Axel looked down at the ground. "Changed, have I…" He mused in a small voice.

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to write! Especially incorporating some scenes with the manga :D **

**Review :D **


	9. Putting Pieces Together

**:D Another update!**

**This one's a doozy! I hope you like it! **

* * *

"_Xion didn't come to the clock tower again today. She and Saïx had some kind of argument._

_Axel and I talked for a while about the things we can't bear to lose. Axel thinks that for Nobodies, it's our pasts, because that's all we have to remember the pain of losing something. I don't remember my past, but the idea of losing the present—Axel or Xion—scares me." _ Roxas's Diary Entry XXIV

Chapter 9 – Putting Pieces Together

Axel and Xion were on missions together during the next few days. It was Saix's orders for Axel to keep a watch on Xion. They both arrived in the familiar setting of Twilight Town. There were a couple of Heartless running around. Axel narrowed his green eyes at the Heartless remembering what Saix ha told him earlier today. He was supposed to observe Xion's actions like she was some kind of experiment to them.

'_Saix you jerk_,' Axel thought. '_What aren't you telling me?_' Making his chakrams appear in his hands, the red head called to Xion, "This one's all you Xion!" He told her.

Xion whole heartedly nodded making the keyblade appear in her hand. "Leave it to me!" She ran at the Heartless swinging her keyblade. Axel observed her movements. Her movements felt so familiar to him.

'_Come to think of it I don't really know her all that well_,' Axel thought as he watched her fight. '_The second wielder of the keyblade_,' He watched her motions while swinging the keyblade reminding him of Roxas. '_She really is the spitting image of Roxas when she fights_,' He thought taking down Heartless that were in his way. '_The same keyblade, the same fighting style… its almost uncanny…_'

Xion caught her breath sending her finishing blow to the last Heartless. "Phew." She panted.

"Not bad for a solo mission," Axel commended. "Sorry you had to take that one by yourself."

"Oh not at all." Xion replied with a smile. "When I fight with the keyblade it's like I can be of use to everyone. That's why I wanted it back so badly."

"Well don't push yourself." Axel to her.

"I'm fine – Kya!" Xion screamed falling over as a dog tackled her to the ground.

"Xion!" Axel yelled.

The dog was mustard-colored about medium-sized short-haired with long black ears. The dog was wearing a green collar and wagging his long thin tail happily. This was King Mickey's faithful dog, Pluto.

"A dog?" Axel questioned. "Pooch, don't scare people like that," He looked at Xion who was still on ground. "You ok there, Xion?"

"Uh-huh…" Xion groaned.

Pluto barked happily.

Xion looked up at the friendly dog. "Oh my gosh!" She cooed and squealed hugging the dog.

Axel looked at Xion like she had been possessed by a happy demon or something. "Uh Xion…," He said to her. "Come on, you're gonna get attached to it at this rate."

"But, but, but..!" Xion protested already attached to the dog. Pluto returned Xion's affection by licking her.

"Hey!" Xion giggled. "That tickles." The small girl hugged its neck feeling something in the dog's collar. "What's this?" It was a piece of paper that read: "Please take care of me, woof."

"What now?" Axel asked.

Xion showed Axel the note. "There's a note," She told him. "It says, 'Please take care of me, woof.'"

Pluto happily looked at Xion wagging his tail. Xion couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to bring the dog back to the Organization. She looked at Axel with pleading eyes.

"Say…" But Axel instantly cut her off.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." He told her.

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" Xion protested.

"You really think the Organization is gonna take care of a pet?" Axel asked her. "I sure wouldn't waste my breath. Saix'll never agree to it."

Xion looked at Pluto lightly saddened. "I'm sorry puppy." She frowned.

Pluto just looked at Xion happily panting with his tongue out.

Axel looked at the dog. "I'm sorry too." He said and then saw Xion's sad face. It was like she was about to cry. Axel sighed. "…Well I guess it couldn't hurt to ask."

Hearing this Xion's face brightened up. "Really?!" She squeaked. "Oh thank you Axel!" She beamed.

"Don't thank me yet," Axel told her. "You still have to get permission to keep it."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Pluto had a small tracker in his collar. The tracker was beeping sending signals to someone else who was watching the two members of Organization 13 closely. He too was shrouded in an Organization cloak.

"I'll leave it to you, Pluto." He said.

* * *

Once returning to the Organization, Axel and Xion met up with Saix. The Lunar Diviner stared at Pluto emotionlessly. Xion looked on anxiously hoping that Saix will let her keep him here.

Pluto happily looked at Saix.

'_He's definitely going to say no_.' Axel thought.

"I suppose I can allow it." Saix said.

"What?!" Axel was completely appalled.

"Really?!" Xion beamed smiling at Pluto. "Isn't it great puppy?"

Pluto barked as if replying back to her.

"Come on!" Xion said running off. "I want to introduce you to Roxas!"

Pluto happily followed the girl.

Axel looked at Saix lightly smiling. "Well, well, will wonders never cease." He said.

"I was fond of dogs once." Saix said.

Axel remained silent for a moment and then laughed. "So you do still have memories left from the good old days." He told him.

Saix said nothing to this and then turned his attention to Axel once more. "By the way you'll be heading back to Castle Oblivion soon."

"Wait what?" Axel asked. "Seriously, that's low."

"So what are your observations of Xion?" Saix asked demandingly.

Axel shrugged sarcastically saying, "Ah well…Nothing to report sir. No changes observed," He then said calmly. "She took the mission very seriously and finished in record time."

Saix stared at Axel hard. "Continue your surveillance in that case." He ordered.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Man how annoying," He replied. "How long am I going to have to keep an eye on her?"

"Indefinitely," Saix answered and walked off. "Should anything unfortunate happen to Xion, you are to file a report immediately, understood?"

Axel watched Saix walk off. _'I need to find out what he's up to.'_ He thought.

* * *

Xion took Pluto to meet Roxas.

"This is Roxas!" Xion beamed.

Roxas looked down at the dog who was happily looking at him. "Nice to meet you…" He seemed to be a little frightened of the dog.

Pluto ran up to Roxas resting his paws on the boy's lap. Roxas lightly smiled and looked at Xion. "We still have some time before our next mission starts."

"What about the prisoner…er Levina?" Xion asked curiously.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not supposed to let her out of her cell." He replied.

Pluto watched as the two conversed.

"Maybe the puppy can stay with her!" Xion beamed.

"In a cell?" Roxas asked. He looked at Pluto. "Well she could use the company while we're gone on missions."

Xion lightly smiled. "Well you go tell her she has a new friend to keep her company!" She said and went off to her room.

Roxas looked at Pluto. "How about it pup?" He asked. "Want to keep my friend company?"

Pluto barked wagging his tail.

Roxas smiled at the dog taking him to see Levina.

* * *

'_To be able to understand_,' Saix mused as he walked to Xion's room. '_What the imposter bearing our signarture coat is planning_,' There have been reports of an imposter wearing the Organization 13 coats. Something that was dissatisfying to Xemnas. '_Aside from Roxas, there is someone else who can annihilate the imposter._'

"Are you there?" Saix asked as he knocked on Xion's door.

"Yes," Xion replied opening the door slightly. All Saix could see now was Xion with her hood up. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's a direct order from Lord Xemnas," Saix told her. "The organization imposter has been spotted. Go to Beast's Castle immediately."

"Yes sir…" Xion said.

"Failure is not an option." Saix ordered. "Understand, Xion."

Xion looked up at Saix. She saw the hate in his gold eyes. '_The way Saix glares at me with disgust, it's like he's treating me like an object,_' she thought making a dark corridor appear which led to Beast's Castle. '_Oh well_,' she shrugged the feeling off. '_We're nobodies we're not really a 'person' so to speak…_,' she stepped through the dark corridor. '_Besides, I don't have memories of when I was a person_.' She held onto the Kingdom Key keyblade tightly. '_If it wasn't for the keyblade, I'd probably be good for nothing_.'

Xion arrived at the gates of Beast's Castle. Looking down at her keyblade, the weapon that made her so useful to the Organization, the small girl screamed. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

Xion looked around. '_A direct order from Lord Xemnas_,' she thought. '_I'll definitely ace this mission and make everyone see!_' The small girl felt confident. _'I'll definitely triumph_!'

Xion walked around the castle looking for the imposter. '_Why don't you just show yourself.'_ She thought wondering where the imposter was hiding.

She suddenly fell backwards as something struck her. It was the imposter. They were holding a keybalde.

"It…," Xion stammered. "It's here!"

The imposter raised his keyblade striking Xion again. The small girl tried her hardest to block, but the imposter was too strong for her.

"So strong…!" Xion exclaimed trying to fight back.

"Do you resent me?" The imposter asked before striking Xion again.

This time Xion was able to withstand the imposter's attack.

"Not bad." The imposter commented.

'_That was close_…' Xion thought gasping and then lost her keyblade as the imposter's keyblade struck hers. '_What's with this guy…?_''

Suddenly flashes of memories began invading her head. She saw someone, a boy's face with silver hair and sea-green eyes.

'_Do I know this person…?_' Xion thought holding her keyblade tightly.

The imposter took off his hood, revealing the same silver-haired boy which Xion had just seen in her head. His sea-green eyes were covered by a blindfold. It was Riku who was fighting her all along. He held his Way to Dawn keyblade.

'_I can't be careless now_.' Xion thought picking up her keyblade off the ground. She charged at Riku, but the boy merely stepped to the side punching her in the side making her fall over.

"Ugh…" Xion panted.

Riku walked over to her gently lifting Xion's hood. "You're coming with me now." He said lifting his blind fold from his eyes so he could see Xion's face.

'_She looks like…_' Riku took a step back. He looked down at the girl. "Your face…," He stammered.  
"Who are you really…?! Why do you have a keyblade?!"

Xion looked at him as she got up slowly. "What about you…?" She asked. "Tell me first…," She gasped. "Why are you dressed like one of us…what is it that you're trying to achieve…?"

"My intention was to be followed, and in turn allowed me to hunt down the pursuer." Riku replied.

"That's my line…!" Xion growled lightly as she got up.

Riku looked at her and said, "You don't know anything, I don't know what you're supposed to be, but I won't be defeated by a fake."

"Fake…?!" Xion exclaimed. She watched as Riku picked up her Kingdom Key keybalde.

"I can feel it…," Riku told her. "This keyblade is a sham," He said tossing the keyblade to the ground carelessly. "Worthless."

"My keyblade is _not_ a sham!" Xion yelled. "What gives _you_ the right to say that?!"

Xion got up from the ground clutching her keyblade in her hand. "I'll show you 'who' doesn't know anything!" She charged at Riku angrily.

Without even facing her, Riku swung his Way to Dawn keyblade at Xion striking her down.

Xion stared at her keyblade in numb shock as it hit the ground with a clang. "But…," She stammered. "Why…?"

"Find a new crowd," Riku told her. "Those guys are bad news." He said referring to Organization 13 and walked off.

'_I wasn't able to subdue him_.' Xion thought as she angrily banged her fists to the ground letting out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Xion arrived at the Castle that Never Was. She was in the Round Room with Xemnas and Saix.

"Explain yourself!" Xemnas ordered.

Xion looked nervous. "…I was at Beast's Castle," She stammered. "I encountered and challenged the Organization imposter," The small girl lowered her head. "And lost…" She bit her bottom lip. "Please forgive me…"

"It doesn't matter…" Saix stated matter o' factly. "After all, you were a failure to begin with."

Xion bowed her head in dismay and left as Xemnas dismissed her.

Saix looked at Xemnas. "We must act now."

"Indeed." Xemnas replied. "Her heart is weak enough."

To these words a dark corridor opened up. Stepping out of the corridor was another Organization member. Xemnas was the superior of Organization 13, but there was someone higher when it came to the commanding ranks.

* * *

Roxas took Pluto to the dungeons after his mission. Pluto happily trailed beside the boy.

Levina looked up seeing Roxas.

"Did you bring me more ice cream?" She asked.

Roxas smiled lightly shaking his head. "Nope," He told her. "But I brought someone to keep you company while I'm gone on missions."

Pluto looked at Levina barking at her.

"A dog?" Levina asked.

"Xion found him in Twilight Town." Roxas answered.

Levina reached her hands out through the barks patting Pluto's head.

Pluto wagged his tail panting happily and licking her hand.

Levina lightly giggled. "He's cute." She said.

Roxas beamed at her. "I knew you'd like him!" He smiled watching Levina and Pluto getting acquainted with each other.

'_I hate to leave her here by herself_,' Roxas thought. '_But as long as she's not hurt, that's all that matters_.' He touched his chest lightly. '_What's this funny feeling in my chest?_''

Levina looked at Roxas. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Roxas shook his head lightly. "Y-Yeah.." He stammered. "I'm fine," He told her. "I've gotta find Xion." The boy looked down at Pluto. "Keep her company while I'm gone ok?"

To this Pluto just barked sitting beside the cell.

* * *

The following day, Roxas went in search for Xion at their base.

'_Why didn't Xion come yesterday?'_ Roxas thought. 'Maybe her mission took longer than she thought.'

He then heard Xion's voice.

"Just give me one more chance, please!" Xion begged Saix.

Saix turned to her. "How obstinate," He said rudely. "Since we're all preoccupied for the moment," He looked at her. You are to leave for your mission."

Xion ran off and passed Roxas.

"Xion!" Roxas called to her, but Xion ran right passed him.

'_Why am I running away?_' Xion thought panting for breath. '_But I don't think I can face Roxas_.'

After missions Roxas and Axel would eat ice cream together on the Clock Tower. Xion never came.

"Where's Xion?" Roxas wondered.

"She not coming today?" Axel asked.

Roxas sighed. "Was it something Saix said?"

Axel said nothing to this.

For the next couple of days Xion would stay locked up in her room. She would only go out on missions and slay Heartles with the keyblade. On the Clock Tower she was finally able to talk to Roxas.

"I'm sorry," Xion apologized.

Roxas looked at her.

"Yesterday," Xion began. "I shouldn't have run off like that," She sighed. "And for not showing up here."

"It's fine," Roxas said to her gently. "It didn't bother me," He smiled lightly. "There's gonna be times when you might not feel like coming, right?" He then looked at her. "…What happened?"

Xion looked nervous. "I don't quite…," She mumbled. "Understand happened either." She gulped nervously. She looked at Roxas and asked," Why does the Organization need us?"

Roxas thought about that for a moment. "Well," He began. "…We're the only ones who can use the keyblade," Roxas smiled at her. "After all we're 'special' right?"

'_Special…?_' Xion thought. She got up from her spot and opened a dark corridor. "We may both be special Roxas, but I don't think we're the same…" She said and left.

"Xion?" Roxas called to her. "Wait!"

* * *

Levina sat in her cell petting Pluto. "I wonder where you came from?"

Pluto just barked happily at her.

Xion anxiously came down the stairs to the dungeons. "Puppy!" She called to Pluto. "Where are you?"

Hearing Xion's voice, Pluto instantly ran over to her.

Levina smiled lightly. "I guess that dog likes everyone."

Xion hugged Pluto looking relieved. "Oh good, he's here," She looked at Levina sheepishly. "I'm happy Saix let me keep him."

"He seems to be happy here." Levina smiled and then frowned as she saw Saix behind her.

Xion cautiously turned around nervously. Pluto growled at the man behind his friend, all Saix did was glare at the dog.

"Leave now." Saix ordered. He leered down at Levina and said coolly," Lucky you, the master wishes to speak with you."

"You're Master?" Levina repeated.

Xion pulled her hood up and scurried off. She looked at Pluto. "Come on puppy!"

Pluto took one last look at Saix and followed Xion.

Levina watched as her cell door opened and Saix walked in. She wished she was able to summon her keyblade.

"On your feet." Saix ordered glaring down at the girl. When Levina did not move, Saix yanked her up by the arm and pulled her to her feet shoving her towards the stairs.

Levina nervously walked up the steps wondering what was going to happen to her. She had been sitting in her cell for months. The only friends to her were Roxas, Axel, Xion, and now Pluto.

She was led by Saix to the Round Room. She noticed that Xigbar was there too along with Xemnas. She tightly clutched her wayfinder nervously.

* * *

Xemnas was sitting regally on his seat smirking down at the girl in front him.

"W-What do you want with me?" Levina stammered nervously. "Why did you keep me locked up all this time?"

Xemnas looked at her. "You are an anomaly," He said. "Something that shouldn't exist, but does," He looked at her menacingly. "Where is the room?"

'_Room?_' Levina thought. "What room?" She asked.

Not getting the right answer, Xemnas slapped his hand on his chair. "Don't play games with me!" He sneered. "The room that is in hiding at Castle Oblivion!"

Levina lowered her head. She had vague memories of Castle Oblivion. She remembered that there was a room. A room where her friend, Ven slept in. He was supposed to be safe there. _'Are they looking for the room, where Ven is asleep in?_' She thought worriedly. '_What do they want with him?_''

"I….," Levina began trying to remember where the room was, but couldn't. "I don't know…!" She gasped as Xemnas suddenly right in front of her. Frightened by the man she held onto her wayfinder tighter as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"Then I will make you remember!" Xemnas seethed.

Xigbar was in his seat polishing his arrow guns watching what was going on. "This ought to be good." He smirked.

Terrified of what might happen to her, Levina shut her eyes tightly. "I'm telling you the truth!" She begged. "I don't remember anything about a room!"

Irritated by not getting the answer he wanted, Xemnas threw Levina to the ground. The girl groaned in pain as she hit the ground.

"Maybe he can jog your pitiful memory." Xemnas snarled.

Levina looked up seeing someone whom she thought she wouldn't ever see, but he looked different now.

"T-Terra?!" Levina gasped jaw dropped.

Terranort chuckled evilly. There was no sign of the Terra Levina knew. Master Xehanort's heart had completely taken over.

"Well if it isn't Eraqus's darling little girl," Terranort grinned. "Castle Oblivion preserved you well."

Levina bit her lip. "What happened to you, Terra?"

Terranort sneered. "Always so concerned about your stupid little friends," He demandingly stared at her. "Where is the Chamber of Awakening in Castle Oblivion?!"

Levina trembled. "I-I don't know…" She shook wishing she could summon her keyblade, but wasn't able to due to all the darkness embedded inside her heart. She tightly held her wayfinder which was dimly lighting up.

Terranort smirked at her. "I still have use for you."

Levina looked up at her former friend now possessed by a man who stole everything from her. "Use for what?" She squeaked out.

* * *

Riku was no standing in the World That Never Was. Thanks to the tracker on Pluto, he was able to find this world.

'_Her face…?_' Riku thought of Xion. '_Who is she really?_' He wondered. 'She's the spitting image of..,'

A girl's face flashed in his mind. A girl who he had liked for the longest time, but she liked his best friend. Because of this, he let his jealously over take him and his heart became vulnerable to the darkness. But now he would fix all the things he had done wrong to his friends. He walked along the dead streets of the World That Never Was.

'_Kairi…_' Riku thought thinking of Xion again. '_She's not a special Nobody_.' He suddenly heard barking and turned around. It was Pluto. Pluto must've ran off and left the castle.

Riku smiled at the friendly dog. "Let's go, Pluto." He had found out where the enemy's base was. Soon he would be able to help his best friend, Sora.

The boy suddenly stopped getting an unnerving feeling about the world he was in. '_Is the darkness growing stronger?_'

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Review :D **


	10. True Intentions

**Why do I have a feeling this fic might end soon? Yup I think so guys, just a few more chapters and it will be over!**

**The plot is finally moving in this chapter :D **

* * *

"_I think Xion might be mad at me, but I don't know why. Axel says girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons. Like I'm supposed to know what the right ones are." Roxas's Diary Entry XXIX_

Chapter 10 – True Intentions

Naminé guarded the four pods in the depths of Castle Oblivion. She waited patiently for the keyblade's chosen one, Sora to be awake again.

'_Sora's memories should have been fixed now._' She thought. '_I think someone else might be interfering with his memories. They aren't complete yet._' The small girl lowered her eyes to the floor. "Sora, you're our only hope. You're the only who can defeat the darkness." She looked at the pod with hopeful eyes. She then noticed the smaller pod where Lira was asleep had finally rejuvenated her memories. A small smile touched the blonde haired girl's lips as she saw Lira step out.

"How do you feel?" Naminé asked.

Lira stretched her arms in the air yawning heavily. "Like my head was being cleaned out," She rubbed her head lightly. "But I remember everything," She touched her aching heart as a flood of memories returned to her. She had recalled everything from the moment King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy touched on her small village of Bolide and had told her she was destined for greatness to the time she had met Zack. She thought of Zack. '_I don't even think he's alive now._' She thought in dismay. '_The king sent me on an important mission. I need to find Levina. At least I'll be able to save one of my friends._' Lira looked at Naminé smiling at the girl. "Thank you for restoring my memories."

Naminé nodded and then looked back at the large pod where Sora was still asleep. "I have to stay here and make sure Sora's memories are restored."

Lira watched as the small girl looked hopefully at the pod in front of her. '_That boy Sora..,_' Lira thought. '_Why do I have a feeling he's going to be responsible for saving everyone, even though he's such a carefree kid_?' She thought and left Castle Oblivion in search for Levina.

* * *

Roxas and Axel were sitting on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, after completing another mission, the two shared ice cream together. Roxas was still confused as to why Xion was avoiding him. He had told Axel what had happened.

"I see," Axel mused gnawing on his ice cream. "It seems like you switched the wrong switch."

"Wrong switch?" Roxas asked lowering his ice cream bar as he looked at Axel.

"Yup," Axel replied. "Girls have these switches and if you flip the wrong one, you're out. God it memorized?" He told him. "It's best to leave her be."

'_A switch?_' Roxas pondered as he remembered Xion's outburst from earlier. He looked frustrated. He couldn't understand where Xion's switch was. '_I…,_' He thought in frustration. _'I don't get it…Where was the switch?_'' He looked at Axel trying to find an answer. "Do only girls have this 'switch'?" The confused question came out so suddenly.

"It's nothing like that," Axel explained. "Ya see, girls and their switches are kinda complicated. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Roxas sighed. "I see."

"You'll understand when you're older." Axel said.

"Hey!" Roxas pouted. "Quit treating me like a kid!" He whined causing Axel to laugh.

* * *

Levina stared at Terranort in fear. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"You'll be put to good use," Terranort told her greedily reaching out and grabbing her face.

Levina shook lightly trying to muster the strength to summon her keyblade.

Terranort carelessly looked at the girl's fearful brown eyes. "A perfect vessel indeed."

"V-Vessel?" Levina stammered tightly holding onto her wayfinder. '_They want me to be some kind of vessel?'_ She thought letting all of the fear inside her take over. '_That's why they've been keeping me alive all this time._' She squeezed her fists tightly as all her fear began to drown into anger. '_Master Xehanort's not going to use me like he's using Terra!_'' Levina pushed back Terranort's arm holding out her hand summoning her Starlight keyblade.

Terranort merely grinned. "So you still have some fight left in you, I see."

Levina glared lightly and then watched as Xemnas readied his ethereal blades.

"But you are outnumbered and out matched," Terranort said to her. "It would be wise to surrender."

Levina now knew that this wasn't her friend talking to her. It was definitely Master Xehanort. "Terra would never want me to give up!" She declared. "Not to the darkness and not to you!"

Terranort sneered at the girl's sudden bravery and made Master Xehanort's keyblade appear in his hand. "You'll become a vessel in one piece or in pieces!" The darkness raging from his heart began to surface.

Levina knew she was no match for him or the Organization. '_I don't want to stay here anymore…' _She thought and then remembered the promise she made to Roxas. _'Promise or not…it's too dangerous for me to be here…'_ She held onto her wayfinder as tightly as possible as she was surrounded by beams of darkness which surrounded the Round Room.

Levina defensively held out her keyblade. She knew she couldn't block all of them, but she had to try. Terranort and Xemnas both maliciously grinned as they saw the barrage of dark beams hit their target. They both saw the girl lying on the ground unconscious. Terranort reached to touch her but, Levina's wayfinder protected her from his darkness.

Terranort seethed. "The light within her still shines bright!" He looked at Xemnas. "It must be extinguished in order for me to use her as a vessel."

Xemnas nodded ordering two Dusks to take the unconscious girl away.

"You are one to talk," Xemnas said. "Are you sure the light deep in your heart has been dealt with?"

Terranort's eye lightly twitched. "What are you saying?"

"You keep that armor locked up," Xemnas said. "I've been to see her."

Terranort furiously glared at the Superior of Organization 13 and disappeared through a dark corridor.

* * *

Roxas returned to the Organization. He was still thinking about what Axel had meant about girls having switches. He looked towards the wall seeing a light switch. Curiously, the boy began flipping the switch on and off.

'_A switch like this?_' Roxas thought. _'Girls have switches like this?_'' He wondered as he kept flipping the switch.

"HEY WHOSE OUT THERE?!" Roxas froze as he heard the person scream. The voice belonged to Demyx. Drenched and in only a towel Demyx stepped out of his shower and looked at Roxas annoyed and lightly frightened.

"What the hell Roxas?!" Demyx yelled annoyed as he saw the small boy continuing to flip the switch. "Quit it! It's scary!"

"S-Sorry." Roxas stammered. He then looked at the older man in front of him. "Demyx have you ever flipped a girl's switch?"

"Wha?!" Demyx looked at the boy flabbergasted. "Wha…" He tried to find the right words to say. "Why are we suddenly…in this sort of conversation…?"

"If not its ok," Roxas replied. "Sorry for asking." The curious boy began walking away.

"W-Wait a minute!" Demyx called to him. "I have!" He replied. "I've done it a lot!"

"Really?!" Roxas lightly smiled hoping he would get answers. "What was it like?" He asked eagerly.

"What was it like…?" Demyx's face began to sweat.

"Axel said that if you flip the switch you're out." Roxas said. "Because whatever you do is pointless, so it's best to leave her be."

Demyx finally understood what Roxas was talking about. He completely misunderstood the conversation for something else.

"Oh I see," Demyx began. "You see girls can be…quite frightening when offended."

"Is that so?" Roxas asked.

"Let me tell you," Demyx replied giving Roxas a perfect example of Larxene. "Larxene was riddled with switches. "I never understood what she was so angry about? Anyways, apologizing and 'knowing not to apologize' are like oil in fire."

With these thoughts in mind Roxas walked down the hall to Xion's room. '_Would it be best to leave Xion alone?_' He thought curiously stopping at her room. '_Her room,'_ He then saw that the lights were still on. '_The light is on…I wonder if she's there…'_

He looked at the gleaming and eerie light shining from Kingdom Hearts. 'How long must I leave her alone until its ok for me not to?' He thought. For the duration of the night Roxas waited by Xion's room.

* * *

The next morning Axel headed to the lobby to get another mission assigned. He yawned and saw Roxas sitting like a zombie. It seems like he didn't have any sleep at all.

"Yo Roxas," Axel called to him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh hey Axel…," Roxas replied to his friend. "I was thinking about the 'switch' all night."

Axel blinked.

"I was thinking," Roxas told him. "If you switched the wrong switch, wouldn't it be better to talk about it first?"

Axel looked at Roxas completely perplexed. "Stupid… you think too much."

"Do I?" Roxas asked.

Axel lightly smiled. "A human would say things like that," He said. "Afraid of getting hurt?"

"Is that what humans do?" Roxas asked. "Then it's the opposite," He admitted. "It's _hurting_ others…is what I'm afraid of."

"Roxas…" Axel looked at him in shock.

"I…," Roxas began. "I just can't leave her alone. I wonder if it's ok to apologize."

"Geez what am I hearing!" Axel said.

Roxas nervously smiled and then took out a piece of paper. "I don't really know how to apologize to her," He showed Axel the letter smiling brightly. "So I tried with a letter."

Axel took the small piece of paper in his hand unfolding it. The words he saw were, "Sorry for flipping your switch."

"What?!" Axel asked flabbergasted. He then looked at Roxas. "You can't give her this!"

"Huh? It's no good?" Roxas asked.

Axel was about to say more when he, Roxas, Saix, and Xigbar who were also there saw a dark corridor appear in front of them.

"What's this?" Saix questioned. "The mission is still too early for it to…" He trailed off as he and everyone else saw two Dusks carrying an unconscious Levina.

"What happened?!" Roxas stood up from the couch and ran to her. "Levina!" He yelled taking the unconscious girl in his arms. "Levina! Talk to me!"

Axel watched as Roxas continued shouting her name. It was obvious he was really concerned for her.

"Everyone keep your distance." Saix ordered. He looked at the two Dusks. "Carry her back to her cell."

The non-humane Nobodies obeyed and carried Levina back to her cell as the other Organization members watched curiously wondering what happened. Saix looked at them threateningly.

"It's nothing," He told them. "Everyone return to your missions."

Roxas however, was too worried to care about going on a mission. He quickly trailed after the Dusks.

"And where do you think you're going Roxas?" Saix asked.

"…To Levina's." Roxas replied.

"There's no need for that," Saix told him. "The treatment will be done by these two dusks." He indicated two more Dusks by his side.

Roxas looked at Saix lightly glaring.

"Why do you care so much for that prisoner? She is nothing but an empty shell." Saix said bitterly.

Roxas narrowed his blue eyes glaring at Saix, but said nothing and walked off.

Axel watched Roxas leave and followed him pretending to stretch and yawn. Saix just watched glaring at the two.

* * *

Roxas peered worriedly into Levina's cell. Saix was good to his word, the Dusks were healing the sleeping girl's injuries. He frowned wanting to know what happened.

"Is everything alright?" Axel asked.

"…Yeah she's asleep," Roxas answered. "Looks like there aren't any big injuries." The boy squeezed his fist. "That jerk, Saix! Who does he think he is talking about Levina like that?!"

"Cheer up!" Axel ruffled Roxas's hair. "She'll get well soon, so quit your worrying." He looked at Levina's sleeping form. "So Saix bad mouthed her?"

"THAT ISN'T THE ISSUE!" Roxas flared angrily.

"M-My bad calm down will ya." Axel said.

"Why does he hate her so much?" Roxas wondered. "It's the same with Xion." He then saw Axel face palm. "What is it?!" He frowned.

"You," Axel began. "Sound just like a real person." He said patting the smaller boy's head.

"How so?" Roxas asked fixing his hair.

"To love or to hate doesn't exist for us," Axel said with a slight smile. "Because we're Nobodies…" He said truthfully. "Can't feel those emotions."

Roxas remained slilent and then asked, "Is that so?" He then looked at Levina. "But…," He thought about Saix. "Why is his attitude like that?"

"From the start," Axel replied nonchalantly. "He's always been that kind of guy," He admitted remembering what Saix was like when he was a Somebody. "His twisted personality is the 'memories' of when he was human. So don't worry about it too much."

"Memories of when we were human?" Roxas asked. 'But I don't have memories of when I was human.' He thought.

"Yeah," Axel said. "We aren't capable of 'feeling', but have the 'memories' of our former behavior," He explained. "Those then form our personality or character. To put it bluntly, Saix has a bad personality."

Unbeknownst to Axel, as he spoke Saix was behind them hearing every word. The Lunar Diviner glared lightly. "This visit has been cut short." He said making his presence known.

Axel and Roxas turned around.

"…Thanks to you!" Roxas sneered.

"In that case, you should be more concerned about your missions now," Saix ordered. "Thanks to that failure," He was referring to Xion. "Your work has increased."

Roxas growled lightly. He hated that Saix was so mean to his friends. Axel was watching in silence, not budging or saying anything.

"Roxas, today's mission is pair work," Saix told the small boy. "Luxord should be waiting for you at the lobby."

Roxas sighed. "O-Ok." He took one last look at Levina who was still sleeping in her cell and walked off.

"Sorry about his careless spirit." Axel said and then looked at his former best friend. "Though you were a bit harsh on Xion, that's for sure…"

Saix just stood there with his arms crossed.

"It's not like you hate her right?" Axel asked.

Saix gritted his teeth. "That is…"

"Stupid isn't it?" Axel replied. "But you see, I don't find your reasons convincing," He said. "Everyone has failed a mission at least once." Casually the red head grabbed Saix's coat. "So what exactly are you hiding?"

Saix stared at Axel with a blank look.

Axel threateningly stared back at Saix. "Spit it out! What are you planning to do with the prisoner!?" He tightened his grip. "What's happening to Xion?!"

Saix narrowed his gold eyes. "There is something I'd like to ask," He stated. "What feelings do you two bear for this garbage?" He asked referring to Xion.

Axel remained silent.

Saix easily brushed Axel's hand away from. "If you're fascinated by that sort of thing, then go sniff in Vexen's research laboratory." He looked at Levina's sleeping form. "As for the prisoner…," He stared at Axel. "She'll be put to good use." He walked off briskly leaving a confused and curious Axel behind.

* * *

Xion sat vaguely on the clock tower, biting an ice cream. She smiled at the fact that the Organization was giving her a second chance. She was also grateful to Roxas and Axel helping her out.

'_Today's mission was easy, too.' _ Xion thought smiling at the fact that she was sent to Destiny Islands. She could still hear the sounds of the ocean echoing in her ears. '_Saïx always looks at me with cold eyes. Surely I'm not important to Saïx at all. My nose feels stuffed up somehow. Something's pinching behind my eyes and nose._ _The me in my dreams seemed to be having fun, but why am I like this now?_

"You're early today, aren't you?" Roxas called to her.

Xion turned at the sound of Roxas' voice.

"That's cause I had an easy mission." Xion replied.

Like always, Roxas passed behind her and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked her.

"…I think, I might be okay now." Xion told him.

"That's good." Roxas smiled, and started to eat his ice cream. The two of them sat side by side, eating ice cream. Cold, sweet and salty ice cream, just like always.

"Axel is?" Xion asked.

"Looks like he hasn't come yet." Roxas answered.

Just then, the bell on the clock tower rang. The sun would sink soon.

"If he's this late, I don't think he'll be coming today." Roxas said. '_We usually see Axel a little earlier than this.' _ He thought.

"Should we wait a little longer and see?" Roxas asked.

Xion nodded. "…Yeah."

'_If the three of us didn't eat ice cream here like this, then by today I definitely would have been turned into a Dusk, and disappeared from this world, wouldn't I?' _ Xion thought._ 'It was thanks to Roxas that I became able to use the Keyblade again, and also because Axel talked to Saïx for me. And when I fainted not so long ago, the two of them saved me.' _

Xion took a small breath, and said, "You and Axel are always saving me, aren't you?"

"I haven't done a thing. Axel's the one who's said all those things to Saïx for us," Roxas said.

Xion went to say, that's not true, but she held her tongue. '_If I say it, I know he's just going to deny it.'_ Instead, Xion said, "…I'm so glad you two are in the Organization for me."

Then, they watched the sunset.

"I guess Axel isn't coming…," Roxas murmured.

* * *

Vexen's research room was filled with the unique air of a closed off room. Unlike Saïx's research room, lined with computers, an enormous number of files written on paper and in books were in piles.

"Kinda overwhelming…," Axel muttered unconsciously, but the files were each properly titled, and Axel knew Vexen's personality well, peculiarly precise like only a researcher could be.

Looking at a bookshelf, Axel picked up a few files. He spread them on top of a desk, pursuing with his eyes information on whether or not there was anything about Xion written there.

After many files, he reached one with the words 'About Naminé' written on it. He chased the letters. '_What on earth is Naminé? And, what is her connection to Xion? Why was Xion born in Castle Oblivion?'_

He saw a file report that said, "No.i" It was written by Vexen himself.

The answers to all his questions were written right there.

"What the heck is this?!" Axel thought out loud as he looked through the research. He saw something that read: "Numerous trials were completed and reputed. We were able to have these dolls copy the ability of others becoming containers. They are the 'replica.'"

'_Could they be using Levina as some sort of a shell for a replica?_' Axel thought.

Axel continued reading the report.

"Experiment No. I Xion can also be called my most successful masterpiece."

'_Xion's a replica!?"_ Axel thought. He thought about Roxas and how close he had gotten to her. '_I'll never tell him…ever_.' He left the research room and stumbled upon Saix.

"Saix…" Axel said sarcastically.

"I'm really starting to hate the way you use your sarcasm," Saix said. "Did you end up reading the repair instruction manual?"

Axel glared at Saix hatefully. "Do you understand if you treat Xion like a 'thing' again, I won't ever forgive you!?"

Saix stared at Axel. "I see you've lost it." He replied and walked off.

Xion slept in her room. She was dreaming more like encountering strange memories of people she had never met before. She was recalling memories from Sora and the adventure he had gone through.

'_I can hear the waves,_' she thought as an image of the ocean played in her mind. She saw an image of a boy. '_Who are you_?' It was Sora.

'_Are these the memories from when I used to be human?_'

* * *

In the Round Room, Xemnas and Saix were conversing without the rest of the Organization.

"What is the situation on the prisoner?" Xemnas asked.

"She's still in non-functional state at present…," Saix began. "The sensors we've placed on her occasionally go off. As for Xion, who would've thought she'd go into an unimaginable breakdown. Perhaps if we can introduce another replica…"

"There is no need." Xemnas said. "I've already seen the dream."

"Dream…?" Saix questioned.

"The plan will still go on," Xemnas replied. "Our intentions for the great Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Naminé stared at Sora's pod. She was having problems putting Sora's memories back.

"You seem to be struggling," DiZ said from behind the small girl. "Do you know the cause?"

"A Nobody is intefereing, I think," Naminé replied.

"A Nobody what was nuisance," DiZ said.

"There's a chance…some of his memories have leaked outside already," Naminé told him.

"Oh I think he can do without a memory or two." DiZ replied carelessly.

The small girl looked at Sora sleeping in his pod. "But what if he needs those memories in order to wake up…" She said. "What if they are the key?"

"So then what will you do?" DiZ asked her.

"I can only wait," Naminé answered. "Like this."

"Are you seeing something I cannot, Naminé?" DiZ asked.

Naminé looked at her sketchbook which was helping her piece Sora's memories together. She looked at her drawing of Roxas, Axel, and Xion. '_Who are you?'_ She thought.

* * *

'_Spending time alone with Roxas was so comfortable and easy,' _ Axel thought._ 'I don't really want to think about Xion right now.'_

Axel was holding an ice cream in one hand, and laughing together with Roxas at the usual spot.

"You two are early," said Xion, appearing.

"You're late, Xion!" Roxas called, in a merry voice. Axel averted his gaze from Xion unconsciously.

'_I'm uneasy.' _ Axel thought.

Xion sat down beside Roxas. "I'm sorry, it took a little longer than I'd thought."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Xion, we flew in the air today!" Roxas began talking to Xion about his mission in Neverland. "There was this sparkly, shiny dust, see, and if you get it on you then you can fly!"

Xion gave a small sigh. "It's nice you two seemed to have such a great time."

"It'd be nice if you could come too next time, Xion. That world—has an ocean."

"The ocean…," Xion murmured, looking down. "If you like the ocean, there's this world I went to before that had a very pretty ocean too. Destiny Islands…" That was her mission which she found so easy. There was something unnerving to her about that world. Like she had been there before.

"The ocean is nice, isn't it? The sound of waves…" Roxas beamed.

"Yeah." Xion nodded.

Roxas was still in an excited mood.

"Am I… in the way here?" Xion asked.

"Xion, what are you saying?" Roxas said, and Xion looked down.

The other two noticed that Xion seemed off, and an oppressive atmosphere descended upon them.

"…Hey, Axel," Xion called, in a small voice.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Axel, you've been to Castle Oblivion, haven't you?"

Axel nodded, even as he mulled the question over. '_I wasn't expecting that. Does she know something?' _He thought.

"What on earth is over there?" Xion asked.

"The Organization's research facilities, that's all that's there," Axel answered, frankly. Xion's expression showed that she was clearly at a loss.

"Research facilities…? People get sent there all the time, don't they. Especially you, Axel," Roxas said, as if trying to help the silent Xion out.

"But, we haven't gone there." Xion said.

"I'd say that's cause there's no reason for you to go," Axel answered, right away.

Silence descended upon them again.

The bell of the clock tower began to rang, and Xion took the opportunity to stand up. "I'm going back now."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, and at that very moment, Xion's body swayed dizzily.

Then, just like that, her foot slipped off the side of the clock tower.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas threw his hand out to grab hers.

* * *

**For those of you curious as to the conversation Xemnas and Terranort were having here it's this just go on youtube and copy and paste it watch?v=9qbm4iRsMoU**

**I don't want to know of the strange fetishes he has with that armor rofl. **

**:D Review! **


	11. Distortion

**Woot! New chapter! **

**I had fun writing this one! I love that the plot is freaking moving along! Ugh 358/2 days why do you disappoint me so much hehe. **

**:) Happy reading! **

* * *

"_Okay, now I'm really worried about Xion. I told Axel, but all he said was that she'll get through it._

_He knows something is wrong. I bet he's just telling me that to put my mind at ease. Well, it's not working." _Roxas's Diary Entry XXXIX

Chapter 11 – Distortion

"Xion!" Roxas ran to his friend as fast as he could.

More of Sora's memories began pouring into Xion's head as she lay on the ground. She saw images of Sora and Kairi.

"_It's my lucky charm be sure to bring me it back to me."_ Kairi's voice echoed in Xion's head as the puppet began to remember an important memory from Sora.

'It's that dream again…' Xion thought.

"Xion!" Roxas called out to her. "Are you alright?!"

"Hey!" Axel shouted. "Roxas!" The red head was having trouble with a heartless that just appeared in the middle of Twilight Town.

Roxas looked over and saw Axel struggling to stop the giant heartless. The small boy gritted his teeth making his keyblade appear.

"I'm leaving Xion to you Axel!" Roxas told his friend.

"Sure you can count on me," Axel replied and picked up Xion. "Hang in there, Xion." As Roxas fought the heartless with all his might, Axel looked at Xion's face. There were tears spilling out from the girl's eyes.

"S-Sora…" The unconscious girl mumbled.

"Xion!" Roxas quickly rushed over after defeating the heartless.

"She's fine," Axel calmed him. "She's not injured."

"But still…!" Roxas protested. "Her condition's getting weaker."

Axel said nothing to this except, "We should return to the castle."

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded.

Axel looked down at Xion. He remembered the conversation the two of them had of not having memories of when she was human and he swore to himself that he would never tell Roxas the truth about Xion. '_Those are the methods of the Organization_.'

* * *

The two returned to the Castle that Never Was and were untimely met by Saix.

"Well that didn't take long," Saix said rudely and then noticed Xion unconscious in Axel's arms. "Did the failure break again?" He sneered. "That's why I told _it_ not to move."

Roxas balled his fists. "She's not an IT!" He yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Saix spat back at the small boy.

Roxas glared at Saix and saw Axel walking off. "H-Hey, wait up!" Roxas trailed after his friend.

Saix scowled as the two walked off towards Xion's room.

Axel rested Xion on her bed. "I'm getting a weird feeling from you."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I mean the way you spoke to Saix." Axel replied.

"So?" Roxas asked. "He's always mean to her. I had to say something," He then looked at Axel. "Are you also worried about Xion?"

"Of course." Axel replied.

Roxas lightly smiled at his best friend.

Axel looked at Roxas's smiling face. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Roxas replied with a bigger smile. "It just makes me happy."

Axel lightly laughed and said, "You weirdo." He smiled. "Hey Roxas, you ever wonder why the three of us keep hanging out on the clock tower and have ice cream together?"

"Umm…" Roxas pondered those words. "Why do we?"

"I'll tell you why," Axel smiled. "It's because we're the best of friends."

"Best friends…?" Roxas repeated the new word.

"Yup," Axel said. "That's why I'd of course be worried about Xion."

'_I don't have anyone to call a best friend_,' Roxas thought. '_Even though he says that._' He thought about Levina. He hadn't seen her since she was attacked. '_Maybe I can call Levina my best friend too.'_ He looked at Axel. "What's up with you saying stuff like that all of a sudden?"

"I mean…," Axel struggled with the right words to say. "I haven't really noticed it until now."

Roxas looked at his friend and then tackled him to the ground which caused Xion to wake up as she heard Axel yell.

"You're so slow!" Roxas yelled.

"Axel?!" Xion sat up with a start. All of a sudden she heard Axel laughing.

"C-Cut it out!" Axel breathed out as Roxas tickled his friend to death.

Xion giggled lightly.

The two boys stopped their shenanigans as they heard Xion laugh.

"You two are really close aren't you?" Xion smiled at them.

"Xion!" Roxas said in relief.

"How long have you been awake?" Axel asked.

"Hmmm," Xion mused quietly. "It's a S.E.C.R.E.T." She giggled.

"Aww man….," Roxas pouted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yup," Xion replied as she continued laughing. "Just a little dizzy. I'm sorry to have worried you again."

"Try not to scare us like that anymore," Roxas told her. "You take the day off and have a long rest!"

Xion nodded as she watched her friends leave her room. "Thank you." She said laying her head on her pillow. She felt something hard under pillow. Lifting the pillow up she saw sea shells.

'_Roxas must've got them for me while I was asleep_.' Xion thought. She smiled at the sea shells as another one of Sora's memories flooded her mind. She smiled lying on her pillow staring at the white ceiling. _'Best of friends_.'

As Xion closed her eyes she could feel her mind getting distorted. All of Sora's memories were flooding into her head.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Xion thought. '_The insides of my head feel like mush…!'_

* * *

The next day Axel arrived to report for a mission. He yawned and smiled seeing Roxas.

"Yo Roxas." Axel greeted him.

Roxas smiled. "Yo best friend."

Axel quickly rushed over grabbing Roxas by his mouth. "Don't recklessly call me that, got it memorized?! It's embarrassing!" Axel told him.

"O-Ok…" Roxas stammered.

"Where's Xion?" Axel asked.

"I think she's still asleep." Roxas answered.

"I see…" Axel said dismissively as he saw Saix walk in.

"Hey you two," Saix called to them. "I'm sending you both to again to Neverland today." He watched as Axel and Roxas departed. "A shame Xion isn't tagging along."

Roxas growled under his breath. "That Saix!" He grumbled. "One day I'm going to argue the crap out of him! I'll leave him out of words!"

Axel snickered. "Good luck with that."

* * *

As Axel and Roxas ventured through Neverland, Xion finally woke up. She screamed realizing that she had overslept and quickly ran to report for a mission.

"I'm so sorry I overslept!" Xion panted and realized that no one was in the room. "There's no one here."

"It's already mid-day." Saix's voice said from behind her.

Xion turned around nervously. "Where am I set to go today?!" She asked anxiously.

Saix looked at her with disgust. "You're better off not waking up at all."

Xion frowned lowering her head walking off as the other Organization members ate lunch. She could hear their murmurings about her not eating lunch. The girl gazed at the heart shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts.

'_They don't want me around…_' Xion thought dismissively. She then remembered Pluto. She was so happy when she found the friendly dog in Twilight Town. She quickly ran to the kitchen making something edible for the dog to eat.

"Alright I've done it!" Xion said happily. "Lil' puppy is going to love it!" She beamed with delight walking over to where she had reserved a spot for Pluto. "Lil' puppy it's lunch time!" To Xion's dismay she noticed that spot was empty.

"…He's gone…," Xion frowned. "I wonder where he could have run off to…" She searched the entire castle for Pluto, but couldn't find him. She didn't realize that the dog had already left and had met up with Riku.

Xion looked down at the food she had made. "I can't let this chicken stew go to waste," She thought out loud and stopped at the door which led to the dungeons. '_We're not allowed to see her anymore._' She thought cautiously walked down the steps towards Levina's cell. She noticed the Dusks had finished tending to the girl's injuries. She was asleep now.

Xion looked at the girl. '_I'll just leave this here_.' She thought putting the food beside Levina's cell and quickly left before she was seen.

* * *

Levina opened her eyes waking up. Her nose twitched as she smelled the aroma of food beside her cell. "Huh…" She sat up lightly wincing in pain. '_Is that from Roxas?'_ She wondered. Taking the plate of food in her hands, the she started to eat.

'_It's been such a long time since I've had a good home cooked meal…_' She thought smiling down at the half-empty plate as she remembered her time at the Land of Departure, when she would help Aqua around in the kitchen, while Terra and Ven would train together. She then remembered what had happened earlier. '_Master Xehanort is still alive and wants me to be a vessel…' _She squeezed her fist. '_I won't let that happen.'_ She then saw something sticking on the plate. It was an enveloped letter with Mickey's insignia on it.

"Pluto must've left it here…" Levina thought out loud. Opening the letter she began to read the few words that were on the paper.

The letter read: "Don't lose hope. The light is always here for you."

Levina smiled at the paper. '_So King Mickey is really looking for me after all.'_ Being trapped in the cell for so long she almost had thought King Mickey had forgotten about her. She wondered if Aqua or Ven were with him too since she already knew what Terra had become. She held her wayfinder tightly in her hand. "I won't lose my light…" She held out her hand making her Starlight keyblade appear.

With all her might she swung the keyblade at the lock breaking it and the cell opened.

"I'll find my friends on my own if I have to." Levina said running out of the cell.

* * *

Xion sat on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. She was the first one there already with sea-salt ice cream.

"Oh Xion!" Roxas greeted her returning from his mission in Neverland.

"Welcome back!" Xion greeted him and Axel.

"Oh you're already here," Axel said to her. "You're early." He said tussling her hair like he does with Roxas.

"You're not going to believe this!" Roxas said. "While we were in Neverland, Axel and I…" He stopped as he heard Xion speak.

"Did something bad happen?" Xion asked.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. "Talk to us."

"I mean…," Xion began. "It's not something I'm supposed to be talking about."

"Hold on a sec," Roxas protested. "Why are you acting like this?"

"….I don't know…," Xion stammered. "I mean as long as the two of you are having fun, it's fine…"

"Xion?" Roxas called to her in concern.

"Did something happen when we were out?" Axel asked.

"Sorry…," Xion apologized. "I'm heading back now."

"Xion wait!" Roxas grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Xion yelled and then held her head in pain as memories of her origins began surfacing inside her head. She saw Castle Oblivion and the white hollow halls.

"Xion!" Roxas called out to her. "Are you alright?!"

"Sorry, just a little dizzy." Xion replied and then looked at Axel. "Hey Axel…"

Axel looked at her.

"You know it don't you Axel?" Xion quietly said. "The place where I originally came from."

Axel remained silent while Roxas looked on in concern.

* * *

"What's with this lousy report?!" Saix scolded Demyx. "I want it redone."

"You're kidding right?!" Demyx pouted looking at his mission report. It wasn't that bad. All members of the Organization had to write what they were doing in other worlds and report back to Saix with it. Demyx did just that. All did he was relax and sleep while on a mission.

Saix walked to his room annoyed by Demyx's antics. He saw that his computer was on.

'_How strange…?'_' Saix thought. _'I thought I logged off already_.' He saw images of Castle Oblivion on the screen.

Saix's face became as black as his empty hollow heart. _'I really wonder who would be daring enough to access my personal computer.' _ He looked through the files whoever accessed his computer. 'What could this person be planning by opening these specific files…' He sneered. 'Hmph, to think they could get away with this.' He looked at the small miniature camera planted on the walls. 'Whoever it was, the video recorded on this camera should clearly reveal the perpetrator.'

He clicked play on the screen. "When I do, he'll receive a fitting punishment."

The image on the screen played and Saix saw Demyx hacking into his computer.

"That Saix is dense," Demyx said on the playback. "Looks like he still hasn't changed his password. I should probably give him some advice." Demyx roared into laughter. "But the moron probably won't use it!"

Saix glowered at the screen as he continued watching the playback.

"Oh no someone's coming!" Demyx cried out nervously as he heard someone knocking on the door in the play back.

"What's this…?" Saix wondered as he continued watching someone else walk into the room. Their face was covered with a hood. "Whose is that?"

"Looks like there's no one here…" Xion's voice came from the screen. She sat by Saix's computer and began typing.

'_Xion…_' Saix thought glaring at the screen as he saw Xion type Castle Oblivion and find information about her origins.

* * *

While Roxas had trailed after Xion, Axel remained in Twilight Town remembering what Xion had said about her origins. He wandered the empty streets.

'_Xion…you…,_' Axel thought. '_Those eyes…,_' He remembered the lost look in her eyes when she had asked him about her origins. '_What is it you've noticed?_' He wondered if Xion had discovered the truth.

"I've been looking for you." Saix said as he appeared behind Axel.

"Oh Saix…" Axel replied disheartened.

"Why didn't you return to the castle ASAP?" Saix asked.

"Where I go after missions is my business." Axel told him.

"I thought I told you once before, don't take your eyes off Xion." Saix said to him.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Xion's headed for Castle Oblivion right this moment." Saix replied. "I'm not sure why. So I came to you since you might know something, right?"

Axel gritted his teeth. "No way…" He said.

"If the classified information in that castle were to leak out, there will be trouble," Saix told him.

As the two conversed in a back alley, above them, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were running off with Pence far behind his friends.

"Well this is pretty bad…" Axel said and glanced at Saix. "I'm heading off." He said disappearing through a dark corridor.

'_Don't go doing anything stupid Xion_.' He thought.

* * *

Xion stood in front of Castle Oblivion.

'_Castle Oblivion_…,' Xion thought. '_My memories tell me that I've definitely been here. Surely I'll find out more about my past._'

She went inside the empty castle. There was nothing around her. Just empty white hallways that stretched out for miles. The further she went into the castle, the more her head started to hurt.

'What's going on…?' Xion thought. 'I only got in a moment ago and my head…' She screamed in agonizing pain as her head began to hurt more. She fell to her knees exhausted. "Ugh…" Xion panted as she saw a pair of doors in front of her.

'_If I make it passed those doors_,' She thought. '_Surely then my memories…I'll be able to find them._'

"Xion!" Axel's voice called to her.

"…Axel?" Xion mumbled.

"You alright?" Axel asked her.

Xion looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But why… are you here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Axel told her. "What are you doing here?"

"This place…," Xion began. "I know it holds the secrets behind my birth."

"This place no longer has anything." Axel said to her.

"You're a liar…!" Xion yelled as she struggled to stand.

"Let's go back Xion." Axeld told her. "Let's not go do anything impulsive."

"Are you going to say that I'll get turned into a dusk if I ignore your orders…?" Xion asked him.

"To be turned into a dusk is fine…," Axel said to her. "But you'll disappear…"

'_Disappear…?_'' Xion thought lowering her head. "But I'm useless anyway…"

"That's not true!" Axel told her.

"I want to know…," Xion said to him. "Every night in my dreams, I see you Axel, in my dreams, you're in them."

"They're only dreams Xion!" Axel replied.

"That's not true!" Xion yelled. "We've met before…it was when we were in this castle!

"I've never even met you before so to have memories before this is impossible!" Axel tried his hardest to convince her otherwise.

"Just a little more and I'll be able to have my memories as a human!" Xion told him.

"Even if you had memories as a human, It'd still be of no use." Axel said.

Xion looked at Axel stunned. "…How can you say such a thing?" She got up from the ground.

"Stop!" Axel ordered grabbing her hand. "Don't go!"

"Let go!" Xion yelled pulling away. "I want to know…the person I used to be!"

"You can't!" Axel shouted still tugging on her wrist. "Come back with me…Roxas is waiting for you!"

Axel suddenly fell over as Xion attacked with a thundaga spell.

"I'm really sorry Axel." Xion said to him and ran towards the doors.

"Xion wait!" Axel called to her. He saw a few sparks of lightning being fired at him. The red head leaped into the air as he saw Lira, beside her was Riku. The two must've met along the way.

"Riku!" Xion looked at him. She didn't know who Lira was.

"Move!" Axel told them. "You're meddling in the affairs of others!"

"Let her do what she wishes." Riku said.

Axel became frustrated. He made his chakrams appear. "I said move!" He screamed charging forward.

Lira and Riku both easily stepped to the side.

"I'll handle this." Riku told Lira. "Find your friend."

"No way!" Lira scoffed. "You're not going to have all the fun."

Riku shrugged. "Fine." He waited casually for the fight between Axel and Lira to finish.

Lira blocked Axel's chakrams with her sword. "I have no intention of fighting you!"

"Is that so?" Axel growled. Flames began to engulf his chakrams. "In that case you can drop dead!"

Riku made his Way to Dawn keyblade appear and swung it at Axel causing one of his chakrams to be disarmed from his hand. Axel then reappeared behind Riku knocking him to the ground and pinning him.

"Don't underestimate us adults!" Axel yelled.

"She's already decided where she wants to go…" Riku said to him. "There's nothing you can do to stop her."

Axel growled. "Ok, what the hell do you _know_?!" He screamed at the boy wearing the Organization cloak.

Riku raised his blind fold to get a good look at Axel's raging face as he raised his chakram in the air.

* * *

Levina wandered the Castle that Never Was. She was being cautious as not to be seen by any member of the Organization. She needed some kind of disguise or she would definitely get caught for sure. Unbeknownst to the girl, Carl was floating behind her. The friendly moogle had sensed she had been friends with Lira long ago. Everytime Levina would turn around thinking she was being followed, the moogle would hide.

"I know I'm being followed." Levina said to herself. "But by who?"

"Take this, kupo!" Carl the moogle floated by her handing the girl an Organization cloak.

"Um…thanks." Levina said taking the cloak off the moogle's hands.

"A friend of Lira is a friend of mine, kupo!" Carl said.

"Lira?" Levina repeated the name. She smiled lightly remembering that she and Lira had met briefly in Disney Town years ago. She wondered how the small moogle knew her.

Levina cloaked her face in the hood so no one could recognize her. This castle was so big, she didn't even know where to start looking for the answers she needed. She turned a corridor and saw a computer in one of the rooms.

'_This might help_…' Levina thought walking over to the computer. She shut the door behind her and took off her hood.

"Let's try…Ventus." She typed in Ven's name.

The screen read: "No data found."

Levina became anxious. "What about…Aqua…?"

She typed in Aqua's name and received the same answer from the computer. Levina bit her bottom lip. Were her friends really gone?

"Stupid computer!" Levina banged her fist on the keyboard and something popped up. It was information about vessels. They were linked to the X-blade.

'_The X-blade…?_' Levina thought a tingle of fear touched her heart. She had remembered the damage the weapon had caused to Ven years ago as Xehanort's ambition became clearer. She kept on reading. "The X-blade was once forged ten years ago, but was shattered into twenty pieces. Seven of light and thirteen of darkness. Thirteen vessels of darkness are still needed in order to combat with the seven warriors of light in order to make the true X-blade."

"So that's why…!" Levina squeezed her fists. "That's why Master Xehanort wanted me as one of his guinea pig vessels!" She lowered her head in frustration. "He won't use me!" She said determinedly.

"Well, well, will the intrusions never cease?" Saix's voice echoed from behind her.

Levina gasped turning around making her Starlight keyblade appear in her hand.

Saix lightly smirked. "So you know the truth about our Master's true intentions." He said making his claymore appear. "That won't do you any good."

* * *

Xion wandered into a blank white room. In the middle was a giant crystal ball. The same Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel had used to spy on the other Organization members when they had Naminé imprisoned.

"At last!" Xion said relieved. "I can finally see them…my memories." She gazed into the giant crystal ball seeing unfamiliar memories. These were Sora's memories. "I'm not in them…" She said watching the crystal ball. "Even though I recognize this scenery." It was an image of Sora, Kairi, and Riku on Destiny Islands.

"I…," Xion finally realized the truth of who she was. "I am not really me?" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "Who are you…Sora?" The girl collapsed.

Axel caught his breath sitting against the wall. Lira had knocked him into the wall with causing the wall to break.

Riku looked towards the doors where Xion went through. 'Has something happened?' He thought.

"H-Hold up…!" Axel winced holding his arm as he saw Riku walking to the doors. "What are you planning on doing to her…?!"

Riku looked back at the red head. "Why don't you ask yourselves the same question?" He said going through the doors.

Axel cursed under his breath as he saw Lira leave Castle Oblivion.

Lira jumped into the waiting gummi ship. "Levina, where are you are! I'm going to find you!"

Xion lay on the ground when Riku found her. He lifted her up raising his blindfold to take a good look at her. To Riku, Xion's face, resembled Kairi.

"A replica huh…," Riku said. "At least you still have a will of your own."

* * *

Roxas returned to the Castle that Never Was since he couldn't find Xion anywhere. He assumed she was in her room. He looked into Xion's room.

"Hey Xion!" He called to his friend. "We have to hurry let's go!" He noticed that Xion wasn't in her room. "Oh, she's not here." He frowned as he went to see Axel, but he wasn't in his room either.

'Things have gotten a little strange lately and I'm worried…,' Roxas thought. He saw Axel walking or rather limping over. "Axel? What happened to you?"

"I just made a mistake on my mission." Axel replied groaning. "Do you have something to do here?"

"Not really," Roxas replied. "…I just wanted to see if we could go to dinner together."

"Sorry…" Axel winced. "I'm gonna pass." He looked at his friend. "Has Xion come back yet?"

Roxas shook his head and then asked, "Wasn't Xion with you?"

"Nope," Axel said. Today's a solo mission."

"I see…" Roxas muttered in dismay. 'Where could you have gone Xion?' He thought. Something then caught his eye. His jaw dropped as he saw a group of dusks carrying Levina. The Organization coat she had borrowed was ripped to shreds and she was severely injured. He ran over to her but was blocked by Saix.

"What happened to her?!" Roxas demanded.

"She tried to escape," Saix replied bluntly. "I simply stopped her."

Roxas glared at him and then ran towards. "Remember your orders Roxas." Saix said.

Roxas growled under his breath irritated that he wasn't allowed to see her or he would get annihilated. The boy looked back at Axel's and Xion's room and lowered his head. He frowned realizing that with each day that passed he and his friends were drifting farther and farther apart.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Just letting you know this fic will be ending in two chapters :) Lol, ironic that this fic is ending in 13 chapters hehe. **

**Review :) **


	12. Disappearance

**I had a burst of inspiration today! I wanted to work on the next chapter! I know I said I would be ending this fic soon, but it doesn't look like I will **

**:D So you'll have more awesome chapters to read! **

* * *

"_I had ice cream with Axel after work today, but Xion didn't show._

_Axel said she got sent on an important mission, but he wouldn't look at me when he said it. I've been wondering what's wrong with Xion all this time, but now that I stop and think about it, Axel's not himself either." _ Roxas's Diary Entry XLI

Chapter 12 – Disappearance

Lira anxiously flew the gummi ship. 'Where the heck do I even start looking for Levina?' She thought. 'I don't even know where this Organization 13 headquarters is.'

She looked at the control panel. The closest world to her was Olympus Colessium. A smile touched Lira's fierce lips. "Wonder how Phil and Herc are doing without me," She said out loud. '_I wonder if I'll see Zack there too_.' She thought.

Lira sighed. It had been ten years since she last saw Zack. She really wondered what became of him. A sudden image of Axel played in her head.

Lira shook her head instantly. "Great now that Organization member has got me thinking about him!" She face-palmed as she held her forehead. "Got it memorized…" Lira pressed her lips and groaned. "Argh! Now that guy has got me saying his catch phrases too!"

Lira remembered the brief fight they had inside Castle Oblivion. '_That guy…, he didn't seem all that bad_. _It looked like he wanted to help his friend out_,' Lira continued maneuvering the gummi ship. '_He probably knows where Levina is._'

She held onto the controls of the gummi ship and flew to Olympus Collessium.

* * *

Roxas slept and dreamed. He dreamed about an island surrounded by water.

'_What is this place?'_' Roxas thought as he dreamed.

There were three kids playing on the beach. It was Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Sora's memories were now invading Roxas's head.

'_Three people together…,_' Roxas dreamed. '_With smiles on their faces_.' He thought happily. He could vividly see Sora with Riku and Kairi running along the beach. '_That must be the other me…with Axel and Xion._'

The boy continued to sleep. '_That's right_,' He thought. _'This coming vacation, we're going to the beach together,'_ He smiled in his sleep as he yawned. '_I want to bring Levina too. It's definitely going to be fun_.'

Roxas happily dreamed and smiled as he slept. Axel on the other hand was roaming the halls. He stopped by Xion's room.

'_She still hasn't come back yet_,' Axel thought. He stared at her empty room. '_Xion…_'

Roxas headed for the lobby. He yawned and said, "That was a pleasant dream. It was like the four of us going to the beach. I wonder how long till our next vacation…?" He saw Axel and Saix, they were talking to each other. The small boy smiled at Axel waving at him. "Hey Axel!" He said happily.

Axel looked merely glanced over and walked through a dark corridor.

Roxas blinked in confusion and then looked around. "Xion's not here either," He frowned lowering his head. "Maybe she's already left for her mission." He assumed.

"Yo Roxas!" Demyx said from behind the boy.

Roxas turned around. "Oh it's you, Demyx," He said. "Looks like we've been paired up for today's mission."

The taller blonde cheekily smiled and told him, "I'm gonna need you to work twice as hard for the both of us!"

'_I've got a feeling it's gonna a tough day.'_ Roxas thought in dismay knowing very well that would have to do everything during the mission.

"Roxas, Demyx," Saix spoke to them. "In preparation for future missions, I want you two to go on a training mission."

"Training…?" Demyx whined. "Awwww!" He pouted in dismay.

Saix rolled his eyes at Demyx's immaturity and looked at Roxas. "I believe you've been to Olympus Coliseum."

Roxas had remembered his first visit to the coliseum with Xigbar. It wasn't exactly fun for him. He remembered Phil yapping about being a true hero and had put him through some strenuous labor tasks.

"As a keyblade wielder your power is of great use to us all," Saix told him. "So it would be best to try and have you work out learn to work independently as soon as possible.

'_And I had thought Axel, Xion and I would stick together_.' Roxas frowned as he thought this.

"Then why do you have to send me?!" Demyx asked whining since he wanted to stay and not do anything.

"We can't send you on more difficult mission with your current level of fitness." Saix told him.

"So what?" Demyx complained clinging to Saix's coat. "In that cast don't send me at all!"

"You moron," Saix shoved Demyx off him. "If you do your training mission properly, I'll consider assigning you both a day off." The Lunar Diviner's eye twitched as Demyx hugged him. "Let go of me already!"

"A vacation?!" Roxas beamed.

"So don't even think about slacking off because I will go check up on you later." Saix ordered.

Roxas smiled. This is what he wanted since the moment he woke up. He wanted another vacation with his friends. He looked back at Saix asking, "Is…," he wanted to say Levina's name, but thought it wasn't a good idea to say it. "Is the prisoner ok?"

"She is under surveillance by the Dusks," Saix replied. "Perhaps if your training mission goes well, I'll allow you to see her for a brief moment."

Roxas smiled happily. "Let's go Demyx!' He beamed making a dark corridor appear.

* * *

Lira touched down on Olympus Coliseum. She smiled seeing Phil still training Hercules. Hercules had definitely grown in the past ten years. He was ready to be a full-fledged hero. There was no sign of Zack though.

"C'mon champ! Just a few more thousand push-ups!" Phil instructed.

"A thousand more?" Hercules pouted. "I've been doing push-ups all day!"

"What's the matter, Herc?" Lira asked as she walked over. "Don't tell me you've gone soft since I've been gone."

Both Hercules and Phil looked up.

"Whoa who's the babe!?" Phil cheekily grinned.

"Do we know you?" Hercules asked.

Lira leaped in the air with her sword and staff pointing her sword at Hercules. "Don't tell me you forgot all about me!"

"Lira!" The hero in training cried out. "Is that really you?!"

Phil's jaw dropped to the ground. "I wanna know where in Kronos name have you been?!"

Lira laughed. "Training of course!" She beamed.

"You definitely look like you have been training!" Hercules commended her.

"Hey have you two seen Zack anywhere?" Lira asked.

Phil dropped his head in defeat. "That no good up-start wannabe hero ditched us years ago!" The small goat sighed. "He would've made a great hero."

Hearing this Lira frowned. '_Zack where are you?_'' She wondered.

"Since you're here, do you want to spar?" Hercules asked.

Lira smiled. "Sure! It'll be like old times."

As the two were about to spar they all heard Demyx yelling in frustration.

"Is this even possible to do?!" Demyx screamed looking at a list of training exercises on the wall.

The list read: 100 bench presses, 100 squats, 100 arm curls, 100 dead lifts, and 100 chin ups.

"Are you insane?!" Demyx hissed at Phil.

Lira looked at the two Organization members. '_Are they part of Organization 13, too?_' She wondered readying her weapons in case she needed to fight.

"Are you two yahoos looking for the easy way or the hard way to be a hero in training?" Phil asked them.

Demyx kept on complaining, while Roxas remained silent. He kept looking at Lira and he could swear he saw her before, but that was impossible. This was the first time these two met.

"You can't be a hero without the muscle to back it up!" Phil told them. "Just have a look at these chicken bones!" He grabbed Demyx's scrawny arms. "Way off the mark! First I need you two to bulk up!"

"Roxas!" Demyx yelled. "Back me up here!"

"Ummm," Roxas stammered as Phil shoved a large dumbbell at him. "We have a bit of muscle too," The boy fell over since the dumbbell was too heavy for him.

'_Guess they aren't part of the Organization_,' Lira thought. '_They're way too immature and weak_.'

Phil face-palmed. "Just look at all these statues!" The small goat said with pride at all the Adonis statues in the coliseum. "All that muscle don't represent strength! It just makes you look flashy!"

Roxas looked at Demyx. "B-But if we don't train… we won't get to go on vacation…" He pouted.

"I know…" Demyx sighed.

"Oy! How much longer are you planning on chit-chatting!?" Phil yelled shaking his fist. "If you're not gonna do it them leave!"

"Let's decide with a match!" Demyx declared

Roxas tilted his head utterly confused as to what Demyx was planning. '_That's gotta be a bluff.'_ He thought.

"What are you saying!?" Phil yelled out raged.

"If I win, you'll call off all the muscle training!" The Melodious Nocturne declared.

"Fine.." Phil agreed.

'_Is he sure about this?'_ Roxas wondered.

"I've never met a person who wants to get stronger by being lazy." Phil said.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head smiling, "You're welcome."

"That wasn't a compliment." Phil replied and threw Demyx wrestling garb. "We'll settle this with a wrestling match!"

Roxas and Demyx headed for the coliseum.

Phil walked over to Lira. "Hey kid, since you're here, I've gotta job for you!" He told her.

"I'm up for some fun, Phil!" Lira replied heading towards the coliseum.

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" Roxas asked as he sat in the coliseum seat while Demyx waited for his opponent.

"I'm already prepared to win!" Demyx declared.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Roxas asked again.

"Man stop being such a worry-wart, Roxas!" Demyx told the small boy. He took out a small bottle of steroids from his pocket. "I just need to take this and I'll be able to take down any opponent without breaking a sweat!"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Roxas asked as he saw Demyx swallow the entire bottle of steroids.

"Who cares as long as I can win!" Demyx answered.

"You two chumps ready!" Phil called out. The effects of the steroids were already working. Demyx's weak physique turned into a buff Greek God.

"Bring it on!" Demyx said with pride.

Phil brightened seeing Demyx's body. "To think that you have those muscles under your clothes!"

"That's right!" Demyx grinned.

'_This is really scaring me…._' Roxas thought.

Demyx looked down at Phil. "Speaking of which aren't you prepared yet?!" His muscles were bulging and twitching. "Shouldn't you be trembling with fear?"

"Who ever said I was competing?" Phil asked.

"Huh?!" Both Roxas and Demyx looked dumb founded.

"You called for a match Phil?" Lira stepped up into the arena. She was holding her sword and staff in each hand.

"I have to fight a girl?!" Demyx exclaimed having a nose bleed seeing Lira in her outfit.

"Hey Demyx?" Roxas asked. "What are you going to do now?

'_I can do this…!_'' Demyx thought nervously.

Roxas noticed Demyx's knees were shaking. '_He's doomed…_'

"The first one to hit the ground first is the loser!" Phil instructed.

'_I don't think I can do this!_' Demyx panicked.

"Ready!" Phil gave the signal to start.

'_Guess I'll have no choice but to resort to it_.' Demyx thought.

"GO!" Phil gave the signal.

Out of nowhere, Demyx manifested water in his hands. It was like he was bending the water to his will. "Take this!" He splashed Lira in the eyes.

'_That's cheating!_' Roxas thought.

"Hey!" Lira yelled annoyed. '_He knows how to control water!?'_

As Lira struggled to get the water out of her eyes, Demyx was behind her. "Time for you to kiss the ground!"

Demyx reached to grab Lira, but all of a sudden he felt the effects of the steroids wear off.

Lira grinned. "You're not the only one who knows how to control magic!" She raised her hand in the air created fire in her bare hands. The fire began to grow larger and larger until it covered the entire arena. "_Flare_!"

Demyx screamed with fear as the fire engulfed him and fell over on the arena floor.

"Demyx are you alright?!" Roxas asked as the flamed disappeared.

"Guess we were right!" Phil said. "Time for you to start training!"

Axel roamed the empty Destiny Islands. He was looking for Xion. It was a priority that he would be able to find her and bring her back.

"She's not here either…" Axel said to himself. He remembered the conversation he was having with Saix before he left.

"_If you don't find Xion by the end of the day_," Saix's voice ehoed in Axel's head. "_I'm going to inform Xemnas. Do I make myself clear?_"

"Xion…" Axel said gazing into the ocean. "Where could you have gone?"

* * *

In the Twlight Town mansion there was a plain white room with drawings plastered all over the walls. These drawings represented Sora's memories. Naminé was looking at her drawings on the walls. She was particularly concerned about the one with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. She doesn't remember these ever being a part of Sora's memories.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you again." Naminé said looking at Riku.

"You made me a promise." Riku replied back.

"To look after Sora," Naminé said. "I remember," The Nobody of Kairi lowered her eyes to her sketchbook. "I'm sorry but, I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Some of Sora's memories are missing," Naminé answered.

"How can that be?" Riku asked.

"They're escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person – and now they are being a part of her." Naminé told him.

"You can't get the memories back out?" Riku asked her concerned for his friend's life.

"If they're still separate," Naminé began. "Then yes, I think so." She thought of Xion. "But if they join with her memories, things get a lot more complicated." The blonde girl looked at her sketchbook. "I would need to untangle her memory before I could finish Sora's…" She sighed. "What was supposed to take months might take years. DiZ would be furious."

"What can we do?" Riku asked.

"If I try to jump in and rearrange her memory…," Naminé said slowly. "I risk Sora waking up to find out that nobody remembers him anymore." She lowered her head. "I can't do that to him." She looked up at Riku. "It's too late anyway. His awakening will have to be delayed. I never imagined Sora's Nobody and the other one would fight so hard to be their own people." She stared at the drawing of Roxas, Axel, and Xion. "Unfortunately, the only real solution…is for both of them to go away." She looked up at Riku again. "Did you know her face was blank at first?" The blonde girl said referring to Xion. "Only now you can see someone. That proves some of Sora's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Sora, and others inside Sora's Nobody…," Another fearful sigh escaped her lips. "I can't sort it out anymore. All I can do is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done."

"I've met her." Riku said causing Naminé to jolt up.

"I see." Naminé replied. "We can't go back." She looked down at her sketchbook a page with Sora's sleeping face on it. "This is the only way."

"We can't go back." Riku told her.

Unbeknownst to the two struggling warriors to keep Sora's memories intact, DiZ was listening in on every word.

* * *

Roxas and Demyx lay on the arena floor. They were panting and sweating.

"Excellent you've both worked your butts off!" Phil congratulated them.

"I think that should be enough training for the day, Phil." Hercules said.

"Yeah those two look like they're about to die." Lira added.

"Ugh…finally!" Roxas gasped. "It's over!" He panted. "Did we even get stronger?" He wondered.

"I hope so…," Demyx wheezed.

"Alright!" Phil shouted. "Time for one last thing!"

Demyx and Roxas groaned still exhausted from their training.

"This final task is to put your training to the test with a make-shift battle!" Phil ordered. "Both of you are to put everything you got into this!"

Demyx held his wooden sword. "How am I supposed to put everything into this when I have nothing left…" He pouted.

"Start!" Phil told them.

The two crossed paths with each other parrying and thrusting the sticks at each other.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx said. "Why don't we put on a show for them?"

"What?" Roxas frowned. "You just want to impress that girl!"

"So?" Demyx asked. "Don't you do that all the time with the prisoner?"

"I do not!" Roxas yelled. "She's my friend!"

"All we have to do is just act like we're really strong." Demyx told him. "I'll need you to gently hit me first and then I'll hit you back."

"Uh…," Roxas said slowly. "I think I understand…"

Roxas gently tapped Demyx in the face with his stick. "Hiyah…" He said effortlessly.

Demyx landed to the ground yelling in pain.

'_He's such a drama king…'_ Roxas thought.

'_If these people are the ones who have Levina, I'll find her in no time.'_ Lira thought lightly snickering at Demyx's antics.

"Good for you Roxas!" Demyx complimented sitting up.

"You really are the biggest moron!" It was Saix.

"Who's that?" Phil wondered.

"Oh uh…," Demyx stammered. "Hi Saix."

"I told you earlier didn't?" Saix said to them. "That I would be checking up on you." He made his claymore appear. "Now I will be the one to test you."

Lira could feel the darkness emanating from Saix's body. She tightly held onto her sword.

"No holding back." Saix said bitterly.

"W-Why do I get the feeling your angry with me?" Demyx stammered nervously.

Saix held his claymore in his hand. "So you can tell I'm angry?"

"Actually anyone can tell..," Demyx joked. "It's not that difficult!"

It was as if Saix was in some sort of angry trance. He was focusing all his anger into one big and deadly attack.

"Is that so?" Saix sneered. "That's because of the unsatisfying report I have with you!"

"W-What are you saying?!" Demyx asked nervously. "We didn't slack off! We worked reeeaaallly hard today – right Roxas?"

"Uhhh yeah…" Roxas replied seeing Saix getting angrier by the second.

Saix fumed with anger. "You used my computer without my permission! Does that jog your pitiful memory!?" He raised his claymore into the air.

Demyx panicked. "I-I think he's gone into a real berserk mode."

Everyone then heard Demyx yell as Saix lowered his claymore at the taller blonde. Demyx fell to the ground leaving a small crater in the arena.

"H-Hang in there Demyx!" Roxas cried out running over to him.

Saix sneered. "Looks like you have gotten stronger…"

"He's our comrade!" Roxas yelled. "You didn't need to go full force on him!"

"Comrade…?" Saix scowled. "There's something I'd like you to remember about the Organization, Roxas. Our goal is to soley complete Kingdom Hearts. That is the only reason why we banded together."

'_They must have Levina for sure!'_ Lira thought as she listened to the conversation.

"All who obstruct our goal will not be tolerated," Saix told the small boy. "That goes for Organization members too," He looked at Roxas. "Don't you forget it." The Lunar Diviner disappeared through a dark corridor.

Roxas helped Demyx up. "Are you ok?" He asked his fallen comrade.

"I think so…" Demyx groaned.

Lira ran up to them pointing her sword at them. "Alright you two! Where's Levina?!"

"Who?" Demyx asked rubbing his head still reeling from Saix's attack.

"Levina?" Roxas asked. "You know her?"

"Of course I know her!" Lira yelled. "I've been searching for her all this time! Where is she?!"

"Well…," Roxas began but then kept quiet remembering what Saix had just said.

Demyx stood up. "There's no way you're going to find the prisoner," He said cheekily. "She's with us now, isn't that right Roxas?"

"Umm…" Roxas stammered. "Yeah she is, but she's safe!" He told Lira. "She's my friend!"

"I'm supposed to believe that?!" Lira growled. "Where are you keeping her?!"

"That's for us to know," Demyx said. "And you to find out." The two disappeared through a dark corridor.

Lira growled in frustration as she saw Roxas and Demyx leave.

"Lira, are you alright?" Hercules asked.

"Fine.." Lira replied leaving the coliseum and heading out to her gummi ship. "I have to find her!"

"That wasn't very nice." Roxas said to Demyx as they walked through the corridor.

"We've got to keep our enemies on our toes remember?" Demyx told him. "Besides I don't want to get hurt by Saix again."

* * *

'_Still no sign of her._' Axel thought as he arrived on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town.

He saw Roxas sitting there eating his ice cream.

"You're early." Axel said to him as he walked over.

"No you're just late…" Roxas replied with a smile. He handed Axel an extra sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Thanks." Axel said.

The two sat there together eating ice cream.

"Today marks 255…" Roxas said.

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"Since I joined the Organization…" Roxas said. "Man time sure flies…"

"So you've got the number memorized?" Axel asked.

"Of course," Roxas answered. "Gotta hold onto something, besides it's not like I have memories from before the Organization," He held onto his ice cream tightly. "Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel put a friendly hand on Roxas's shoulder. "That's right," He said. "That first week, you could barely form a sentence," He gently patted Roxas on the back. "But come on, you're still kind of a zombie!"

"Oh thanks!" Roxas laughed smacking Axel's hand off him.

The two friends laughed while gazing at the sun set.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red?" He looked at the sun setting. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. Out of all those colors red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, know-it-all." Roxas teased.

The two had never laughed so hard in a long time.

Roxas looked to side where Xion sat with them. Axel was laying on the side of the clock tower.

"Seriously?" Roxas wondered. "Where is she?"

Axel said nothing to this. He noticed a bag of one sea-salt ice cream that was meant for Xion.

"Her ice cream's gonna melt…" Roxas frowned.

"Roxas…" Axel said gently.

Roxas looked at him.

"I don't think Xion's gonna make it today." Axel told him.

"Huh?" Roxas grew concerned. "Did she faint again!?"

Axel knew the truth. Xion knew what she really was. She must be hiding from the Organization. He didn't have the heart to tell Roxas that.

"I hear she's been assigned on a very important mission," Axel lied. "She's pretty amazing."

"I see.." Roxas said. "I hope she gets back before our next day off…"

* * *

Axel returned to the Castle that Never Was. He was walking down the corridor and saw Saix.

"Did you find it?" Saix asked referring to Xion.

"…No." Axel replied bluntly.

"I see," Saix sighed. "I have to inform the Superior."

Axel watched Saix disappear through a dark corridor. He felt like everything was crumbling around him.

'_Xion..._' He thought dismally.

* * *

**:) Review! **


	13. The One Who Can't Return

**What's this? Another update? **

**That's right! You guys get another update from me :) **

**From now on I'll be putting up each day that passes by, since 358/2 Days is coming to a close now. **

**I might not be able to update as frequently from now on. I start college again tomorrow, my last and final semester! Woot! **

* * *

"_I went to Castle Oblivion to find Xion, but I don't remember anything about it. Axel said I collapsed as soon as I got there._

_I woke up in Twilight Town, and incredibly enough, Xion was there. But she wasn't alone—there was this guy with her, and he was wearing the Organization's cloak. I could tell by his build that he wasn't one of us, though. Who is he?" _Roxas's Diary Entry XLVI

Chapter 13 – The One Who Can't Return

In the Round Room of the Castle that Never Was, everyone member of the Organization assembled there. Xemnas sat high atop his chair looking at everyone.

"Xion has disappeared." Xemnas said which caused everyone in the room to either jitter in their seat or remain silent.

"What?" Roxas thought out loud, he then looked at Axel from across the room.

Axel looked away not wanting to look at his friend since he knew what Xion was. Saix gave a straight face, although it was obvious he was pleasantly pleased about this information. Xigbar carelessly shrugged.

"She must've fled." Demyx said.

"How surprisingly cute that she chose to walk down the path of destruction." Xaldin added.

'She ran away?!' Roxas thought lowering his head.

"It's not for certain." Saix spoke.

"I mean what if she's injured and can't move?!" Roxas barked.

"That's preposterous." Saix simply said.

"How can you make such an assumption!?" Roxas demanded.

Axel merely remained silent and then everyone kept quiet as they heard Xemnas speak.

"I forbid anyone from tracking down and checking Xion's whereabouts." The Superior of the Organization told them.

Roxas balled his fists. "Why?!"

"Once the time comes all will be clear." Xemnas said.

"We won't make any progress if that time never comes." Axel replied lazily.

"Those orders are absolute," Saix told everyone. "To go against them is to face annihilation."

Axel sighed not saying a word while Roxas anxiously sat at the edge of his seat.

"You are dismissed." Xemnas said disappearing.

"I wonder where Xion ran off to?" Demyx pondered roaming the hallway.

"You just better worry about getting your lazy butt on that mission." Xigbar told him.

"Hey!" Roxas ran to Axel. "What just happened back there?"

Axel looked at Roxas and then turned away from him. "I'm heading off now." Was all the red head said before he disappeared through a dark corridor.

"Huh…" Roxas blinked confused. "What's with the attitude?" The boy frowned. '_It's not fair_…,' He thought dismally. '_I can't go find Xion…and I can't see Levina either…_' He looked at the hallway leading to the cells. '_I wonder if she's alright…_'

All Roxas could do now was head for the lobby to go to his assigned mission with Luxord in Twilight Town.

* * *

Lira anxiously searched for answers to where the Organization's base would be. She had to find Levina at any cost. Her search brought her to Twilight Town.

"There's got to be some answers here…" Lira said to herself as she looked around the tranquil town. '_This world is so big…,'_ she thought. _'How am I supposed to find anything clues here?'_

"Wait up guys!" Pence yelled to his friends wheezing.

"Your too slow, Pence!" Hayner teased.

"I am not!" Pence whined.

"Pence, watch out!" Olette cried.

Pence crashed into Lira and fell to the ground hard.

"Ow…," Pence rubbed his side and looked up. "I'm sorry ma'am…" He said politely and saw Lira's blue eyes twitching with anger.

The woman remained calm looking at the three kids. "You should really learn to watch where you're going." Lira said to them.

"We were just in a hurry." Pence said.

The three kids started to run off.

"Wait!" Lira called out to them.

The three kids paused and turned around.

"Has there anything suspicious been happening here?" Lira asked.

"Well," Hayner began. "There have been a lot of monsters here."

"But people in black coats always show up and stop the monsters." Olette added .

'_Black coats…?'_ Lira thought. '_Organization 13!'_ She smiled at the kids. "Thanks for the information!" She said walking off hoping to run into an Organization member.

* * *

Roxas swung his keyblade down at a large dragon heartless. The giant Wavecrest heartless disappeared and the reward was its heart.

"That was amazing…!" Luxord complimented the boy. "Looks like you've come a long way since that time." He told the boy remembering how weak Roxas was in his first few weeks joining the Organization.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "It's because I've gone through a lot of training." He made his keyblade disappear. It was obvious he was really worried about Xion, and Luxord noticed that.

"Do you care for Xion that much?" Luxord asked.

Roxas lowered his head. "What did they mean when they said 'not to search for her'?" He asked.

"I don't know," The Gambler of Fate began. "We bottom members don't understand what's going on up top. Don't you think there are any considerations for her?" He asked the boy. "I mean Xion herself is an extraordinary asset to the Organization."

Roxas lowered his head. "But Saix keeps on saying Xion is good-for-nothing." He squeezed his fist_. 'Some friends we are.._,' He thought. _'I didn't know things were going to end up like this.'_

Luxord saw the disappointed and saddened look on Roxas's face. "Why don't we play a little game and turn the tables on that mood of yours?" He suggested taking out his cards.

"I'm not in the mood to play…" Roxas sighed walking off to Clock Tower.

Luxord watched as Roxas left leaving the Gambler of Fate alone to play a quiet game of solitaire for a few moments before heading back to the Organization.

On top of the Clock Tower, Roxas sat there alone. He thought about Axel and how strange he was acting.

'_Does Axel know something…?'_ He thought. _'About Xion's reasons for going away?_'' He sat alone trying to contemplate what was going on with his friends.

* * *

Day 276

Roxas walked into the lobby to receive another mission to do.

"Ow, it hurts!" Demyx whined.

"What happened?" Roxas asked seeing Demyx all beat up and bruised.

"Demyx was assigned to elimante the Organization imposter." Xigbar replied.

"I thought I could win, too!" Demyx told them. "After going through all that training…So I went easy on him….," He sighed. "That guy was really strong."

"Looks like we jumped the gun on you." Xigbar said.

"What?!" Demyx spat. "Let's see you try, old geezer!" He shouted and then winced in pain.

Xigbar didn't take Demyx's insult lightly. The Sharp Shooter grabbed Demyx's arm and twisted it to his back. "ow some respect to your elders."

"Gack!" Demyx croaked. "Ok, ok I'm sorry!"

Roxas just shook his head watching the two of them argue. He then saw Axel walking over to the lobby. "Axel…!" He frowned as Axel said nothing and just left.

* * *

Roxas sat on the Clock Tower by himself. He hugged his knees together. "It's almost like he's avoiding me…," He pouted. "He didn't even bother coming today." He sighed. "What should I do?"

"Yo!" Axel called out from behind.

Roxas lightly smiled seeing his friend sit down beside him.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Axel asked.

"Twenty-one days have passed since Xion's gone missing," Roxas said. "Ever since then we haven't come to the tower like this."

"Time sure flies…" Axel sighed.

"Don't you feel anything deep down?" Roxas asked. "Xion will probably come back own her own."

"It's out of our hands if she's not coming back." Axel told him.

"Why isn't she back?!" Roxas demanded to know.

Axel looked at his friend. He saw how worried Roxas was for Xion. "Want to go look for her?"

"Huh?" Roxas blinked confused.

"It looks like we have a day off coming up," Axel told him. "Wanna go look for her then?"

Roxas beamed happily at this suggestion "Of course!"

Axel smiled. "Let's start looking for her right now."

The two left the Clock Tower in search of Xion. They would go to with every world in search for their friend.

* * *

Lira continued roaming Twilight Town. She fought off against the Heartless that were in her way. There was no sign of Organization 13 anywhere.

"Those kids better not have lied to me!" Lira growled under her breath getting frustrated. From the corner of her eyes she saw someone walking off.

"Hold it!" Lira yelled chasing the person.

Seeing Lira, Xion gasped running into the back alley. She caught her breath leaning against the wall panting hard.

"You're in the Organization right?" Lira asked pointing her sword at the meek Organization member.

'_I-Is she some kind of an annihilator?_' Xion thought. She backed away slightly. She had only met Lira for a few moments in Castle Oblivion. '_Did the Organization hire her to destroy me?' _ She had seen what Lira had done to Axel.

"P-Please don't destroy me," Xion whimpered. "I'm already in enough trouble…"

Lira lowered her sword. "I'm not going to kill you," She said to her. "Yet…"

Xion bit her lip lowering her head to the ground.

"I'm looking for someone you and your Organization have as a prisoner." Lira said.

"You're looking for Levina?" Xion asked.

Lira nodded. "Tell me where she is, and I'll go easy on you."

Xion dropped her eyes to ground again and looked up at Lira. "I'm sorry…," She said. "I can't help you." She opened a dark corridor and ran.

Lira glared at the empty wall where Xion once stood. '_I should've killed her when I had the chance.'_ She thought bitterly squeezing her fist.

She suddenly saw a group of large Heartless appear in the Town Square. "Perfect," She smirked. "Just what I need to take out my anger!" She charged forward at the Heartless with her sword.

As Lira ran, Riku was watching her from high atop one of the buildings.

'_Is that King Mickey's chosen warrior?'_ He thought while watching her fight. He was surprised to someone with great skill defending themselves without the use of a keyblade. He had remembered Mickey telling him about a chosen warrior, he knew that would help fight for the light. He then glanced over towards seeing Xion running away.

* * *

"We've been everywhere," Roxas groaned as he and Axel returned to the Clock Tower. "The only place we've haven't looked is Castle Oblivion."

Hearing Roxas say Castle Oblivion, Axel stiffened.

"Xion was asking about it, remember?" Roxas reminded him. "The day before she disappeared, you said she was on an important mission."

Axel looked away a little. "Yeah..," He began. "But that place has been cleaned out, man. There's nothing there."

"But…," Roxas protested. "Xion might be there."

Axel sighed sadly. '_It's time I told him the truth.'_ He thought. "You know…," He said slowly. "That's where she comes from. Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"That's probably why she was asking about it." Axel confessed.

"I had no idea…" Roxas frowned.

Axel looked at Roxas with a small smile on his face. "Hey, neither did I," He told him honestly. "I only found out about it a little while ago myself."

"Castle Oblivion…" Roxas said gazing at the sunset. "Xion…"

* * *

Day 297

Members of the Organization entered the lobby expecting missions to be assigned to them. To their surprise they saw a sign that said, "Day off today."

"Yay!" Roxas beamed. "A day off!"

"Let's not our efforts go in vain!" Demyx smiled. "You have Roxas and me to thank – it was our hard work that earned everyone a day off!"

Roxas looked at Axel and the two exchanged facial expressions like it was a code saying that they needed to search for Xion.

"Looks like you two are planning something," Xigbar smirked from behind them. "I can see it in your faces."

"What are you talking about?!" Axel boasted playing a rouse by pretending to yawn. "I'm gonna go turn in and sleep some more!"

"U-Uh huh," Roxas stammered. "Me too…"

Xigbar snickered.

"What?" Roxas asked the Sharp Shooter.

"Be a good boy," Xigbar told Roxas nonchalantly. "Keep all your undue straying within in limits, kiddo."

Roxas kept a straight face as Axel opened a dark corridor. The two walked stepped through breathing a sigh of relief.

"Our cover was almost blown…" Roxas sighed.

"Our cover should be fine..," Axel said. "I think it's time we search Castle Oblivion."

* * *

Levina remained lying in her cell. Her injuries were healed, thanks to the Dusks who were keeping a close eye on her. However, she her will for fighting back against the darkness was slowly beginning to deteriorate.

'_Everything we've fought for…,_' she thought. _'Was for nothing…,_' she held onto her wayfinder tightly. Her only beckon of hope was also starting to lose its light.

'_Terra's gone._.,' Levina thought sadly. _'I don't know where Ven and Aqua are…,_' she paused thinking of them. '_I know Ven's safe…but I don't think I'll see again. I don't even know where Aqua is,_' She felt a small pain within her heart. '_My heart hurts…,_' she thought. '_I don't know if I can ever wake up again…_,' A tear slid down her cheek. '_I don't want to wake up in a world where the darkness has taken over._'

The non-human nobodies observed the sleeping prisoner.

"Has she awakened yet?" Saix asked.

The Dusks moved their bodies from side to side as if telling their superior no.

Saix scowled at Levina's sleeping form. '_Things are far off course from where we should be_,' he thought. '_Xemnas has done all he can to 'fix' our little problem we've had with a few select members of the Organization. If Xion is not found and this girl does not wake..._ "We'll have to move on to our plan B if she doesn't wake up."

* * *

Axel and Roxas approached Castle Oblivion.

"So this is Castle Oblivion…" Roxas said while walking inside. He stared at the white hallway in awe. '_Why do I feel like I've been here before…_' he thought in distress.

Roxas took a few steps into the castle. Axel stopped as he saw Roxas hold his head in pain.

"Roxas?!" Axel cried out in concern.

"My head…hurts…," Roxas groaned grabbing his hand in his hands.

Axel rushed over to him. "Let's retreat for now." He told him.

"No…," Roxas reassured his friend. "I'm fine..," He advanced deeper down the hallway. The throbbing pain in his head became fiercer. "We have to find…Xion…."

Axel saw Roxas collapse on his knees.

"What's happening…?" Roxas gasped.

"Roxas!" Axel quickly sprinted over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling beside his friend.

"All these images…," Roxas gasped holding his head in pain. "Rushing into my head…" He groaned almost falling over.

Axel quickly helped him up. "We're leaving now!" He told his friend creating a dark corridor.

"N-No…," Roxas panted holding his head. "W-We have to find Xion…"

Axel ignored Roxas' plea and led him into the dark corridor to a world where he knew Roxas would be alright in, Twilight Town.

* * *

"_Come on giving up already?_" Riku's voice echoed in Roxas's head. "_I thought you were stronger than that?"_

"RIKU!" Roxas sat up. "We're not finished yet!" He sat up holding his head. He saw Axel standing beside him. "W-Where are we?"

"Twilight Town," Axel said. "I thought it was best if we left that place for now," He looked down at his friend worried. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry," Roxas apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into me…," he held his head slightly rubbing it. "I don't quite remember what happened either…But the moment I stepped into that castle, it felt like my mind was a mess…"

Axel looked at him. "You don't look so good," he replied. "Let's stop and take a breather."

"I'm fine…," Roxas said. "We need to find Xion."

They both suddenly heard movement from behind them. It was two people dressed in the Organization's signature black coats. One of them was Xion.

"Xion?!" Roxas gasped.

Xion looked at her friends and opened a dark corridor. She ran through it.

"Xion wait!" Roxas yelled getting up as he ran towards her.

The other person blocked Roxas's way.

"Don't interfere!" Roxas glared making his keyblade appear.

Riku just stared at the boy for a few moments and then ran.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled. "Hold it!" He chased Riku down the alley.

"Roxas!" Axel called out to his friend.

"After him!" Roxas yelled. "He's definitely done something to Xion!" The small boy chased Riku down the tunnels of Twlight Town while Axel followed. "He's headed for the underground tunnels!"

Riku ran through the many pathways in the tunnels hoping to lose his pursuers.

"I said stop!" Roxas yelled.

Riku was about to turn a corner when Xaldin's spear nearly pierced him in two.

"So you're the imposter!" Xaldin sneered. "You'd best be well prepared."

Riku stared at the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Xaldin?!" Axel and Roxas exclaimed in surprise.

Riku dodged out of the way as arrow guns were being fired at him.

"Freeze!" Xigbar aimed his arrow guns at the silver haired boy.

"Xigbar?" Roxas blinked.

Suddenly Luxord and Demyx appeared holding their weapons in hand.

"What a rare card to be played?" Luxord grinned. "To face off against the combined forces of Organization 13!"

Riku gritted his teeth making a motion to summon his keyblade.

"How did you all…" Roxas stammered.

"Everyone was in the castle since today was a day off." Demyx said. "Then we got news of the imposter being here, so we all came together!"

"This guy is heavily outnumbered," Roxas added. "There's no chance he'll get away!"

"Why don't you give yourself up like a good lil' boy?" Xigbar mocked.

Riku balled his fists. He wasn't about to let some Nobodies ruin all his hard work in keeping Sora safe.

'_I never thought it'd turn out this way,'_ Axel thought remembering his fight Riku in Castle Oblivion. _'But nonetheless this is an excellent chance.'_

Riku slowly reached to touch his blindfold.

"I thought I told you to freeze!" Xigbar shouted firing his arrow guns rapidly laughing as he fired at the silver haired boy. "Let's see you dance!"

Everyone suddenly heard Demyx howl in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled

"Whoops, sorry dude!" Xigbar said.

"What the heck are you trying to do?!" Demyx yelled using his sitar to manipulate the water splashing Xaldin in the process. "Uh oh…"

Xaldin raged throwing his spear and accidently piereced Luxord's coat.

Luxord twitched. "Well according to the cards…," He mused. "Your time is up!"

The members of the Organization were soon fighting each other giving Riku ample time to run off.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas screamed at them and then saw Riku run off. "Stop!" He yelled chasing him as Axel followed.

Riku quickly opened a dark corridor and went through it as Roxas and Axel caught up with him.

"The first one who ran…," Roxas panted to catch his breath. "…Was Xion right?"

"At least we know she's safe and unharmed." Axel told him. "She'll soon come back on her own."

"How long is 'soon'?" Roxas asked. He sighed. "Why'd you have to run away…Xion?"

Unknown to Roxas or Axel, Xion was right beside them, hiding against the wall. She watched them and saw how worried they were for her. She felt Riku appear next to her.

"Do you want to go back?" Riku asked her.

Xion lowered her head not saying a word.

* * *

**:) That's all for now! Leave a review. To all my followers of this fic and on this site , if you love reading then download this E-book on amazon called, "The Bond" it is written by my good friend named Iris. Her pen-name on is Kiyamasho! You can find all the information you need on her profile page! Go read it! Right now! **


	14. Fracture

**Things are starting to get real now :) **

* * *

"_I don't believe it. Axel attacked Xion. There had to have been some other way._

_I know she's acting weird, but I hardly recognize Axel these days either. What's going through their heads? I feel so left out." _ Roxas's Diary Entry XLVIII

Chapter 14 - Fracture

_'If only we could regain the days filled with smiles._' Xion thought bowing her head. '_Am I really not supposed to exist?'_ Xion vividly thought about her, Roxas, and Axel going to the beach. To Destiny Islands. In her mind, she could see and feel everything so clearly. She was with her friends watching the waves go by along the shore.

_"I just want to say with you two..."_ Xion's voice echoed in her head. She felt Roxas's hand grip hers in her own little imagination.

"_Then come back with us."_ Roxas's voice said to her.

'_Roxas...' _Xion thought in dismay.

At the Castle that Never Was, the Organization members who bravely tried to stop Riku were reclining in the lobby.

"Xion has gone against us." Saix told them.

"What?!" Axel yelled.

"No way!" Roxas shouted. He was tired of Saix always bad mouthing Xion.

"Did you not observe that she sided with the imposter." Saix retorted. "it is obvious she stands against us."

"She only _stood _next to him!" Roxas yelled. "It doesn't mean she's _against _us!" He soon became defensive of his missing friend. "She could have just been threatened...!"

Saix sneered," Your pitiful way of thinking is just like a humans..," he told the boy. "It makes me want to vomit."

"What do you mean 'like a human'?!" Roxas glared. "Are you saying we can't even trust our own!"

Roxas wanted to say more, but Axel stopped him. Axel looked at his former best friend. "Are you going to do it?"

Saix said nothing to this while Roxas watched in utter confusion. The Lunar Diviner maintained his calm exterior. "Now regarding the imposter..."

Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin looked nervous as they saw Saix with the report of their failed mission to capture Riku.

"I refuse to accept six members let the enemy escape due to trivial reasons!" The six members in counting could swear they saw Saix's gold eyes flicker angrily. "Explain yourselves!" When Saix received no answer from the other members, he slapped the report onto the table. "Are you crowd of mind-less birds?!"

"Birds?" Xaldin blinked,

"Don't you mean flock?" Demyx asked.

Saix became irritated by his comrades "Next time if anyone encounters the imposter, you are to eliminate him on sight without incident!" He raged at them. "All of you back to work!" He commanded and looked at Axel. "You have your orders too. Dispose of the traitor."

Roxas looked on anxiously wishing he could say or do something to persuade Saix to stop.

Axel sighed getting up from his seat making a dark corridor appear.

"Axel, wait up!" Roxas trailed after him.

Axel looked at his friend.

"You're not seriously going to do what he says?!" Roxas protested. "Don't you care if she disappears?!"

"Calm down," Axel reassured him. "I don't think she'll resist."

"But they're treating Xion like she's committed treason!" Roxas told him. "How can you be so calm, Axel?! Just because we're Nobodies does that mean we can't feel anything?!"

'_Saix is right_,' Axel thought as he looked at Roxas. _'He is acting more human than the rest of us.'_

"Then why does it hurt so much...?" Roxas asked his friend. "I'm scared for Xion and worried about Levina...," He confessed. "But I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings because I'm a Nobody, but I do have them!" The small boy fought the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Roxas..." Axel said quietly. "Trust me, when we find Xion, I'll make everything ok."

On a strange impulse Roxas punched Axel's chest, where his heart was supposed to be. Axel slightly winced holding his chest. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"We're Nobodies we don't feel pain, right?" Roxas asked him and then said determinedly, "I'll buy Xion's share of ice cream too! I'll wait for you at the usual place!"

Axel watched Roxas walk off deeper into the dark corridor. He rubbed his chest where Roxas had punched him. _'How ironic...,_' He thought, he didn't feel pain at all where Roxas had punched him. _'Perhaps being a Nobody is fortunate...if it means I can't feel anything.'_ He sighed heavily. _'Because if I could feel, it would definitely be unbearable.'_

* * *

Xion looked out the window from the Twilight Town mansion. She peered at the Clock Tower wondering if Roxas and Axel were waiting for her there.

"You're awake." Riku said to her.

Xion looked over. "Riku…," She said softly recalling the dream she had. "I dreamt that...," She said slowly. "…I was on a little island, watching the sun set into the ocean with Axel and Roxas."

Riku looked at her. "Aren't you going back?"

Xion lowered her head. "I don't know what's best," She answered. "Recently I've been 'recalling' a lot of things. I feel like these memories aren't supposed to be mine," She looked at Riku. "What's going on with me Riku..?"

"They're Sora's," Riku told her. "Your memories come from Sora's memories."

"Sora's memories?" Xion repeated.

"It seems that when the fragments of Sora's memories were scattered, some of them found their way into you."

"I…," Xion lowered her head. "I see," She looked stared down at her gloved hands like she was examining them closely. "It's because those fragments are inside me. That Sora can't wake up right?" She looked up at Riku. "Sora must be quite important to you, isn't he?"

"He…," Riku paused. "We're best friends."

"Best friends…" Xion repeated.

Riku looked at the girl in front of her. At that moment he didn't see Xion. He saw Kairi.

"Riku…," Xion said. "Do you hate me?"

"No…," Riku replied looking at Xion's face again. "It's not your fault, Xion."

"I'm sorry," Xion apologized. "I'm going for a walk."

"Are you going to Twilight Town again?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Xion nodded making a dark corridor appear. "I feel at peace when I'm there." She turned away and started walking. "About my reply…," She said slowly about what Riku had asked whether she should go back to the Organization or not. "Please give me time to think about it and I'll let you know my answer." She then disappeared into the dark void.

* * *

Roxas arrived in Twilight Town. He looked around curiously. "Axel…I wonder how he's doing?" He thought out loud and decided to visit the milk-bar to get some sea-salt ice cream. He opened the door and greeted the woman running the shop.

The hefty woman smiled at him kindly. Roxas was always a returning customer to the shop.

Roxas smiled at her and said, "Excuse me ma'am?" He said politely. "May I please have three ice cream sticks?"

"Coming right up!" The woman said.

Roxas beamed and felt someone behind him.

"Does that ice cream taste good?" Roxas turned around hearing the person seeing Riku. Immediately the boy made his keyblade appear.

"It's the imposter!" Roxas yelled, but was suddenly tackled by Riku. "Ow! Let me go!" The small boy struggled against Riku's hold.

"Look around carefully," Riku told him motioning to the people everywhere. "Do you want to start a fight here?"

Hearing the commotion the owner of the shop ran over. "Oh dear," The woman said. "You shouldn't fight – oh definitely not. "

"Aww," Roxas pouted trying not to make a scene. "We weren't."

"I was just telling him I was gonna pay," Riku said trying to make up something for their little scuffle. "But this guy wouldn't listen."

The two walked out of the small shop and Roxas glared at him. "What are you going to do?!" He asked.

Riku didn't face him. All he said was, "I just wanted to have a little talk with you."

"I've got nothing to say to you…!" Roxas sneered at him.

"Don't you want to meet Xion?" Riku asked still not facing the boy.

"Huh?!" Roxas replied dumbfounded.

"If you come with me…," Riku began. "I'll take you to her."

"You aren't lying are you?" Roxas asked squeezing his fists. "Who are you?!" He snarled. "Why are you dressed like one of us?!"

Riku said nothing to these questions and Roxas became more furious. "Are you ignoring me?!"

"Do you…have any memories of you time as a human?" Riku asked.

"What's it to you if I choose not to respond or not?!" Roxas scoffed.

"Being cheeky now are we?" Riku replied with a snide smirk.

"What did you say?!" Roxas fumed.

For a brief moment instead of seeing Roxas's face, he saw Sora's. "Roxas…," He said. "Can you feel Sora?"

"What?" Roxas blinked in confusion.

"I said: 'Can you feel Sora'?" Riku repeated.

Roxas was now more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Riku said nothing for a few moments. It was like he was trying to piece together who or what Roxas and Xion were so he could help his best friend awake again. "Kairi…," Riku said to him purposely. "I mean Xion is waiting for you." He told him and walked off.

'_What is going on?'_ Roxas thought suspiciously and in confusion. '_He said something about Xion..She's waiting for me…' _

* * *

Xion sat on Market Street, which was Twilight Town's hub for shops and job inquiries. She stared at the Clock Tower in the distance, which could easily be seen from here.

'_Right about now…,'_ She thought in dismay staring at the Clock Tower. '_Those two should be there having ice cream together again…_'

Xion heard footsteps approaching her. She saw Roxas panting for air.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled.

"Huh…?" Xion snapped out of her fixated trance of the Clock Tower and turning seeing her friend. '_I…_' She thought. '_Maybe I can still…_' She looked at Roxas with a faint smile. "R-Roxas…" she said meekly.

Roxas ran to her. "Xion!" He yelled. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He caught his breath reaching for her hand. "Let's go back to the Organization.!" He told her. "If you come back voluntarily Saix definitely won't be mad!"

Xion lowered her head.

"If he says anything bad to you, Axel and I will come and protect you!" Roxas said to her.

'_I really want to go back…_' Xion thought shutting her eyes in furstration.

"Come on Xion!" Roxas kept on convincing her as best he could

'_But I…_' Xion made her fake Kingdom Key keyblade appear in her hand. Slowly she raised her keyblade at Roxas. '_What do I need to do…?'_ She thought. _'For me to become like you both…'_

Roxas stared at the keyblade which was inches away from his face. "X-Xion…" He gasped. "W-What are you…? Is this some kind of joke?"

Unknown to either of them, Riku was keeping a close watch on the two of them. '_Xion_…,' he thought. '_Is this your answer?_'' He watched as Xion raised her keyblade to strike Roxas.

One of Axel's chakrams disarmed Xion of her keyblade.

"M-My keyblade…" Xion stammered.

"Axel…!" Roxas shouted.

"Just when I thought we'd finally found you," Axel said. "I see you trying to kill my best friend!" He glared at Xion as she picked up her keyblade. "So you've chosen to betray us after all. If your mind's made up, then I have no choice but to take you out."

"Stop Axel!" Roxas yelled. "It's not like that!"

"You sure?" Axel asked him. "She just drew her keyblade against you!"

Xion lowered her head holding her keyblade tightly in her hands. 'I have no choice…' She thought and ran at Axel with all her might.

Axel gritted his teeth. "Fine!" He screamed. I'll play with you!" The two fought against each other. Neither one of them seemed to be holding back.

Roxas watched horrified seeing his best friends fight. "W-What are you…?" He stammered. "Why do you have to fight each other!?" He saw Xion swing her keyblade at Axel nearly hitting him. "Stop!" Axel then threw his chakrams at Xion with the intent on making sure she would never get up again. "Axel! Stop!" Roxas continued screaming. "Xion! P-Please stop!" Roxas's pleas fell on deaf ears as his friends continued fighting with each other. "I SAID STOP!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Naminé looked at Sora's sleeping pod. "What is going on?" She wondered.

DiZ was right beside her looking at Sora's pod as well. "The restoration of the hero's memories has completely halted!" He looked at Naminé. "What has happened?!"

"I think…," Naminé began. "Maybe Sora's Nobody has encountered a strong emotional stimulus," She said honestly. "…And that increased his self-awareness."

Hearing this DiZ became furious. "What did you say?!" He spat out.

Naminé lowered her head and continued looking at Sora's pod.

* * *

Lira heard the commotion. "Finally getting somewhere!" She sprinted over to the trio and saw Roxas on his knees.

"P-Please…," Roxas begged panting for air. "Stop it…!" He looked at his friends with pleading eyes. "Both of you…"

Xion stopped seeing Roxas's face. "Roxas…" She said slowly and then fell over as Axel hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled and then saw Lira. "You again."

"I want some answers!" Lira glared. "And I want them now!"

Roxas lowered his head and saw Axel lifting Xion up in his arms and opening a dark corridor. Axel glanced over at Lira and he swore he saw her eyes twitch.

"Axel, wait!" Roxas yelled. "You didn't have to attack her like that, did you?!"

Axel looked at the smaller boy. "If I didn't make my move," He told him. "We'd both be goners."

"…That's not possible…," Roxas frowned. "Aren't we supposed to be best friends!?"

"That's not the problem." Axel said.

"Then what is it?!" Roxas demanded. He held his head in pain. "Ugh..," He groaned. "My head…"

"Are you two done arguing?" Lira asked impatiently waiting. "Or do I have to get deadly with all of you!" She threatened.

Axel looked at Roxas. "I'm sorry…," he told his friend and disappeared through the dark corridor.

"Hey wait!" Lira ran towards where the dark corridor was, but couldn't reach it in time. "Not again!" She yelled frustrated and looked over at Roxas who was still struggling to get up. "Are you ok?"

"F-Fine…" Roxas stammered. He slowly got up. "Why do you keep following me?"

"I told you I want answers," Lira told him. "I need find your base to rescue Levina."

"But..," Roxas frowned. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone that."

Lira held her sword tightly. "Then I'll make you!" She swung her sword at Roxas, who refused to make his keyblade appear. He backed away as Lira kept swinging her sword at him. The boy tripped over a crate box and fell over.

Roxas gritted his teeth as he saw Lira's sword in his face. The boy placed his palm on the ground creating a dark corridor below him. "I'm sorry," He told her. "But she's safe, I'm making sure of it." He said and disappeared.

Lira angrily kicked the crate which Roxas had fell over from. "This is getting ridiculous!" She yelled. "King Mickey, why'd you make take on this stupid rescue mission! I'm not getting anywhere!"

"Relax….," Riku said to her as he walked over to her. "I know where their base is."

Lira turned. "So you're stalking me now, kid?" She asked cheekily. "I'm a little too old for you, kid."

Riku lightly flushed looking away. "S-Sorry." He stammered.

Lira looked at him. "So you know how to get to their base?" She asked.

Riku nodded.

* * *

Axel returned to the Castle that Never Was. He had placed Xion in her room and then headed to report in what he had done. He had met Saix along the way.

"In the end, you were able to force her back?" Saix asked him.

Axel just nodded.

"I'll be sure to reward you for your effort." Saix commended.

"Is this really for the best…?" Axel asked.

Saix sighed crossing his arms. "This doll," he said referring to Xion. "Or Roxas, which one of them is more important?" he asked deviously.

Axel remained silent.

Saix looked at his former friend. "Or let me put it this way," He told the red head. "Which would you rather suffer the loss of? A make believe friendship or a real one?"

Axel stared hard at the Lunar Diviner.

"Things are finally right again…," Saix told him. "Of course, we're better off this way," he said. "Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we've had to do," He turned away slightly from his once best friend. "We have to set things right. "There is simply too much on the line…Lea…"

Axel lightly glared as Saix called him by his Somebody name. He watched him walk away. '_Sometimes I feel like you're not you anymore…Isa_.' Axel thought.

* * *

Roxas returned back to the Organization. He was in the Round Room speaking with Xemnas.

"I need to ask you something." Roxas said to the Superior.

"And what would that be?" Xemnas asked uninterested.

"What happened to Xion?" Roxas asked. "Can you tell me?"

"Xion is a valued member of the Organization," Xemnas answered. "but she needs her rest."

Roxas sunk in every word Xemnas was saying. It was like he had met Xemnas before.

"Put your mind at ease." Xemnas told him.

A vague memory flashed back to Roxas. He remembered speaking with Xemans in the Realm of Darkness of someone named Sora.

"Sora…" Roxas said slowly.

Hearing Sora's name from Roxas's mouth Xemnas grinned.

Roxas looked up at his superior. "Who is Sora?" He asked.

"He is the connection." Xemnas simply said.

"Connection?" Roxas repeated.

"He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives," Xemnas explained. "Just as he is the reason I placed Xion among our number," he said. "And if you want her to stay that way, I must insist you get your mind off these needless distractions."

Roxas lowered his head. "Alright…"

Roxas sighed as he roamed the empty halls of his headquarters. He glanced at the door which led to the dungeons. He let out a frustrated sigh and squeezed his fists.

"I can't help it…," he said to himself. "I need to see her…" He thought about Lira. "I wonder why she's looking for Levina so badly?" He walked into the dungeons and peered at Levina's cell.

Roxas saw that her cell was empty. "Where is she…?"

"I knew you would come here…" Xemnas said casually.

Roxas turned around swiftly. "W-Where is Levina?!" He demanded lightly.

"Being put to good use." Xemnas said to him.

Roxas suppressed the urge to summon his keyblade at the Organization's superior. "What are you going to do with her?!"

"You worry too much, Roxas," Xemnas said to him. "We have no intention of harming the prisoner, just putting her empty shell of a heart to a better use," He told him. "The girl has not yet awakened. She has been asleep for days, but she will soon wake. Go get some rest."

Roxas lowered his head and walked off. He wandered the hall and saw Axel.

"Yo…" Axel called to him waving lightly.

Roxas said nothing to him. The two just passed each other.

Xion could hear her friends from her room. She hugged her kneed together while sitting on her bed. "What should I do…?" She thought of Riku. "Riku?"

* * *

"Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion and Roxas?" Saix asked as he appeared in the Round Room.

"I will admit," Xemnas began. "Xion has strayed from our original designs, but this unpredictable behavior is proving to have an interesting side effect."

"Really?" Saix asked.

"We wanted the Key," Xemnas replied. "Xion's exposure to Roxas effected a transfer of its power, just as we hoped," He stated. "Had things stopped there, Xion would have been an unequivocal success. But then through Roxas, Sora himself began to shape into her, giving Xion a sense of identity. I was ready to scrap the project…," he went on further explaining. "Then, it occurred to me; Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as her own. Keeping her close to Roxas will prevent Sora from ever waking."

"I see," Saix replied. "What do you want to do about the imposter in black?"

"That gadfly," Xemnas sneered. "See that he stays away from Roxas. He only poses a threat if his buzzing reaches Xion's ears."

Saix nodded in approval. "Then we are back on track." He said and disappeared.

The Superior had returned to his chambers. He smirked staring at Levina, who was trapped in a large tube. She was to be the Superior's next experiment. The grin on his face grew wider, almost resembling Master Xehanort as he stared at the girl. Levina's eyes were still closed and she was stripped of all her clothes. Her wayfinder was lying carelessly nearby on a white desk. '_Fascinating…,_' he thought staring at her. '_To think this girl would become the other 'vessel.'_

* * *

**Told you things are getting real :D review :) **


	15. The Last Sunset

**Woot! New chapter! Happy 4th to everyone out there in America :)  
**

**All the Dream Drop Distance references up in this chapter! **

**So I guess its safe to say that this fic will end in a few more chapters! **

* * *

"_Me and Xion and Axel had ice cream. The sunset was beautiful._

_I don't have to write anything else down, because I'll never forget this day." - _Roxas's Diary Entry XLIX

Chapter 15 – The Last Sunset

-Day 321-

Normalcy returned to the Organization within the few days that had passed. Missions were assigned and each member would go about destroying heartless in each world. The more hearts they collected, the more the artificial heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts grew stronger. Soon their goal would be realized. Soon they would become people again. Xion was under close surveillance to make sure she wouldn't leave. She was getting stronger with each day that passed. The stronger Xion became, Roxas's ability to wield the keyblade dwindled and his felt a lot weaker.

Roxas was on a solo mission to find and exterminate a power heartless. It was a priority mission from Saix. The boy huffed and panted trying to catch his breath. Every time he heard something, the boy became anxious and gripped his Kingdom Key keyblade tighter.

_'Is the heartless watching my movements too?_' Roxas thought trying to see through the thick fog that was covering everything around him. '_This fog is so dense! I can't see anything.'_

He then heard a crunch sound right beside him. Roxas's gloves tightly held onto his weapon ready to strike down the Heartless.

* * *

"Will Xion be the one to absorb Roxas?" Saix asked Xemnas. "Or will Roxas be the one to defeat Xion and take his powers back?"

The Superior of Organization 13 grinned at the sight of Kingdom Hearts. The light shining from the magical door to all worlds was gaining strength fast by all the hearts taken from the heartless.

"Both of their powers are out of balance at the moment," Xemnas said. "We only require one with the full and complete powers for our plans…it doesn't matter which one."

Axel balled his fists listening in on the conversation. Either way he would lose both of his friends. Roxas and Xion were the only people he had gotten close to while being in the Organization. They were his best friends. He had to do something. The Fury of Dancing Flames made a motion to walk away when he heard Saix speak.

"What are you doing there?" The Lunar Diviner asked.

Axel said nothing and continued walking away creating a dark corridor.

"Do you plan on interfering?" Saix asked glaring at the back of Axel's head.

Axel continued to ignore Saix's words. His friends were more important right now.

"Axel…!" Saix growled. "You stupid fool!"

* * *

Roxas swung his keyblade at the Heartless he had found lurking around. The Heartless showed no signs of giving up. The keyblade's chosen one kept on fighting and the more he fought, the Heartless grew stronger. It was like the Heartless was mimicking his every movement.

'_It's too powerful…,_' Roxas thought panting. '_I need to wrap this up now._' He caught his breath holding his Kingdom Key keyblade tightly. 'If this goes on…,' He thought dismally. '_Then I'll probably be destroyed._'

The Heartless charged at Roxas and the boy blocked the Heartless's dark sword it had in its hand. The two seemed to be evenly matched. Roxas struggled trying to knock the Heartless down.

"It's all or nothing!" Roxas screamed raising his keyblade and the Heartless did the same, raising its sword.

"Stop!" Axel yelled getting in the way blocking Roxas and what Roxas thought was the Heartless. "Both of you, stop!"

"Axel…!" Roxas blinked catching his breath. "What's going on?"

Axel cringed as he felt the Heartless piece his arm.

"What do you mean 'both of you'?" Roxas asked.

The Heartless dematerialized disappearing and Xion was seen in front of Roxas.

"Xion!?" Roxas exclaimed.

"R-Roxas…!" Xion said equally stunned. "Why…" She said slowly. "Did I think you were a heartless?"

"Me…," Roxas stammered. "Me too…" The boy scratched his head confused. "How could I fight Xion like that…"

"This mission was a set up." Axel told them.

"WHAT?!" Roxas and Xion yelled at the same time.

"It was rigged," Axel explained. "So you two would battle each other."

"But…," Roxas began. "Why would they do that?"

Xion lowered her head not saying anything.

Roxas squeezed his fists. "It's Saix!" He yelled in frustration. "He planned this didn't he?!"

Both Xion and Axel said nothing to this accusation.

"Roxas," Axel looked at him. "Please don't tell anyone what happened today. Don't' go starting conflicts."

"But…," Roxas frowned. "Can't believe they tricked me into this without me knowing!"

"Roxas," Xion looked at him. "I don't want you to tell either…"

"Xion…" Roxas looked at her wincing slightly. "Fine..I won't," He cringed a little rubbing his arm. "Ow…" He then looked at Xion again. "You sure are good Xion," He admitted. "If Axel hadn't stopped us back there, I'd be in trouble." The boy lightly laughed.

Xion on the other hand could see the seriousness in the fight that just happened. She saw how weak and exhausted he looked. '_Roxas…,_' She thought. '_Look at those grave injuries…If we'd continued on in that fight earlier…Then Roxas would've been…'_

Roxas smiled at Xion seeing the expression on the girl's face. It was obvious she was concerned about him.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Roxas beamed at her lightly. "I'm fine!" He said enthusiastically to prove his point.

Xion just nodded her head.

Roxas looked back at Axel. "Thanks for telling us…," He told him. "It's really appreciated." He lightly smiled. "And about before..," Roxas had remembered how rudely he was acting towards Axel ever since he saw his best friend attack Xion. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's no big deal." Axel smiled.

"So…," Roxas wondered. "Are we still heading back?" He asked curiously. "Even after they did this to us."

Xion looked at her two friends. "Let's discuss this at the top of the Clock Tower!" She suggested happily.

The two agreed and the trio left the world of Destiny Islands and headed to their usual spot for sea-salt ice cream.

* * *

The three friends munched on sea-salt ice cream enjoying the view of Twilight Town high atop the Clock Tower.

Roxas looked at his finished ice cream stick. The stick said 'WINNER' on it. "I've won!" He said happily.

"Me too!" Xion smiled at the ice cream stick.

"Me three." Axel held up his half-eaten ice cream stick.

"We all won?!" Xion asked in a perplexed tone.

"This is so cool!" Roxas beamed with delight.

"Maybe it was a little too easy to get a win…" Roxas was interrupted by Axel.

"Don't you guys know?" Axel informed them. "If you collect the 'winner' sticks and save them up, you can trade them for some awesome prizes."

"Is that true?" Roxas asked and then smiled. "Good thing I've been collecting them!"

"What can you get for the ice cream sticks?" Xion asked.

"Well I remember you can trade 20 sticks for an awesome Moai tissue dispenser." Axel answered.

The awkward image of a Moai with a tissue stuck to the stone statue's nostrils was now etched in Xion's and Roxas's heads.

Xion broke out of the strange thought and stared at the sunset. "Guys look!" She pointed towards the sun hiding behind the tiny town. "It's really pretty."

"…What?" Roxas asked. "Isn't it the same as always?"

"No…," Xion began. "I feel that today's sunset is a special one."

The three friends watched the sunset together. They felt like this would be the last time they would ever spend their time together.

'_I will never forget this scenery.'_ Xion thought. She looked at her two friends and smiled while saying, "Hey why don't we go to the beach on our next vacation?"

"Have you already planned the trip?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Nope," Xion answered with a smile. "But it'll be nice to go together!"

"What about you Axel?" Roxas asked eagerly. "Want to come with us to the beach?"

Axel smiled at them. "Sure." He said.

"Then it's a promise," Roxas told his friends. "We'll go to the beach on our next vacation." He smiled. '_Once Levina's feeling better…,_' He thought of the girl who he hadn't seen for days. He tried his hardest searching for her, but was always stopped by either Xemnas or Saix, saying that Levina was still asleep. '_I'll find her and when I do we'll all go to the beach together.' _

* * *

The trio returned to the Castle that Never Was and Roxas immediately took out the extra ice cream sticks he had won from eating sea-salt ice cream. He was eager to go to the beach with his friends. The boy wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Man…," Roxas huffed. "That fight with Xion really wore me out."

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Xion asked from behind him.

Roxas turned around. "Y-Yeah…," He stammered. "I'm ok, just a little tired."

"You have been tired lately." Xion told him.

"It's like the stronger you get, the weaker I get," Roxas laughed shrugging his careless thought aside." But that's crazy right? I'm just probably using the keyblade too much. That's why I'm getting tired all the time."

Xion bit her bottom lip and ran off to find Axel.

"Xion…" Roxas called to her but she didn't come back. 'I wonder if she's alright.' He thought and smiled at his box of ice cream sticks. '_Soon we'll be able to go to the beach together_,' He thought smiling. _'All four of us.' _

* * *

Axel was on his way to his room when he saw Saix walking over to him. '_Great_,' The red head rolled his eyes. '_Here it comes…'_ He thought waiting for Saix to say something to him for his meddling, but the Lunar Diviner just kept on walking. Axel looked back at his former friend. '_Is this supposed to be some kind of a trick?'_

"Axel!" Xion called to him.

Axel stopped and turned around. "You need something?" He asked.

"Well…," Xion began slowly. "Something's wrong with Roxas. I thought you might know what's up. He says the keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it and suddenly I find myself fighting the way he does…"

"Well, you know him better than me." Axel said to her.

"Why do you say that?" Xion asked.

Axel sighed in dismay. He crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the small girl in front of him. "Ask yourself what it's doing to him."

Xion lowered her head. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh?" Axel asked her knowing well she knew what was wrong with Roxas. "You're not sure?" He looked at her. "What? Did they forget to build you with common sense?"

Xion looked up at Axel in shock. 'How did he know..?' She thought disheartened. 'That I'm just a replica?'

"Oh, come on, don't look so shocked," Axel told her. "You already knew that you're a replica. A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Roxas's powers. If he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger...," He paused for a moment. "Well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you oughta be…"

Xion lowered her head. "I…," She looked up at Axel. "What should I do, then?"

"I can't make a decision for you." Axel said. "You're no puppet in my book," He smiled at Xion. "You're my best friend. Mine and Roxas's, got it memorized?"

Xion lightly smiled. "Can I ask you one other thing?"

"What's that?" Axel asked.

"I saw a boy today who looks just like Roxas," Xion confessed about her dreams. Her memories she was keeping of Sora. "Is he who I think he is?"

Axel was trying to figure out what Xion was saying. Unknown to the two, Xigbar was listening in on their words.

* * *

-Day 322-

In the Round Room, Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar were having an unorthodox private meeting.

"Sora is having a powerful effect on her." Xigbar told his superior.

"Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own – nor become the person we see," Xemnas said. "But in the end it only proves the puppet is the more worthy vessel," There was a frightening gleam in Xemnas's gold eyes. "The time has come," He turned to Saix. "Saix, when will the devices be ready?"

"A matter of days," Saix replied. "The prisoner was the perfect test subject for it. Her heart has almost succumbed to the will of another."

"Good." Xemnas said.

"What do you want to do with Roxas?" Saix asked.

"Both of them have connections with Sora," Xemnas told the two Organization members that were in the room. "But we only need one of them under our thumb. Let Xion take from Roxas the rest of what he has to give…," He told them. "Or let him destroy her first and get it all back. It makes no difference to me."

Xigbar grinned maliciously listening to his leader's words, while Saix remained unmoved by what was conspiring.

"Either way, Sora's powers will be ours." Xemnas said.

* * *

-Day 353-

When Roxas came into the lobby he saw Axel, Xion, and Xigbar where talking to Saix. Apparently they were going on an unusual three-person mission.

Roxas quickly ran over to Saix. "Why not switch Xigbar for me?" He asked.

Saix turned and looked at the small boy. "It's childish that you would hang around Axel all the time when you're on a mission."

Roxas sighed watching the two of his trio leave with Xigbar through a dark corridor. He spent the rest of his day relaxed under a calm sky without Xion and Axel.

'_I wonder where they went…?'_ He thought smiling at the sky. '_I wonder when I'll be able to see Levina again_,' At this thought the boy sat up. '_She's got to be in the castle somewhere…' _

* * *

'_Where am I…?'_' Levina thought as her body continued floating freely in the tube she was placed in by Xemnas. '_My heart…?_' She thought. '_It feels different…_' She tried to force her eyes open, but wasn't able to. '_Why can't I open my eyes?'_ She wondered as her subconscious began etching memories of her past. Her friends, the people who she longed to see.

'_That's right,'_ the girl thought whole heartedly. '_I need to find Terra, Aqua, and…_' Her mind began to draw a blank as she tried remembering Ven's name. '_Is there someone else who I'm supposed to be searching for…?'_ Her heart continued to ache. '_Why can't I remember the name…' _She thought in dismay.

On the white table nearby, Levina's yellow wayfinder began to glow faintly.

'_Someone very important to my heart,_' Levina thought. '_Someone who can make my heart stop aching…_' A tear slid down her cheek. _'Why can't I remember their name?'_ She continued struggling trying to recall Ven's name.

* * *

In Wonderland, Xigbar, Axel, and Xion were on a mission together.

"Pleased to be with the both of you today!" Xigbar grinned.

"What's with that face your making?" Axel asked.

"It's not every day you get to stroll with the Organizations No. 2." Xigbar replied with pride. He looked at Xion, who had her hood up so Xigbar couldn't see her face. "Isn't that right, Poppet?" He taunted touching her shoulder.

Xion shoved the man's hand away, like she didn't want him touching her.

"Are you not feeling well?" Xigbar asked. "Sorry that it had to be me and not Roxas who came with you." He teased.

Xion squeezed her fist and swung her keyblade at Xigbar.

Axel looked over. "Xion!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Xigbar yelled as Xion tried striking Xigbar down. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Xion ignored Axel calling to her and swung her keyblade at Xigbar again. At this, Xigbar grew furious and made his arrow guns appear. "You think I'm gonna let you go off easily?!" He laughed looking directly at Xion. He did not see Xion's face. Instead, he saw someone else.

"Talk about a blast from the past!" Xigbar jeered.

"Stop, Xion!" Axel yelled.

Xigbar aimed his arrow guns at the girl. "Of all the faces…," He growled in annoyance. "Why do I always look at her and see yours?"

To Xigbar, Xion always resembled Ven. Somehow, Levina's memories of Ven must've found their way into Xion.

The look Xion gave as Ven, was the same glaring look that he gave to the Sharp Shooter back in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Do you always have to stare at me with that angry look?" Xigbar taunted. "Like I just drowned your goldfish?"

"Shut up!" Xion's voice came out of Ven's mouth. She charged at Xigbar and struck the old man down with her keyblade. The Sharp Shooter fell to the ground hard losing consciousness.

Xion looked at Axel. "I'm sorry, Axel…" She apologized. "I can no longer stay in the Organization. Can no longer stand by Roxas.

"Have you flipped your lid?!" Axel snarled ready to take her back to the Organization.

Xion looked at him. "Please…," She said to him. "Let me go. I have to do this or else -," The girl paused taking off her hood. She had revealed to Axel what she really was.

"Please, Axel," Xion begged him. "You have to take care of Roxas."

"But…you…," Axel stammered.

"Please!" Xion begged.

Axel nodded his head and let Xion escape.

"Thank you, Axel." Xion said before disappearing through a dark corridor.

"Xion…" Axel sighed.

* * *

Saix was monitoring Levina's progress in the tube she was in. "Just a mindless doll like everyone else." He said as he watched her. "Soon enough her heart will be that of another's." He saw the progress on the screen. Nearly almost half of her heart was being swallowed by the darkness. The Lunar Diviner then saw something strange happening in the tube. The darkness that was inside began to deplete as a powerful light was shining from inside the tube.

Levina's hand twitched and she made her Starlight Keyblade appear. In a burst of light the girl broke out of her tube prison.

"What the…?!" Saix exclaimed instantly shutting down the machine. The light from Levina's keyblade blinded the man.

The strange liquid that was in the tube damaged the controls of the machine she was in.

The naked girl gasped and coughed spitting out some of the remnants of the strange liquid she was consumed in for so long. Weakly, the girl reached for her clothes and wayfinder. The shine from her lucky charm was glowing brighter than ever. Like it was giving her the strength to fight back.

"V-Ven…." Levina choked out recalling Ven's name. "W-Where are you…?" Exhausted, the girl collapsed to the ground.

Saix gritted his teeth in annoyance. "So you really are a failure," He sneered at the unconscious girl. "It doesn't matter; we still have one more to assure our goal will succeed." He motioned two Dusks over. "Clean up this mess and take her back to cell." He ordered before reporting what had happened to Xemnas.

* * *

Lira and Riku were roaming the woods near the Twilight Town mansion. Riku opened a dark corridor.

"That leads to the Organization's base," Riku told her. "I hope you'll find your friend and get her out safe –" The boy suddenly clutched his head in pain.

Lira looked at him. "Are you alright?' She asked.

"F-Fine…," Riku reassured her. "Just go…," He said. I'll catch up later." Riku panted hard. '_The darkness in my heart..,'_ He thought. 'It's still growing strong…,' He gasped. '_H-He's taking hold of me again…I can't let her see what I really am when I use the darkness._' He looked at Lira. "Go, please! Save your friend!"

Lira looked at Riku concerned for him, but to her Levina was more important right now. She ran through the dark void in front of her while Riku struggled to control the darkness inside his heart. The boy heard footsteps and immediately put his hood up as he took shape of Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

Micky was cautiously wandering the woods when he came upon Riku. The moment Riku took his hood down and the small king saw Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in front of him, the tiny mouse made his Kingdom Key D keyblade appear.

The mouse held his keyblade tightly waiting for the Heartless of Xehanort to attack. Then Mickey saw something strange. The Heartless took out a blindfold covering his eyes and reverting back to Riku.

"Riku…" Mickey gasped.

"Your majesty." Riku greeted him as the mouse ran over.

"Gosh, I have been worried about you!" Mickey confessed. "Where've you been all this time?"

"Searching, for a way to conquer the darkness within me," Riku told the small king. "While we wait for Sora to awaken."

"For a second there you looked like…" Mickey began, but Riku cut him off.

"You don't have to worry," Riku reassured the tiny king. "I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control."

"That's great to hear…," Mickey began. "But, you said that Sora hasn't woken up yet. Did something go wrong?"

"There's a reason the Organization has been quiet since our battle at Castle Oblvion – and its not because we've weakened their numbers," Riku told him. "What they did to Sora back there – the point wasn't just to take his memory apart. They went out of their way to make it hard to put it back together."

"Gosh, I guess that explains things." Mickey replied. "It's almost like…they're trying to buy some time…"

"Exactly," Riku confirmed. "They want Sora's memories…which means Namine isn't the only one picking up the pieces."

"What?" Mickey asked.

"As long as they've got their hands on Sora's most precious memories – the ones of Kairi – I don't think Sora will ever recover."

Mickey lowered his head. "Gosh, that's awful," The small mouse said. "I sure hope Lira finds Levina. We might need all the help we can get if Sora can't wake up."

"I've already tracked down the Organization's base," Riku told the king. "Your chosen warrior should be able to help find her missing friend and bring her back safe."

"Well then you have to let me help!" Mickey urged him. "Maybe I could get Sora's memories back!"

"I've got that covered, Your Majesty," Riku replied. "I mean, Mickey." The boy looked at the small king through his blindfold. "Maybe you could do me a favor though."

"Sure," Mickey agreed. "Just tell me what you need."

"I have to face one of the Organization's members soon," Riku told him. "I might not survive the fight…," He paused squeezing his fist. "And if I do – it might only be because I gave into the darkness," He looked at Mickey directly. "That means you're the only one who will be there for Sora, Donald, and Goofy – the only one who can guide them when they awaken."

Hearing this Mickey frowned. "Riku…"

"Please Mickey," Riku asked him. "Promise me. You have to be there for our friends."

Mickey wanted to say no. He had already lost enough friends already. He remembered how he wasn't able to save Terra, Aqua, and Ven from their terrible fates, but he had hoped that he would be able to make up for the losses he and the light were forced upon by Master Xehanort and the forces of darkness. The small king looked at Riku and replied, "Of course, Riku. I promise."

* * *

**The conclusion to this fic is under way :D **

**Review :) **


	16. Words Will Never Reach You

**THIS CHAPTER! THIS EFFING CHAPTER! **

**I've been waiting to write this chapter since the moment I began this fic! **

**The feels! All the feels...! **

* * *

"_I don't understand the Organization. I don't understand Axel... I understand myself least of all. Why do I keep coming back to the castle?_

_Me and Xion are special, connected by "Sora." If she's a puppet, maybe I am, too._

_I don't know what I am." _ Roxas's Diary Entry LI

Chapter 16 – Words Which Will Never Reach You

-Day 354-

Xion found herself on the familiar island that harbored Sora's memories. The cool breeze was flowing through her hair as she stood by the bridge. This was Sora's favorite place. He and his friends would spend their time here.

Xion lowered her head wishing she could bring her friends to this place of safe havens. Away from the heartless, away from the control of Organization 13. She looked up seeing Riku.

"…Riku." Xion said quietly.

"Have you found your answer?" Riku asked her.

Xion knew she wouldn't be able to run away for long. She would have to set things right. One way or another her friendship with Axel and Roxas would no longer exist.

"Yes…," She told him. "Tell me what I should do next?" She held a seashell in her hand tightly. This seashell would never reach Roxas. '_I thought we would be able…,_' She thought. _'…To stay together side by side…_'

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Saix's voice boomed in the lobby. He grabbed Axel by the front of his coat. "Do you realize what you've just done?!"

"Come on don't blame him…," Xigbar said flatly. "It's my fault too for not being vigilante."

Roxas heard the commotion as he entered the lobby. "Why are the three of you bunched up like that?"

Hearing Roxas's voice Saix scowled releasing Axel from his grip. "Now all that we're left with is the one last significance…" He sneered at the boy and walked off.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Xion flew the coop again." Xigbar said.

"Huh?" Roxas blinked and looked at Axel who was silent the entire time.

"She smashed me up…," Xigbar explained. "…While flamsilocks here just stood and watched!" The Sharp Shooter left to take care of his injuries.

Roxas looked at Axel. "What exactly did he mean just now…?" The boy asked. He frowned as Axel said nothing. "Say something Axel!" He yelled.

Axel remained silent. He didn't have the heart to tell Roxas the truth about Xion. What she really was and what she was doing to him.

"Didn't we make a promise the other day?!" Roxas shouted. "We said we were gonna go to the beach together…!" The boy angrily grabbed Axel by the front of his coat. "Why?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

Roxas stopped shouting when he heard Xemnas's voice booming through the air.

"_Emergency announcement_," The Superior said. "_All members report to 'where nothing gathers'. I repeat all members report to 'where nothing gathers._'"

Axel shoved Roxas off him. "Let's go." He said.

"Wait!" Roxas yelled. "You haven't answered me yet…!"

"You'll find out once we're there." Axel said and walked off with Roxas trailing behind him.

* * *

While the Organization was having their emergency meeting, Lira had infiltrated their headquarters.

"That's strange…," She thought out loud. "There's no one here." She held her sword tightly. "Could be a trap." She then saw something floating over to her.

"No one wants to buy anything anymore, kupo," Carl pouted as he floated down the hall where Lira was. "It's not my fault my items are all defective, kupo." The moogle lowered his head. "Now all my new friends are gone, kupo."

"Carl?" Lira called out to the moogle.

At the sound of Lira's voice Carl looked up. "Lira! It's you, kupo!" The moogle floated over hugging the woman tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Lira asked shoving the friendly moogle off her and then realized something. "Oh no what kind of trouble have you been causing?"

"Not trouble, kupo!" Carl replied. "Trying to find you, kupo! Made new friends here, kupo!"

"New friends?" Lira questioned. "Where is everyone?"

"Emergency meeting, kupo," Carl answered. "The castle is unguarded, kupo!"

"So you know where Levina is?" Lira asked.

The moogle nodded. "I know exactly where she is, kupo!" He told her. "Follow me, kupo!"

Lira smiled thoughtfully as the moogle floated off. "It's good to see you again, Carl." She said while following the moogle to the dungeons.

* * *

The members of Organization 13 all arrived at the place Where Nothing Gathers. They were all confused as to why they were called to this meeting.

"Xion has deserted us again." Xemnas said.

"Again?" Demyx repeated.

"Do we know where she is?" Luxord asked.

Axel remained quiet while leaning back on his chair with his fist against his cheek.

"At the moment no." Saix said.

"Starting tomorrow I want all members to search and bring her back." Xemnas ordered.

"Why bother?" Xaldin asked. "Just erase her and be done with it."

Roxas squeezed his fists tightly hearing this.

"That's what we'd do under 'normal' circumstances," Saix said. "…But she is a broken puppet created from our research project."

The entire Organization who wasn't aware of this began muttering. Xigbar on the other hand was laughing at the idea. It wasn't a laugh that sounded like when someone was telling a joke, no this laugh seemed in humane.

"Why don't you enlighten us all?" Xigbar jeered. "Tell them about your little pet project?"

"Huh?" Demyx asked dumbfounded. "What…? A plan?"

"Tell us." Xaldin demanded.

"The so-called 'replica project,' Xemnas' voice boomed silencing the Organization. "Was an attempt to duplicate the keyblade hero's memories – and through them his powers – into a puppet. Thus making them for our own purposes."

The entire Organization who wasn't aware what Xion really was were completely shocked to hear this. Especially Roxas.

"Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion – His research project dubbed 'No. I' which became known as Xion." Xemnas told them.

Roxas heard everyone muttering again. He set his gaze at Axel was becoming more restless in his seat.

"Incredible…," Xaldin said. "To think Vexen was capable of such stuff…"

"So she could go berserk if she's a broken doll." Luxord said.

"That's be a mess…" Demyx added.

Roxas gritted his teeth angrily. He hated how everyone was talking badly about Xion.

"It is imperative that we capture her." Xemnas said. He looked at his Organization thoroughly. "I am willing to overlook any nicks or scratches…," He told them wearily. "Just ensure she functions on arrival." He then looked at Axel. "Since Xion escaped by your hands., it is your responsibility to capture her and return her here."

Axel said nothing to this.

"Those orders are absolute." Saix told him.

Xemnas raised his hand dismissing his group.

Everyone disappeared from the room except for Roxas and Saix.

"Still here, Roxas?" Saix asked. "Proceed with your mission."

"Xion is one of us." Roxas said.

"A puppet, one of us?" Saix boasted. "Don't be absurd." He looked at all thirteen seats. "Count the seats. When have we ever been more than thirteen?"

* * *

Roxas left the meeting and headed straight for the lobby. He saw Axel was about to leave.

"Axel!" Roxas called out to him.

Axel stopped and looked at him.

"Xion…," Roxas began. "I don't think she's safe here anymore," He looked at his best friend. "You're not really gonna do what Xemnas says?"

"I have to," Axel replied. "Or else I'm not safe here either."

"Well…," Roxas said slowly. "Could you at least try not to hurt her this time."

"That's up to her," Axel told him and looked at the small boy. "Roxas…have you gotten all your strength back?"

"Not yet…" Roxas replied and then realized Axel knew from the beginning of what Xion really was. "You knew all this time, and kept it from me? Have you known about Xion from the beginning?"

"Not from the beginning," Axel said honestly.

"Since when?" Roxas asked urgently.

"Well…I dunno," Axel said not even sure when he found out about Xion. "Somewhere along the way."

"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Roxas asked and sighed. "Axel…who am I?"

Axel looked at his friend in perplex confusion.

"Me and Xion are special Nobodies," Roxas told him. "But the Organization was trying to erase me, right?"

Axel looked away realizing that Roxas had figured out everything. "Yeah…," He told him. "That's right."

"Is it because Xion copied my power…," Roxas wondered. "The power of the Keyblade… and they didn't need me anymore…?" He looked up at his friend feeling completely betrayed by everything he knew. "Do you feel the same way, Axel?"

"Of course not!" Axel told him. "You're my best friend."

"Best friends are honest with each other!" Roxas spat at him raising his voice. "Who am I? Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora." He looked at Axel. "Who is Sora?" He asked. "Am I the same as Xion?!"

"You and Xion are different." Axel spoke calmly.

"So…!" Roxas began but Axel cut him off.

"The truth isn't going to make you feel better, Roxas!" Axel yelled.

"How do you know that?!" Roxas screamed. "I have the right to know the truth about me! Why am I here?! Why am I special!? Why can I use the keyblade!?" He squeezed his fists. "I deserve to know those answers!" He caught his breath.

"Roxas…" Axel said calmly trying to calm his friend down.

"Are you gonna tell me or not, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"You've just gotta trust me, Roxas." Axel told him.

Roxas looked at him and lowered his head. "No…," He said. "I can't trust you."

"Roxas…!" Axel reached out to him but the smaller boy turned away and began walking off.

"I want to know the truth about me," Roxas said. "Who am I…?" He asked himself. "I want to know why I was born…!" He stopped. "If I learn that… then…" The boy ran off to his room in frustration.

* * *

Lira followed Carl to the dungeons.

"In here, kupo!" Carl guided the woman towards Levina's cell.

Lira ran towards the cell smashing the lock open with her sword. "Levina?"

Levina looked up hazily at the voice who was calling her. "Wh-who are you?"

"Don't tell me you forgot all about me?" Lira boasted with a grin.

Levina looked at Lira closely. There was something definitely familiar about her.

"We met in Disney Town remember?" Lira tried jogging Levina's memories. "It was ten years ago, I was training under Donald and Goofy. You were with your friends."

"Ten years ago…?" Levina repeated. "It's been ten years…"

Lira helped Levina to her feet. "Come on I'll explain everything to you once we're out of here." She told the girl.

Levina's knees shook as she stood. Although the darkness in her heart had disappeared, it had weakened her extremely.

"You'll be alright now." Lira reassured her as she draped her arm around Levina's shoulder so she wouldn't fall over.

They both exited the cell together and onto the halls of the Organization's base. They both saw Roxas run passed them.

"Roxas…?" Levina blinked.

* * *

Roxas kept running. He wanted to leave this place. The place where everyone was lying to him. Nothing seemed right anymore.

He slammed the door to his room catching his breath. 'Xion's been miserable all along.' He thought angrily as he began to remember all the memories he shared with his friend. '_What am I?'_ He thought. The keyblade appeared in his hand. '_It's all because of this…'_ He held the Kingdom Key keyblade tightly. "_THIS STUPID KEY_!" He raged and tossed the keyblade out the window shattering the glass.

Roxas panted hard. He was slightly relieved to see the keyblade gone from his sight, but then the keyblade reappeared in front of him. The weapon was powerful, but like a boomerang it always came back to its owner.

"…What?" Roxas growled. "Are you telling me we can't rid ourselves of you…," He sneered. "No matter how much we run..?!" He held his head in frustration. "I've had enough of this!" He cried out angrily. "Why'd it have to be me?!" He then noticed the 'winner' ice cream sticks he had won every time he and his friends ate ice cream together. '_I don't even know the reason…,_' He thought. '_Why am I in the Organization…?'_

Roxas came to a critical decision as he balled his fists. "I'll find out… no matter what the cost is." He told himself and left his room.

* * *

Lira fought off against the dusks that were blocking her way. "Argh!" She yelled in annoyance. "Why can't these things stay down?!" She remained close to Levina since she was having difficulty fighting back against the dusks with her keyblade.

"There's so many of them…" Levina quivered. "I don't want to be locked up again…" She gasped for breath holding her Starlight keyblade tightly and then fell to her knees exhausted.

Roxas swung his keyblade at the dusks, eradicating them with his keyblade. He saw Lira. "You again?!" He gasped.

"Relax I'm not here for you this time." Lira replied cheekily.

Roxas looked over seeing Levina. He saw how weak she looked and ran over to her. "Levina, what happened to you?!" He asked.

"Don't you know?" Lira scoffed. "Your Organization was the one who did this to her."

"They…did this…" Roxas stammered. "But..," He frowned. "No one ever told me about any of this..!" He became enraged again. Not only was the Organization using him and Xion, but they were also using Levina for their own nefarious purposes. He squeezed his fists tightly. "I'll set this right. I swear it."

"Swear whatever you want, we need to get out of here." Lira said.

Roxas nodded as he and Lira helped Levina out of the Organization's headquarters. They were close to the exit when they saw Saix standing coyly by the exit.

"Leaving without permission is prohibited, especially with the enemy," Saix said to Roxas. "Can't you even remember such a simple rule?"

"I don't care!" Roxas glared. "We're getting out!"

"That would be a problem," Saix said. "Now that the puppet and the prisoner has become unusable to us, we need you."

"Xion isn't a puppet!" Roxas yelled. "Levina's my friend!"

"Again with this nonsense," Saix sneered. "Use those ears of yours properly, or didn't' you hear the explanation earlier. Turn back."

Roxas looked back at Lira and Levina and lowered his head. "I'm sorry…" He said to them.

"Roxas…" Levina called to him.

"You little sneaky bastard!" Lira yelled.

Saix grinned. "Good boy."

Roxas made a dark corridor appear behind the two girls to the only world where he knew it was safe to be, Twilight Town. "Get going!" He told them.

"I take back what I said." Lira said grabbing Levina's wrist and pulling her to the dark corridor.

Levina looked back at Roxas. Roxas was panting for air, he had used up all the strength he had to make that dark corridor appear. She watched as he faced off against Saix while the dark corridor closed between the realm in between darkness and twilight.

"There's no way you can escape us," Saix told him. "Whether it's you or the puppet…"

Roxas made his Kingdom Key appear in a blaze of light. "Get outta my way!" He charged at Saix swinging his keyblade, but the Lunar Diviner easily got the blade with his bare hand.

"What?!" Roxas gasped.

Saix made his claymore appear from pure darkness and knocked Roxas back several feet.

Roxas caught his breath while writhing in pain.

"Don't underestimate me," Saix told the small boy. "You've had your strength sapped from Xion. Do you really think you could stand a chance against me?"

Roxas slowly got up. "What…did you say…?" He panted.

"Hmph," Saix scowled. "The cause of your pitiful weak state is due to Xion slowly draining you of your power," He continued to advance on Roxas. "Given time, it would eventually absorb you and be complete, but failed to do so due to unforeseen interferences." The Lunar Diviner pointed his weapon at Roxas. "That is to say Axel. He interfered because of your annoying games of false friendship." He grabbed Roxas by the front of his coat "Friendship! Ha!" He spat at the word. "Let me tell you what friendship is – It's something none of us will be able to feel!"

Roxas squirmed trying to fight back but knew he couldn't

Saix lifted Roxas up off the ground. "Because we're all Nobodies!" He yelled. "We have no hearts! What we feel is all fake, They're born from our memories of our past! Even this rage of mine seen before you is also just an act! Even that fool," He was referring to Axel. "He too feels nothing!"

Roxas glared at him.

"You've all made fools of yourselves!" Saix shouted.

* * *

Xion and Riku were at the Twilight Town mansion.

"There's a girl in this mansion called Naminé," Riku said. "She'll fill you in on everything."

"Thank you, Riku." Xion replied smiling at the boy. She saw him leave through a dark corridor and she stared at the mansion in front of her. '_I've made my decision._' She thought and opened the gate to the mansion. The doors creaked open and Xion walked inside the mansion. It was a barren place. Everything was covered in dust. No one else seemed to be living here. The furniture was covered in white sheets and there was a broken chandelier in the foyer. '_I can't turn back anymore.'_ She thought and saw a white room with drawings all over the walls. She also saw a girl in the room. The girl was looking down at her sketchbook. Her blue eyes gazing at her drawing as her blonde hair framed fell on the frames of her face.

"Are you Naminé?" Xion asked.

Naminé looked up from her sketchbook and smiled at her visitor. "I've always wanted to meet you Xion." She said politely.

Xion smiled back at her. '_This decision is the best outcome.'_ She thought.

* * *

"So you want to leave the Organization?!" Saix scoffed squeezing his hand that held Roxas by his coat. "What will you do after that?" He tossed Roxas against the wall which cracked the moment Roxas fell against it. "Apart from the Organization, there is no other place that will tolerate you!"

Roxas groaned trying to get up.

"Think carefully…," Saix sneered at the boy. "Who was it that gave you your name and place? Who gave you a _reason_ for existence?!"

Roxas glared gritting his teeth at Saix.

"You were closer to nothing without memories or a heart…!" Saix yelled at the boy. "We – the Organization provided everything for you!"

Roxas huffed holding his keyblade tightly as he tried to get up. "So what…," He panted. "If I don't have memories… or a heart…!" He got up slowly. "These are my feelings, and I will _accept_ them!"

"How long will you continue to allow yourself to be blinded by your memories?" Saix asked not impressed by Roxas's words. "We can feel nothing…That alone is the absolute truth."

Roxas gripped his keyblade in his hands. "Nobody else decides what I feel!" He screamed getting a running start. "My feelings are my own!"

Saix blocked Roxas's keyblade with his claymore. "Ignorant little…!" The Lunar Diviner glared channeling all his anger about to go into his berserk mode. "That puppet has already left your side! So has the prisoner whom you claim to be a friend! Soon enough Axel will leave you too! So why do you persist?!"

"Because I made a promise to them!" Roxas screamed. "We're best friends!" As Roxas said this his Kingdom Key began to change and take another shape. The shaft displayed two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the word light. Its keychain token is a token of a wayfinder made out of thalassa shells. This was the Oathkeeper keyblade.

The bright light shining from the new weapon caused Saix to draw back his weapon. Roxas however, overpowered Saix and snapped his weapon in two and he struck down the Lunar Diviner with his new keyblade.

Saix howled in pain as he sank to his knees. "I-Inconcievable!" He sneered staring at the Oathkeeper keyblade in Roxas's hands. "The keyblade transformed….!" He glared at Roxas. "You'll regret this! All you can do is follow that puppet…and wind up in unwanted oblivion…!"

"That's fine!" Roxas said as he walked passed Saix. "At least your plans will be ruined." He walked out of the Castle that Never Was.

Saix stared up at the shining glow of Kingdom Hearts. "K-Kingdom Hearts….," He gasped. "Where…is…my…power…"

_'I'll find it myself_,' Roxas thought. '_The reason why the keyblade chose me…'_ He walked through the empty darkened city that the Organization's base was a part of. '_…and my reason to exist._'

Along the way he saw Axel leaning against one of the city buildings. Roxas simply passed him.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" Roxas said to him. "I have to know." He told his friend and kept on walking.

"You can't turn your back on the Organization!" Axel yelled. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Hearing this Roxas stopped.

"You'll go despite this!?" Axel asked.

"No one will miss me," Roxas replied. "Am I right? We're all Nobodies…right from the start." He held his keyblade tightly. "It didn't matter if we were happy or hurt, we couldn't feel it anyway. We only _wanted_ to feel it…and in the end we can't without a heart."

"That's…!" Axel watched as Roxas made a dark corridor appear. He watched as his only friend in the Organization left him. "…Not true." He lowered his head and sighed. "I'll miss you…"

* * *

**One more chapter guys, just one more chapter and this fic will be done. **

**Review :D **


	17. Nostalgic Dreams of A Nobody

**:D :D :D THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS FIC GUYS!**

**ALL THE FEELS!**

**I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW MUCH FUN I HAD WRITING THIS STORY!**

* * *

"_I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free and find my way to Sora. I'm going to get Xion back. The three of us will have ice cream together again—I know it." Roxas's Final Diary Entry. _

Chapter 17 – Nostalgic Dreams of A Nobody

"What should I do now…?" Xion asked Naminé as they sat in the empty white room. They sat across from each other. In between them was a pure white table which matched the walls.

"What do you want to do, Xion?" Naminé asked her.

"I..," Xion slowly began lowering her head. "I want to with Roxas and Axel." She thought of Roxas and Axel. "But there's no way I can continue to be with Roxas…," She knew how much her strength was draining him. "Being with him means I'll sap his powers and eventually he'll…" Xion trailed off noticing all the drawings on the wall. She stood up and looked at the drawings on the wall closely. "These pictures," She said as she looked at Naminé. "Did you draw them all?"

"Yes." Naminé nodded.

"Wow…," Xion smiled at one of the pictures on the wall. A doodle of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "They look just like Sora's memories."

"…They are." Naminé told her.

"Riku told me…," Xion replied. "Somewhere in my body there's a fragment of Sora's memories and it's because those memories are inside me that Sora is unable to wake from his sleep…," She looked at the picture of Sora sleeping in his pod. "He also told me they were best friends."

Xion looked at Naminé and for a moment Xion looked exactly like Kairi in her eyes.

"That's why I need to go back and return to Sora." Xion said.

'_Kairi…,_' Naminé thought. _'The fact that Xion looks like her is proof of Sora's memory…_' The blonde girl looked at Xion. "If you return your memories to him…," She began. "You will disappear."

"I've already made my decision," Xion told her. "..I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

Naminé lowered her eyes to her sketchbook. "Since everything about you was built on those memories, no one will remember you once you're gone."

Xion lowered her head. "I see," She said and then raised her head to look at Naminé. "Naminé…" She looked at the blonde girl with a pleading look in her eyes. '_It's probably better this way…'_ She thought. "Please take care of Roxas. He'll need some time to adapt." She told her.

Naminé lightly smiled. "..I understand," She reassured her. "You can leave it to me."

"Thank you." Xion smiled.

"Well then let's go…" Naminé was about to say more when a dark corridor appeared. DiZ stepped out from it. Suddenly the room was covered in Dusks.

"Naminé!" DiZ yelled.

"They've found us!" Naminé screamed as she stood up from her chair in surprise.

"Dusks?!" Xion shouted.

DiZ glared at Xion with hatred. He assumed that it was because of her the Dusks appeared and that Organization 13 was aware where they were keeping Sora."I told you we couldn't trust 'it' to come to this place!" He yelled. "That blasted puppet…! It's let them straight to our door step!"

"I'll get rid of them!" Xion declared running out of the room.

"Xion!" Naminé called to her, but Xion already ran out the door.

* * *

Xion made her false Kingdom Key keyblade in her hand. '_If they're only Dusks it should be easy…'_ She thought confidently. She looked at the Dusks chasing her. "This way!" She led them out of the mansion. "You're looking for me right?!" She continued leading them outside.

"That's right." Axel was right in front of her.

"Axel…" Xion gasped. She looked at the Dusks surrounding her. "…Were these your orders too…?"

Axel held his chakrams tightly in his hands. "Just like the time I came up with a solution the first time you ran away." He said.

"Oh yeah…," Xion replied looking at her friend. "Axel…you've always been good at finding answers to our problems," She stared at the Dusks who were willingly ready to attack her. "This time, I'm not just going back to where I belong. However, by the time I'd notice that all that was left was regret."

Axel raised his chakrams in his hands. He had no choice but to bring her back to the Organization by force. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs…" He sighed and looked at her. "What are you going to do now?"

Xion lowered her head. "I have to go back to where I belong." She told him.

"At first I thought that was the best thing too," Axel said. "But somehow I'm not convinced. Something about this just stinks."

"But it's for the good of everyone." Xion told him. "

"That's what people always say when they're being selfish," Axel replied thinking of Roxas, Saix, and Xemnas. "Every single one of them." He added bitterly.

"This is the right thing to do." Xion said.

"Do you want to be erased?!" Axel yelled at her. He then saw Xion raising her keyblade to fight back.

"Don't go easy on me, Axel." Xion told him holding the keyblade tightly in her hands.

Hearing this Axel became enraged. He didn't want to fight her, but he had no choice in the matter now. "Stop fooling around!" He yelled. "You bitch…! You think you can do whatever you want!" He glared at her and thought of Roxas. "You can guys run away as many times as you want," The chakrams in his hands began to flame up. "But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

Xion charged at Axel with her keyblade and their weapons collided with each other.

"What's your problem you little brat?!" Axel yelled.

The two fought and it was obvious that Axel was holding back. He never really wanted to hurt Xion and since Xion was gaining strength from absorbing Roxas's powers she was able to overpower him during the fight, but in the end, Axel was successful enough to knock her out and bring her back to the Organization.

* * *

At the Castle that Never Was, Axel was carrying Xion down the hall. He had used all this strength and power in his fight with Xion, he could barely walk. The red head panted exhaustedly.

"I think…," He breathed out. "I'm not gonna make it…" He suddenly collapsed due to fatigue and exhaustion. '_D-Damn it…,_' He thought wearily. _'Am I going to disappear here…?_' He heard footsteps from the corridor. '_S-Someone's coming…?'_ He saw that it was Xemnas. "Xem…nas…" Was all she was able to say.

The Superior of the Organization cruelly stared down at Xion. He easily plucked her off the ground.

"You've done well." Xemnas commended Axel knowing perfectly well that he could hear him. The Superior walked away carrying Xion off.

'_S-Stop…_,' Axel thought. '_This isn't what I wanted…_' He could barely keep focused on Xemnas as he walked off with Xion. "X-Xion…" Were all the words he could muster as he closed his eyes letting darkness consume him.

Saix scowled down at the unconscious body of his former friend. "What was it that you were trying to protect all this time?" He sneered.

* * *

Xion opened her eyes wearily. She saw that she was in a healing tube. The liquefied potion was healing her injuries from her fight with Axel. '_T-This place.._,' She thought. _'I've been brought back._' She noticed that someone was watching her. '_X-Xemnas…_' The Superior of Organization 13 was staring at her from the outside.

"You're late," Xemnas said to Saix as he entered the room. "What took you so long?"

"My apologies…," Saix replied. "I was tracking down Roxas's whereabouts."

"There is no need," Xemnas said and looked at Xion. "The puppet alone is more than enough now.

"Well then let's put it to good use." Saix replied pushing a button on the healing tube.

'What are they doing to me…?' Xion thought.

"From here on, you will be the 'completed' result." Xemnas said to Xion.

A flood of memories began invading her mind. They were all Sora's memories. The memories were taking over her mind making the puppet feel like she was about to drown in false memories. Memories that didn't belong to her. She saw Xemnas and Saix leaving the room. Now was her chance to escape. With all the memories pouring into her head she used the power of the keyblade to break free. The tube shattered and she sank to her knees grabbing her trademark black coat.

"I'm really sorry Axel…." Xion said and left the Organization's base as the moon-shaped heart known as Kingdom Hearts got stronger with every heart that was being captured.

* * *

"How much longer do those wretched Dusks intend to linger?" DiZ growled in annoyance as the Dusks continued premiering the mansion.

Naminé turned away from DiZ to the window. "Xion..," She said quietly. "I hope she's safe."

"Why pray for such nonsense?" DiZ asked her. "It does not matter which road she takes, she'll have to disappear in the end anyway."

Hearing this Naminé lowered her head. "She still has the right to choose the right path..," She replied. "Even though her final outcome is the same."

"What other ways are open to her?" DiZ asked the Nobody of Kairi. "In the end, she'll disappear all the same."

Naminé continued looking down, keeping he eyes off DiZ.

"No one can ever defy their fate," DiZ told her. "That goes for the puppet," He began. "…And Roxas."

* * *

"So you're telling me that it's been ten years since I've seen my friends?" Levina asked.

Lira nodded. The two were brought to Twilight Town's Clock Tower from the dark corridor.

Levina lowered her head. "All this time, I thought I had everything figured out," She held her head lightly. "It's strange though, I can't remember much of what happened to my friends."

"You said that Axel found you in Castle Oblivion, right?" Lira asked. "That place erases a person's memories."

'_So that's why….,_' Levina thought clutching to her wayfinder. '_That's why it's getting difficult to remember my friends._' She looked at Lira. "Isn't there anything we can do? I'm sure Master Xehanort is still around causing trouble! What about Roxas and Organization 13. They need to be stopped."

"One thing at a time!" Lira barked at her getting annoyed at the younger girl's nervousness. "First things first, I need to take you back to King Mickey."

"But…!" Levina protested.

"It was a direct order from Yen Sid," Lira told her. "I need to follow through on it," She then smiled a little. "Besides you need to undergo severe training if you're going to fight." The woman grinned. "And that's gonna be with me!" She boasted.

Levina looked at Lira. "Training?" She asked. "But I already know how to use the keyblade."

"You've been stuck in a cell for a long time," Lira replied. "Besides I saw you fight back there when we were escaping. I know you can do better."

Levina nodded her head. Lira was not Aqua that's for sure, but she agreed to train. At least Lira had some confidence in her.

"If we're going to train together," Levina told her. "Then we should celebrate!" She beamed. "This town sells ice cream! I'll go get us some."

"I'm not leaving your side for a second." Lira told her and followed.

* * *

The two headed down Market Street where they saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette having a race.

"The loser has to treat us all to ice cream." Hayner boasted.

"Hey!" Pence wheezed. "That's not fair!"

Levina and Lira purchased their ice cream returning back to the Clock Tower.

Lira looked at Levina's hand. "Why'd you buy two sea-salt ice cream?"

Levina looked at her hands. One was still in the wrapper, the other was almost half-eaten. "Oh..," She said. "I thought maybe Roxas would show up," She smiled lightly. "He always brought me ice cream, so I thought I'd return the favor. He took really good care of me while I was locked up."

They suddenly heard a sad sigh coming from outside the Clock Tower.

"What am I doing here again?" Roxas thought out loud. He sighed dismally. "Where did you go Xion?"

He then heard someone take a step next to him. The boy turned and saw Levina with sea-salt ice cream in her hand. "Levina…," He smiled at the ice cream. "Thank you…"

"You should come with us." Levina suggested. "What else can you do here? The Organization won't stop looking for you."

"I'd like to, but I need to make sure Xion's ok." Roxas said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lira told him as she took a bite out of her ice cream.

The odd trio heard footsteps approaching them. It was Xion.

"Xion?!" Roxas gasped. "How…? I thought I'd never see you again!"

Xion sat beside Roxas and the four of them all ate ice cream basking in the view of Twilight Town.

"We should all just run away together…" Roxas said.

They all saw Xion stand up.

"…Xion?" Roxas looked at her.

"Even if I'm not ready," Xion said as she took off her hood slowly. "I have to make this choice."

Roxas stared at Xion. His jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Levina jumped back lightly causing Lira to steady her.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?!" Lira yelled.

Xion turned to Roxas. "Look at me Roxas," She told him. "Who do you see?"

Roxas couldn't muster the words to speak. He was still processing what he was seeing.

"If you see someone else's face," Xion said. "A boy's face…Then that means….I'm almost ready," She told him. "This 'puppet' will have to play her part."

"Xion…?" Roxas said her name in confusion.

'_I had to back…_," Xion said. _'…And return to where I belong. Because I am Sora_.' She looked at Roxas. "Roxas, this is him…," She told him. "It's Sora."

"S…Sora…" Roxas repeated.

'_Sora_…' Levina thought. For some reason hearing that name made her heart happy. Like this Sora person could be able to fix the damages done by Master Xehanort.

Roxas heard Xion cackle almost as if she was a different person.

'_My incomplete body still yearns_…,' Xion thought. _'For the power it still lacks and now it will use Roxas.'_ She stared at Roxas. 'But I have no intention of playing along with Xemnas's plans.' She out stretched her hand to Roxas emanating darkness from it.

Lira pushed Levina away from Xion glaring at the girl.

"You're next Roxas…," Xion said bitterly. "I have to make you a part of me, too."

Roxas moved back as the darkness engulfed his friend. "Xion!" He yelled.

Once the darkness disappeared, they all saw Xion donning a suit of armor that combined motifs from the keyblade armor which Terra, Aqua, and Ven wore, the Nobody emblem, and Sora's own clothes. The armor also had wings, extra arms, and trailing ribbons that draw from Sora's memories.

"Don't you see!" Xion spat. "This is why I was created…!"

Roxas gaped at the site. '_But Xion…she…_' He couldn't think straight at all.

"This is my true form!" Xion yelled. "That is why I must take you back and be complete! That is my purpose as a 'puppet'."

Lira whipped out her sword. "You're going to have to get passed us first!" She sneered at the girl. "I never liked you in the first place!"

"You can't hurt him!" Levina yelled making her Starlight keyblade appear. "He's your friend, isn't he!?"

"No wait…!" Roxas begged stopping Lira from trying to attack Xion. "I want to see if I can get through to her." He looked at the armor floating above Twilight Town that was once one of his best friends. "Being a puppet doesn't matter to me anyway. We've still been smiling all this time together," He raised his voice hoping Xion could hear him. "Xion is Xion! She will always be my best friend!"

Hearing those words, Xion almost stopped. '_Roxas_…,' She thought. '_I'm so sorry_.'

"You think friendship can save you!?" Xion sneered raising one of her many keyblades that were etched into the armor. "Your more stupid that Axel!" She held her keyblade. "Let's see what your friendship can do!?" She charged at Roxas.

Roxas watched and didn't make a move to fight back.

"Roxas!" Levina yelled running over blocking Xion's attack with her keyblade.

"Don't make me laugh!" Xion scowled. "Do you think you can really protect him?!" The armor looked like it was grinning as another keyblade was pierced into Levina's shoulder.

"No!" Roxas cried out. "Xion, stop!"

Lira mentally cursed the puppet catching Levina as she fell over.

"It's not them I'm after!" Xion yelled. "But if it's the only way to get through to you, I'll obliterate them both!"

Roxas squeezed his fists in frustration and suddenly yelled as the armor picked him up like a rag doll.

"Roxas…!" Lira yelled. She looked at Levina and quickly casted a healing spell on her wound.

The armor threw the boy off the edge of the Clock Tower, but the armor had already casted an invisible barrier preventing anyone from falling off the edge.

'_Hurry…_!' Xion begged in her mind. She didn't want to fight like this. She had no choice in the matter. She wanted Roxas to finish her.

"Why…!" Roxas clutched his arm in pain. "Xion…!"

"I've had enough…!" Xion snarled. "I'm done playing this 'friendship' act!" She turned to Lira and Levina.

Lira glared raising her sword to fight back. "You want a piece of me!" She declared. "Come and get it!"

'_Hurry Roxas…_!' Xion thought. '_Please put an end to me…!'_

With all his might, Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper keyblade in his hand. He ran at the armor that was threatening to hurt his friends. The boy swung his keyblade with all the strength he could muster.

The armor fell back shattering the barrier as it fell below. '_I'm sorry Roxas…,_' Xion thought. '_I've caused you to suffer…_'

As the armor fell, Roxas held his head. "Xi…!" But he could not finish her name. He was already starting to forget her.

'_But you'll forget about it later_,' Xion thought as she reverted out of the armor as she continued falling. '_That's why…If you return your memories to him…you'll disappear…_' She fell to the ground. '_Good-bye…Roxas…_'

Levina quickly grabbed a hold of Roxas's hand as he almost plummeted to the ground. Together, she and Lira pulled him back up.

"What am I doing here?" Roxas asked.

"That's weird…," Lira said. "I don't remember coming here with you guys."

Levina looked at the empty ice cream sticks. "Were we having ice cream?"

* * *

The three walked out of the Clock Tower.

"My head still hurts…" Roxas said.

"Oh no!" Levina screamed.

They all saw Xion lying on the ground.

"That girl's hurt!" Roxas rushed over taking Xion in his arms.

"She's got such serious injuries!" Lira said as she looked at Xion.

Xion weakly opened her eyes. She lightly smiled seeing Roxas's face.

'_She looks so familiar…'_ Roxas thought. He held her gently. "Hold on, I'm going to treat your injuries!" He said to her.

"There's no need…," Xion replied weakly. "It won't be long now…"

"What are you saying?!" Roxas screamed.

Lira took out a panacea from her pocket and Roxas quickly took it. "Here!" He told her. "Take this panacea!"

They all saw Xion's body slowly transforming into fragments of light.

"Can I…," Xion asked weakly. "Ask you to do me a favor?"

Roxas looked at her confused.

"Please…free…Kingdom…Hearts…." Xion told him.

"Huh? You…" Roxas asked as he struggled to say Xion's name. '_Why can't I remember?'_ He thought in frustration. '_Who is this girl?!_' He thought looking at her. "Free Kingdom Hearts…?!"

"All those hearts I've captured…," Xion begged as she slowly reached for Roxas. She gently touched his cheek with her hand. "They all…have somewhere they need to return to…" She gasped. "Please…don't let Xemnas have his way…"

Roxas held Xion's hand that was touching his cheek. "I understand…" He told her.

"Thank you…," Xion smiled as tears were forming in her eyes. Her body was slowly changing into crystalized light. "I'm glad I got to meet you…" She told him. "You and Axel…never forget you're both my best friends…" She turned to Levina. "I'm sorry for all the pain…I've caused…"

Neither Lira nor Levina could remember what had just transpired, but they saw how genuinely sorry she was.

"No!" Roxas screamed. He was finally able to remember a little bit of who Xion was. "Xion!" He yelled her name. "Take this!" He begged shoving the panacea into her hand. "I'm begging you please!" He felt tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Nobodies were supposed to be incapable of such feat since they had no hearts. "I still want all of us to have ice cream together! Don't go we promised to go to the beach!"

"Roxas…" Xion smiled as tears trickled down her face. "I'll see you later…" Her body disappeared into tiny fragments of light and returned to Sora.

"Xion…!" Roxas quietly sobbed.

Levina walked over hugging the boy and he stiffened at her hug while Lira angrily squeezed her fist. Roxas never felt what a hug was before.

"It's ok," Levina reassured him patting his back like a child. "You can cry…" She felt Roxas's tears on her shoulder as he let out all his tears.

"We should go, Levina." Lira said.

"But…" Levina looked at Roxas. "Are you going to be ok?"

Roxas nodded. "I need to fulfill that girl's wish," He said. "I have to free Kingdom Hearts." He wiped his tears away opening a dark corridor.

"I'm glad I met you, Roxas!" Levina said to him.

Roxas looked back at her smiling. His smile almost resembled Ven. "Me too." He said and disappeared.

* * *

At the Castle that Never was, Xemnas and Saix had sensed Xion's destruction.

"The puppet is no more." Saix said.

"…That's probably for the better," Xemnas replied with a devious grin. "Now fetch me my keyblade wielder, Roxas."

Axel winced in pain. He was in his room. "How did I get these injuries…?" He wondered as he sat up on his bed. "Why…can't I recall…?" He saw an envelope lying nearby and picked it up. "Is that a letter?" He opened the envelope and saw three ice cream sticks that said 'WINNER'. "Roxas…" He sighed.

* * *

It was raining in the World that Never Was. Roxas wandered the darkened city holding his keyblade in his hand. '_Free Kingdom Hearts…,_' He thought. '_This was her last wish…_' He held his keyblade tightly as Neo-Shadows appeared around him. "Get lost!" He made another keyblade appear in his hand. The Oblivion keyblade. It had a similar shape to the Kingdom Key, though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness". The keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade.

Roxas fought off against the heartless that were in his way. As he fought, Riku observed him from atop one of the buildings. '_What's he doing here?'_ He thought.

Roxas noticed Riku watching him as he fought off the heartless. "Are you going to get in my way too?!" He spat racing up the building. He threw the Oblivion keybade at Riku with the intention of hitting him. However, Riku swiftly caught the keyblade in his hand as he jumped.

"What?!" Roxas gasped.

The two landed on the ground. "Give it back!" Roxas yelled.

'_Why does he have two?_' Riku wondered. "Why do you have the keyblade!?"

"Like I'd know!" Roxas yelled launching at Riku again.

Riku blocked Roxas from hitting him. '_He's strong,_' Riku observed. '_Her powers and Sora's memories…_' He noticed Roxas take up a similar fighting stance to Xion. '_Could they have gathered within Roxas's body…?_'' The Oblivion keyblade was suddenly knocked out of Riku's hand and reappeared in Roxas's hands.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku taunted. "I thought you were better than that. Giving up already?"

"Huh?" Roxas panted hard catching his breath. "Get real!" He sneered angrily just like Sora. "Look which one of us is winning!" Roxas touched his mouth realizing what he had just said.

'_So it's true…' _ Riku thought. '_He really is Sora's Nobody_.'

"I'm not Sora…!" Roxas yelled. "I'm me!" He screamed running at Riku. "Nobody else!"

Riku squeezed his fist as he saw Roxas coming at him. '_I need to bring him back with me_,' He thought. '_And take him to Sora_.' There was only one way he could best Roxas in battle. He had to give in to the darkness that he kept dormant inside his heart. "Forgive me Roxas…" He took off the blindfold which was covering his eyes allowing the darkness to consume him, so he could take the shape of Ansem Seeker of Darkness. This was enough to render Roxas helpless.

Riku quickly covered his face with his hood as DiZ appeared from a dark corridor. He saw Roxas unconscious.

"Looks like you really pulled it off." DiZ commended Riku

* * *

DiZ and Riku took Roxas to a secret room in the Twilight Town's mansion. This was where DiZ was monitoring everything, from Organization 13 to Sora.

"Naminé hopes we can squeeze in a little more time before Sora's memories are completely restored," DiZ said as he sat by his computer. "Until then we will transplant new memories to him…" He looked at the unconscious Roxas as he sat by a teleport machine which was hooked up to the computer. "And let him live in a simulated Twilight Town."

"That will throw off his pursuers – The organization." Riku asked as he spoke in Ansem Seeker of Darkness's voice.

"Once the time is ripe," DiZ Said. "We can dispose of him."

Riku looked at Roxas. "Poor thing."

"It is the fate of a Nobody," DiZ replied. "It is a luxury for him to live in a dream before his end – there is nothing better," He typed a few commands on the computer and Roxas slowly became digitized and transported with false memories into a fake simulation of Twilght Town.

"No matter what dream we can give him, will it ever be enough to compensate?" Riku asked.

* * *

Roxas awoke in a fake room in a fake Twilight Town. Everything that had transpired was just a dream to him.

"Another dream…" Roxas said sleepily.

"Roxas!" He heard someone calling to him.

The boy walked over to his window and opened it. He looked outside and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"I'm coming now!" Roxas yelled to his false friends.

"Meet up at the usual place, ok?!" Hayner told him.

"Gotcha!" Roxas smiled and quickly got dressed.

* * *

Axel was also in the false Twilight Town. He had traded the ice cream sticks that were given to him by Xion for a prize and another sea-salt ice cream. He was ordered by Xemnas to bring Roxas back. He sat alone on the Clock Tower.

'That's right you keep on running,' the red head thought as he ate his ice cream in solitude. 'I'll always be there to bring you back.' Axel finished his ice cream and smiled at the familiar words being etched on the ice cream stick.

"Wait for me buddy!" Axel said.

* * *

Roxas was no longer wearing his trade mark Organization coat. This false world gave him a whole new wardrobe. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. The legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces.

"What should we do today?!" Roxas mused as he went off to greet is friends. An idea hit him. "Maybe today we can finally hit the beach!" He beamed. He looked up seeing a gummi ship streaking off into the sky like a shooting star. "Whoa…!" He smiled at the strange vehicle in the sky.

'_Only seven days to go_,' Roxas thought. '_Then my summer vacation will be over_.'

* * *

**I'm so pleased with this fic! Now that this fic is done, I'm going to be honest with you guys. 358/2 Days isn't my favorite KH game, but I am happy that this fic turned out so well :D **

**I am planning on writing a sequel to this which goes into Kingdom Hearts 2. So be on the lookout for that. The title will be called, "Connections Intertwining"**

**Happy reviewing :D **


End file.
